


Agent's Identity

by Kevilkitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Crime Fighting, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Missions, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Secret Identity, Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Working with overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 101,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevilkitty/pseuds/Kevilkitty
Summary: You have peeked Overwatch's interest, you never signed up for it. They discovered your talents through lost military records- not so clean records that is- they take you in and you make you home in Overwatch/Blackwatch where you make friends, go on missions and  where the eyes of Gabriel Reyes (Reaper) and Jesse Mcree linger on you...
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. FOUND

**Author's Note:**

> His, This is my first time writing a fan fiction - this fan fiction was heavily inspired from MissLillyLovee's work "Ghosts and Scars" I recommend you check it out- big credit to her......  
> BTW, this fan fiction is kinda in the order of overwatch lore so Hanzo x Reader will come in Post-fall of Overwatch  
> IMPORTANT: if you are impatient for smut- Spoiler: it comes in chapter 6- this is still an ongoing story- so there is so much more smut I want to add.

You are running, in the streets of Mexico, trying to lose whoever or _whatever_ was chasing you, Turing every sharp corner, alley way to alley way hoping to lose them.

Working for an illegal Anti-terrorist group back in the day can kinda get you a lot of enemies around the world... even ones you don't know exist. 

"fuck fuck fuck.. I'm almost home...just keep running" you whisper to yourself. You were an ex assassin, travelling the world with your group killing those who were corrupt, took away from the poor, killed innocents- since the governments never seemed to be doing much about them... of course, this killing was murder and of course illegal no matter how much good it did- and some point your groups actions even caught the eyes of overwatch who was 'angered' by our "immaturity" they called it, at handling these situations, and that we should "stay out of it, and leave it in the hands of overwatch"- what a joke that is.

So in turn, you guess you didn't have such a clean past after all, filled with a lot of Blood and ghosts from the past

You were kidnapped when you were only 1 week old, from the hospital, taken by scientists who wanted to create child super soldiers, there were 7 among us, and were called by number, I was number 5. although we weren't related they were like my brothers and sister, not all of us survived the experiments or the intense training we were all put through. the scientists brought us to masters of fighting and hacking all around the world: Japan, Israel, China, Brazil, to learn all the different kinds of fighting styles: Karate, Krav Maga, Martial arts, Ju jitsu.... it never seemed to end.

When you did escape- you turned to work in the military somewhere where u could use your skills- one day you abandoned mission and you killed someone you were supposed to capture.. that's where it began-In every mission you were sent by the military you would assassinate the person instead of capture them, and then you would blatantly lie about it being self defence... the Military soon catched on with the lies but they hid these records since they still needed you for hacking and weapons designs, sooner or later you were discharged for 'misconduct' but it wasn't too long until you were invited to an anti-terrorist group who promoted the demise of corrupt people instead of their imprisonment- you left the military and you joined them, travelling the world, and assassinating the evil, until eventually your group disbanded, and now you create and sell weapons for cheap to the poor in order for them to defend themselves...

Every day was unpredictable, you never knew if one day you would be on the run from old foes, trying to escape scientists looking for you or whether you were going to be sitting in your apartment working on your weapons designs, and today, you _certainly_ didn't expect stopped outside your apartment building, by a _cowboy,_ no less, who proceeded to flash an Overwatch badge alongside a badge you didn’t recognise. The way he did it made you think he’d probably been rehearsing this for a while. Or he’d faked it a lot in the past. it made you cringe...

Before you could say anything, he stepped closer as if to establish some kind of authority... “I’ve got orders t’ arrange a meeting with my superiors,” He drawled in a southern accent that had almost a little _too_ much oomph to it. You arched a brow, crossing your arms over your chest trying your best not to cringe. He was a fair bit taller than you were, but you did your best to look intimidating all the same. Even if you knew it had no effect on him.

“Yeah, right. _Overwatch_ is going to send an Old Western cosplayer to _my_ _apartment_ to set up a meeting? And here I thought they were a professional organization" You chuckled and spoke in a rather scathing tone, the cowboy laughed, tipping his dark hat up to look you over for a moment.

“Yeah, you’re right, they are. But technically speaking, _Overwatch_ didn’t send me anywhere. Not on paper anyway. They don’t have a lot of use for hackers. Like you said, they’re a _professional_ organisation.” Clearly Overwatch didn't know about your past with the anti-terrorist group- seems they had only known about your time as a hacker during your time in the military... 

You bristled at him, your eyes narrowing, picking absently at a spot on your sleeve; a nervous habit you hadn’t quite gotten out of.

“I’m not a hacker,” You argued, knowing full well that was a lie. “I’m an information specialist.” The cowboy snorted in laughter, shaking his head in amusement.

“Right, and that’s just a fancy-pants way of sayin’ yer a hacker.” He was prodding you now, and you glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders loosely. "Darlin’, if you really don’t wanna be a part of Overwatch that’s fine by me.” He started to walk away, before deciding to add one more comment.

"Good luck trying to get a gig this good with your track record, though.”

" ~~Shit, Wait"~~ you scream at yourself in your head "track record?!" you thought you had erased every document or mention about yourself, you quietly panic. You spun around on him, fuming; you knew you _shouldn’t_ respond. He was only trying to goad you on.. you calm yourself down, the cowboy looks down at you with his arched brow and his hat falling forward- it wasn’t like he knew anything, right? All your records were confidential, especially in the military. You shouldn’t have responded, but your defensiveness was never too rational.

"The hell is that supposed to mean, ‘my track record’?" 

You snapped, and when he stopped and looked over his shoulder at you, the brim of his hat didn’t hide a smug smirk. He turned back around, slowly, the spurs on his boots tinkling, and stepped closer. And kept coming closer. You felt your heart trip up a little bit, as he kept walking towards you, getting close enough that you had to take a step back, and another, until he’d cornered you up against the brick of your apartment building. He leaned in, his voice too low to be overheard.

“Lets see, ya’ve got about a few countless counts of disorderly conduct, 12 counts of criminal theft _not_ related to the military, and a pretty little laundry list of Assassinated victims,” As he spoke, he placed the flat of his palm against the wall above and beside your head, leaning in over you just a little closer, emphasising the height difference.

"Those 'victims' were _not_ good people" you tried to speak as confidently as you could as u struggled to lookin the cowboys. you hate to admit You felt trapped and you were painfully aware of just how warm the air was with him so close.

“I'd hate ta' disagree with ya, 'but that's still murder Darlin', besides the only reason they kept you on was ‘cause ya were good at what ya did and could provide early-development weapons mods from the enemies. Don’t think we’ve got time t’go over the colourful list of _other_ things that got ya' discharged. Your talents are gonna go t’waste, no one in their right mind would hire ya on after all that.”

“And Overwatch would?” You replied sharply, still trying to keep up your tough-guy act; your voice betrayed you with a waver. You were currently cornered in your apartments shady lobby, with a man who knew far too much about you to be faking it all but pinning you against a wall. He laughed, tipping his head down a little; the brim of his hat saved your eyes from people who were chasing you earlier, the cowboy seemed to have noticed your defences flare up as the men rush past the apartment.

"trouble in Mexico?" he chuckles at you, you turn to him realising you let down your tough-act and trying to recover by staring him down, watching him grin with a smile that made you nervous 

You hated to admit he had an extremely attractive smile- though it didn’t change the fact that he was way too close! knew way too much! and was making your heart hammer out of your damn chest! You glared back weakly into his smug expression and he shrugged one shoulder, still not giving you any space. 

"well.. I wouldn' say we hire ya' officially... s'not exactly our plan ta have the public know you’re part of the team and on the payroll, Leave the theatrics to Morrison, right?” even the way he spoke of Overwatch’s poster boy, Jack Morrison, made you just a little uncomfortable. As if there was some kind of familiarity there. Overwatch _would_ have access to your military files, considering the level they were on, and if this guy was serious, you really would be passing up what was easily the best offer you’d ever get, and possibly get your life back on track- you'd only Really have to live with the possible risk of overwatch discovering your work post-military... and sending you straight to a cell.

You struggled to respond, you couldn't look directly at the cowboy's face anymore he had gotten so close that if you were to look up, you would practically kiss, the thought turned your cheeks pink- "Everything okay 

When someone called for you. “Everything okay Angel?” Finally he let you duck under his arm just enough to look at the questioner; your landlord, a kindly older gentleman who had taken a bit of a shine to you, he called you Angel- although you were a bit opposed to the name, you accepted it because you liked the gentleman, You smiled weakly at him; while it was unfortunate that your cheeks had turned a dark shade of red knowing that this man knew so much about you, it at least served to make this look like something far different.

“Everything’s fine, Earl. thank you,” You replied, a little breathlessly, Earl eyed you uncertainly for a moment, then nodded his head and went up the steps and inside. The cowboy dipped his head and let out a low chuckle and looked at you, "Angel' huh?" his words rumbled through your chest from his proximity. His breath was warm against your shoulder and it was enough to distract you, and keep up a small facade at the same time. 

"yeah, I'm not particularly a _big fan_ of the nickname..." the cowboy arches his brow at you.

trying not to forget the topic you were speaking on You took a moment to collect yourself and pressed back against the wall so you could look up at him without your faces so close to each other. Still glaring, but this time there was definitely a twinge of curiosity in your eyes. “So what you’re saying is, Overwatch would hire me under the table to work for them, and just ignore my entire history?” 

“I’m sayin’ no such thing, _Angel_ ’....,” he exaggerated the nickname-he laughed, he was trying to play with now and you hated it but you couldn't start a fight, not unarmed - your eyes linger around the gun in his holster. His eyes glittered with playful mischief. “All I’m sayin’ is, my superiors want a word with ya, and you’d be silly t’pass up the opportunity.”

You looked away from him, wishing he would take a step back or so, give you a little bit of breathing room so you could think. He seemed to be enjoying how much this shook you far too much to step away. You crossed your arms as if to put a barrier between you and let out a low, frustrated huff.

“ _Fine._ Where do I need to go? and _don't_. call me. Angel, _cowboy_ ” You looked back up at him, and finally he stepped away, smiling triumphantly. He’d done his job.

"Got much up there you need?” He asked instead of giving an answer, nodding to the building behind you. You blinked at him a few times, before looking back to the staircase which lead up to your floor.

“I don't know, Just my whole life!” You answered after a few moments of thinking. You could probably leave a lot of it behind, if you had to, but you didn’t want to. Even with the stained record, you had too much invested in everything you owned to just up and leave it. He chuckled softly and started for the staircase.

“Well, we’d best get packing then.”

“Now hol-hold on a minute,” You gave him a look and he stopped, looking mildly exasperated, and turned to look down the stairs at you. “I never said I was going anywhere with you, and I definitely didn’t say I was going to pack up and move without sorting things out. I just asked where I’m meant to meet you.” He sighed, and crossed his arms with a shake of his head.

“My orders are t’ get a meeting arranged, and deliver ya to my boss so he can get the paperwork all figured out and get ya settled in. Not tell ya were to go. That’d be too much of a risk. Yer not exactly a sparkling example for trustworthiness, darlin’.” he glances at you from top to bottom-he _was right,_ you supposed, your your record, you were exactly what one would call trustworthy.

Again you just glared at him, tempted to tell him just where he could shove those orders, and he seemed to finally be losing patience with his little game. He descended the stairs at an alarming rate and was in your space again in a few seconds, making your breath catch in your throat. You started to back away, but his hand caught your arm and kept you close. “Look, missy. I ain’t got all day, and Blackwatch ain’t gonna beg ya for shit. You want this gig, you’re gonna pack up your life and bring it with us; you don’t, and ye’ve wasted my time and yours and I need to get back to base to tell the boss.”

Your heart was racing, and his touch felt scalding. His demeanor had changed so quickly, from playful and smug to impatience and pure intimidation, and despite the work you’d done in the military, despite dealing with hardass officers all the time, despite staring down their spitting rage when they found out what you’d done without batting an eye, something about the switch made your defenses shrink in on themselves. Those men were typically just bravado, dangerous only to the people on the field.

You were scared to think about what overwatch would do or poster boy Morrison would do to you if they somehow discovered your post-military life - the military was hard on you for the Assassinations, but This man, however, radiated pure, true danger, so, you couldn't even imagine what overwatch would do to you if they found out you continued that work...you couldn't imagine anything worse... 

You got the feeling military wasn’t the cowboy's background... you were nervous..

You bit back a whimper that threatened to expose just how much that frightened you, tried to jerk your arm free only for him to hold on tighter, and then looked away from the hard stare he’d leveled you with.

“Fine, _fine,_ christ just let me go. I’ll come with you.” You muttered, and his fingers loosened on your arm. You could’ve told him to fuck off; withdrawn any desire you had to join Overwatch. But you knew his words earlier were right. This was probably your last ditch effort to make a use of your talents anymore. No one else would dream of hiring you when you had a list of crimes a mile and a half long.

He stepped back and again started for the staircase to your floor. Looking over his shoulder, that tense impatience seemed to have melted away again, though his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time.

“Name’s Jesse, by the way. Jesse McCree.”

You almost scoffed.


	2. First impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are on your way to the overwatch base- what awaits you there?

You couldn’t really believe you’d agreed to this.

Sorting the apartment was easiest. You packed up every valuable piece of tech that you owned, and put your weapons in your luggage, emptied your dressers and closet into a couple of suitcases, paid your last month’s rent to the owners downstairs and said goodbye to Nate - mostly as a courtesy, so he wouldn’t worry himself sick. You just told him you had a job offer that was too good to refuse and you were headed there today. before you went down the stairs you stare at the dagger in the suitcase wondering if you should keep some form of protection on you. you were given an amazing offer and you couldn't risk losing it, u close the last off your luggage and leave the dagger.

The hard part was sitting in the back of a military-grade vehicle, with your life’s work sitting in boxes beside you and McCree sitting across from you, watching your nervous fidgeting with far too much interest. Realizing you had no idea where you were being taken, if this really was just some elaborate plan to steal everything you’d ever done and kill you, and - even if it was legitimate - no idea if you’d even survive your first few weeks with Overwatch.

Or Blackwatch.

 _Whatever_ it was you were getting yourself into.

After a little while, it seemed like your fidgeting finally got to McCree and he sat forward, grabbing your wrist to still your twisting hands. “Look,” He sighed, releasing you quicker than he had before when you froze up, and you dropped your hands to your lap. “I get it, you’re scared. I probably shouldn’t’a lost my temper back there, and m’sorry . But I promise ya, this is a chance of a lifetime. Lookin’ through your file, I’m surprised you weren’t writing to Overwatch from a prison cell. Shit girl, you damn near give Deadlock a run for their money. But you’re good at what ya do, and it’d be a damn shame to let it go to waste.”

You blinked at him, tilting your head in confusion. “Deadlock?” You knew the name, of course; news of the gang wasn’t exactly hidden-for sometime you think that the military might have had their eyes on them- What didn’t quite settle was his comparison; as if he had knowledge of just how bad they were; from what you knew of them, well, you had done a _lot_ worse-maybe if the military had sent you after them years ago you might have just assasinated them- He made it sound like that wasn’t quite the case. You weren’t going address the fact that he was probably right in being surprised you weren’t imprisoned after your discharge. 

As if he could see the gears working in your mind, he twisted his arm around slightly, and you caught sight of something you’d not noticed before, when he had you pinned. A deadlock tattoo on his forearm. You weren’t entirely sure _how_ you hadn’t seen it, actually, considering it’d been extremely close to your face. Granted, you _had_ been a little distracted by more than you’d like to admit.

“Used to run with ‘em. Kinda what got me here. Trust me when I say, you’re lucky. Reyes can be a hardass, and he’s gonna run ya through the ringer, but if you make it out the other side, he’s worth havin’ on your side. He takes care of his own,” He paused, tipped his head, and smiled wryly. “Just don’t tell ‘i'm I said that.”

the name Reyes did ring a bell but you only really knew of the Overwatch's mascot; Jack morrison. Despite, your mistrust and honest fear of him as of now, you couldn’t help but smile a little bit at the way McCree spoke of his commanding officer, and yet something was picking at your mind. “...What happened?” You asked, tipping your head a little to indicate the tattoo. Too quickly for your liking, his expression darkened, and you thought for a moment you might’ve far overstepped a line. Then he leveled you with an almost smug smirk.

“Tell ya what. You make it through training, maybe I’ll tell ya Angel” he winked momentarily until He sat back, pulling his hat down over his eyes, and hummed thoughtfully. “Maybe.” You knew he was playing with you again.

You frowned at him, though he couldn’t see, very nearly pouting. He’d caught your curiosity, and now he was just going to leave you hanging like that? After everything, he owed you _something._ He’d scared the living hell out of you, for god’s sake.

"don't call me Angel. you said ealier, there was a file-on me?..." You asked, looking down out you hands to hide your nervous expression, you could feel Jesse's smile on you As if he could tell that you were curious about what overwatch knew, "nothin' ya needn't worry bout' besides, its not for me to say- if you wanna' see yer file, youse gonna have to ask the boss", it didn't seem overwatch or Jesse wasn't gonna tell you anything- you never even signed up for this- they should at least owe you some kind of information- 

Jesse could see your frustration, he leaned forward and tipped his hat up as if to indicate for you too listen- "here, I- I don't know much- all i'know is that m'buddy Genji was sent to Gather some info on youse, Darlin'-" for a moment it felt you could see a glimpse of concern or sympathy in his eyes which brought you to calm down a little,

"nice to have a stalker" you tried to joke to cover up the obvious anxiety that surrounded your face, "ha! trust me, if you stay round', you'll grow found of this stalker _Darlin_ '"

After sometime, the road finally stopped shaking and The two of you fell into a relative comfortable silence, a feat you suspected had a lot to do with McCree falling asleep across from you, and the drive went by uneventfully. A few hours after you left your apartment, you transferred from the truck to a drop ship, where you were thankfully able to better store your things, and took a nap of your own the rest of the way there.

McCree shook you awake a few minutes before you were supposed to land, his hands going up in a surrendering motion when you shot up and made to swing. After a brief moment of confusion and remembering where you were, you sighed and dropped your hands again. “Don’t _do_ that, do you want me to punch you?”

To your surprise, he grinned cheekily as his own hands fell to his side again. “I’d definitely like to see you try.” You leveled him with a narrow-eyed scowl, and he laughed. “We’re gonna hit base soon, figured you’d want a few minutes to get yourself together. Won’t have to worry about movin’ your stuff, someone’ll probably take it to your quarters.” Swinging your legs around, you sat up on the couch you’d decided to rest on, feeling anxiety start to bubble up in your chest.

It was enough to make the irritation you felt at the cowboy's attitude ebb away. Again it swam around your mind, just how crazy this was. You’d literally just picked up and moved your entire life because a cowboy said Overwatch would actually take you on. No solid proof, no guarantee you’d leave wherever this base was alive, and no safety net to fall into if it all went to shit. You weren’t even armed, not that it’d matter much if this was a trap; you were alone facing who knew how many other people, for some time in your head you began looking around the drop ship for possible weapons -fire extinguisher, butter knife- just in case this was all just a set up.

“Hey,” You were surprised by Jesse’s voice sounding closer, and jumped a little when you realized he’d sat on the table in front of you without you noticing. Of course, _he’d_ noticed your habits again, picking anxiously at the sleeve of your jacket as you stared off into the abyss. “Relax, alright? Nobody’s gonna hurt ya here. I meant what I said, despite your record, it’s proof you’re good at what ya do, and we could use someone with your skill here.” You looked up at him with doubt in your eyes and he sighed faintly.

“Reyes is gonna be a dick. I’ll just put that out there now. Not only are ya a new recruit, but yer a volatile risk. He’s gonna push yer buttons, he’s gonna piss ya off, he’s gonna make ya hate him. It’s just to make sure yer committed t’ this. He needs t’know he can trust ya not to pull the same stunts ya did with the military.” He leaned back on his hands and leveled you with a steady gaze. “And he’s gonna run yer ass ragged, too. Ya might be an ex soldier, but yer not much of a fighter.”

At this you laughed-'not much of a _fighter_ ' and he raised a hand, fighting back a smile. “Let me rephrase that, yer not much of a _front line fighter_. Bar brawls n’ the like don’t count. Military kept you in the back, working information and designing weapons. We don’t play that here. You’ll make use of your talents, but he’ll expect ya to use your designs as much as produce ‘em for us. Training weeks are gonna be hell. Ever need someone t’bitch ta, or even get some tension out on, I’ll be ‘round. You were going to pretend you didn’t see the glint in his eye at his additional statement.

You almost felt offended at his statement- you had literally been forcefully trained your entire youth to be a fighter- and here he States that I just know how to fight in bars and not in war. But what would he know, Overwatch only had your military records. you fantasise about teaching him a thing or two in the ring.

He wasn’t doing much to ease your anxieties, but still you gave him a tight lipped smile in an attempt to show you appreciate his efforts. “I’ll keep that in mind, provided I survive any of this.” He raised a brow and laughed.

“Ain’t you a ray of sunshine. You’ll be fine, darlin’, you’ve been through the deal already.” He mused, getting up off the table and wandering towards the dropship door to look outside as you started to descend. You clicked your tongue once and sat back a bit, trying to calm your suddenly racing heart.

“You said it yourself, I wasn’t trained the way you’re talking about. And besides, _you’re_ the one that implied I may not make it through all this.” You mutter, but McCree’s suddenly gone somewhat tense. This did nothing for your nerves and you stood up to join him at the door. Next to the landing pad stood three figures you couldn’t quite make up, considering you were still a fair ways in the air as the ship descended. McCree obviously recognized them.

“They’re more excited than I expected. Might wanna steel yourself, darlin’, you ain’t gonna have much time to get your feet under ya.” His voice had gone a little quieter, and you swallowed hard. The trio came into focus as you landed, and you only recognized one of them. This recognition simultaneously made your heart jump straight into your throat, and lessened the pit in your stomach, if only just. you tried your best to put on your best mask and soldier like demeanour, you couldn't remember the last time you stood up straight for a commander.

The doors opened to your greeting party, McCree’s back straightening only slightly, you drew yourself up and stood like the soldier you’d been, heart threatening to break through your ribcage.

To one side, a peculiar sight drew your attention for just a moment. Half human, half-machine, a young man whose body seemed mostly mechanical looked at you through a mask covering half his face, the energy coming off of him setting you on edge. To the other side, none other than poster boy Jack Morrison stood, looking down at you with a smooth, unreadable expression, the unease in your stomach boiling up again when you met dark blue eyes.

Between them stood who you could only assume was your new commander. Like Morrison, he towered over you, his feet set apart, shoulders squared, dark eyes narrowed and untrusting. He had his hands folded behind his back and he radiated control-you did recognise him, he was often standing next to Morrison at governmental meeting, court or conventions. You debated saluting, but before you could move either way, McCree broke the tense silence.

“Wasn’t exactly expectin’ such an important welcome party. Genji,”-you recognised the name Jesse mentioned earlier, your 'Stalker'- He nodded to the cybernetic man to Reyes’ left, who turned his eyes on the cowboy and dipped his head once. “Not to overstep any lines or anythin’, but the hell’re you doin’ here, Commander Morrison?” He looked to the blond, who rose a brow at his tone.

“I passed her file to Gabriel. It’s only right I’m the one to give the needed warnings before I let him take over.” Commander Reyes’ lip twitched slightly, whether in a smirk or a scowl you weren’t sure. You didn’t get much time to think on it. Jack stepped up, just a little too close for your liking, and it was all you could do not to stumble back onto the dropship. At least he wasn’t being as bad as McCree had been.

Your name came out sharp and commanding making your head twitch a bit, you snapped your nervous eyes up to his. “You’re on lock until we know we can trust you to stick to _our_ cause. Any and all communications in or out of the facility will be strictly monitored. Incoming encrypted messages will be decoded before being passed on, and any attempt to send out encrypted messages will result in a one-way ticket to a prison cell. As will any attempts to override security protocols or any systems on base, to hack into or control any technology but your own, or to remove early stage tech from onsite labs.” You swallowed hard; they were covering their bases.

“You’re not to leave base without an escort until further notice, and tracking and monitoring systems will be installed on all of your communications devices. You’re a useful asset to Blackwatch, soldier, but I don’t trust you half as far as I could throw you.”

“I don’t know, Morrison,” Reyes spoke for the first time since you’d stepped out of the ship, and you were surprised at the sound of it. “Small as she is, I get the feeling you could toss her pretty far.” McCree had to stifle a laugh, and despite the fact the cyborg seemed to radiate nothing but hatred and rage, you could almost sense amusement off him as well. Your face and neck turned a deep shade of red and you resisted the urge to scowl. Jack offered him little more than a roll of his eyes, his focus maintained on you.

“Are we clear?” You swallowed hard, still blushing furiously at Gabriel’s comment.

“Crystal.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed faintly, and he took half a step closer to you, making you wobble a bit as you tipped your head up to keep your eyes on his. “Are we clear, soldier?” Your heart skipped a beat at the slightly dangerous undertone he took. Even if it was one you recognised and were used to, you were too on edge for your typical thick skin to shield you from the effect it had.

“yes sir.” You straightened, trying to look as deep into his eyes as you could. Not before you saw the faintest smirk cross his lips. He took a step back, letting you breathe again, and turned to look at Gabriel.

“She’s all yours, Commander Reyes. Try not to run her off too soon.” You looked up to see a grin spread across Gabriel’s face, and you weren’t sure you liked the glint in his eyes as Morrison all but marched away. Dark eyes turned to you and he gave you a onceover, still standing with your shoulders squared and your hands straight at your sides, carefully regulating your breathing. You were almost sure he could _feel_ the anxiety currently boiling in your stomach.

“Jesse.” His voice came out as a bark, making you jump, and you felt heat creeping up your cheeks again when his eyes glittered with clear amusement. Damnit, you’d been around men like him since you were born why did this make you so nervous?

Probably, a small voice in your head piped up, because you had no protections here. If you fucked this up in any way, you were losing everything, and for all you knew they had permissions to haul you to prison if you didn’t perform to their standards-worst case scenario they discover that you used to work for an illegal anti-terrorist group.

“Commander?” Jesse’s voice, on the contrary, brought you out of your little thought spiral easily, though your head snapped to the side to look at him, realizing he was still standing rather close to your side. Like he was trying to be comforting. Did he feel bad for putting you this on edge, maybe?

Or did he understand and sympathise with the fear?

“I want you to take her clothes and any of her non-electronic belongings to the Blackwatch block. Genji l want you to collect an of her electronics for inspection and to have the necessary installations.” Jesse grunted slightly and turned back towards the dropship. But not before he turned to speak to you;

“Don’t worry darlin’, your stalker and I won’t go through any of your intimates.” he winked, You twisted around, ready to slap him, but he’d already moved out of arm’s length and you growled softly. Behind you, you heard the cyborg, Genji, chuckle.

“Step forward,” Gabriel barked, and you straightened back up, doing as he commanded and taking a few steps away from the dropship, looking up at him after taking a deep breath. “Jacket off, arms out.” You grimaced briefly, shrugging out of the jacket you wore and dropping it to the side. A pat down, of course, because who knew what you were hiding on your person- you wore long sleve black shirt with black track pants, you were self-conscious of the scars on your body that had built up over the years of training and fighting, so you always tried to cover them up in anyway you could- You lifted your arms, hands out to either side of you, keeping your posture as straight as you could.

He started at your collar, feeling around for wires or any sort of bug you may have adorned, moving down your arms. First down the tops, and then underneath. You tried not to twitch when his fingers pressed to your underarms and the upper sides of your chest. He passed a hand over the front briefly, only touching you enough to see if there was anything hidden in your shirt or bra. Still, your heart skipped a little, and he seemed to notice; he chuckled, doing nothing to hide a smirk on his lips, the urge to punch his face came up so often when he made that smile.

He stepped closer as he started to move down, hands over your sides, and this time you couldn’t keep from twitching away from his touch, a little squeak betraying you as the press of his fingers were enough tickle you. He laughed fully at this, pulling you back to place, reaching along your back and moving further down.

“Ticklish?” He mused, and you hated how you involuntarily shivered. Why were they all so intent on getting into your personal space and making you squirm? Thankfully he wasn’t looking at your face, so he didn’t see the scowl that you gave, though you caught Jesse grinning out of the corner of your eye as he walked off with your suitcases.

“Unfortunately, Sir.” You replied, your tone sharp, and he hummed with a notable chuckle in his tone. As his hands passed over your hip, he paused, and tucked his hand into your pocket to pull your phone out of it, handing it out without looking. Genji took it from him and set it on the stack of boxes you hadn’t seen Jesse deliver out of the drop ship.

You tipped your head to stare up at the sky as he continued his search, finding nothing else of interest, save the way you twitched and squirmed when he’d hit a particularly ticklish spot on you. “Not even armed,” He commented, sounding surprised. You glanced at him.

“I don’t make a habit of wandering around town with my weapons on me, what was I gonna do? Slip a knife in my boot when your cowboy was hovering?” You didn’t mean to snap, really, but between your frayed nerves, what you’d already dealt with from McCree, and the irritation that your new commander seemed to be honing in on the buttons he needed to push to get to you already, your temper was starting to flare up in defense.

“Watch the tone, recruit.” Reyes replied shortly, and though he was still smirking there was a darkness in his voice and you swallowed, quickly reverting to your training and straightening out when he stepped back, hands to your sides and your eyes slightly averted.

“Alright, Genji, get someone to help take all that down to get fixed up, then have it delivered to her quarters. You,” He barked at you as he turned on his heel. “Follow me.” He marched away from the landing pad and you scurried to keep up. You hated that you _felt_ that new recruit nervousness, felt far too small. You knew, instinctively, this was gonna be far different than your tours in the military. And you had a feeling your commander was going to make it far, far more difficult.

as you walked away the launch pad and towards what you could only assume was overwatch's headquarters, you couldn't help but look at the surroundings of mountains and trees, the Launchpad was filled with drop ships, helicopters and jets, the top of the overwatch headquarters seemed filled to the brim with satellites.

you continued to follow your new commander through the airport, you heart skipped a beat as you walked through the glass sliding doors, as soon as you had passed the doors, the entrance way started to blare sirens and blink red that could make ones ears bleed, before you even had a chance to collect yourself Commander Reyes swiftly grabs both of your arms, curling them together with only one of his hands and slamming you against the wall, the grip of his hands around your wrist burned.

"What do you have on you!" As if being slammed into the wall face first didn't hurt enough, you were also being interrogated, you couldn't even respond with the sirens being so loud

it wasn't only just after a few seconds the sirens went down, and a girl cam zipping down the hallway with a trail of blue, another person you recognised in overmatches posters- "Reyes! Reyes! it was a false alarm, Genji's armour set of the alarms, you can let the girl go"

he let go of you as you try your best to straighten you back, you hear distant talking of your commander and the girl speak with each other, a familiar hand grabs your arm to help you up, "hey, you alright'" Jesse holds both of your arms to help but u straight against the wall "yer, kinda b-bleeding from nose" you put your knuckle to your nose to see that your nose was bleeding from being hit by the wall.

"well, that's.. an interesting first impression" you chuckle, he lets go of you and laughs "trus'me, we're not always like' this. yer doin' great so far" you weakly smile to try and show his appreciation for his attempt at compassion...

the commander turns back to you, eyeing the damage he had just done, seeming to reflect on the first impression he just gave. "Christ, Gabe, training hasn't even started and you are already damaging the new merchandise" Morrison makes a side remark walking down the hallway to inspect the issue, Gabriel grunts you couldn't tell if there was a laugh, “if that was bad, she better be ready for what's in store for her in the next few months”

quickly trying to recover from your pain, you frown at your new commander, "well...apology accepted I guess", The man step forward just as Jesse had done when u first met, "that tone, _will_ be the end of you recruit- watch it" he spoke boldly, and in a scathing tone,

You followed him through the facility, your hands shoved into your pockets, passing more than a fair few other members scurrying around to get their work done. You didn’t like that a few of the faces you saw, you caught sympathy in. How much shit had you actually gotten yourself into?

Commander Reyes led you to an office that looked out on what you could only assume was a training arena, but as soon as you entered, he hit a button and the window overlooking the arena turned dark and you couldn’t see anything through it. He closed the door behind you, and motioned to a seat in front of the desk while making his way to the one behind.

“Well, Morrison’s gone over most of the warnings.” He started without looking at you, pulling a pair of files out from one of his drawers and setting them on the desk between you. “What it boils down to is If you act out like u did in the military you’re going to prison and if you even think about trying to betray us you’re going to prison, ” He flipped open one of the folders, but before you could see what was inside it he placed a large hand over the paperwork and leaned forward so he could catch your eye.

“And if I catch you doing anything to fuck over my team, you’re going to _wish_ I’d sent you to prison. Understood, recruit?” If McCree’s impatience had seemed dangerous, the deathly serious threat in Gabriel’s voice was something on an entirely different level. You paled slightly, nodding your head mutely. He grunted. “An answer, please.”

“I understand, Sir.” You give, speaking as shortly as you can to avoid letting him hear the tremor in your voice. He seemed satisfied enough, sitting back and letting you see that the file he’d opened had been your military history. Records of service, pages of the weapons and weapon mods you’d designed, and you knew that deep under that, were the records of all the people you had killed during your time in the military it was all under the radar until someone, somehow had gotten into your locked files. Everything that had lead to your discharge.

Gabriel’s hand covered the papers again when he realized you were staring at them with a blank look in your eyes, clearing his throat. “Eyes up, recruit.” You glanced up at him. His expression was unreadable, his tone still a little sharp. “We have access to every record you’ve acquired over the years. And some even you don’t know about. We know everything except what you like to do in bed, so keep that in mind if you think you’re going to get anything by us.” You were ignoring the way heat bloomed on your collar and crept up your neck again, you were sure overwatch had only known about your time in the military-all work related to your anti-terrorist work was covered by the people within your group, through corrupted code -this was the best offer you could ever possibly get so, it was best to keep your mouth shut and to keep in that way.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, I’ll be real with you. You’re not gonna have fun here. You’ve got seventeen weeks of extensive training ahead of you if you’re going to be fit for my team, and I’m not about to make anyone else responsible for you, so I’m gonna make damn sure that happens. You’re not gonna like me, recruit, I can tell you that now,” You almost - _almost_ \- laughed.

“I’ve had this speech already,” You offer, a little hesitantly, and he arched a brow. He gave you a wry smile and shook his head for a moment.

“Do I even want to ask what Jesse said to you?” His tone took on an affectionate note, if only for a moment, and he shook his head a little. “Don’t, I don’t. That being said, he’s not wrong. It isn’t my job to be your _friend_ while I’m training you. It’s my job to make sure you’ll keep your own ass alive and have your team’s back. This is my one and _only_ offer to let you walk away. Take you back to your home and let you pretend you never met us.” You tilted your head a little, suspecting something was coming from this.

He leaned forward, and you found yourself caught and stuck in his gaze for a few moments as he leaned heavily into his desk, his hands clasped in front of him. “Because if you walk out of this room one of my recruits, there’s no quitting. I will push you until you fit your place on the team, or I will break you. You leave this room as one of my recruits, and your only way out is an order from the good doctor.”

You swallowed hard, ignoring the little spark of exhilaration that threat sent through your stomach. Something about the way he said it made your skin tingle strangely. But you knew it wasn’t a threat to take lightly. His tone was deadly serious, and he wouldn’t let you break eye contact as he stared you down. You worried your lip, staring right back at him, and finally replied, this time not even attempting to pretend your voice didn’t tremble with uncertainty.

“I understand that, sir. I’m here.”

He kept your gazes locked for a few seconds longer than you were comfortable with, and then his face broke out into a gleeful, almost mischievous smile that made you immediately question your decision.

“Hope you don’t live to regret that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo, if you are enjoying this, pls comment :))), Training starts next chapter ;)


	3. "Good morning princess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training begins-

After your conversation with your new Commander-more like an interragation- you were led through an extensive contact about loyalty to overwatch, keeping the bases location a secret (not that you knew where you were) and having no contact with the outside world into further notice. You were later shown your room which consisted of a drawer, a desk, a bathroom and a bed. The drawers had already been filled with unfamiliar clothing that all had the overwatch logo on it.

your door slides open, its McCree, "howdy.. how's overwatch treating yer so far" he had a knowing smirk on his face, you laughed "well, if being face first smashed into a wall, followed by lovely threats from the colourful Commander Reyes wasn't bad enough, I just found out i'm going to be wearing Overwatch fan merchandise 'until further notice'" you pull out an overwatch t'shirt from your drawer, McCree Burst into laughter "trus'me, it'stha overwatch underwear that are really bad", that's right- McCree also had to go through this, it felt comforting to have someone who you could relate to, "is overwatch always like this? they always seem to throw me headlong into everything with no warning, it always seems to be 'until further notice this' 'until further notice that, I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow they would just put me out in the street naked 'until further notice'" McCree leans back on your wall and tips his hat up "That's a great idea, I'll make sure Overwatch writes that down, that would surely be a show" you laughed, heat creeping upon your neck... 

McCree clasped his hand onto your shoulder "don'worry I gotcha back" he smiled, you shrugged his hand of your shoulder to turn around making sure he couldn't see your face turn red from anxiety. 

McCree shows you around the base, showing you where the medical labs are, the bathrooms and cafeteria, later that evening, the two of you run into Genji, "look" McCree calls your name, "its your stalker", McCree puts his arm around the grumpy cyborg... "This is Genji, our cool robot ninja' dude" , Genji turns to you, for a moment it seems that he smiles at you, but you can tell because of the mask covering his mouth, he steps up to you, he's tall, you have to crank your neck up to be able to face him, "I was told to to let you know by Winston, that you will not receive any of your electronics back until further notice", You didn’t recognise the name 'Winston' and you weren’t sure you cared, except that he was poking through your personal things.

you frustratingly sigh "until further notice huh" you stare are McCree trying stifle his laugh.

the rest of the day was uneventful, You kept to yourself for the rest of the day, and you’d find that was the only time you got to do that.

* * *

First Morning.

“Rise and shine,” You were woken by a voice _in_ your room, and you bolted upright with your blanket pulled up to your chin. Reyes stood in front of the bare dresser, setting out what looked like a uniform, a water bottle and what looked like a few granola bars. He wasn’t even looking at you.

“What time is it?” You croaked, voice rough with sleep, and he laughed.

“Time to get ready for your day, princess.” He turned to look at you, his brow raised when he noted how you were sitting, and you hated that the smirk on his lips made your cheeks tint pink again. “You’ve got three minutes, if you’re not out of this room in that time I’ll be back.” He turned on his heel and marched out of the room, the metal door sliding shut behind him. You weren’t about to risk him coming back to you half-dressed, so as soon as you heard the door click you were out of bed.

You realized the uniform was specifically for training. And it was all black. A black sports bra, with a black, red, and white logo on it you recognized as the other badge that Jesse had flashed when you met; the Blackwatch logo. Black running pants with the same logo on it, with loops for the belt that was sitting atop them, and a brand new pair of black trainers. You dressed quickly, clipped the water bottle onto your belt comfortably, swiftly tied up your hair and grabbed the food he’d left. As you made it to the door, it slid open and you stumbled back to keep from running directly into your commander’s chest. He looked down at you as you regained your balance.

“I’m impressed. Try to be faster next time.” He barked, and turned away. You rolled your eyes behind his back, scarfing down the food and tossing the wrappers in a nearby can, as he started walking away. You jogged a bit to catch up.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” You asked; your voice showed hesitance, even though your nerves from yesterday had eased. You weren’t sure they’d stay that way, but for now you were still tired, disoriented, and just out of it enough that the fear hadn’t settled back in yet.

"Typically, we’d be going to see the medic for a physical, but she’s out for a couple weeks on another assignment and quite frankly I won’t burden you with Blackwatch’s medic right away. We have your medical records and the your annual physical from a few weeks ago, so it’ll have to do until she’s back. So…” He stopped, turning his head and smirking faintly when you stumbled into him due to the sudden stop and quickly got to his side instead, and pointed out. “We train.”

You realized then that you still didn’t actually know where you were, but it was beautiful. Around the base stretched clay-colored mountains in every direction, with winding roads and paths leading away from where you stood. They were currently dusted in the beginnings of predawn light, the mountain’s peaks covered by a misty fog. Commander Reyes pointed to one of the closer mountain bases and glanced towards you. “We’ll be going to the end of the trail and back. I’m setting pace. Every time I have to double back for you, you’re going to pay for it when we get back. So keep up.”

He lead you through the typical stretching exercises and for a few minutes, you felt like you were back in the military, except it was just you and your commander and not a group of other recruits who would look out for the people struggling. You had to try not to think about that. He wasn’t gentle with your start, and as you made to catch up to him you realized this was going to hurt.

Now, you weren’t out of shape, not by a long shot- during your youth, expected into becoming a super solider, you were made to be in top fitness by the time you were 10-however since u escaped you never really kept up with the fitness, but the training was still there Next to Reyes however you might as well have never stepped foot on a treadmill in your life, let alone run miles a day.

You _tried_ to keep up; you really did. But every time you got close to actually catching up, your body wouldn’t take the push and you fell back. He doubled back more often than you’d like, but each time he did, you were a good ten yards behind. By the time you reached the base of the mountain, you were dripping with sweat, your lungs burned and you felt like your legs were going to give out. You didn’t get a chance for a break.

By the time you made it back to base, your chest ached, and your stomach churned like you were about to get sick. You’d drained the water bottle now hanging uselessly empty on your belt, and your legs wouldn’t keep you up anymore. You fell to your knees, hands pressed to your thighs and bracing to keep from falling over completely, as you panted for breath and urged the fire in your chest to dim.

Heavy footfalls drew close and Gabriel stopped in front of you, his boots the first thing to enter your blurry field of vision, the toe of each nearly touching your knees. Your gaze slowly moved up, lethargic, over his thighs, up, up, and up til you could see his face, looking down at you with a cool expression and his lips pulled into a half smirk. This perspective gave you a punch to the gut and your breath - you were embarrassed, he showed so much authority over you- His arms were crossed and he was far too close but you were too exhausted to lean back.

After a moment of assessing you, he reached down, pulling his water bottle - which he hadn’t even touched - to offer it to you. His was attached to his belt by a retractable string that he didn’t remove. You didn’t even think about it as you grabbed it from his hand and tipped your head back, draining it in just a few seconds. You didn’t quite notice the look in his eye that disappeared a moment after you looked back to him.

“If this is what we’re working with,” He rumbled, laughing, and you felt the color rise in your cheeks as you knew where this was going. “This is going to be fun. I might just break you after all.”

Did he have to say it that way? Especially standing with you sitting on your knees in front of him. You leaned back a little, your haunches to your heels, and let out a drawn out sigh. “Can I get up?” You snapped, your heart starting to hammer again. He didn’t move, just smirked at you and raised a brow. 

“Can you?”

You didn’t even try to hide the exaggerated roll of your eyes this time, twisting your upper body away from him and landing on your hands, using them to push yourself up while avoiding sending your shoulder straight into his groin. Your legs were still weak, and you wobbled a little when you turned to look at him. He still hadn’t moved, your elbow brushing his abdomen when you moved, and you had to bend your neck up to meet his gaze. His eyes had darkened again.

“If I want to see your eyes roll, recruit, be assured I’ll give them a good reason." 

"Watch your attitude with me.” He murmured, his voice lower and rougher than before. You felt a shudder work its way up your back and you stiffened to keep it hidden. You couldn’t hide the way your skin reddened.

“yes, sir.” You replied shortly, tempted to back down first, but your bullheaded tendencies kept you standing there, with him looming close over you, your eyes looking back to his, the defiance in them a cover for the anxiety that had bubbled back up. He smirked slowly as he met your challenge, and with each passing second your heart started to beat a little harder and you felt a shiver working its way through you. Finally, you broke, stepping back and averting your gaze, and you heard him hum faintly.

“Drop. Start with fifty. You’ll finish when I’m satisfied.” You glanced at him, a little incredulous, and he grinned. “I did tell you you’d pay for each time I had to double back for you, recruit, now drop.” You bit back the grumble you wanted to give, and obeyed. He stood above you and counted each push up. By the time he was happy with the number, your arms felt like they’d fall out of the sockets. Maybe you should’ve kept up with strength training too. He repeated the order with sit ups, kneeling with his knees on your shoes to keep them down.

You were certain he was going to kill you by the end of this training program.

After he’d led you through a series of other exercises and another stretching routine, he led you into the area that his office overlooked, it was a courtyard with a ring in the centre, and a firing station to the side. you spotted Genji and McCree sitting on a small grouping of bleachers, and as Gabriel had started in their direction you veered that way as well. They’d been talking, but as his heavy footsteps grew closer they silenced and looked up. McCree’s eyes passed over the commander and found you.

“You look like hell.” You could only guess how bad that was "yeah, I just got back, I feel like hell too" Your hair was frizzed in its ponytail, you were dripping with sweat and you could barely step without wincing when your calves protested. "no really, you seriously look like hell" You just glared at him as you sat heavily on the bench a few down from him.

“Bite me.”

“If you insist,” He drawled, and leaned over your shoulder. Before he could try, you turned quickly and shoved his chest, hard. He fell back onto the bleachers and let out a bellowed laugh, straightening out and slipping down a bit. You glanced and saw Genji’s eyes on you, but he turned away quickly when he noticed your gaze.

“Seriously though, you okay? You look like you’re about to fall over.” You looked back at McCree and grunted, shrugging one shoulder.

“I mean I feel like I’m gonna fall _apart._ ” You groaned, rolling your shoulders. Your abdomen felt like every muscle was a rubber band about two seconds from snapping. You heard Gabriel snort and you turned your eyes, scowling, only to be met with a paper package nearly smacking you in the face. You jolted back and quickly caught it, Gabriel laughing.

“Looks like we need to work on reflexes too. Eat up, we’re not done yet.” You didn’t even realize it had been so long since you’d woken up, but you were starving. You pulled out the lunch offered, which was the expectedly-unimpressive selection of a cold cut sandwich, a small selection of fruits and two more water bottles. before you even had a chance to eat, you became distracted by next half an hour chatting with McCree as you ate, Genji occasionally giving a comment or asking a question. You were surprised to find that Genji was a particularly curious man, questioning you on where you were from and what kind of things you’ve done- 

“You mean you haven’t seen my file?” You asked when he asked the first, and he shook his head, "I though Genji, was the one who got all the information on me"

“Not many people here have,” McCree piped in "I got your track records, but I never looked at them" Genji spoke more confidently than before “Jus’ Reyes, Morrison, Captain Amari, Dr. Zeigler, and Winston have seen'em files” McCree apparently only knew the information about you from a briefing before he went to go collect you.

"Who even _is_ Winston?” Of course you knew Jack, and Captain Amari sounded familiar. You suspected that Dr. Zeigler was the medic Reyes had said was on a mission. But this was the second time you’d heard Winston and not been explained who he was, or why he was so important.

“He’s a tech specialist and a scientist,” McCree answered, but as he had a glimmer of mischief in his eye you weren’t sure you believed him. Or he wasn’t telling you anything. You looked at Genji questioningly and he nodded once. Unbeknownst to you he was smirking behind his mask.

“You’ll meet him soon enough,” Reyes, who had gone up to his office to take his own lunch, startled you out of the comfortable lull you’d fallen into talking with your new teammates. You turned to look at him and he was walking closer, wrapping his hands tightly. Your stomach dropped. He wasn’t really expecting you to spar after what he’d already put you through today, was he?

He dropped two more handwraps into your lap as he got to you. Yes, yes he was. “Lets go, princess, let’s see where your ‘close-quarter combat’ training gets you.” He barked, stepping away. You looked at McCree, your eyes pleading, but he shook his head and sat back on the bench he was sitting on, elbows on the one behind him and grinning. He looked forward to this. You scowled at him, then swallowed hard.

Wrapping your hands similarly, you stood up, ignoring the way your thigh trembled on your first step. You were going to be in pain tomorrow. now, sparring is where your talents truely flourished, you had been taught the fighting arts all over the world by masters, however- what overwatch knew is that you came from the American military, so if you displayed an extensive knowledge of fighting outside of the American military combat training- it would give them a reason to ask you questions-you knew you had to be careful. 

You joined your commander in the middle of arena, standing across from him with a low sigh. He fell into stance and you mirrored him, ignoring your hammering heart and the ache in every muscle of your body. you had taken down men much larger than him before, it shouldn't be so difficult, right?

You never took the first swing, even if you were the aggressor in a fight, and this was no difference. You watched the way he moved, keeping a sharp eye for each maneuver. The two of you went back and forth, lunging but not swinging, stepping back, teasing the other with threats but not following through. You _thought_ you had a good bead on how he was doing this.

You weren’t sure if he’d grown impatient with the game, if he realized that you weren’t going to give the first hit, or if this was just how he normally was. One of his lunges followed with a jab that you blocked, grunting, You aimed shots at his abdomen and chest, his sides, and he blocked them all, - shit he was good- After the shit show you had given during jogging- it felt as If this was a chance you needed to prove yourself again- he lunged a throw again, and you blocked by grabbing his fist with your hand, and swiftly using the fist you grabbed to throw a punch at your commander, you used his own fist to hit him, you felt proud for almost a moment maybe this meant you had proven yourself but you were soon proven sorely wrong as you saw he didn't even flinch, the shock left yourself wide open and he took a blow to you stomach, making you fall back-" ~~guess I'm a bit rusty~~ " you thought to yourself. without using your other fighting techniques you were practically weak. 

“Fuck,” you grunted, eyes stinging as the impact sent pain through your body, and found his foot resting on your abdomen, though he put no pressure down.

“Reaction times need work. Seems like bar brawls don’t give you much when it comes to a real fight.” He rumbled, and it seemed to vibrate through his whole being, and in turn you- you still felt offended by their assumption of bar brawls, they didn't know about your pain in war you kept trying to excuse them- You just groaned in response, and he removed his boot, holding out a hand to pull you back to your feet. “Jesse, get over here.”

The cowboy jumped off the bleachers to join you, and you spent the next few hours with Gabriel’s hands guiding your stances, giving you points to keep a better eye on your opponent, and to find better weak spots or open areas.

By the end of the evening you felt like your whole body was bruised, but at least McCree didn’t go all out on you. as you finished training for the day, you thanked him for that, and he arched a brow with a laugh.

“Sure, but d’you think Reyes was going all out?” You stared at him for a moment, and he laughed, his expression sympathetic. “Oh, you poor girl"

"Great! so hell has just started" you state sarcastically, "ta be honest with'ya, I think' Reyes goin' harder on you compared to when I was in'tranin", McCree laugh and knocked you on the shoulder, you pouted "seriously?" and let out a frustrated sigh,

"hey, don't get down now," the Cowboy momentarily softly puts his fingers under your chin, lifting your head up, he gives you smile that would make any girl go crazy, your cheeks go rosy.

"hey, go take a shower andi'll meet ya at the cafeteria yeah? rest of tha teams' excited to meet ya" you were so caught up with training you had forgotten you hadn't eaten the whole day-

"recruit. I want to talk with you for a second before you go" The commander shouts from across the room before you could speak again, as you turned, you see his jaw twitch, it seemed he had grown impatient of you and McCree's conversation. "I'll catch up with you later" you smile with worry, Jesse tips his hat and makes way for the cafeteria. 

"you wanted to see my Commander?" you spoke trying the mask the obvious nervousness in your voice, "tomorrow, we are getting out of base earlier for training, so I'm waking you up at 5:00 sharp-" you looked at the commander in disbelief "also, this gym is open for you to use anytime, as your commander I expect you to use it outside of training hours" as he kept speaking your became more and more warped in disbelief- wake up earlier? and use my free time in the gym? was this man mad?- before you could argue-

"Also... I wanted to apologise, for yesterday, I was, in the wrong-" He tried his best to look in your eyes as he apologised but his embarrassment was obvious, you tried to stile your laugh, it seemed he had made an excuse for you to come over just to apologise, he had a guilty look on his face, and for a moment there was a glimmer of something else in his eyes that had went away quickly as he looked away. "Is that all sir?" you blushed as his timidity, "Good Job today soldier- you impressed me in the ring with that move, even during McCree's or Genji's first Spar with me they could not land one hit. keep it up" the commander kept his cool, although he seemed harsh at the time you felt flattered at his praise.

You went back to your room and took a shower, which felt like the only heaven left in this place, you got dressed and you sat on your bed to take a deep breath, and before you knew it you fell asleep on the bed forgetting about dinner at the cafeteria and how hungry you were. waiting for the next day of intense training... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow- this was a long chapter- don't get to impatient about the spicy stuff ;)) its coming Very Very soon


	4. "Shut the Fuck up Commander"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff is coming up on chapter 6, stay tuned...

you were woken up- extra early, as promised by Reyes yesterday, "up, up princess, we don't have all day. same as yesterday, 3 minutes to get ready or ill come back In", he slams the sliding door, you again swiftly get up to get changed before he walked in, you remembered to wear a jacket everyday, no matter the heat, in shame of your scars (not self-harm scars), and quickly opened the door before the commander would, "good." he remarked and began making way outside of base.

your normal training routine followed the same as yesterday and what you would assume to be the same for the next 17 weeks of training, you jogged up the mountain and Reyes had to double back more times than yesterday, your claves were burning you felt the need to give up, and just when you had finished the track, you were punished with double the push ups than yesterday. as you entered the training courtyard, your teammates Genji and McCree waited for you on a bench next to the ring, McCree smiled when he saw you,

"stop smiling cowboy, I know I look like shit" he tipped his hat and laughed "ya didn't turn'up yesterday, fer dinner" McCree looked at you with a concerned face, you slammed you palm to your face and pinched the bridge of you nose "oh shit, I completely passed out" you felt embarrassed, and you worried you had ruined your first impression, McCree and Genji laughed at your quick panic, it felt like an accomplishment to make Genji laugh, since he always seemed so cold, "don'worry bout' it, no one was expecting ya Darlin, you'll still have a chance tonight'- besides, I'm worries' bout that stomach of yers, you didn' eat yesterday" As if on queue your stomach remembered how hungry you were so much so you felt sick, immediately scoffing down the muesli bars given to you by Reyes.

in sparring, the Commander let you through some movements in combat, every time he touched you would get goosebumps from his rough hands, at one point he noticed and he let out a low laugh. After you would lean the movements you would spar with McCree or Genji, However you weren't a fan of sparring with Genji as much with his mechanical body- during your youth the fighting masters in Japan would make you punch Iron wood trees every day, to train your fists to tolerate pain- although hitting Genji did not hurt as much, it was the bruises left after combat that would ache, you would see in Genji's eyes, moments of guilt and sympathy for your pain, before he would lad a hit on you he would slow down the last second to soften the impact, although he seemed cold and always seemed angry he was kind and gentle and deep inside, you could see he was filled with sorrow.

"remember, recruit, you aren't as strong as everyone else, so use the opponents strength as your-" "Gabe!" your intense training was interrupted by Commander Morrison, "we are in the middle of training jack, what do you want" Reyes spoke in a hard tone that had a hint of affection in it, "sorry, I just wanted to speak with the recruit" your eyes met his, - ~~Holy mother of god, my saviour jack Morrison save me from this hell~~ \- you spoke in your head as you kept your cool, you looked to Gabriel for permission trying to put of the cutest face you could, you sighed and reluctantly nodded, signalling permission, "5 minutes! then back I the ring!" he spoke in his gravel tone and stared at you a little to long as you made your way to Morrison, 

"Commander Morrison." you spoke, keeping your back straight like a good solider, "its ok, you get stop the act" he laughed, and you gave an awkward laugh back, rubbing the back of your neck, he took out a data pad "I have a task for you, I want you to track down and hack _This_ terrorist organisation" you looked at him in confusion, was this a test? I though overwatch didn't trust me, especially with technology, "um sir, with all due respect, i didn't think you would trust me with something like, especially so early in my recruitment", 

"this pad, has max security on it, so I'm not to worried besides, its Gabe here who wants to take 'extra precaution'" he mimicked your commander and you both laughed, watching Gabriel tapping his foot furiously on the ground, "ill give you a week-" "give me a day Commander" you interrupted with a smirk on your face, "I'd certainly like to see you try" Morrison handed you the data pad and clasped is hand on your shoulder "call me Jack" -you like Commander Morris- jack... he seemed hard at first but really, he was laid back-

you made your wayback to the ring, feeling special that someone like jack Morrison wanted your _help,_

 _"_ k, so this' time I'll check up on ya, make sure yer don'fall asleep like las'time" you made your way to the shower, washed your hair and put on some mascara, you wanted to make a good first impression, as you walked out the shower towards your drawer, your door slid open, "hey, I was just checkin' to see if- ", McCree had walked in at the worst time possible, being given a view of everything "M-MCCREE! WHAT THE FUCK" you shout, turning to swiftly grab your towel and wrap It a'round yourself, "I didn't see nothin! my eyes are shut tight ma'am" his face being visibly red. And the seam of his pants- Nope. not gonna even look there. "Christ Jesse, Learn to fucking knock"

as you step outside your room you give McCree a frustrated look which he immediately replies with an innocent face, "well-im glad ya didn't fall asleep this'time" he laughed, you groaned rolling your eyes "don't mock me cowboy. are we ready to go?", McCree steps up to you "hold on" he puts his hand up to your face and puts a stay hair informant of your face behind your ear, "now. we are ready" you tried to ignore the warm feeling that started at your abdomen.

At the cafeteria you were introduced to many people, Lena (tracer), who you had met before, Torbjörn (who you didnt see at first) he was most excited to see you "Ive seen some of yer work kiddo, I'm looking forward to working with yer" you had also met, Ana, Moira and Rinehart. for most of the night you talked with lena who you grew quite fond of, "So!, what were u doing before you joined the military" Although Lena was bright she didn't quite have a filter, you froze, not knowing what to say, even McCree poked in to hear your story,

"Lena, you shouldn't ask questions like that to people you just met, especially recruits" Ana helped you evade the question, to dim the awkwardness you just laughed off Lena's comment. After some time of chatting, Jack joined your table with Gabriel, you felt so small being surrounded by powerful people. Jack called your name "how is the task going" you could hear your Commander grumble from a distance, "actually, I already finished it" Morrison looked at you in disbelief 

"here I asked for you to do in a week and here you finish it in a day, show me" you had Over the data pad to jack and talk to him about the information you found, even extra information you were not asked to find, you fell into a long conversation with jack, McCree, Genji and Lena, you turned to find your commander who turned away when you looked at him

"ok I thinks its time the little recruit went to sleep" you jumped at Gabriel suddenly being directly behind you, you looked at him and he gave you a scathing look, "yeah guys, I have training tomorrow, its best I sleep now" you stood and walked away from the cafeteria as everyone said goodnight, you're heart felt warm, everyone made you feel so welcome, you have your commander an annoyed look.

* * *

for the next 3 weeks your training continued Reyes gave you no slack. Each day started the same, with your commander waking you with a time limit to be out of your room, a run to the mountain and back, strength training and hand to hand combat training. Every day he seemed to be getting more harsh and strict with you and becoming more and more frustrated when you would fail to execute a movement, 

Still, by the end of your first three weeks you found that the intensity helped. You were doing better at keeping pace on your runs - though each day he upped the pace a little, and you soon realized he’d been going incredibly easy on you compared to what he could do. The strength training became easier and easier. And you were even doing better at predicting his moves while you sparred, sometimes you would even sneak in a small movement from a different fighting style to help yourself. 

What you struggled with most by this time was the urges that pulled at you. Particularly the ones that urged you to punch him with each little comment and snide remark he’d make. You had to remind yourself this is what Jesse had warned you of. He wanted to get under your skin and piss you off, just to see if you’d stay in line and focus on training. You tried. he treated you like a child, telling you what time to go to bed, waking you up in the morning-and calling you princess drove you crazy...

By the end of the three week mark, you failed. You were in the training arena, sparring with Jesse, Reyes standing nearby offering advice, commenting on your stance, even praising if you got a good hit in. But you lost focus, and Jesse’s knuckles brushed your jaw - the swing drastically slowed when he realized you weren’t going to block it in time - and you stumbled back. Gabriel gave a frustrated sigh.

“Damnit,” The way he said your name made you bristle, like he was speaking to a child again. “We’ve been over this, you can’t drop your eyes. You’d be floored if Jesse wasn’t a nice guy, for fuck’s sake, and _dead_ if we were on the field. Do you want to extend this training? You wanna go _20 weeks_? _30_?” He barked, his voice snide and annoyed. Jesse saw the look in your eyes, and said your name softly, and his hand brushed yours for a moment in an obvious attempt at defusion.

“Shut. The fuck. _Up._ Already!”

“Oh shit.” Jesse stumbled back as you turned and swung, putting all your body weight into it and all the built up anger that had been building up in the past weeks. Reyes had been standing close enough. Your fist connected with his jaw and he grunted, but considering how much force you put behind it you were surprised he barely jolted back. His eyes alight, he didn’t give you a chance to backpedal.

Genji swiftly jumped down from his perch, but Jesse put out a hand to stop him from interfering. Better that the two of you get this out than not.

You darted backwards when he gave a wide swing, falling back on your heels and raising your hands into stance, ready to block, your eyes wide at what you’d just done. But there was no chance to try and make it right. He was far more aggressive than when you sparred, and you knew immediately when he swung back that you were going to have to go all out here to avoid a real beating.

You dodged and dipped and blocked, grunting when his knuckles made contact with your arms or shoulders as you worked to protect your vulnerable areas- youth could already feel the bruises pool around your arms-. You’d made a lot of progress, however, and he’d probably be proud of you if he wasn’t absolutely, irrevocably furious at the moment. His fist met your stomach and you grunted loudly, Quickly using a move you learnt from Martial arts to grab-onto his arm and using it as leverage to swing yourself around to dig your heel hard into his side. It was enough to stall him and you skidded away, turning back and settling back into your stance.

“C-Commander, I- oh fuck--” He aimed for your head and you ducked, taking a swing at his stomach and connecting hard, pleased to hear the breath leave him for a moment. But even with your success, he seemed ultimately unphased. He brought his knee up fast and knocked your breath out of you in turn, sending you sprawling.

He was on top of you in a split second, his knee digging into your sternum, one hand pinning your right hand above your head, the other a fist as he pressed his arm to your throat, his elbow pinning your other hand down as well. His eyes were alight with fury and he was breathing hard, lips pulled into a faint snarl.

“If you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again, recruit…” He growled, and you couldn’t stop yourself from whimpering softly. Each place he had pressure down hurt and you had a feeling you’d be bruised from that if not his blows.

You were also going to pretend the warmth bubbling just under your skin was adrenaline, and nothing else.

“S-sir, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-- my temper just--”

“I don’t want fucking excuses,” He snapped, and again you shuddered a little, looking away. He pressed his forearm tighter to your throat, making you gasp and forcing your eyes back to his. “Know your fucking place, do you understand me?”

“I think,” Spoke a feminine voice before you could reply, lilted with a German accent. “That training is complete for today, if you don’t mind, Commander Reyes.” 

Gabriel looked up slowly, his chest still heaving and his body still pinning you to the ground. You tilted your head back a little bit to see a tall, stern looking, absolutely _gorgeous_ blond woman striding towards the two of you. He grunted, using the knee on the ground to push himself to his feet and step back, dragging you up by the collar as he did so. You found your feet, but before you could step back, calloused fingers were at your throat, his thumb pushing your jaw up so you looked at his eyes.

“You and I are having a discussion on subordinance when she’s through with you.” He growled, softly, almost too low to be heard by anyone else, and your eyes widened and you swallowed down another whimper.

“Gabriel!” Snapped the blond, clicking her tongue disapprovingly. He released you, stepping back and turning away. You swallowed hard, staring for a moment at his back; his shoulders were tense and he was still breathing hard. A slender hand rested on your shoulder and you turned your attention to the blond.

“My name is Angela Zeigler,” she mused with a smile, stepping back a little and motioning to the door of the arena.

“And I believe you are about three weeks late for your physical. I do apologize for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, ok that was a really long chapter, I do apologise, but get ready for spice ;) in Chapter 6


	5. "you hit.. a super solder?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff is coming next chapter ;) stay with me

Angela led you away from the training courtyard in silence as you tried your best to keep up and not to grunt every step you took, you could hear Gabriel and Jesse’s muffled voices for a short while before they too faded away. Once you were far enough away from the arena, she slowed her stride a little so she could look at you, and you fell into pace with her.

May I ask what happened in there?” She questioned, and you paled a little, clearing your throat. It was probably best to be blunt here, and take responsibility for your stupidity.

“I uh…” You shifted, rubbing the back of your neck absently. “I punched him in the face.”

Angela stopped in her tracks and you skidded a bit, turning to look at her. Her expression was disbelieving, “You punched him in the face?” She repeated back to you, "yes" and you nodded, looking down in shame. She was silent only a moment. “You… you punched...a super soldier...in the face.”

“yes...Super soldier?!” You looked up at her, and she had her face in her hands, groaning softly- Well, it would explain why he was able to do runs at a pace that nearly killed you while barely breaking a sweat- You went from pale to a deep, hot red. “Holy shit I’m an idiot.”

“Yes,” Angela replied, and you were relieved there was a note of amusement in her voice. “Yes you are. And a brave one. I do not envy you, but you are certainly blackwatch material.” She sighed, shook her head a little, and started walking again.

“In my defense, I didn’t know.” You tried to joke, and she looked at you with a raised brow.

“Would you have hit him if you did?”

“...With the way he was treating me, probably.” She laughed at that, and you smiled. You found yourself feeling far more comfortable than you had since the day you met Jesse. She radiated a very calming sort of energy that made your anxieties melt away, even if in the back of your mind you knew you were facing hell far worse than the last Three weeks when you got done here.

“He’s a short tempered man,” Angela began, as if she could tell what was lingering in your mind. “But I suspect he will be impressed with your courage; and if you are as good as your record shows with your work, then one slip won’t be worth letting you go.” You’d forgotten that she had seen your files before. You almost felt shameful, that she knew the things you’d done, when she gave off such a _good_ aura.

She led you into what you realized was a very extensive medbay, and into her office. On one end of the room was a very meticulously kept desk, files upon files sitting behind it, and a comfortable chair in front of it. On the other end was the table you were going to be getting to know very soon.

“Have a seat,” She motioned to the plush chair before her desk, taking a seat in her office chair and crossing her legs delicately. “From what I have here,” She motioned to a medical chart sitting open on her desk, “You’ve taken very good care of yourself, something I don’t often see with military retirees, even ones as young as you, This is good. And you take no medications, but you _do_ have an IUD, is that correct?," you nodded

"now the only thing that concerns me on your file is that you have 2 metal rods instalments, in your right leg and arm, yes?" you nodded again, you felt nervous facing someone who knew so much about you. You settled back in the chair and folding your hands in your lap. You would’ve sat a little bit more properly, but your abdomen ached fiercely and you didn’t think your legs would thank you for crossing them at the moment. She nodded, murmuring something in German as she wrote on the chart.

“Now, your annual physical was actually a few years ago, so I will have to take down some data to update your file besides; Jack and Gabe believe it’s best I keep on-hands track of the field agents. I’m just going to go through and ask you some questions, and then we’ll get moving, hm?” She glanced up, and you smiled wryly at her.

“By all means, take as long as you possibly can,” You tried to make it sound like a joke, but she gave you a sympathetic smile all the same. She went through typical questions: frequency of smoking, drinking, what kind of activity you kept each day, your sexual activity - though she laughed when she asked this, both of you knowing you didn’t have time for that - and any allergies you may have- which you had none as as being an experiment in becoming a child super soldier, the scientists believed the perfect soldier have no allergies, thus putting you through a series of painful exams to rid of any possible allergies-

Finally, as she scribbled down the last of her notes on your questioning, she stood up and you followed. “I do hope you aren’t uncomfortable with the request,” She started, glancing to you. “But considering your fight with Commander Reyes and knowing how his training regimes can be normally, I have to ask that you strip down to your underwear; I need to note any bruising and make sure there isn’t any serious damage.”

Biting your lip, you laughed just a little uncomfortably, but nodded, although it was a woman before you still felt self-concious of the war scars around your body. You moved towards the table and carefully slipped off the tank top you’d decided to wear after a short while of training. Stepping out of your shoes, you slipped your pants down as well, and when you turned back to face Angela, she let out a disapproving _tch_ and grimaced. Prompted, you looked down and let out a quiet exclamation,

Your lower chest and abdomen bloomed with a dark bruise, and you had a few along your ribs and your legs as well; the latter, you suspected, were from your own maneuvers during the fight. She stepped forward, slender, gentle fingers prodding the largest bruise. You flinched away from the touch, and she frowned slightly, shaking her head and tutting softly.

“Maybe next time, don’t let your temper out on one of the strongest men in this compound.” She murmured softly, stepping away. “I cannot take the bruising away, but this should speed the healing a bit and ease the pain.” She walked to one of the larger cabinets and from it, retrieved a staff almost as tall as she was. The end of it looked like a syringe almost the size of your middle finger, and you reeled back when she stepped closer. She laughed softly and tapped the end of the staff on the ground, and from it emitted a soft golden beam, engulfing you in a soothing light. The bizarre feeling made you shiver at first, but you could feel the ache in your abdomen soothing, and when you looked back down, the bruise had paled, if only slightly.

“I can’t say that this exam is going to be comfortable,” She continued, tapping the staff again to shut it off and putting it back in the cabinet; you caught sight of a uniform unlike what she was currently wearing, but before your curiosity could be sated she’d shut it back again. “Those bruises are going to make palpating rather unpleasant, but I will do my best not to cause you too much pain. Have a seat.”

as Angela inspected your body, the two of you fell into a comfortable silence, through occasionally you did see her curiously stare at some of your scars, as she moved to you back, you could feel her eyes down the large scar gash across your back, "I know its not pretty" you sighed with a chuckle, Angela have you a sympathetic look, "it is nothing to be ashamed of" you appreciated her attempt to comfort you, 

here was a knock on the door. “Morrison,” Barked a familiar voice, and Angela stood between you and the door to mostly block you as she bid him entrance.

“I am busy, Jack, is there something I can do for you?” Angela spoke sternly, and you noted that he was half-smirking.

“I wanted to have a word with the recruit before she had to go back to the dogs.” He mused, glancing over her shoulder at you. She stepped back into his field of view with a pointed glare. “And I wanted to see the damage..."

“Damage?”

“I spoke to McCree.” He said it as if that was all he needed to, and it was, as Angela turned back to you with a roll of her eyes.

“Are you comfortable with that, liebling?” You shifted, bit your lip, then nodded with a heavy sigh. Even so, she slipped her white coat off and set it in your lap to cover your lower body, and you gave her a thankful smile before she stepped away. Jack was dressed more casually than when you’d met, he wore grey track pants and a grey tank top - which, briefly, made you realise you hadn’t seen Gabriel out of his chosen uniform. He stepped forward, and you leaned back a little so he could see the large purple bruise across your sternum.

He hissed through his teeth and glanced up at your face with a look of sympathy in his eyes. You almost felt uncomfortable with how easy he seemed to be acting, far different than the commander you’d met your first day. You supposed he wasn’t always on the clock that way, but it was odd all the same 

“I’ll hazard a guess that you don’t have the best of tempers, hm?” He mused, leaning his hip against the table and gazing down at you. He kept his eyes on yours respectfully, you noticed, a fact you were appreciative of. You didn’t know _him,_ but you’d been around enough military men to know they tended not to show the same respects. You bit your lip and sighed.

“Yeah, not really. I mean, Jesse warned me Commander Reyes would probably try to piss me off, and I was doing well, but… I can only handle so much.” You looked down at your hands, which were fidgeting with Angela’s coat anxiously. You heard Jack sigh, but swore there was a laugh behind it.

“And I handed you over to one of the worst tempers on base" he bowed "Suppose I should apologise for that. But I spoke to him before I came over, and while he’s still furiously pissed, he said he was impressed with your gall. And that you’d made good progress since your first spar. So don’t worry too much, alright? He needs you, even if you two get on each other’s nerves. He also won’t let a punch to the face hurt his ego too much.” You blushed slightly, and looked up to see he was grinning at you. He clapped your shoulder gently.

“I think you’ll fit in fine, but if you need someone to make him ease up a little, come find me. Or Angela. She’s probably the only other person on base that can scold him into silence.”

Remembering how quickly he’d released you when she appeared, you couldn’t help but think that Jack was probably right. You sighed a little bit and nodded. “Commander?” You piped up after a moment, when he’d turned to take his leave. He looked over his shoulder at you with an arched brow. “D’you think he’d kill me if it happened again?” You were grinning now; you weren’t stupid enough to plan it, and you were definitely going to double your efforts not to. For the most part, you meant it as a joke.

The rest of your time in her office was uneventful, as she took your heart rate, checked your breathing, palpated to check for any internal damage of which she found none, took some blood for a test and finished all the other odds and ends. By the time you’d redressed and stepped out of her office, you felt entirely at ease and comfortable, and the ache in your body had faded nearly entirely.

As you left her office and headed for your room an unfamiliar voice called your name, and when you looked up, it was all you could do not to blurt out ‘what the fuck?’ as you noticed a massive, uniformed gorilla hobbling down the hallway towards you, a box in one of his large hands. You blinked a few times, as if to make _sure_ you were seeing what you thought you were, and the gorilla smiled warmly at you.

“My name is Winston, and I wanted to return the rest of your things to you. I’m sorry it took so long to get everything, but I’m a bit of a perfectionist and wanted to make sure everything was pristine. And I got curious.” You were still staring when he handed you the box, but you took it all the same.

“U-uhm, thank you. I’m sorry, I’ve… uh, I’ve never…”

“Seen a talking gorilla?” He laughed, and you nodded sheepishly. “I get that a lot. It is a long story I may share sometime, if you’re so inclined. I do believe I’ll have you for a short time your final weeks of training, so that we can see your skills in action.” He tilted his head, and you mirrored him, shrugging a bit.

“I uh, I wouldn’t know. Commander Reyes hasn’t exactly given me a schedule ahead of time, he just kind throws me headlong into it all.” Winston chuckled softly and nodded, and you sensed some tenseness there.

“That sounds like him. Well, I’ll let you go, but first, uhm,” He reached into the box in your arms and pulled out a small device; one you recognized as an unfinished project. “What _is_ this?” You smiled faintly.

"it a psychic dagger. well that's what I like to call it at least- when you attach this glove to your hand you can control where the dagger goes, I believe it can go as far as 300m until it loses signal and reach speeds up to 40km per hour maybe 80 km per hour if I allow it to reach it full potential" Winston’s eyes lit up slightly in understanding and he smiled.

“Perhaps we can collaborate,” He offered, as he set it gently back into the box. “Two intelligent minds are always better than one.” You smiled warmly at him, a little surprised, but nodded faintly.

“Maybe we could, provided Reyes doesn’t kill me before training’s over. ...Speaking of the commander, I should get these back to my room before he asks after me.” Your face fell a little, and as though he could sense the unease, the gorilla gave you a sympathetic look.

“I’m sure you’ll make it through,” He patted your shoulder gently - nearly sending you stumbling despite that - and let you go on your way, start back down the hall he’d come from. You made your way back through the base and, once you’d found a familiar place, back to your room. Thankfully you saw no sign of Gabriel on the way there, stepping into your room and letting it close behind you. You moved to set the last of your boxes on the dresser, thankful you could now start sorting your room, when someone spoke.

“You are out of your goddamn mind,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy stuff coming so sooooon!!! get pumped


	6. "Tell me what you want.”

“You are out of your goddamn mind,”

You jumped, turning on your heel quickly to see it was McCree, leaning against your door with his legs and arms crossed, looking at you disapprovingly “What the hell were you thinking?”

"I wasn't thinking. he pushed me too far-" you argue back at McCree, you turned away, not in the mood to not get into another fight. "I get it, I fucked up, I punched fucking Superman in the face, _I get it._ Can you _not_ give me a fucking heart attack to go with that?” you started to take out the electronics from the box and lay the out neatly on your bed to distract yourself, 

"Superman is a bit of a stretch...but fair enough.” He sighed and pushed off the desk to move closer. He grabbed your wrist gently when you went to pull more things out of your boxes, and pulled you away from them. “How bad was it?”

"how bad was what” You snapped, pulling your wrist back and looking down, rubbing it anxiously. He sighed and motioned to your midsection, and you grumbled faintly, pulling your shirt up just enough for him to see the dark bruise.

“Christ...” he hissed, reaching out first to touch the bruise absently, but then to put his hand on your waist when you flinched away from that. “I thought I told ya to come to me if ya needed tension release, not punch our commander in the face.” He was trying to tease you to lighten the mood, you put your hand on his chest. You really hated how your heart always decided to flutter out of control when these guys did this.

“ Jesse, Look, I didn’t even realise I was _that_ on edge, okay? He just…” You sighed, your hand just resting on his chest as if you no longer had the energy to push him away. His other hand found your waist and he looked down at you, brow raised, to prompt you to continue.

“He talks to me like I’m a child half the time, and the other half I’m not even sure how I’m supposed to take his actions,” The image kneeling in front of him and staring up at his smirking face briefly flitted through your mind. “And the princess shit--”

“Don’t take that personally,” He laughed, squeezing your waist gently. You weren’t sure _how_ you felt about him acting so familiar however you’d become pretty good friends over the last couple of weeks. “He did it to me while I was in training too. Think it’s just his thing.” You frowned; that didn’t make it any less annoying, but somehow at least it felt a little less condescending.

“I just snapped, I didn’t know I was going to. He drives me fucking crazy.” You sighed, not bothering to pull away for now. In truth, it was easing some of the anxiety that had come back. He sighed softly.

“I did warn you he would.” You gave him a look and rested your forehead to his shoulder for a moment with a groan. Jesse spoke up.

“So, you like it rough, huh?”

You jerked back to look up at him, scowling. “Excuse me WHAT?!” You willed yourself not to blush, but you could feel the red heat creeping up your neck all the same. You did push him away now, but rather than let you, he pulled you closer.

“Let’s be honest. I know fear, and both times he had you by the throat, that wasn’t tha only thing in your eyes.” You spoke sharply "wha-" and pushed again, and his fingers playfully dug into your sides, pulling a squeal from your chest as he started to tickle you. “You’ve got the hots for him, don’t you?”

“Jesse! that hurts” You shrieked, trying to pull away. He was relentless and followed your path, and you felt yourself tumble back onto your bed. “Sh-shut up! A-and _stop!”_ He laughed as your voice hitched higher, looming over you and using his body to pin you down while he kept tickling you, Although you had been training to be the perfect soldier, they never taught you anything on how to evade tickling-

“Admit it, darlin,” He teased; you weren’t sure if he actually thought that, but you couldn’t focus on his face long enough to read him. You started to thrash, shoving your hands at his chest, but even with your strength training the tickling kept you too unbalanced to push him off.

“Jesse! please,” You whimpered, trying to squirm away desperately, but he didn’t relent for a good few moments. When he did, he snatched your wrists and gently pinned them to either side of your head so you couldn’t slap him once you caught your breath. He leaned over you, grinning, his hat having fallen to his side and his hair a mess in his face.

“You’re an asshole, Jesse McCree.” You huffed out as piece of his hair fell out of place, and he smiled even wider.

“And you’re cute when you’re flustered Angel” He leaned down slowly, and you suddenly realised your heart was going to beat right out of your chest. But you didn’t tell him to stop as he leaned closer, his intent clear, his eyes flickering over your face to search for a sign of unwillingness. His lips touched yours and realised your arm so he was able to move his hand to caress the underside of your head. you let your eyes flutter shut as he stole your breath, and leaned into the kiss a bit, using your free hand to hold his jaw-

There was a sharp knock on your bedroom door, but before the two of you could separate, it slid open. Gabriel stood in the doorway, his eyes dark and impatience clear on his face. You saw something else flash in his eyes for a brief moment when he caught sight of you with Jesse, the same look he gave when he saw you talking with Genji, McCree Or Jack, but it was gone before you could really tell what it was. All the same the thumping in your chest was almost painful now.

“I told you to send her to my office, McCree, not seduce her.” He rumbled, and Jesse quickly got off of you, gently pulling you up before he released your hands. He snatched his hat off your bed, shoved it back onto his head, and shifted uncomfortably in place.

“Sorry, sir.” He muttered and coughed and Gabriel gave him a look, "OK McDreamy go take a walk," Jesse glanced at you, mouthed ‘good luck’ as Gabriel stepped aside, slipped out of your room and took off. You stood in place, sure that he could _hear_ your heart thumping somewhere in your throat, and kept your eyes on his shoulder rather than his face. He let the silence stretch for a few moments, before he turned and motioned with one hand for you to step outside.

“My office, recruit.” He ordered, his voice not quite the bark it usually was but still deep, yet that did nothing to make you think this was going to be any less frightening than you’d already believed. In fact the tone sent your heart skittering away again as you slipped out past him, and your door closed behind you.

You didn’t wait for him, and you didn’t think he wanted you to. You simply marched through the base, listening to his heavy footfalls behind you and ignoring the curious looks that you were getting from some of the others. You suspected that _someone_ had passed on the fact you’d been so royally stupid, be it Morrison or Jesse, and it was probably spreading. You didn’t think Angela would, and Genji didn’t seem to really talk enough to care about that kind of gossip.

You passed the entrance to the training arena, turned up the stairs that led to the offices overlooking it, and stepped into his office, standing just inside the door as he followed you in. It closed behind him and he touched a button to bring the lights up. While you stood stiffly by the window, he moved to his desk, sitting back in his chair and resting his feet on the desk, crossed. He stared at you for a moment, a brow raised, then grunted.

“Sit.”

You pulled the chair in front of his desk back a little and sat, your back still stiff and your eyes on your hands. Still the silence stretched, as if he was waiting for you to say something, but you weren’t dumb enough to start rambling for no reason. After a while, he swung around, feet falling heavily to the floor, and back to face you, his elbows on the desk and hands clasped as he leaned in.

“D’you wanna tell me what the hell you were thinking?” He asked, and you glanced up. His eyes were still dark, and his expression held none of the residual amusement you’d seen in it for so long. It didn’t seem like his temper had quite faded away just yet.

“I wasn’t,” You answered, your voice a little breathy and higher pitched than you wanted it to come out. You cleared your throat and rubbed the back of your neck, gritting your teeth as you tried to think of an explanation without blaming him. Even if you did think part of it was his fault. “I just… I lost my temper, and I shouldn’t have. I-I’m sorry, Commander.”

“You did. But so did I...” It wasn’t an apology, nor did he accept yours, but at least it meant he did think he shouldn’t have gone after you as hard as he did. You bit your lip and shifted. He stood up, and you almost followed him up, but he walked briskly around his desk and placed both his hands on either side of the chair, trapping you in it and looming over you. “Doesn’t change the fact you had the balls to hit your commanding officer. You and I both know _you_ know damn well that’s grounds for a pretty severe punishment in the military.”

You swallowed hard. He wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t necessarily court marshal severe, but if you’d have done it in the military you’d have been left with more than the bruises that you had. You were guilty of hitting commanding officers in the military more than you would like to admit and it often to led to multiple beatings to put you back in place. You tried to regulate your breathing a little bit better.

“So what exactly made you think you’d get away with that?” You looked up at him and his eyes were glittering with a strange sort of fire, not entirely _unlike_ the anger that had been there when he’d swung full tilt at your head, but also not quite the same sort of fury. You pressed yourself back into your chair slightly, trying to make distance from him.

“I-I don’t expect I will, sir.” You finally replied after trying to think of something more to say. There was a tension in the air, sparking around you. One that you’d felt a few other times during your training but just written off. He let you squirm for a moment as he stared down at you, before finally stepping back with a quiet grunt.

Reflexively, when you had space, you stood and stepped to the side so you had space behind you, and he rolled his eyes faintly. He said your name softly. “Sit back down.” You swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably, but shook your head.

“I, uh, I- I think I’ll stand.” You said, voice cracking slightly, and when he glanced at you you saw he was smirking slightly, he knew you were afraid. and It certainly didn’t help settle the uneasiness that was stirring in your stomach.

“Fine.” He sat against his desk, crossing his feet in front of him and his arms over his chest and took a deep breath, “For someone who just tried to kick the shit out of me a few hours ago, you’re quick to tremble when I get too close.” The amusement was finally back, but there was something in it. Intent. Mischief. A dark sort of something that stirred something else in your chest.

“Frankly. sir. I’m impulsive but I’m not stupid, and you’re damn near inhuman, considering you took at least a hundred pounds of force to the jaw and barely flinched. So yes, you unsettle me.” You replied, taking a breath to keep your voice even, meeting his eyes for a moment. “And I didn’t try to kick the shit out of you. I punched you in the face. And then defended myself.”

He smirked faintly, and tipped his head. Something in his expression made you feel like he was gonna start poking at you again, and you steeled yourself. “How’s your hand?” You glanced down at it at the question and flexed. There was a purple bruise across it as well, but for the most part that was about it thanks to safety precautions you always took when it was time to spar.

“What pushed you to do something so stupid?” He mused, and you looked up at him, setting your jaw a little. As long as there was space between you, you felt like you could keep your composure. And if he was going to ask these questions you’d answer honestly.

“You.”

“Is that so?” his voice was so deep you felt you could almost feel the vibrations from his voice box from where you stood

“It is, sir.” You weren’t going to give him more. He arched a brow and stood, a low, chilling chuckle leaving his lips when you instinctively took a step away.

“And what about me made you think it was a good idea to punch me?” He stepped around the chair, but you kept putting space between you as he tried to close it.

“Sir, with all due respect, I don’t think you want me to say what I want to say in response to that.” You replied, and your voice wavered this time. He was still slowly walking closer to you, and he laughed softly.

“I did, ask, recruit. Now answer. Because I can’t _fathom_ what it would be. You were warned I wasn’t going to be your friend these next few weeks, did you think I was going to be nice and coddle you when you fucked up? You’re my subordinate, not some friend I’m helping out. Your failures are mine. Did you think I was gonna be soft on you when that’s the case?”

Frustration bubbled up in your blood and you kept your eyes down to avoid glaring at him. You clenched your fist, letting the ache of the bruise remind you that you’d already made enough of a big mistake today.

“No, sir, but I didn’t--” You started to answer, bit your tongue, and shook your head harshly. You were being backed into a corner, both physically and within the conversation, and you darted to try and slip past him to avoid at least one of those. You should’ve gone to his left rather than trying to slip between him and the window. His hand shot out and slammed against the glass of the window and you found your back against it, his body trapping yours.

“You didn’t what?” He prompted, looking down at you as you glared up at him weakly, gritting your teeth silently to keep yourself from shivering at the low growl in his tone. He slowly pressed his other hand to the other side of your head, caging you with his body, - why were these men at overwatch so keen at trying to intimidate you especially by caging you in with their arms. 

“I didn’t expect you to be an arrogant bully, either.” You finally spat, pressing yourself as close to the glass as you could and crossing your arms over your middle to put as much of a barrier up as you could, and tried your best to hide the pink that slowly began creeping up into your cheeks, He smirked darkly an removed his hands from the window, and moving back to sit on the chair you had previously sat on, 

“A bully, huh?” He laughed, and his voice was soft and gravely and shuddered through you. “And here I thought you were military, princess. You and I both know criticism isn’t bullying.” You shifted uncomfortably and hissed a little.

“No, but the military doesn’t fucking play games,” You snapped, gritting your teeth. “At least my section didn’t. They didn’t condescend like you were a fuckin’ child, they just told you you were an idiot and why and left it at that. And they sure as hell didn’t--” You bit your tongue again as you realized what you were about to say, and looked away sharply.

“Now, now,” Gabriel chuckled faintly, he leaned on the back on the chair and have a knowing smile. His breath washed warm over your shoulder and you sucked in a breath, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment. “You were speaking your mind so well, don’t stop now.”

You should’ve kept your mouth shut. You shouldn’t have given him anything to work with. But you felt so incredibly vulnerable and helpless and the only way to protect yourself in the past when you only had words was to _use them._ You didn’t realize you’d been holding your breath until you let it out in a huff and turned your eyes back to him, looking directly into dark, dangerous eyes that sent chills down to your very core.

“They didn’t act like they wanted to fuck me senseless one moment, and then treat me like a joke and a child the next.” You spit, and made the mistake of trying to turn away from him to try and look away from him. He stood up and grabbed your wrist from you to remain face to face with him and his other hand moving to your throat. Calloused fingers curled around your throat, his thumb on your jaw and keeping your head tilted up to hold your gaze.

“You really think I’m the only one?” He muttered. The amusement was still in his eyes but his smile had fallen; instead his expression was hard and calculating, trying to read you. You swallowed hard, feeling his fingers flex with the motion. He wasn’t putting any pressure down, only showing you that he was entirely in control in that moment, You could feel yourself shaking incessantly now.

“I-If you’re talking about Jesse--”

“No,” he cut you off sharply, and you saw that same flicker in his eyes as you had when he’d caught you. His fingers flexed, and your lips parted a little bit. He leaned just slightly closer. “The way you looked up at me on your knees… the way you lean into my touch when I’m guiding you… the way you whimpered underneath me… that wasn’t just fear. Can you tell me I’m the only one in this room that wants that?”

You weren’t sure what caught you most off guard. The fact that he’d straight up admitted the desire, or the fire it lit down there when he did. You didn’t answer; you just stared up at him, lips parted and breath mingling with his. When you kept silent, he stepped closer, still pinned, so you could feel more of him against you. His lips were barely a hair’s breadth from your own.

His hand on your wrist and throat loosened and slid down and away from the glass, and he stared directly into your eyes. “This is your chance to walk out, recruit. No hard feelings. No consequences. Just the knowledge of what I want.”

You could move. Technically. You had the capability to slip out from beneath him and walk right out the door. You probably should have, you thought, but something kept you frozen there. Gazing right back into his eyes like a deer caught in headlights. He waited one, two, three beats before his lips crushed to yours, his hand on your waist and pulling you into him, while his body pinned yours to the darkened window behind you.

McCree’s kiss had been soft, hesitant, calculating. It had made your skin warm and you felt safe. Reyes’ was hard and hot and claiming, his fingers tightened slightly on your throat and every ounce of tension in him that had built over the last three weeks poured into it, stirring yours into a frenzy. Like he wanted nothing more than to devour you then and there. You whimpered against his mouth, your fingers twisting into his shirt, and let your lips part to his tongue as he claimed your mouth with no questions.

You felt his knee push yours apart slightly, a thick, muscular thigh pressing between yours and into your core. You whimpered again when he pressed you tighter to the window, using his height to lift you onto your toes and force your body more firmly onto his thigh. You squirmed, the pressure making it so you felt every pulse of blood as it rushed frantically through your body.

you lifted your arm to go around his neck so you could kiss more deeply, He kissed you until you couldn’t breathe anymore, then pulled back, his own breaths ragged, lips finding your throat desperatly, teeth finding purchase and causing you to cry out. You tilted your head against the glass and writhed, grinding your hips into his leg; you could feel him hard against your thigh and you wanted to reach for him, but he kept you pinned so hard with his body it was a miracle you could move at all.

He left a dark mark on your neck as you squirmed beneath him, let you roll your hips and grind into his thigh with a low, encouraging growl, but when you started to shake even more, the friction of your bodies moving so minutely but precisely making your vision swim, he pulled away suddenly, and you stumbled slightly, looking at him in confusion.

“On your knees,” He ordered, and you didn’t even think of disobeying the order. You fell to your knees before him, your hands rubbing over your thighs, which still tingled with the pressure of his. He stepped closer, his boots knocking into your knees slightly, and you looked up at him, pupils blown wide and your chest heaving a little. He reached down, fingers digging into your hair for a moment and working the tie out of it so your ponytail fell loose. Then he tangled his fingers into your soft long hair, his other hand sliding the zipper on his pants down. He tugged you a little bit closer, and you reached up, whimpering briefly, to free him from his pants and boxers. You made to unbutton the former, but he gave a tug to your hair. Not today. It was a little more difficult, but you pulled him free gently and felt your breath catch.

He was big...he was thick and long enough you weren’t sure you could take him all the way, but you knew you could manage. Trembling fingers curled around the base of his cock, and you parted your lips and began using your tongue the lick down the length off his shaft, so you could take him in more easily, you opened your mouth and took his cock into your mouth with a soft sound. You took him until you couldn’t anymore, his tick just touching the back your throat, your fingers curled around what wasn’t engulfed in the heat of your mouth, and started to bob your head. Guiding your movements with his hand, he let out a rumbling moan and clenched his jaw as he watched you move.

“That’s it, _muñeca_ ,” (muñeca means doll in Spanish) He purred, voice soft and rough. His hips rocked slightly, pushing into your mouth with your pace, and you rolled your eyes closed, mewling quietly at the feeling. You could feel him throbbing against your tongue, and you shifted yourself up just a little, so that you had a better angle and could take him a little deeper. This also gave him more room to grip into your hair, which made you shiver furiously.

You set your focus on working him over, eyes flickering up to his, eager to see his expression when he comes and to taste him. However, after a few moments, when you realized his breathing was ragged and telling, he tugged you off of his cock, leaving the head in your mouth long enough to feel him pulse as precum dripped onto your tongue.

“Not yet,” He muttered, and you whimpered. His fingers untangled from your hair and he reached down, his fingers on your jaw, and just the slight touch told you what he wanted, guiding you back to your feet. You felt another thrill as his fingers found your throat again and you whimpered, head tipped up to look at him. His other hand pressed to your hip a moment, and slid around to your stomach. You wanted to feel him touch you so desperately, but his fingers slid up, taking your jumper off, he tried to slip your shirt of but you brush his wrist tellingly- and he stopped.

Unfortunately his touch was firm, and when he found the bruise across your front you flinched away, gasping, and he froze for a moment. looking down to see the damage he’d left behind, he's eyes guilty he more Gently brushed his fingers over your skin and you shivered, but it didn’t hurt. He pulled his hand from your throat and pushed you gently back against the darkened window again, gripping your hips and pulling you up slightly. Your legs went around his waist, and you could feel him against your clothed ass, but he held you too tight to squirm.

His lips fell to your shoulder, kissing and nipping, trailing to your chest. You arched your back, biting your lip to stifle a noise when he softly slid his hand up your shirt and bra and your breast into his hand hand tweaking, pinching, kneading. You started to squirm and whimper under his attention. The smirk against your skin made you shiver, and he shifted. You looked down when you felt him moving, and realized he was on his knees. He moved his arms under your legs and hoisted you up onto his shoulders, your own pressed into cool glass firmly. You gasped, your head falling back, and you felt far too dressed for this. He didn’t seem to intend to undress you fully, instead pulling your training pants and your underwear down, ducking his head and letting them settle behind it, before he dove in.

You jerked, your head hitting against the glass, and put a hand over your mouth to stifle your noise. His beard scraped your thigh a little, but you didn’t mind, and even if you did his tongue was wiping every complaint you could’ve had right out of your head. It danced, tracing nonsense letters over your core, his hand pressed to your pelvis and his thumb rubbing circles against your clit. Your hands curled around the back of his head, nails scraping against the base of his skull, and he reached up to pull off the beanie you’d yet to see him without, throwing it aside. Immediately your fingers buried into his soft hair and grabbing hold of it to brace, you arch your back off the window desperately.

“C-Commander, _fuck_ \--” You felt him growl against you and pull your hips a little closer; it seemed he liked that. He doubled his efforts, but moved his mouth to your clit and slipped two fingers into you, curling to find your sweet spot. Your hips bucked _hard_ when he did, and you cried out softly, pulling at his hair while your thighs squeezed around his head. “Oh g-god, G-Gabriel-- C-Commander, I’m- gonna--”

“Go on, _muñeca,_ come for me,” He rumbled against you, looking up to meet your desperate eyes. You couldn’t hold his gaze long, as you tossed your head back against the window again and came hard, writhing against the glass while his fingers kept pumping into you, until you were whimpering and pleading and shaking so hard he had to pull his hand away and steady you with both.

Gabriel gently maneuvered your feet back to the ground so he could stand back up, helping you straighten a little bit as well. His hands still gripping your hips, he spun you around, pressing your front against the glass and holding your hips back, his lips on your shoulder. This time, as your name fell from his lips it was rough and needy, and you felt his cock against your thighs as he pressed close. “Do you want me?”

You nodded desperately, your cheek against dark glass, looking back at him as best you could and squirming. He bit down lightly on your shoulder and you twitched, whimpering softly. “Say it. Tell me what you want.”

“I w-want… I want you to fuck me, Commander. Please, I want you...” His lips trailed to your neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses as he reached down to line himself up; he sank into you with a low growl and you keened, he grabbed your hair and you lifting onto your toes slightly as he buried as far as he could go.

Once he was inside you, he wasn’t slow and he wasn’t gentle. You didn’t want him to be. His thrusts were rough and fast and rocked your body into the window, glass cold on your skin. You bit your lip hard to stifle your moans, but when he noticed it, his teeth scraped your throat lightly. “Moan for me,” He demanded, fingers digging into your hips. “I want to hear you.”

You choked out a low sound that pitched quickly into a desperate cry when his hand slipped around your front to find your clit again, rubbing in quick circles as his thrusts grew faster. Your hands slammed into the glass as you thrashed a bit, trying and failing to find purchase to grasp onto as your vision started to speckle with white flashes

You came again with his name tumbling from your lips in a desperate prayer and he pressed you hard into the glass, burying into you as he followed you over. He held still and close to you, growling against your shoulder as he spilled into you. His chest was heaving against you, the fabric of his shirt slick with sweat from the both of you. Somehow the absent realization he was mostly clothed made you shiver pleasantly. It was kind of hot.

He slowly pulled you back from the window, his hands supporting you as he leaned himself back just a little. He pulled out of you carefully, and pulling your underwear and pants back up gently. He released you then to clean himself off as, and you turned to look up at him. You’d never seen him without his beanie on, and you knew this sight would be burned into your mind for a long time to come. Hair a mess from your fingers, sweat glistening on what exposed skin he had, his hand moving over himself to clean off properly. It sent a jolt of heat to your already warm core.

He looked up to notice you watching him, and he smirked tucking himself away and stalking forward to catch you around the waist and kiss you hard again. You shuddered into it, and leaned into him a little bit, feeling warmth simmer just under your skin. His hand cupped your jaw, thumb brushing over your bottom lip. A sigh escaped him. “It’s getting late. You should probably get some sleep or you’re going to hate me again in the morning.” He murmured, and you frowned just a little bit, swallowing hard. Being suddenly dismissed, even if it was with a regretful tone, stung a little bit. But still, you quietly finished redressing, and then made your way to the door of his office.

You turned your head after a moment of hesitating to look at him, and gave a playful smile. “So, about that subordinance talk?” You mused, and he arched a brow from where he stood, laughing low in his throat. You liked that laugh, warm and gentle. He stepped closer, leaning over to kiss you one final time, murmuring against your lips.

“Go on, recruit. Go to bed, before we both regret this in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! it really motivates me when you guys comment! a large part of credit for this chapter is MissLillyLove


	7. "you are the most amazing creature my eyes have ever laid upon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite a long chapter- but it is filled with fluff, jealousy and maybe something else....

If you didn’t regret it when you woke up, you certainly did by the time you were making your way to the training arena.

The day started as typical as any other. You woke to your commander standing in your room, looking down at you and giving you a time to be ready. But immediately you knew something was off. By the end of your morning run, his treatment was obvious.

He was civil, and he didn’t let up on your training, pushing you as hard as any other day, if not a little harder to further your progress. But he wasn’t teasing you, he wasn’t giving you the same snide remarks. He wasn’t trying to get under your skin, and you were surprised to find you hated it. He wasn’t just acting like nothing had happened; he was acting like you hadn’t spent nearly every waking moment of the past fourteen days in each other’s company bickering back and forth. As if he hadn’t taken advantage of every opportunity to make you uncomfortable or pissed off.

You stopped short in the empty hallway leading to the arena, crossing your arms and standing still until he noticed you weren’t with him anymore, turning to look at you with a raised brow. “Training’s not over yet,” He said shortly, and you levelled him with a knowing glare that said- Are we going to talk about the fact that you’re acting like you haven’t spent the last three weeks trying to drive me entirely fucking crazy just because you fucked me-

“What?” he said perplexed, his cluelessness didn’t fool you at all, but he just rose a brow when your look darkened. “Just doing my job, recruit, and right now that’s to get you ready for your first mission in a few weeks. Lets go.” He jerked his hand towards the training courtyard, and you grit your teeth, just staring at him for a moment. He seemed entirely unfazed by your irritation, and after a moment you burst into motion, pushing past him and walking briskly towards the door, turning back to see his eyes closed as if he was frustrated.

It wasn’t your first time around, and it certainly wasn’t the first time you’d slept with a coworker only to have them act like you were complete strangers the next day. It always stung, but you weren’t going to beg him for his attention, and you weren’t going to argue about how he’d taken a full 180 in his attitude just because you’d let him fuck you.

s you walked into the courtyard, it looked different, the ring was gone and was replaces by a shooting range, McCree in his black cowboy hat leaned against the station where u recognised guns and some that were of your own design.

"Afternoon, darlin’" he drawled as you looked at him with that big grin across his face with him skipping towards you it was as if a slap in the face as you remembered what happened in your room just before you went to Reyes' office, his smile faded when he noticed the look in your eyes. You tried to push it away a little too late, and he tilted his head, looking closer at you. His eyes lingered on the dark bruise on your neck and you cleared your throat to get his attention, you tried to stay cool but the hint of awkwardness wavered in your face,

"How..was it" for a moment his hand reached for your waist, his finger flinched, and jolted his hand behind his back. Trying to evade the question- “Afternoon. What’s all this?” You motioned to the weapons and the range behind him, and motioning to the area where the ring had once been. 

“Your hand-to-hand training’s finished” Reyes spoke up behind you, and you stiffened, refusing to look back at him, "we have a mission in 3 weeks so your training has been cut by 11 weeks Jesse’s taking over for afternoon marksman training. Expect a visit from Captain Amari a time or two to give her own pointers.” Your head turned, you didn't want to look at him- but now you were mad "11 weeks?! how do you expect for me to pass the training exam?" you could see your commander's fist clench,"that's up to you" The tension coming off of you in waves was palpable, and Jesse cleared his throat softly. 

"yes, _sir."_ you spoke in a harsh tone, and turned your back on him, you expected to be scolded, "good. I will ask you during your free time to train in the gym" Your head turned, just slightly, so he could see your nod of acknowledgement. You listened to Gabriel’s footfalls as he walked away to leave you to it.

McCree grabbed your arm and pulled you along to the firing range. “I know you’re good with designs, but how about you show me how good you are with using what you make?” He motioned to the set up he’d brought out, and you stepped forward to see what he’d chosen for you. Your actual weapons designs tended to lean towards small arms, quickshot pistols or revolvers like Jesse’s. You made designs and modifications of rifles, Submachine guns (SMG) and even tanks for the military during your time there, but you’d never felt super comfortable wielding them, you were more of a knife throwing gall.

“Ever actually use one?” He asked, and you noted he seemed to be asking genuinely. You laughed faintly.

“Of course I have, I still had to be armed, We both know they’ll eventually come after the minds behind everything, ” He laughed, nodding in agreement, and stepped back a bit, settling behind you and pointing over your shoulders to the paper targets.

“Let’s see how many shots you can get on the first three,” He prompted, before giving you a little room. For now he was just watching. You lifted your gun and aimed, you were nervous, you hadn't taken a shot in a while, you took a second before taking three shots each at the targets. Really, you were surprised they hit at all; the first 2 shots hit almost perfectly on the chest the last one you had just made it to the edge of the target. Maybe irritation made you a little better at this stuff. Adrenaline certainly did, you had almost forgot how much you enjoyed this.

"Wow, not bad" Jesse mused, and you felt him step closer. “But you’re not holding yourself right for that kinda shooting, here.” One hand on your hip, the other on your shoulders, he used his foot to nudge yours further apart, stabilizing your position slightly. You felt a little flash in your chest and for a brief moment felt warmth spread through you, but you were quick to push it down. You resisted the urge to look up at the glass where you knew Gabriel’s office was.

“There, now try those same shots.” He hadn’t moved away, but his hands were now both on your upper waist; as you took your shots, he lead your movements, and you found that they landed closer to the head than on the chest. Still not perfect, not by a long way, but you were surprised at how just a little bit of posture change could make your shots far more accurate.

After a few hours working on posture, curious Genji wandered into the courtyard. "I see training is going well" you could hear the fan in his robotic voice-however, it was a handsome voice- he leaned his elbow on Jesse's shoulder, "she's doin, well, how bout' ya give her a demonstration fer'us?", Genji perked up, you could see the gentle smile under his mask, you handed him the revolver, he let out a small laugh, "no, I do not use those," he walked over to the storage and grabbed a box which he revealed full of shuriken's, "I didn't know you were Japanese, Genji" He claimed your interest, he knew much about you, but you knew little about Genji,

"Haha! born and raised" he laughed back at you, "とにかく銃を使うのは好きではありませんでした。ナイフも好きです" (I never liked using guns anyway, I much prefer knives too", you spoke in Japanese, to have some fun, during your time learning Karate in Japan you had also picked up Japanese, Genji gave a large smile and for the first time he didn't give off such an intense aura. "日本語を話しますか？" (Wait, you speak Japanese?)

McCree gave such a confusing look to the both of you which made you all burst in laughter. Genji there his Shuriken at the target and made for a perfect score, as you looked In the box Genji had retrieved his Shurikens from you also spotted some throwing knives and picked them up, "you really sure you wanna try that" McCree asked his his eyebrow raised, you gave him a cheeky smile, and tipped his hat down to hide the obvious redness in his face. "watch me"

you kept your eye on the target, and you took a deep breath, for a moment it felt like you could hear the masters in Japan teaching you in the back of your head, you threw the first knife and It missed the target-completely, landing and the wall. McCree chuckled, you turned to him swiftly with an pouting frown, "just wait", you took your position again, and held your knife firmly, and you threw your knife, and it landed directly on the tip of the Knife on the wall, effectively splitting the rubber handle in half. you looked and McCree and Genji who immediately went up to the Knives to inspect, you walk up to them, out of breath after holding it in from throwing your knife, "so how did I do" you smirked at them as they both bounced like fan-girls, the sight enough to make yourself forget about Reyes' for a moment

You spent the rest of the afternoon working on stationary shooting and teaching McCree how to Throw Knives occasionally. Jesse kept close to you and would correct your foot placement or your posture if you slipped off too far. As it got closer to the end of the day, he leaned in to your ear with a sigh.

“You’ve been stiff enough to snap all day, darlin’. Wanna talk about what happened?” He murmured so only you could hear, and you glanced sideways at him. Your eyes had darkened a little and you were surprised he didn’t step back as he had yesterday.

“ _Nothing_ happened.” His brows shot up and nearly disappeared under his hat.

“Uh huh...” His fingers, which had been resting on your shoulder, reached up to brush your neck where you knew the mark Reyes had left was front and center. It didn’t hurt, but you shoved his hand away with your shoulder and growled faintly.

“ _No._ I don’t want to talk about anything. Hitting Reyes wasn’t the worst mistake I made yesterday, leave it at that.” You huffed. You’d certainly had time to begin resenting your commander. ‘Before both of us regret this in the morning.’ You almost scoffed at his voice in your head. He’d made sure you did.

“What I _do_ want,” You started quickly, setting your pistol down and turning to look up at him, not stepping away in the process. “Is to get out of this base for a little while. I’ve been cooped up here for three weeks now. Come with me?”

He raised a brow slightly and he gave his smile “you really wanna go?” He asked, and you rolled your eyes sarcastically, and laughed quietly

“I have to have an escort to leave, Besides I want you and Genji to keep me company” You glanced towards the cyborg, who looked a little startled at being addressed and nonetheless, invited. Jesse’s lips turned up into a faint smirk.

“Fair enough. I’ll clear it with Reyes--”

“Do you _really_ have to clear it with anyone?” You cut him off, crossing your arms. “You’re an agent, and frankly I don’t want him involved.”

Jesse sighed a little, as if he’d forgotten how stubborn you could be, and glanced upwards. You followed his gaze despite the voice in your head telling you not to, and saw that Gabriel stood at the window, watching you both. When he noticed your attention, he tipped his head briefly before turning away.

The cowboy rubbed the back of his neck holding the sides of his head to stretch “Alright,” Jesse glanced at you and arched a brow. “You owe me a story.”

“So do you,” You retorted, knowing he meant that you owed him if he joined you. But you weren’t going to spill that easily just because he was going to get drinks with you. Not after what he’d done yesterday; you couldn’t imagine how awkward things would get if you admitted to what had happened. He looked confused, and your fingers tapped his forearm lightly. It was his turn for his eyes to go dark and you felt your heart jump a little, but didn’t back down.

“...aight' No story. Yet. I’ll go get a car signed out if you want to shower up and everything.” You perked up and grinned at him, impulsively leaning up to kiss his cheek, feeling him twitch at your touch.

"You’re an angel!” You slipped passed him to go towards the door, laughing as he called back.

“That’s supposed to be you” he grinned

You made your way out of the arena, and nearly slammed right into Jack Morrison. You jumped back last second with a curse and glanced up at him.

“Woops. Sorry, Comm- Jack.” You laughed, and he seemed to notice the brightness in your eyes. He smiled and raised a brow.

“In a hurry, soldier?” He asked as he stepped aside to let you out, and you shrugged your shoulders.

“Going out.”

“is that so?” he replied you flashed him a half-smile.

“Jesse and I are going to get drinks to celebrate finishing a course in my training.” It wasn’t why you were going out, but you weren’t going to tell him that you were going out to get drunk and destress after a day of resentment. He just needed to know you weren’t going without an escort, and you didn’t want to make it sound like a date. Jack chuckled softly "Maybe ill have to join you sometime" he tipped his head and made was for the firing range. It made you wonder if the shooting range had been completely closed off for the two weeks it’d been kept from you. You listened for a moment as he greeted your teammates, but when you heard new footsteps you quickly darted away.

After a quick, scalding shower, for the first time since you’d arrived you dressed in civilian clothes. Wherever you were- it was cold as fuck, so you put on some nicely fit jeans that wrapped around your figure perfectly a black hoody, and accessorising with a silver necklace and dangling earrings with green gems. It felt good to finally wear what you wanted rather than your training clothes and Overwatch merchandise. Just because you didn’t want to deal with Jesse continuing to point out the marks left on you, you added a thick long red scarf, 

Grabbing your phone and wallet-wait overwatch hadn't given you back either " ~~ugh~~ "- you slipped back out of your room and, after a moment of thought, realized you didn’t know where you’d have to meet Jesse once he got the car. You hadn’t gotten the chance to explore very far out of where you’d been training. Luckily, you did have a radio to contact him at, and sent him a quick buzz asking where he was.

He replied that he’d come to pick you up at your room, and you leaned against the door to wait, your eyes focused on the view outside your room, maybe when you finally became and agent overwatch would give you a proper room you hoped. lost in your thoughts, you began to think of how missed your friends you grew up with in the labs and travelled around the world with, you wondered if they were still trapped with those scientists, if they had managed to escape or were being used, you swore to yourself to one day find them, you thought about how you missed the people who took you in after you were discharged from the military-you pondered for awhile, picking at your sleeve, how overwatch would react if they found out you were apart of an extremely illegal group....

“Going somewhere?” Gabriel’s voice startled you out of your thoughts, head snapping up to find him standing a few feet away. He was looking at you closely, and you realized he’d never seen you dressed up to go anywhere. You leveled him with what you hoped was cool indifference all the same.

“And if I am?” you stared at him fiercely

“You know the rules.”

You looked away so he wouldn’t see you roll your eyes, wishing Jesse would hurry up and get here. “Good thing I’m not going alone.” You turned your eyes to the floor, and after a moment of silence he hummed and he continued down the hallway, headed you could only assume to his own room. A few moments later and you heard the telltale sound of stirrups, looking up to see Jesse striding down the hall towards you, from the direction Gabriel had left.

“All good?” He asked, while his eyes raked over you. You noted how his lip turned up a little in a smirk, eyes lingering on your hips briefly before slowly moving back to your own. “You look good.”

“Thanks.” You smiled sweetly, but kept your reaction controlled, still feeling tense and awkward about...well, everything. You _really_ needed a drink. “And I’m good to go.” Jesse offered you a hand with a playful bow, and you rolled your eyes with a smile as you took it. He led you back through the hallway, squeezing your fingers when you tensed a little with the anticipation of running into your commander again.

Thankfully, you didn’t, and made it to the garage without incident. The car that Jesse had rented was a sleek, sports-car style vehicle, and you couldn’t help but laugh because of course he would. You let him open your door for you, slipping into the car as you felt a little simmer of excitement in your chest, Genji was already in the back seat just on his phone. You hadn’t realized how much you needed to get out and do something other than _work._ Jesse made his way to the driver’s side and slipped in, turning on the radio before he pulled out, and sped down the empty road to civilization with a laugh.

Jesse drove a little too fast and loose, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to complain when it thrilled you, smiling wide and laughing with him, Genji on the other Hand kept insisting McCree slow down but you could see behind Genji's mask he was having fun. He did slow it down once you merged onto rocky road take you to town.McCree smiled, over at your beaming expression.

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard ya laugh like that” He teased, and you grinned a little as you settled into your seat a little further, hands crossed in your lap, "confession, I absolutely love fast things, rollercoasters, cars, motorbikes, anything that gives me an adrenaline rush makes me the happiest person in the world" you chuckled at McCree, the adrenaline from earlier hadn't died down yet. "Guess I'll have ta take you out more often then, if it means I get'ta see'yer smile", you sank into your scarf trying to hid your smile from his comment, you could hear Genji in the back Quietly sneer as Jesse's lame attempt at flirting.

“I didn’t realize how much I needed to get the hell off base once and awhile.” You leaned your head to the side, letting your window down to get some fresh air over your face. He chuckled low and nodded.

“Honestly, I’d’ve asked ya along a while back but with as hard as Reyes was riding ya i didn’t think you’d want to be out on the town.” You tried not to grimace at his choice of words, laughing sarcastically.

“Don’t blame you, I’m still a little surprised I’m able to move at all, considering how bad I hurt that first week.” You watched as the town came into view, the smell of the ocean washing over you. You hadn’t realized you were so close to it. It sent a wave of calm through you.

“I think,” You started, sitting up a bit as he pulled into a parking spot outside of a crowded looking bar. “That I want to go to the beach someday soon.” He glanced sideways, undoing his seatbelt and smiling wide.

“I’ll take ya some time. Once yer healed.” You blinked at him briefly, before remembering that you currently sported a very obvious bruise over a good portion of your upper body that would take a lot to explain away to normal people. You laughed, nodding your head to concede.

“Fair enough.”

The two of you slipped out of the car and you look a moment to look around; the streets were pretty crowded with a variety of people and you heard a few different languages alongside English, though you didn’t understand them. You jumped a little when you felt Jesse’s arm go around your back, hand on your hip, but you looked up at him with a laugh.

“Did you know I still don’t actually know where we are?” You spoke quietly, but still got some looks from closer passersby, Jesse just laughed, 

Genji leaned into your ear to speak, trying not to interfere with McCree's 'date' “Overwatch's base in Spain" you looked at him in disbelief "though I can’t say I know the name’a the town. I’m usually too tanked to remember by the time I leave.” McCree peeped in, You couldn’t help but laugh, and with a giddy skip in your step you made for the door with Jesse and Genji at your side.

You were happy enough to let your irritation and anxieties slip away as you found a place at the bar with Jesse and Genji. Jesse ordered a huge beer, while Genji ordered Japanese whisky, you just asked for the shots to keep coming. you were supersede to find Genji was had quite a weak stomach and was already tipsy, just laying his head on the bar table, You were lucky to find good friends at overwatch, it was difficult to find people you could really connect with, it was a shame your commander ruined that connection- you tried to clear any thoughts of Gabriel out of your mind.

at the bar McCree finally talked about his time in the deadlock gang- he had done terrible things- but nothing you hadn't done, you felt like an imposter talking with McCree, he was being honest yet you were here lying about 90% of your history. "if the military had sent ya after me all those years ago would'you have killed me?" McCree was asking a dangerous question, but he already knew the answer "yes, yes I would" Genji's laughed in his drunk wobbled voice at your honest response, "ouch, what a burn" McCree gave you a dazed smile.

"look who it is" someone called from behind you, your trio, turned around in sync to so commander Morrison, you smile faded as you saw Gabriel in his shadow, jack sat down at your table as Gabriel leaned on hi chair with one arm- glancing away from you. you growled. "I never see you out here in town Jackie," McCree motioned for the waiter to keep the drinks coming-

"well I couldn't miss out on a drink with the recruit could I? right Gabriel" your commander grunted in response, he seemed tiered, circles around his eyes from lack of sleep. you spoke with Jack for awhile until he began to chat with Gabriel, stuck in their own world about talking about strategies and paperwork.

McCree turned to you, "ok now you owe me a story, Angel" you gave McCree a look- he knew you wouldn't talk about about what happened in the office, "I don't have much to share McDreamy" using the nickname Gabriel had given him to Joke back, "I saw you have a few battle scars, why don't ya tell me a story bout'hem", you eyes, went large as you realised McCree had seen the scars on your body when he walked in on you naked. "you know its rude to ask a lady about her scars cowboy, I thought you a gentlemen" You felt embarrassed that he had seem them, but you felt relieved that he didn't seem to see them as something ugly, he saw them a stories "apologies milady" he tipped his hat. you spoke to Jesse for hours about the scars you had gotten by doing stupid things-like stepping on a rake- attempting not to tell the sad one to not darken the mood, the entire time McCree listened and watched contently and occasionally and shared his stories too, Genji also listened in, and popped in a few questions here and there. Sometimes during the night, Gabriel side-eye you, and would listen in on your stories and laugh.

You were a few drinks in when Jesse’s hands slid over your waist again, and you looked back at him with a small, alcohol-dazed smile. Leaning into his chest a little bit, you let out a sigh of contentment. It felt good, warm from your drinks and enjoying the music thrumming through the bar. a large majority of the crowd had disappeared by now, Genji had left to waiting the car- Gabriel and left too, jack was still there, but passed out on the table- it was funny to see someone so high in command act so immature- but I guess everyone needs to let go every now and again.

“Wanna dance?” You drawled, tipping your head back against his chest so you could look at him, his hair tickling your face slightly when he looked down in return. He laughed a little uncomfortably.

“I don’t...really...dance,” He replied sheepishly, but you rolled your eyes and gently peeled his hands off of you, spinning around in you chair so you could face him. Your knees brushed his hips on either side and you grinned. You weren’t _drunk_ yet, but you were buzzed enough that your inhibitions were shaky at best.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” You slid off your chair, arms around his shoulders, and leaned up a little. “C’mon, dance with me, Jesse…” You slid your hand down his arm and moved passed him, taking his hand as you went. Begrudgingly, he followed you onto an empty space into the street, just outside the bar. you strapped your arm around Jesse's shoulder as his hand went around your waist, rocking to the music in any direction you desired since no one was watching, McCree had even spun you around at some point jokingly. 

as you leaned into him you found yourself lost in the warmth of his body and the way booze and music intermingled in your veins to make you feel like you were floating.

That feeling was multiplied when Jesse looked down at you and whispered "god damn, you are the most amazing creature my eyes have ever laid upon.." and without warning you felt his lips on yours. He tasted of whiskey and smoke, and the warmth of his mouth was scorching when you were already so hot. You leaned heavier into him, and his arms wrapped around your body securely to hold you to him

When you needed to breathe you pulled away, panting softly against his lips, and he smirked slightly, his eyes searching yours carefully. “Wanna head back?” He muttered, and you nodded without thinking. Your senses were just dulled enough that you didn’t register what that might have implied.

You both stumbled out of the bar, McCree giving the bartender a wave to indicate he’d return for his tab later. That he didn’t complain made you think that, at the very least, he’d come through enough time. You suspected this might be one place he definitely would. You stumbled to the car and slipped inside, Jesse following suit, and he wasted no time in pulling out of his parking spot. 

You heard a soft mechanical sound, and you noticed a light on the dash flicker; he leaned over and drew your attention into a kiss and for a moment your heart rocketed as you wanted to scold him to look at the road, but when the car didn’t so much as wobble you suspected there was a VI in control for the moment.

Still, you didn’t let him keep his eyes off the road for long, just to be safe, but rather than buckling in you scooted across the seat to press into his side, leaning up and peppering kisses over the scruff on his jaw. It seemed to take double the time to get back to base that it had to leave, and by the time the car pulled into the shadowed garage you were both impatient, you hadn't even noticed Genji sleeping in the back of the car on the way back home- close call.

Stumbling out of the car, you made your way inside quickly, with Jesse on your heels, his hands catching your hips when he caught up with you. You punched in the code for your room and pulled him inside, turning to pull his mouth to yours as soon as the door slid shut.

He backed you into the room, and you felt your thighs hit the edge of your desk before he lifted you onto it, planting himself between your legs and kissing you harder, hotter, his hand buried in your hair. It wasn’t until the other slid around the back of your neck, loosening the scarf still wrapping it, and you felt a little sting from the bruise there, that you were brought crashing right back down to earth.

You jerked back, pressing your forehead to his shoulder before he could chase you, panting for breath. “J-Jesse, fuck, I- I can’t…” It didn’t feel right. Not because you didn’t want to, and not because you felt any guilt for having slept with Gabriel, but because it scared you. You had one person already treating you entirely different because you’d apparently made the _mistake_ of jumping into bed with him. Figuratively. You actually felt that Jesse was a very good friend, and he’d been the one that, despite how rocky your meeting had been, had done all he could to ease your mind when things felt a little too much.

You heard him sigh heavily, his hand on the back of your head, and he held you to him. “...Is it him?” He asked, and you were surprised that you didn’t hear a note of jealousy as you’d sort of expected. You shook your head.

“I don’t know what’s happening with him but that’s not it. I just… I can’t…” You knew Jesse wasn’t the kind of guy who would start treating you differently after a night together, but your anxiety never listened to logic in these situations. “I don’t want to lose a friend, when he’s… after he’s…” You didn’t know how to say it without just admitting everything that happened. Thankfully, Jesse seemed to understand.

He held you for a moment, and you had the feeling he was trying to calm himself as much as he was trying to comfort you. You felt his lips against your temple, and he sighed again before pulling away. You looked up at him; his pupils were still blown wide, and his face was set, but he still tried to give you a gentle smile. “I’ll be around,” He mused, leaning in and kissing you again softly, before he turned away.

“Jesse,” You slipped off the desk as he walked to the door, and he turned to look at you with a raised brow. “Thank you...for tonight. N’m’sorry.” Your words slurred a little bit, but you managed to focus your eyes on his, and he smiled softly.

“Ya don’t owe me anythin’, darlin’. Not an apology, and definitely not that.” He stepped outside and let the door shut behind him, and you sagged onto your bed with a groan. Even with the anxiety that had rushed back in, heat still simmered just under the surface and with it was coming annoyance.

You damned Gabriel for taking the road he was. And damned yourself for being so weak to these people.

Still, angry as you were at him, your dreams were filled with his voice, and Jesse’s, and when that same voice woke you the next morning, you weren’t going to pretend there hadn't been severe temptations to keep him waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his, if you actually read this to the end and enjoyed it, I'm crying. just and FYI- the reader is not friend-zoning McCree, not by a long shot-


	8. "She's Weak"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time you got to know Genji better

Those dreams were going to be the death of you, you decided, after two full weeks of suffering them.

Okay, maybe suffering was a bit of a strong word, but that night was going to haunt you for a very long time. And more than that, your subconscious wasn’t making it any better.

Some nights, it was a perfect recreation; you could hear his voice, feel and taste Gabriel on your tongue by the time you woke. Others, it was Jesse who had you pinned to the window, his voice that growled in your ear. Others still they both starred, and truthfully those nights were the ones you wished would stop the most.

Every morning, you woke up with your heart racing and a fire in your belly that you had no time to handle. And every morning you were reminded that it seemed to have no effect on your commander. He kept his distance, and eventually, it was enough to truly piss you off because what seemed to be worse than his constant prodding was the act of such dismissal. You wished that you were still sparring daily, because you’d give anything to have a go at him.

At least you could say that your anger went to good work. You improved drastically when you focused your irritation into your training. Jesse was impressed as, again, by the end of the two-week mark of working with him, you’d improved enough to be passed for your first mission. You still weren’t sure what that was. You also still hadn’t told Jesse what happened. He would ask, of course, even after the bruises all faded and the only evidence of that night was your memory. Each time you brushed him off. It didn’t matter, you insisted, especially when Reyes was more or less content to forget anything had ever happened. He didn’t push too hard, but you could tell it frustrated him that you wouldn’t open up to him. Despite the rocky start, and how short a time you’d spent here so far, he’d was still easily your best friend on base. You got along fine with everyone else, like tracer, and Angela, but you always felt on edge with them because they were such good people and here you were someone who used to assassinate people, and yet they treated you with compassion and respect.

You promised Jesse, eventually, that you’d tell him. Sometimes, you wished you wouldn’t, because with a promise you did have to. Even if you didn’t give a date, someday you knew he’d want to cash in on that promise and you probably wouldn’t be able to deny him. Thankfully, for now, he didn’t get as much of a chance. You saw him at lunch and dinner, And everyday he seemed to get more and more frustrated, you could tell because every time you spoke, he spoke briefly and quick.

With your marksman training finished, you would spent you last week of training with Winston and spending your afternoons in the gym. There wasn’t so much _training_ to do with Winston, the two of you would often work together on your designs and talked about projects you had brought to the bade with you, and occasionally he’d take you to a simulation room and run through a few infiltration exercises. These, you did struggle with; it’d been so long since you’d messed with high-security systems that it took more time than you liked to get in and disable protocols.

You knew how to hack into high profile companies or basic military operations especially international terrorist groups and their associates, and it was always good fun. you pointed on your screen and Winston leaned over your shoulder to see what you were indicating. “circuits don’t run in a way that makes sense on the surface. Most of the people I’ve worked against wouldn’t be half smart enough to put this together, so I just got complacent with it.” You felt him shift a bit and glanced to his face, "well, look at you, 'the student becomes the teacher'" he smile and he looked rather proud, and you grinned. Mission accomplished; you liked Winston, bizarre as it was to be friends with a talking gorilla. And you found that the more you praised and encouraged him, the more he returned it, and thus the better your work ended up being.

Today you had been working on a early project you had stolen not so long ago from a company in Brazil, “How’s work on the cloaking device going?” He asked, moving back to his own workstation to reset the simulation so you could see if you could get a better time. Every time it reset, the solution would change but as he’d said, the base outline didn’t and it was becoming easier to figure things out from that.

“Not bad, I’m having some issues with getting it to last, but that should only take a little bit of tweaking. Once I’ve perfected it, recreating it should be easy.” You just needed the time to do that. With the fact that you _were_ still training in the morning to keep your physical agility and endurance up, and the random testing Winston gave, you didn’t always have that time.

“Good.”

You cussed when your knees hit the solid metal underside of the desk you were working at, as Gabriel’s voice startled you into jumping nearly out of your chair. When you spun around to look at him, you saw his jaw clench and his eyes glitter; he was trying not to laugh. Your eyes hardened.

“That device would be a great asset to the team, and particularly to your first mission.” He strode to your desk and set a datapad down beside your keyboard. “Get a good look at this when you have time. Sunday evening will be your last test; Monday we’re executing this.”

You noticed that Winston had gone unusually quiet, and Reyes was paying him no attention despite the fact this was technically his office. You narrowed your eyes at him when he just stood there at your side. “Is that all?” You asked cooly, and he rose a brow down at you.

“What was that?” He asked, and for the first time in a while you noted that tone that had gotten under your skin so badly, that had made you afraid of him. The warning that you were stepping out of line. Maybe it was just because you hadn’t actually _spoken_ much in the last three weeks.

“Is that all, _sir?_ ” You repeated, the last word a bitter hiss, and you saw his fingers flex briefly. He grunted and turned for the door. When he was about to leave he paused and turned his head.

“Actually, no. You’re also going out Saturday afternoon, so make sure you have everything done by then.” You didn’t get a chance to ask _why_ you were going out, because he strode out the door. Only once it closed did your shoulders relax, and you let out a long breath you hadn’t been aware you’d been holding. You rubbed your sore knees and huffed a little.

“You okay?” Winston asked from his workstation, and you looked up with a faint laugh.

“I’ve had worse bruising, trust me. How about you? You went pretty quiet there.” Winston shrugged his massive shoulders, sitting carefully and starting to work on something on his table.

“I don’t think he likes me much,” He admitted, looking up at you over the glasses perched on his face. “I find it’s better to just keep quiet, I don’t want to cause an incident.”

You smiled wryly. “Good thing I’m here to do it for you.” You turned back to your desk and he laughed, the two of you then lapsing into silence. You went back to your simulation, ignoring the datapad beside your keyboard until you’d gotten the security protocols down within a time you were happy with.

You continued to put it off as you then got to work on trying to finish your project while listening to Winston quietly go over a weapon design you’d given him for approval. One that you’d hoped to use yourself. It was influenced by both Lena, who you’d met at the beginning of the week, and Jesse’s weapons; a revolver that required no physical ammunition but instead fired pulse rounds. significalty Less spread than Lena’s pistols, with less reload times compared to the Peacekeeper.

you had spent the rest of the afternoon in the missions launch pad where the drop ship was stored, there you had drawn up some new blue print designs for the ship that would make it significantly lights and in turn faster. As you began to inspect the ships engine after a reported problem, a large gash of oil sprayed on to your chest arms and leg, you heard echoing laughed coming from behind you, you and Winston turned around to see non other but McCree.

as he came closer you grabbed some of the oil of your shirt and splashed some on him, "ok, cowboy you can stop laughing now-", he wiped his arms in attempt to get rid of oil, "hadn't seen ya al'day wanted' ta come see ya" his lips turned to the smile that would make your stomach twist. Winston gave you a look, giving you permission to stop work for the day, "I swear If I have to hold one more screw driver or wrench today I'm gonna hit someone," you said jokingly, McCree let out a low laugh "well, don't look at me"

"by the way, have ya seen our cyborg anywhere round' lately, he kinda stormed off" he asked you with concern, but you shook your head. Winston had called you again to fix a trucks radio because his fingers were too big to tamper with the wires, before you had gone off you waved McCree in luck of his search. You climbed into the truck, as Winston left you to it. 

you detached the radio from the truck and began playing with the wire, the white noise that radio had been giving off had entered a channel by accident "Gabriel come to my office" you recognised the voice as Commander Morrisons, Your commander replied

> G: "what is it jack, I'm busy"
> 
> J: "With your 'subordinate'" Jack laughed, Gabriel growled 
> 
> G: " _No_ , She was with Winston today" he said with a rejected tone
> 
> J: "ahh, how is she? is her training going along? I hope you're still not being too hard on her"
> 
> G: "She needs more training- She's _Weak,_ With 60% of her training cut, I don't think she'll pass the Agents exam- then her training will need to extended, and on top of that she'll miss out on the upcoming mission" Jack hissed through his teeth in response
> 
> J: "Sheesh that's a bit harsh Gabe, she seemed like she was doing well, have some faith"
> 
> G: "well her attitude isn't helping her. Even if she did fail the test, I'm not- I'm not giving up on her"

'She's Weak' your commander's words echoed through your mind, it felt like an absolute punch to the gut, you felt like you wanted to cry- you had thought you had done well, evil thoughts surrounded your head, you had felt that you had been cast out

> G: "jack, what was that about your office-"

You stumbled the radio off as the truck door opened suddenly "Genji?" 

You immediately thought how guilty this looked, it looked as if you were some kind of spy "G-Genji- this isn't what it looks like-" he sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed, and for the first time you had seen him without his mask on, and you couldn't help but think he was handsome.

"drive." you looked at him in confusion, snapping out of your day dream "what?-", "Just _DRIVE_!" Genji hissed, as you immediately put the key in the truck and stepped on the gas out of the transport unit and out the bases gates

you turned to Genji, and his head snapped furiously at your directing, turning your head back to the road, you tried to remember the road Jesse had taken when you went to the bar, but you ended up just getting lost, and driving down a dark and silent road.

the two of you stayed quiet for a long time and you drove endlessly, finally Genji's head fell into his hands and began to shake, as tears fell from his eyes, you slowly pulled to the Side of the road.

you didn't know what to do- frankly , until now you didn't even know Genji even had emotions like this.

> G: ”sorry.” he whispered in his hands
> 
> : ”its ok”
> 
> G: ”i just needed to go out, i didn't mean to surprise you, i didn't think you would be in the truck”  you chuckled 
> 
> :“you did surprise me quite a bit not gonna lie” 

The both sat in silence for a few moments. 

> G: "I feel like a monster" he flopped his back on the seat , looking out the window. you put your hand to lay on his back. 
> 
> : "well, really, we are all monsters if you look closely enough" you smiled; internally panicking that Genji was opening up to you. ou felt awkward, you wanted to help but you found it hard to find the words. Genji stretched his arm out to you 
> 
> G: "pretty, isn't it, this body. I should have died that day. I hate this metallic body and these scars" you yourself had scars, not as bad as Genji, but you could sympathise with him.
> 
> : "well you know what they say, Chick dig scars" you smiled, trying to lighten the mood, you were ecstatic when you heard him let out a low laugh. you took of your jacket to show the large scars that stretched out across your arms, shoulder and back 
> 
> : "they may not be like your scars, but I hate them all the same, but these scars are a significant, they symbolise a new stronger you and a new lesson learnt and a new experience, even if that experience is dying" 

you stared at Genji hoping your words were reaching him, and they did, his pupils were blown wide and he gave that rare grin you would see every so often, you blushed

"B-besides, personally I think you look cool" You turned your head to start the car, Genji's hand reached out towards your face, and tucking a chunk of your hair behind your ear, "I Like your hair" you turned to him, and before you knew it his face was less than an inch away from your face, his hand caressed your hair and he gave you one deep kiss, his lips were ruff, and too your surprised smelled like a warm summer. your eyes were left open in surprised at what just happened, it all seemed to happen in seconds until, Genji jolted back, with his hand over his mouth and swore Japanese.

you sat there frozen still trying to render what just happened. before you could even breath again, "I am so sorry- it was all just- the heat of the moment" he tried to explain in a panic "oh no its ok- I didn't even min-" you tried to calm down "its not that I have feeling for you- I don't even like you in that way- sorry I don't know what came over me" you slapped Genji's shoulder- -good-naturedly of course and you both laughed in sync.

On the way back home, you chatted about your past lives, you learnt about Genji's brother and their battle, and you talked to Genji about your time in the military. you had surprisingly found that you had a lot in common with Genji- you were relieved to know that you had another best friend at base and one that you could talk about your problems no less- you had considered talking to him about your issue Gabriel but you weren't fond of your new friend knowing you fucked yours and his commander

by the time you got back to base, you felt you and Genji's friendship had grown stronger than before- 

as you drove back in through the bases gates, there was a whole party waiting at the garage, Angela, McCree, Jack and Gabriel. as you pulled in they ran to greet Genji asking if he were ok and giving him hugs, as you stepped out the truck Genji looked back at you with a thankful smile. your commander looked at you for a moment and you wanted to give him a look full of hatred, but your tired eyes could only give eyes of sorrow.

As you walked the opposite direction, hoping to get rest after an exhausting eventful day-, tomorrow was your last day of training until your agents exam, and after Gabriels words, you felt significantly less motivated.

you heard footsteps walking towards you. you recognised them as McCrees, but you quickly hid in the janitors closet, and watched him walk briskly past you, looking left and right looking for you. You were always open to talking with McCree, but today you were just too tired.

You woke up to a knock on your door... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agents exam is coming soon.....


	9. Shopping trip & infiltation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shopping with Angela- and an attack at base??, btw more smut coming soon!

There was a knock on your door, 

“One minute,” You called, slipping on your trainers and going to let them in. You were rendered a little bit breathless when your door slid open.

Any time you’d seen Angela before, it had been during her working hours - which seemed to be always - which meant you always saw her with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, in a lab coat and either professional wear or scrubs. To see her in casual attire was...strange, to say the least. Her hair fell down around her face, and she wore slim fitted jeans, a white, swoop-necked top, and her typical heels. And as always she almost seemed radiant.

“O-oh, hi, I wasn’t expecting you” You laughed, to cover up the blush that was now warming the tops of your ears. She smiled softly and stepped inside.

“I do prefer to be punctual...when I can,” She added, chuckling softly and shrugging her shoulders a little bit. you looked at her confused then you suddenly remembered the mystery excursion Gabriel had told you about yesterday. As you got ready you let her wander in and look around anyway. Your room wasn’t particularly messy, perse, but you didn’t have the meticulous organization that she did. Different half-finished devices and piles of designs were scattered over your dresser and on one side of your desk, with the other currently being taken up by the writing you’d been doing to record the final version of the cloak and physic dagger.

Today it was snowing in Spain, so you put on some track pants, doc martins and a thin thermal long-sleeve black shirt, “So, uh, as is usual, I have no idea what we’re doing today,” you laughed. You caught Angela rolling her eyes out of your peripheral and smiling faintly.

“Of course not.” She sighed knowingly. “Jesse volunteered me a couple of weeks ago to take you out for dress sizing for your mission. He claims not to have the proper tastes to be of use in doing so, and while Commander Reyes does he insinuated that you would probably be less than inclined to cooperate with him, so I agreed.

“Oh.” You blinked a bit and then let out a laugh. “Well, that was nice of Jesse, I guess.” You felt a little bit of guilt in your stomach, he had been so kind yet you’d been essentially blowing him off every time he mentioned Gabriel. He understood, but it didn’t make you feel any less like you weren’t treating him the way you should. You also had a small suspicion there was more to his volunteering Angela than just not having the proper tastes.

“If I may ask,” Angela started gently, while the two of you stepped out of your room and started for the garage. “Jesse told me that you and Gabriel are having a bit of a problem. Why is that?” The red in your cheeks drained and with it you let out a sigh. You weren’t expecting that from her, but of course he would try and get you to talk to someone if you wouldn’t take to him.

“Are you asking because you’re curious, or are you asking because Jesse asked you to?” You countered, glancing sideways at her. She hummed faintly in response, putting a finger to her lips when you glanced at her, and though your brows knitted you nodded. She was silent then until you stepped into the garage, and towards the car she’d chosen. She motioned to the passenger side, and both of you slipped inside.

“He prompted that I ask, and I told him that I would, but I also informed him that if you did speak to me it would be under doctor-patient confidentiality. I don’t plan to tell him anything you haven’t told him.” She finally answered, and you wondered why she couldn’t say that while you walked, but you had a suspicion she didn’t want to be overheard.

As you pulled out of the garage and onto the road, you chewed your bottom lip for a moment. “I haven’t told him anything.” You admitted, shifting uncomfortably. “I know I should, because he’s my best friend here, but it just…” You trailed off. It almost felt wrong to tell her if you couldn’t tell him, but then, you weren’t worried about her changing her attitude if she knew. Then again, you had a sneaking feeling that Jesse knew already, at least the basics, but wanted you to tell him.

“The night we fought,” You started, and you saw her head tip towards you though she kept her eyes on the road. “Something...happened… and I’m pretty sure by this point it shouldn’t have.”

“Something?” She questioned, but you stared pointedly ahead, your ears warming again, the color returning to your cheeks with a vengeance. You heard her chuckle softly. “Go on.”

“I’m used to coworkers acting different after that,” You continued, still refusing to say outright, “And I mean, it always stings a little, but usually they realized after a few days it’s a lot easier to just talk to me and tell me what they’re expecting or what they’re thinking and then things can go back to normal. Reyes has been acting like nothing happened - worse, like we barely know each other, for a month now. And it’s driving me fucking crazy. I just...don’t feel right telling Jesse about it.” You paused, and let out a sigh. “I don’t really feel right telling you, either, because I haven’t told him, but… you’re also not the one that kissed me like, twenty minutes before it happened.”

This time, when you caught sight of her looking at you, her expression was a little surprised. “He kissed you” You nodded, biting your bottom lip slightly, as Angelas face lit up you became a bit frighted "in all my years, I never thought to see the day the cowboy had a crush" she smiled happily in her seat, you looked at her perplexed that she didn't care to acknowledge that you had just admitted sex with your commanding officer. 

“I mean, it wasn’t unwelcome or anything. I do like Jesse, he’s an incredible friend...even if he scared the shit out of me when we first met, and I’d be lying if I said there wasn’t attraction.” You sighed, rubbing the back of your neck. You noticed the road you were taking was different from the one Jesse had taken to town, you were headed further inland this time. “It wasn’t the last time we kissed, either. But with Reyes acting like he is, I just… I don’t know. He drove me crazy anyway, but somehow I hate this more. And I’m just… afraid of Jesse treating me differently too.”

You were surprised to feel her slender fingers rub over your knee, and you glanced at her. She was smiling sympathetically, and though she wasn’t too much older than you, there was a sort of motherly look in her eyes.

“I’m sure you know that Jesse is a very different man than Gabriel is,” She started, and you nodded with a heavy sigh. “But that rarely makes the fear abate when it comes to situations like this. Gabriel will come around eventually; I can’t begin to fathom what’s made him act the way he is towards you, but he’ll figure it out himself eventually. In the mean time…” She paused, as if she were trying to think of her next words. “Are you interested in Jesse, that way?”

You weren’t expecting that question, but it wasn’t a difficult one to answer. You had your privacy, and you knew that whatever you said would stay in this car. Angela wasn’t going to break her code for Jesse, no matter how close their friendship. “...yeah, I am.”

“And Gabriel?” It almost felt like she knew there was still some turmoil regarding your commander.

This one wasn’t as easy. “I…” Your jaw clenched for a moment and you looked back out the window, while she took her hand back and focused on the road again. “I don’t know.”

You really didn’t know. Before you’d slept together, you thought your feelings on the man were pretty clear. He drove you up the walls, frayed your nerves more often than not, but he had this hidden kindness and compassions that would every so often slip out, you liked him. But his attitude changed that; it shouldn’t have stung as badly as it did, nor thoroughly pissed you off, but it did and you weren’t sure what that meant.

But with Jesse, it was easier. He teased you, of course, but it was never with the intent to get to you the way Gabriel had. He was your friend, and around him was one of the most comfortable places for you to be. You could see yourself having more with him. Strangely enough, during the nights you’d struggled to sleep, you could imagine yourself having a closer relationship with _both_ of them. Not to mention the fact your subconscious clearly liked the less innocent implications of such a thing.

“My suggestion,” Angela spoke, startling you out of your thoughts. “Is to speak with Jesse. I don’t believe you to be leading him on, but he may, and it would be better that he understands the situation. Whatever happens, communicating is your best option. As far as Commander Reyes goes, that one...is harder for me to advise. Just promise me something?” You glanced at her questioningly. “Don’t hit him this time.”

You couldn’t help yourself; you laughed, your head leaning back against your seat. “I can’t make any certain promises, because you have no _clue_ how high the temptation is, but I’ll try.” You were relieved to see her smile indulgently at that and tip her head.

“Good enough. I’ll be sure to put aside some pain relievers this time, just in case.”

Smiling to yourself, Angela gently began to steer the conversation away from your current, confusing love life - lust life? You weren’t sure which was more appropriate here. She asked you about your life before you joined Black watch, prompting about your history despite the unpleasant things that surrounded it. 

You found yourself explaining the things you’d done, in the military of course anything more than that would expose yourself. You told her why you killed the bad men and women instead of handing them over to the military, you knew just by her tone she didn’t approve of your ideology, she also didn’t believe your choices then defined you. You had blood on your hands, but it was all for good intent. Angela spoke to you about your actions and why Overwatch didn't do it- and for a moment you thought that if she had told you this before you left the military, maybe just, maybe, you wouldn't have gone the direction you did. By the time you reached the city, you’d almost entirely put the talk behind you.

She drove up to the front of a boutique that, in truth, looked more expensive than anything you’d ever even dreamed of. You remembered as a child any sort of hobby or interest was banned, but secretly you wanted to dress in beautiful gowns and be pretty, so this was like a dream. Angela seemed comfortable here, though, as she led you inside with a small smile. She also began to give you advice on how to go about this mission. Not in terms of sneaking around or of making sure you got out okay, but instead in terms of fitting in. How to hold yourself, to remain confident and _own_ yourself.

“If _you_ believe that you belong there, no one is going to guess that you don’t.” It was, roughly, a saying you knew well. An old one at that. You took her advice to heart as you tried on a handful of dresses; it took a good few hours before you were both pleased with your choice, however, something you were comfortable in, but that still fit the unspoken requirements.

You returned to base with your chosen dress in a box on your lap, as well as a bag that included your new pair of heels, and a collection of jewellery that matched well with your chosen outfit. At your door, you were surprised when Angela gave you a gentle hug, and kissed your cheek.

“Remember what I said this afternoon,” She prompted, and you felt your stomach twist a little because you knew she was right about needing to speak with Jesse, but it made it no easier. Still, you matched her warm smile with one of your own. “I’ll see you Monday evening, so long as you don’t do anything reckless tomorrow.”

You gave her a questioning look and she smiled mischievously; it was a strangely bizarre expression to see on her face.

“What, do you think they’re going to have Jesse do your make up for the ball?” 

* * *

The rest of your day, you spent in the garage, fixing cars and trucks, Lena had popped by too to say hi and brought lunch for you, it was interesting to hear about her story and how she became a 'time machine freak' she liked to call it.

you were quietly listening to your music while giving a car an oil change when the siren in the base give a whirring sound, as Athena speaks in to the speaker "alert, the base is under attack, I repeat the base is under attack," you look to the exit of the garage to see Overwatch soldier marching over to the main building. you make way for the cafeteria, the base seems isolated, your only company being the red lights flashing, occasionally you hear gun shots in the distance, the first thing you could think was to find anyone you knew- "Gabriel?!, Jesse?!, Angela?!, Genji?! ANYONE?!" you shouted down the hallway as you speed walked only to hear your voice echo down the hall, 

you heard someone call from behind you, "is that you, Y/N" you recognised this voice, but it wasn't one you had heard in awhile, you spun around, it was your friend- the friend you had grown up with in the child Super Soldier program.. 

"Eugene what are you doing here.. I haven't seen you in.. forever" you didn't know how to react, was he the infiltrator? was he still a friend? "I'm sorry, Y/N, I missed you, but I have a job to do" he pulls out a gun, and for a moment in his eyes, he hesitates, and he fires, as you stand in shock, he run the opposite direction, you look to your side to see he had shot your shoulder, you were in more emotional pain than physical, you had been shot in worse places before, this was nothing, it just burned a little,

you snap out of your sorrow and you run in the direction he came from- the warehouse- you open the door to the warehouse to find 5 men moving Early development Overwatch weaponry into a truck, your loud entrance immediately made all 5 look in your direction -now you were in trouble AND surrounded by 5 aggressive men

"take her down" one shouted as they all ran at you, you quickly dropped down to the floor and swung your leg to take down all 5 of the men at once, it did slow them down, but they got up right after, one after another they tried to hit you, some landed and some you blocked, you grabbed the shirt of one man and blew a strong punch to his head effectively making him unconscious, then you threw his body onto another man, that was 2 down, 3 left, one of the men grabbed your pony tail, you there your leg back making a perfect shot for his crotch then your turned around and head-butted him, 3 down, 2 left, the enemy charged at you and picked you up, as they threw you down, when your feet touched the floor you used his strength against him and grabbed him, throwing him behind your back and his head hit the floor.

The door to the Warehouse opened- it was McCree, he called out your name-but there was one more, you had left yourself open, the man appeared in front of you and with his dagger stabbed you into your side, "ARGH!" you cried in pain and you fell to the floor on your knees, the man began to escape. McCree cried out your name in anguish and grunted as drew his peacekeeper to shoot, "McCREE DON'T SHOOT! WE NEED HIM" jack shouted behind him as he pulled Jesse's arm down so he missed the shot. 

you were in pain, but more importantly. you were pissed, you drew the dagger out your side with a tug, and you lunged forward with what energy you had left and flung the knife across the room at the enemy, your blurred vision watched it spin through the air and have a direct hit on the man's shoulder blade-not killing him- but taking him down.

your eyes began to close, you were so tired, the last thing you saw was McCree running sliding down to your side, as you kept losing and regaining consciousness you. felt like you were teleporting, one moment you were in McCrees arm, the next down the hallway, and finally on a bed with Angela by your side.

"I'm right here, Angel'" a voice spoke....

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, if y'all are impatient for smut, I promise it's coming in 2 chapters time!


	10. "is she who she says she is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! bit of a twist- this chapter is in a different POV (point of view) next chapter will return to normal

"You've been distracted. You've been making mistakes. You're getting -" Jack dodges Gabriel's blow and grabs him in a hold, grappling him to the padded floor of the ring. "Sloppy." Defeated, and dejected, Gabriel taps out and rolls away from Reyes, using his hands to get back on his feet, he grunts and grabs onto the rings rooms to help him straighten out. He is distracted. He has been making mistakes.

"Like you care," McCree spits, and his smile is cruel, "I  _ do _ care, that's why I've pulled you out of that damn office to practice, even a commander need a break" Jack huffs with an affectionate tone.

Gabriel squats on the floor hands wrapped around the back of his neck "Look, Gabe, I only say this because I care about you. It's that girl, isn't it." Gabriels stiffly turns his face away from his friend, he sighed "its my fault, if I had looked for her-" Gabriel's his voice is tinged with guilt. "Hey! eyes up, it's no ones fault, you didn't look for her because you had faith and you trusted her-" Jack sighs, leaning against the ropes

"and look what happened" Gabriel said in his lowest voice, "Christ Gabe, the girl took out 5 men, FIVE!", Jack pleaded, leaning back up and running his hand through his hair. "I swear when I get my hands on the guy who did that to her" Gabriel hissed through his mouth quietly enough that Jack didn't hear. 

_ Of course it was her. _

He'd grown up not expecting an emotional bond, not with his life. He slept around, it was fun at first, but then he realised he'd been looking for something, someone, to sate the growing hunger that gnawed at his insides, the hunger to be touched and caressed and kissed beyond someone wanting his body but not his self, or his money but not his love. He's always been good at reading people, but not being read; they want the money, the status, the sex. They don't know what he wants. Perhaps they'll see him as a lover, perhaps not. Jack tolerated it, said it helped him blow off steam, but now Gabriel was close to boiling over and it's all because in 6 weeks the few brief touches, looks, words, from one girl he'd just met. his heart hurt, the night they had shared in his office came into his dreams every night like a haunting that he just can't exorcise and after that, Every frustrated tick or look she would give him burned him inside to the core

"It might be, the girl" he responded to Jacks question, beginning to unreel the tape from around his hands. Jack He heads for the door, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Get it together. Hit the showers. We have a meeting tonight in my office, take your time"

***

Gabriel fled to his room, stripping out of his sweat-soaked workout clothes as he goes, as fast as he can. He throws himself under the water, willing the cold of it to stave off the inevitable.

Her voice comes to him, just the sight of her is enough for His mind to helpfully supplies the rest; what could have happened, would have happened, if he'd just slid of her top up a little further, and slip his head and feel her smooth skin, how how he wish to put his mouth on her chest He knew that she would gasp for him and oh, how he  _ longs _ to elicit that and more from that slender throat, and to mark the column of it with his teeth. 

He's braced against the shower wall with one arm, his lower lip gripped vice-like within his teeth, eyes closed as he encircles his cock in one hand, pumping in time to the falling water. He doesn't care to keep his motions gentle, his imagination running away with him, imagining her, showing up like she had before, scared and shaking but pretending she wasn't, crawling onto his bed and joining him under the sheets, climbing on top of him as gives herself to him, she would use her fingers to open herself up and falling down on her knees with her wet, soft pussy wrapping around his cock like a glove and those gorgeous, shining eyes fixed on him, and she'd-

she wouldn't.

she would...

she could...

she-

His pace stutters and he fights back a groan, swallowing the sound as hard as he can, head falling forwards under the water. His arm is cramping but the hot, velvet coil of his release is rapidly tightening in the pit of his stomach and he chases it with the memory of her bared ass and the curve of her body and throat, behind his eyelids, and it with that and her name on his lips that he comes, panting, into his fist.

He stays like that, palming himself under the water, for a little while longer, and then slams his free fist into the wall, silently cursing himself. Weak. She makes him  _ weak _ .

He finishes his shower, washing himself off quickly and retires to his room for a while, laying on his bed with his baggy track pants and jumper hugging his pillow.

He naps, restlessly, exhausted suddenly, but it is with a smile on his face.

*** 

There was knocking at the door, that woke Gabriel woke up, he grunts getting up and checks the time, the meeting wasn't until another 3 hours.

"Just a second" he gets up from his bed and checks the mirror to flatten his bed hair, there was a knock on the door again 

"Ok Jesus Christ, wait I'm coming" he slides his door open to see her, and for a moment it seems her eyes glitter with happiness but it was gone too fast to know. "Sorry Commander, I just thought I should let you know that I was out of the med-" Her words cut of with him grabbing and pulling her into his arms, his eyes closed, trying total in the moment for as long he could

"I- just wanted to let you know I was ok" her words bringing him crashing back down to earth and swiftly letting her go and straightening her out as she was, Gabriel coughed and folded his arms behind his back like the commander he was, "are you ok?" she asked him, for the first time in 3 weeks she smiled at him and his heart beat out of his chest

he stood their for a moment looking over her, his eyes searching hers-"I was worried about you recruit. don't do something reckless like that without me around" he looked at her rejected face- he knew this face too often, when she was about to argue or say something sarcastic- he had urges, to lunge forth and kiss her and drag her into his room before she could open her mouth. "I didn't see you much as a worried type" her arms crossed with a raised brow, noting at how her breasts pushed together. "get your rest recruit-" he closed the door interrupting her reply, he listens to her footfall as they walked away, he braced his back against the door and held his heart.

***

Gabriel got dressed in tight black shirt and track pants and made way to jack's office. As he opened the room others were also in his office, McCree, Genji, Moira and Angela. 

"I didn't know we were having a party" Gabriel laughed as he entered the room and sat at the table, reaching for an apple in the centre. Jack walked in "sorry. sorry I'm late.." he slammed the door opened with his finger pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had trouble with some soldiers fighting outside" you fell into his chair and swiftly opened his laptop. 

"Commander, shouldn' Y/N be here for the mission briefing" McCree asked, swinging his legs on the table, Jack turned on the projector which showed a photo of your face, "this isn't a mission briefing, in _fact_ , it is about Y/N" Jack spoke in his serious tone. Gabriel and Angela leaned forward, "I believe Y/N should be well enough to do her Agents exam tomorrow" Angela suggested, 

> Gabriel: "She _will_ pass, she took down five men for christ sake"
> 
> Jack: "Thats the problem Gabriel, she took down _five men,_ _professionally_ _trained men"_ McCree swung his legs down from the table
> 
> McCree: "what are _you_ saying" he growled
> 
> Jack: "I'm _saying_ , that your pretty girlfriend might not be all she says she is" Jack lowered his voice, he pressed a button on his remote changing the slide
> 
> Jack: "Genji, you did a good job gathering information- but I think I found the reason you could not access her birth certificate nor existence file. Because there is none."
> 
> McCree: "Maybe tha hospital jus forgot ta record her?" McCree said awkwardly, Moria gave McCree a stare to shut up 
> 
> Jack: "remember that illegal program we discovered a few years ago, the Child soldier program. I have reason to believe that _she_ was apart of that" Gabriel laughed, 
> 
> Gabriel: "Jack you are funny, if she were apart of that, she would have been way better sparring and fitness than she was" jack gave him a frustrated look, and clicked the remote to move to a side which contained video footage and played it- it was the video footage of you fighting the five men
> 
> Jack: "You see this, Martial arts- karate- Krav maga- Ju jitsu!, nothing that you had taught her Gabe- and she certainly did not learn that in the military, so you tell me right now that you have no idea how she knows that and why its not recorded in her file or you tell me that you have been teaching her to fight like this in 3 weeks" Jack stared and Gabriel and pointed to the screen 

the room went silent, Mcree and Genji looking down at there hands- Gabriel leaned back in his car and held his hand together heaving out a large sigh

> Gabriel: "No. no I don't know" his said in a defeated tone. 
> 
> Moria: "so what action do we take" she said Cooly with not emotion in her voice
> 
> Jack: "nothing. as far as I- _we,_ know, she's done nothing at base to make me think shes' a mole, im just asking for you took keep an eye out" Jack looked across the room to make sure everyone nodded.
> 
> Jack: "Good, dismissed."

* * *

"I'm righ' here, Angel'" a voice spoke....

You woke up in a medical bed. 

>   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, pls comment if you did, your Agents exam is near...


	11. "I didn't see you much as a worried type"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to reader POV, this chapter is relatively short- but get ready for some spicy stuff next chapter...

"I'm righ' here, Angel'" a voice spoke.... as you drifted unconscious

During your time unconscious there was moments you could felt you could hear and feel what was happening outside, one moment you could feel a needle, the next you could hear machines whirring, one one point you felt a large rough hadn't stroke through your hair and lips kiss your cheek. 

You woke up, saw an IV drip and a multiple needles in your arm, your first insticnt was to look at the beeping monitor which showed your heart rate as well as the time- 5:12 am, you had been out for a day - you look frontwards to see a cowboy hat lying on top of you, looking more to the side, you see an arm laying on your stomach, McCree sat in a chair beside you, sleeping, laying his head on the medical Bed as a pillow, his face turned towards you, cheek smooshed against the bed and breathing deeply

you take a deep sigh as your weakly move your hand to bruh against his long brown hair- he wakes up suddenly moments after your touch- "h-hey," he groans sitting up and putting his hand up to your cheek to lightly, "how you feelin'" you groaned trying to sit up as McCree just pushed you back down too lie, "like shit" you chuckled, he smiled wierly, as he leaned up to kiss your forehead, at this moment you were in too much pain to try and push down the redness that spread to your cheeks 

the two of you stayed liked that for 2 hours, talking and exchanging jokes, at 7:00 Angela walked into your bay, happy to see you doing well, she removed the IV drip and put down the handles of the bed Side so you could stand, 

"well, looks who's all healed up" Commander Morrison spoke as he entered your med bay, he smiled for a short time until he called McCree to his office to talk, 

"we were all very worried about you Liébling," you looked down, picking at the ends of your sleeve- you hated when people worried about you, it meant they cared, and when people care they do reckless things- you didn't want people to waste their time on you, "Especially Gabriel, you know he visited you every hour of the day yesterday" your head shot up searching Angela's face for any sign of sarcasm or joke- she was serious- oh how you felt guilty now, the way you had been treating him the past 3 weeks and here he was caring for you and worrying for you, you wanted to feel angry but you couldn't

As Angela gave you the thumbs up to leave the medical bay, you made your way to Gabriel's office- but he wasn't there, you asked around and you were told he was in his room, you felt awkward appearing at your commanders door, your heart racing, " ~~just get it over with!~~ " you shouted in your head, you took a quick knock to his door, and then another knock- the door swung open. This was the first time you had seen your commander outside of military gear, he was wearing comfortable clothing, and by the look of his hair, he had just woken up- it was cute and you couldn't help but laugh ion your throat.

"Sorry Commander, I just thought I should let you know that I was out of the med-" you spoke, but you were cut of as he pulled you in and held you. compared to you Gabriel was a giant, so being taken in with his large arms was like swimming in a warm ocean, this had been the closest you had been since that night 3 weeks ago, your heart jumped out of your chest- you hoped he hadn't noticed.

"I- just wanted to let you know I was ok" He let you go and put you back into the place you were standing before, at this moment, no matter how angry you were at him you couldn't help but smile, here you had thought he was all concrete, harsh and strict but in reality there was a rare soft side to him. "are you ok?" you asked. she asked him, you both stood there for a moment, he stared at you with longing eyes. "I was worried about you recruit. don't do something reckless like that without me around", 

Annnnd now he had returned to his normal self, always telling you what to do and not to do, you crossed your arms and let out a quiet laugh, "I didn't see you much as a worried type" you looked back up at him, "get your rest recruit-" he closed the door. 

Tomorrow was your Agents exam and it was barely half day, so you decided to get training, you headed to the gym/gun range and started doing sparring drills and practice shooting. you had seen Genji walk past at one point and you waved but he didn't wave back- maybe he didn't see you...

"Hey" McCree's voice appeared right behind you, you jumped "CHRIST McCREE! i'm holding a damn gun! don't scare me like that" you looked at him but he didn't give of his usual cheeky grin, he grabbed your wrist "we need to talk, come with me" he pulled your wrist and led you down a hallway making sure that no one saw the two of you together, he had spoke in a serious tone that you had only heard once that first time you met. he slid a door open- it was his room, and it was, Unsurprisingly messy.

As you entered his room, your heart rushed violently as your head could only think of one reason McCree took you to his room. "M-McCree," you tugged your wrist away and turned your head away "y-you know how I feel about this" you picked at your sleeve and refused to look at him.

" _Sit_ , we needa' talk" you didn't like the tone in his voice, it made you nervous, but it was the look in his eye that made you _afraid._ you sat down at his desk and he sat opposite you, clasping his hands together and leaned forward, "look, if Morrison finds out that I'm tellin' ya this' I'll be in big trouble" his eyes softened and looked up at you "Morrison suspect's you may be more than who you say you are. Darlin' if you are, I need' ya to tell me now"

you froze, how did he find you out? what did you do wrong? did you look suspicious? a million questions rushed to your head at once, you liked McCree, like, like liked McCree, and you didn't want to risk his opinion of you changing once he found out you used to Assassinate bad people for fun, besides, you hated to admit that you had found your home here as Overwatch/Blackwatch and you didn't know what they would do once they found out the truth. you let out a big sigh,

"Jesse- there is, nothing for me to tell you" you gave a right smile, but deep inside you hurt so much, and it hurt worse when he smiled back and said "good, I don' like them liars' much" his hand reached over and stroked your face. now, you were never going to be able to fall asleep.

***

When you woke the next morning, for the first time in a long time, your dreams weren’t completely to blame for your racing heart. Today was the day you found out if you failed or not...the agents exam. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agents exam, get excited...


	12. Agents exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to do this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I lied about the spicy.. but I promise.... next chapter

When you woke the next morning, for the first time in a long time, your dreams weren’t completely to blame for your racing heart. Today was the day you found out if you failed or not. Granted, you knew you weren’t going to be dropped if you had - Gabriel had made it perfectly clear from the beginning that if it was what he needed to do, he’d keep pushing you until you were ready; he wouldn’t give up on you. Even with the personal problems between you, he’d given you no indication that that had changed, still pushing you harder and harder during your morning workouts.

When he led you outside this time, there was a course set up along your typical path, completely enclosed by what you assumed were essentially pop-up rooms, making a hallway to the mountain’s base. To the side of the path, Winston sat quietly, a table set out in front of him with some of your handheld equipment. When he noticed you, he got up and moved forward slowly, glancing at Gabriel, who gave him a curt not and stood back slightly.

“This course is to test your agility, strength, speed, and memory of the systems we’ve been working with,” Winston explained, motioning you closer. Spread on the table beneath the equipment you’d need to get manually get through the doors, was a rough sketch of what you faced. There were multiple complex-locked doors, a few (non-lethal) traps you would need to disarm, some you would have to avoid through physical prowess, and some simple blockades to test your strength.

“You have a time limit to finish, and should you not, your training will resume after tomorrow.” Winston sounded almost sympathetic as he said it, but he still smiled. “I believe you have it in you to finish in time, though!”

“But she needs to prove that herself.” Came Gabriel’s addition, and Winston glanced to him with a faint nod; you noticed he frowned briefly, but it faded quickly. He smiled at you once more and stepped back, handing you what you would need to get through the course. All of your equipment was fitted to your belt, and you went to stand in front of the first door, which - for the moment - you noticed by the small green light on the keypad was unlocked.

“Oh!” You turned your attention to Winston at his exclamation, and he smiled sheepishly. “At the end of the course you’ll find a button connected to the final room; it will reset the course for you to return.” So you had to run it twice, and if you knew Winston well enough, the solutions to disarm or unlock would change with the reset. You nodded, went through your stretches, and then settled back to prepare for the start.

This was easy, you had done this plenty times before. to assassinate a person wasn't easy, there were high security locked doors and computers you would have to get through first. so this test would be a breeze 

With a touch of a button, there was a ding from the table as the timer started and the door slid open. It was a short run to the first door, which you passed through with a device that let you digitally see and manipulate the circuits to unlock it. The first laser trap tripped you up a little bit, but eventually you managed to shut it down and keep going, over pitfalls, through more doors, swinging from bars over other various traps that, while they wouldn’t have actually slowed you down should you trip them, would take time over whatever you had left.

You did trip a second laser trap in your rush, cursing to yourself, but otherwise made it to the end of the course without much incident, even if you weren’t happy with your current time. Though you were dripping with sweat by this point, your chest didn’t hurt as it had once before and the adrenaline was enough to keep any muscle aches out of mind. You reset the course and, thankfully, stumbled out of the last door only a few seconds before the timer buzzed, gasping for breath and doubling over as your legs finally started to shake.

You felt his presence before you saw him, but you were too exhausted to care for the moment as Gabriel stepped up to your side, presenting a half-frozen water bottle. You snatched it quickly, straightening up as you drank as much of it as you could, putting it to your neck to help cool you off once you’d drained all the liquid out of it.

“While I would’ve preferred a faster time,” He started, and you rolled your eyes as you turned to face him, fighting back the urge to ask him if anything was ever good enough for him. “That’s two of four sections passed. You’ve got twenty minutes to rest, then meet in the arena. Winston,” He looked over your head at the scientist who was currently pouring over the data that he’d collected from the course. Winston looked up questioning. “Is that revolver finished?”

“Yes, Commander Reyes, I sent it to the range last night. It should be in her locker.” He replied, turning his attention back to his work. You furrowed your brow.

“I have a locker?”

“McCree preferred to have your weapons ready for you, but yes, you do. He’ll show you that area when you get there.” He replied curtly, already walking away. You’d almost forgotten just how bad he was being, but again this dismissal brought it back and you growled softly beneath your breath. Still, you followed him back into the base, breaking off and heading to your room to rest for a few minutes before you had to make your way to the arena and shooting range.

As you stepped into the courtyard, Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, but McCree stood by the entrance to the range, giving you a small wave when he caught sight of you. You picked up your stride, ignoring the sudden soft voice in your head reminding you of your conversation with Angela. Now was not the time.

“Where’s Reyes?” You asked, as you stopped next to him. “Kind of thought he’d be ready to ‘criticize’ this test, too.” Jesse looked down at you with a wry, knowing smile. You could tell that he’d become a bit impatient and frustrated with you and the commander both, though he never took that out on you. In answer to your question, he motioned up towards his office. You glanced up, only to see that the window was dark black.

“Uh…” You looked questioningly at Jesse, who laughed slightly.

“The thing has a few settings. Clear, full black out, two way into, and two way out of his office.”

“Oh.” You said blankly, as quite suddenly you were bombarded with the possibility that someone you were oblivious to could’ve seen everything that night. oh now you were pissed... “...Why exactly does it have a setting to see in but not out of his office?”

“Mostly so we know if he’s up there while he doesn’t have to deal with paying attention to our bullshit.” He said with a shrug, looking at your suddenly pale face in concern. “Y’alright, darlin’?”

You cleared your throat and took the water bottle from your belt to take a long drink. “Yep, just fine.” Whether or not he was willing to talk to you normally, you were very tempted to march right up to his office and demand to know if he’d taken that into consideration when he took you to his office. You resisted that urge, however, and turned your attention on Jesse again.

“So, first things first, I have a locker apparently?” You were going to try very hard not to think about the fear that had just bubbled up and was sitting squarely where your heart should be. And ignore the fact the idea sent a shiver down your back all the same.

“Oh, yeah,” He laughed, seeming content to let the subject matter drop for the moment. He opened the gate into the range and motioned for you to follow him, and inside a warehouse with a line of lockers; they were just large enough to hold the biggest weapons Overwatch currently used, and there was a fair amount of them. Near one end of the room you found one with your name blinking across the little screen on top, you had expected your locker t look like those in amerian highscholl movies- but no, your was the size of a small garage, “Something in here y’need, then?”

“My gun,” You grinned, it not quite reaching your eyes. “I drew up a design last week to have Winston look into, and I guess he approved and got it finished. I hope it’s as good as I wanted it to be.”

“If he approved it, I’m gonna guess better,” Jesse laughed. He hadn’t told you the code, but you guessed it might be your room code; a correct assumption, and one that had you wondering if you could change it after your time as a recruit was up. Considering that at the very least, both Reyes and McCree had access to it, that was two too many when it came to your privacy, the garage door rose up revealing all the designs you had made in your past with the military- and the revolver you had designed, 

You pulled out the case inside, and opened it up to reveal a sleek, silver revolver with an onyx grip. You felt a sense of pride as you studied it, knowing this was well and truly one of your own. Beside you, Jesse laughed softly.

“Well, I’m flattered,” He teased, pulling Peacemaker from his belt to compare them. Your revolver was slightly slimmer, and lacked some of the bits his did; specifically, yours had no cocking mechanism, though there was a safety to keep it from firing accidentally.

“Don’t let it get to your ego too much,” You teased right back, laughing. “I took inspiration from you and Lena. It uses pulse fires, but it’s a lot slower than her pistols. Spread’s less drastic too, and it reloads faster than yours. Not sure what kind of fall-off it has, but hopefully I won’t have to find that out too soon. Assuming today’s just about my personal abilities and not how close I actually need to be.”

“Pretty much,” He chuckled, taking your hand to lead you back out. It was all you could do not to glance towards the office again, but thankfully McCree seemed to be guiding your attention well enough. He explained the exercises you’d be going through, which included stationary quick-shots - as quick as you could do with your new weapon, anyway, considering he certainly didn’t expect you to be able to pull the same things he did - a test on moving targets and a test on the same targets with you also moving. The last would be done with simulated enemies rather than the target bots, which meant you’d also have to show that you had enough sense on how to take your shots and when to stay in cover.

“So…” You mused, looking up at him with a raised brow. “Do you grade this one, or do I have to wait for him to come out of hiding to know how I’ve done?” You turned your revolver in your hands as you asked, nervousness beginning to fill you again because this was the one you were a bit more worried about. This was the one thing you’d had so little experience in when you got here that your progress still wasn’t nearly up to par to his ability.

“Technically,” He drawled, leaning on the wall where he’d be observing, and grinned. “S’my call, considering the boss isn’t much of a sharpshooter himself. If he sees somethin’ he doesn’t like it’ll go on the mark but ultimately I get to give more marks than he does in this case. Though, I’d bet Ana’s up there too, and she’s the best marksman I’ve ever met, so if my instincts are right his marks’ll be influenced by her. Aside me, it’d be her you have to impress, not him.” 

you swallowed hard. “Alright then.”

“And don’t get any ideas,” Jesse’s voice turned teasing, trying to lighten your mood. “No bonus points ‘cause I like ya.” You flushed a little and laughed, which pleased him, rolling your eyes.

“Not even for a kiss?”

“Not even that.” He grinned when you looked at him, and you smiled back. At least he didn’t find the little tease too tasteless. You sighed a little, knowing your nerves wouldn’t abate til you’d finished, and with that you went through your tests.

"alright' ill leave ya to admire yer storage for a sec, ill be at the range" with a tip of his hat he left, this test wasn't just about shooting, it was about infiltration, the range was set up like one of those laser zone or paintball places, and there were programmed robots around each corner waiting to attack you, you knew you couldn't just pass with a gun, you looked around in your locker to see your daggers you had brought from Mexico, you grabbed a belt and filled it to the brim with your knives. now you were ready

you entered the range expecting to see McCree waiting, but the doors closed behind you and the lights dimmed, "great! would have been nice to know it was going to start immediately" you mumbled to yourself

your believed you test had been going well, you took your cover and the right moments and you shot the robots main circuit boards almost every time, successful bringing them down, what you weren't prepared for was that some of these robots were unarmed and were programmed for hand to hand combat, you Heard fast whining and metal footsteps approaching you fast, before you could turn and shoot, you were tackled to the ground right in the middle of the crossfire zone as your gun was flung out of your hand across the run somewhere.

"FUCK!" you shouted as you grabbed one of your daggers from your belt and stabbed the robot in the back 5 times, and quickly escaped to cover, your gun was gone and you had 5 daggers to your name now, a few knives against firing guns was not your preferred outcome. you have 3 minutes left to impress the judges, 

"fuck it" you whispered, you flung yourself across the room, throwing 3 daggers across the room watching as they hit the robots I the head, you landed with thud, not the most graceful lading, but you made it, for a moment you thought to yourself, there were no rules that sated you couldn't climb out the wall barriers that made this maze, 

you climbed up and started jumping barrier from barrier to make it to the other side while throwing the rest of your knives at the robots, and before you knew it, the 3 minutes had passed, the lights went back on and the doors opened

you walked out the range and saw Jesse walk towards you “wow. not bad...” Jesse praised. As you steadied yourself, taking a deep breath to try and calm your heart, he looked down to a datapad he’d been keeping notes on, as he opened his mouth to talk again Ana appeared behind him, clapping her hands together, she walked up to you with a large smile.

"well done girl! I have never seen approach that exam the way you did, climbing on top of the concrete hedges, who would have thought of that, you have impressed the best" her words brought warmth to your heart, finally someone who appreciated your genius and knew how to compliment, "I think you did even better than Jesse here when he went through his exam" she gave you a wink and McCree gasped in offence. 

"I’d say you passed your marksman training. I’ll still be pullin’ ya in here for practice often enough though, can never get enough of it.” He winked at you, and you laughed faintly, but it trailed off as the door to the arena closed, drawing both Jesse’s and your attention.

Gabriel and Genji was striding towards you, and your stomach twisted a little when you noticed that he had his hands wrapped, and was carrying more wrapping with him. You clenched your jaw for a moment, and saw something like concern flicker through McCree’s expression, but Gabriel wasn’t really paying attention yet. “You should be proud, recruit.” He mused, finally looking up. “For your experience, you impressed the world’s best. Just one more to go.” He tossed you the wrappings which you caught easily, as you strode from behind the gate. 

“Er, sir?” Genji interjected as you started to wrap your hands. You glanced up, not at Genji, but at Gabriel, gauging his expression. “Are you sure? shouldn’t we be testing her against someone more her caliber for this? I know she’s improved, but--”

Gabriel’s eyes met yours even as he cut Genji short. “We can’t ensure that she’ll be facing someone of her caliber on the field. All I need to know is if she’s got enough in her to keep herself alive ‘til she can get the upper hand or until help can get to her.” There was a glimmer in his eyes that, for some reason, made your blood boil. Like he didn’t quite think you had that in you.

“Don’t worry, Genji,” You spoke up, still staring up at Gabriel with an icy glare. “I’m not afraid of him.” His lip twitched slightly and if you weren’t currently repressing the urge to just lunge at him, you might’ve felt that saying that was a mistake.

Behind you, Jesse sighed. “That is _exactly_ what concerns me.” He retorted, but conceded, making his way towards the benches while you swept past Gabriel to the middle of the arena, though your commander wasn’t far behind.

Once you were both in place, before he had fallen back into stance, you suddenly close the space between you. You couldn’t help yourself, you had to ask. “What was the setting on that?” You asked, your voice low enough that only he would hear, even though you knew Jesse was far enough away you didn’t have to worry too much. He arched a brow down at you. 

“Two way out.”

“You know what I mean, Commander.” You spoke through gritted teeth. The smirk that he gave you didn’t help your irritation any.

“Oh, are you asking if I wanted people to see us argue? No.”

You weren’t sure if it was the progress you’d made during those first two weeks, or the pure frustration and fury you had towards him at the moment, but you were matching him pretty well. You were out of breath where he wasn’t, and your limbs shook a little, but adrenaline itself kept you trading blows.“You know damn fucking well that’s not what I’m asking,” You spat, but turned around and returned to your spot, taking it as the answer you needed. Even if he wouldn’t admit it either, you believed him decent enough to not lie to you about that, even in a roundabout way. You could feel Jesse’s eyes boring into your back, but you kept your eyes forward.

It started as it always had. You circled each other, teased. Lunge forward, moved back, hands up and ready to block. You took him off guard this time, however, lunging and aiming a precise jab to his ribs, though you were disappointed when your knuckles found his forearm instead. The first hit always opened the dam and you both exchanged a flurry of quick, controlled blows.

Though you did well in protecting your vulnerable spots, predicting his movements and dodging or giving him a less optimal place to strike, you were more aggressive than you’d ever been. Suddenly you wanted to throw all the frustration of the last month at him. You moved in quick, landed what hits you could, and darted back, your chest heaving. You saw in the way his jaw clenched and flexed that he was trying to reign his reactions in, and not lose himself as he had before.

It didn’t seem like this would end as quickly as your spars usually did. But then, you knew this wasn’t really a _spar_. It hadn’t been from the moment it started. You were starting to feel sore where you continued to block his blows, and more than a few times he managed to get in a hit to your stomach; you were quick to tense and lessen the damage the blow would give.

You had to admit, though, that you were pretty proud when you managed to fake him out. A left jab to the ribs, blocked, to cover for a right hook that connected to his cheek. He stumbled a little bit in surprise as you pulled back, glaring at you with a glitter in his eyes that said without words, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

You did. You shouldn’t have, but you did. He started to match your aggression with his own, landing more hits and sending you back on your heels a few times. Jesse stood by this point and had advanced towards you. “Guys, maybe-”

“Stand down, McCree,” Gabriel growled, in a way that very nearly quelled your rage. But not quite. Still, Jesse took the threat to heart and stopped his advance, watching with concern in his eyes. You didn’t focus on him much, but you noted a few times he twitched as though to start for the door, before thinking better of leaving the two of you alone like this.

You weren’t sure if it was the progress you’d made during those first three weeks, or the pure frustration and fury you had towards him at the moment, but you were matching him pretty well. You were out of breath where he wasn’t, and your limbs shook a little, but adrenaline itself kept you trading blows.

  
You did your best not to fight dirty, too, though the temptation to land a kick to his groin flared every now and then when he started to look cocky, noticing that you were finally wearing down. You broke, if a little, with one smirk, and lunged your fist, sending the full weight of your body behind your shoulder, his arm twitched to block your throw, but you were fast, you drove your fist right into his cheek, making a critical hi. You were pleased to hear the grunt he gave, and this time it was enough to give him pause.

it was time to finish him off, you got into your stance and went in for a round house kick, but your base leg ached and you were too slow, he grabbed your leg and he stared at you with a serious glare that sent shivers through your body, now you were scared, and you showed it in your face, he had you in his full grasp,

"you did this to yourself recruit." he spoke with almost an affectionate tone, you couldn't lose, you still had too much frustration pent up that you needed use, some other part of you admittedly just wanted to prove yourself,

you closed your eyes-this was going to hurt0- using the foot you were balancing you quickly swung around, effectively dislocating your knee on the leg your commander had a hold of, your foot made strong contact with his face, you too had fallen on to the floor, Gabriel used this too his advantage to crawl on top of you, but it didn't seem for fighting pruposes, you saw a glint of concern in his eyes, You hated yourself for warmth that started to pool in your lower stomach as he was on top of you.

You could hear Genji call from behind you "OK, THAT IS ENOUGH!" it was the first time you had heard Genji shout, let alone with a frustrated tone, quickly straightened out your leg which naturally put your knee back into place,

“Congratulations, rookie, you might just have the balls to make it in this line of work,” Gabriel growled, the sound vibrating through every bone in your body, as he leaned closer, his face barely an inch from yours. “But you should be very, very, _very_ careful with yourself.” The threat was clear, and it sent your heart skipping, but you glared right back up at him. He held you like that, meeting your icy stare, long enough for your breathing to start taking on a new tone. It was everything you could do not to squirm.

He pushed off of you, finally, his knees shoving your hips a little when he did. You didn’t get up right away, chest still heaving, and were surprised when he offered a hand to you. However, you growled faintly at the gesture and swung yourself around and you managed to painfully scramble to your feet and storm away. as you walked away you had heard Genji scowl at Gabriel and quiet talking as if Genji was disciplining him.

In the hallway, you heard footsteps following, and gaining on you, and it was lucky for Jesse that his spurs gave him away before he got too close, or you might’ve turned and swung at him. As it were, you didn’t pay him any mind. You didn’t want to talk to him, you didn’t want to talk to _anyone_ and you were pretty sure you’d end up visited by Angela anyway, assuming Gabriel informed her of what happened.

Unfortunately for you, Jesse caught up, and before your door could close behind you he stormed in after you, grabbing your arms and pushing you into the wall so you couldn’t lash out at him, his eyes bright and furious.

“What the fuck was that?” He snarled, his voice low, hands at your elbows to pin you down and using his weight to keep you from kicking out at him. “Have you actually lost your fucking mind?” You scowled right back at him, breathing hard and clenching your jaw.

“Jesse McCree, _let me go._ ” You growled dangerously back at him, but his fingers tightened and he grunted against the pressure you tried to use to free yourself. The look in his eyes made the first time he’d threatened you look like play, and yet you were too angry, too hyped on adrenaline and rage to be afraid of him.

“Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on,” He growled your name so low, your stomach twisted. It didn’t help. “I’m sick of being in the dark here, and I’m sick of whatever game you two are playing that I have to suffer for.” The incredulous look you gave him actually made him pause. That _he_ had to suffer for?

“Look,” He sighed, still keeping you securely pinned to the wall. “You don’t owe me anything in terms of...that, but fuck’s sake,” This time, your name almost sounded pleading on his lips. “Ya keep draggin’ me in circles, ya keep sayin’ it isn’t because of him, ya keep sayin’ you’ll explain but you don’t, and it’s pretty fuckin’ clear something’s going on with you, so don’t y’at least owe me that? An explanation?”

You felt the anger drain from your body as his voice turned well and truly pleading. Your head fell forward and you sighed. “Jesse, please let me go.” You murmured, and something in the utterly exhausted way you said it made him give in. He stepped back, and you stepped around him, covering your face with your hands.

“We fucked, okay?” You walked to your desk and put your hands on it, your head falling forward, strands of hair that had come loose from the tie falling into your face. “I was scared and pissed off and I called him out on how he’d been acting and he turned it around on me. When he told me I could leave, I didn’t. I stayed, and it happened. By the end of the night, I thought… I don’t know, that I could deal with him, that maybe he’d at least take what I said before to heart since it wasn’t clouding his mind anymore.”

You felt Jesse’s hands on your waist, gentle and comforting, but didn’t shift from where you were standing. “That even if he treated me as a ‘subordinate’, he’d at least treat me like an adult. I guess I wasn’t entirely wrong there.” You sighed. “The next day he was acting like we barely fucking knew each other. Like we hadn’t spent hours a day together for three weeks, like he hadn’t been trying to drive me fucking crazy the entire time. It’s happened before, but it was bothering me more than it should have this time. And usually, it passes quickly, but he’s been doing this for a fucking more than one month.”

Jesse slipped a hand around you, pushing you a bit so that you straightened, and he could pull you into his chest easier. Both arms wrapped around you then, and you sank into his hold, closing your eyes to ward off the feeling welling behind them. Damned if you were about to cry about this.

“Why didn’t ya tell me?” He asked softly, and you sighed, turning your head so you nuzzled your cheek against his shoulder.

“The first day, I was just...mad. But I wanted it to pass. Wanted it to be something I could laugh about when I did tell you. And that night, when… it just didn’t feel right. I was scared. I’ve _been_ scared. I know you’re different people, but I didn’t… I didn’t want you to start treating me differently too. God, Jesse, you army best friends and I.. really like you, I didn’t want to lose that if you regretted sleeping with me.” You felt a sigh shudder through him, and he held you tighter, his cheek pressed against the top of your head.

“I don’t think I could regret that,” He mused, with an almost sad chuckle, and you couldn’t help but match it. You turned around in his arms, putting yours around his waist and pressing your cheek to his chest, eyes closed. He started to move, slowly walking backwards til his legs hit your bed, then lifted himself to sit on it, and pulling you into his lap in the process.

“I understand why we haven’t done anythin’, but...the hell made you do that today? I thought I was gonna have to call Angela for you by the end of that…” You shifted in his lap, knees on either side of his hips, and looked up at him, resting your arms around his shoulders.

“Honestly? I’m losing my fucking mind.” He laughed as you essentially gave his words back to him. “I kept thinking he’d finally fucking talk to me about whatever was going on in his head and we could go back to normal, even if normal drove me crazy. I don’t know _why_ it hurt so much, but it did, and that made me so fucking mad…”

“D’you have feelings for him?” Jesse asked gently, and you looked up at him. Impulsively, your hands cupped his face and you kissed him softly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know anything when it comes to him right now.” You pressed your forehead to his, your words insinuating that, at least you had some inkling as to what was right in front of you. His arms tightened around you.

“Was it just that?” You glanced up at him now, and let out a low sigh.

“No. I think the dreams might’ve been even worse.”

“Dreams?” Jesse prompted, curious. You pressed your forehead to his shoulder and sighed, this time a little bit exasperated.

“I’ve been having dreams about it every day for _weeks._ ” You explained, shifting a little. “But they’re not always the same. Sometimes it’s him. Sometimes...sometimes it’s you. Sometimes it-...well…” You trailed off, pressed closer to him and hiding your face against his neck. He seemed content to hold you close, but he hummed thoughtfully all the same.

“Sometimes what?” He pressed, and you shifted uncomfortably. “C’mon, darlin’, you’ve told me this much…” You felt his lips on your jaw and sighed into his skin faintly.

“Sometimes it’s both.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone read this and actually enjoyed it...


	13. "I want you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I had so much fun writing this... making me go red.

“Dreams?” Jesse prompted, curious. You pressed your forehead to his shoulder and sighed, this time a little bit exasperated.

“I’ve been having dreams about it every day for _weeks._ ” You explained, shifting a little. “But they’re not always the same. Sometimes it’s him. Sometimes...sometimes it’s you. Sometimes it-...well…” You trailed off, pressed closer to him and hiding your face against his neck. He seemed content to hold you close, but he hummed thoughtfully all the same.

“Sometimes what?” He pressed, and you shifted uncomfortably. “C’mon, darlin’, you’ve told me this much…” You felt his lips on your jaw and sighed into his skin faintly.

“Sometimes it’s both.” You felt more than heard his surprise, as his chest rose with the little ‘huh’ that escaped him. _You_ were surprised when he laughed, low and in a way that made your skin tingle a bit.

“I...gotta admit,” He started after a moment, and you pulled back to look up at him. The way his hat was sitting, and the afternoon light filtered through your window, shadowed his face and all you could really see was the faint smirk on his lips. “I’m kinda curious what happened now.”

Your cheeks turned bright pink and you squirmed in his lap, almost ready to get up, but he held you there with his arms around your waist, and you settled for looking away. “You...don’t want those details.” You assured him, but he laughed again and you had to bite your lip.

“Weirdly enough, I think I do.” He loosened his grip on you Your mind was so muddled and exhausted from the anger that you’d felt not long ago, your chest starting to rise and fall a little quicker as you shivered against him. You were finding it very difficult to resist him; and it was even harder to pretend you _wanted_ to, you got of his lap and leaned against your desk.

“I called him out,” You repeated, Jesse leaned forward on your bed to listen to you. “T-told him he was playing games, that he’d look at me like he wanted to fuck me senseless then turn around and talk to me like I was a child.” Jesse hummed in understanding as he put his hand on your waist again, inviting you to sit next to him. 

“He turned it back on me...Pinned me down with his hand on my throat and said he wasn’t the only one that wanted that, that the way I’d been reacting...I guess he w-was right. Guess you w-were- guess you were too...” You stuttered, swallowing. The way Jesse's thumb stroked your waist was distracting you, but every time you paused, he would give an encouraging noise to continue.

“A-are you-- fuck, Jesse, are you sure you want me to tell you this?” You bit your lip and he pulled back, smirking, pushing his hat - which sat precariously on his head now - off and letting it tumble off your bed and to the floor.

“I want every detail.” He chuckled as you groaned, your head falling back exasperatedly. he stood up and leaned his back against the Frame of your bed, this was one of those rare sights you had seen with Jesse without his hat, it seemed criminal to stare.

“He told me to leave, if I wanted, no hard feelings…” You broke off into a sigh, but tried to continue telling him what had happened. How Gabriel had fucked you against the window At that, Jesse laughed softly.

“So _that’s_ why you went white as a sheet when I talked about the window settings.” You slapped his shoulder weakly, and he looked up at you with a grin. “Gotta say, I think I’d like to have seen that.” At that, you groaned at rolled your eyes playfully, he held you steadily. You weren’t telling him to stop, and you definitely didn’t seem to be complaining - about his actions at the very least - so he wasn’t going to let you go this time. He pulled the neckline of your tank top down, along with your sports bra, exposing your chest to his mouth.

“And your dreams? You dream about me doin’ all that to ya?” His brow rose and crossed his arms.“Why don’t you tell me about the other dream,” He mused, he was asking scary questions that you were sure you didn't want to answer... “The one with both of us. What d’you wanna do for us, darlin’, hmm?” You wished, sorely, that he didn’t sound so enraptured by the idea, because now you were never going to get it out of your head. 

“J-Jesse!” you said in a mild protest, he smiled 

“Y’don’t _have_ to tell me if ya really don’t wanna.” He ensured you, "But to know what's been on your mind and pissin' ya of, really' be helping me understand yer actions in the past 3 weeks". he sighed in relief, Angela was right about talking to Jesse..

“Thanks,.. for understanding", the way he looked at you, as if thunderclap happened in your head, confirmed all the feelings you had for Jesse, you loved him- for a moment you held your breath, thinking if you should tell Jesse- 

"Jesse, there's some-something I need to tell you-" he interrupted you

“nope, s'not fair, I've been the one who been chasing yer round' fer weeks, it's my turn to tell ya what I've got goin’ in _my_ head?” He mused playfully, he strode towards you "I don't know what's been happening' to me, but ever since ya came, for the past 6 weeks you haven't escaped my mind once!" he looked at you with sad eyes for a moment until he went back to his casual grin, he placed his hand on your desk, trapping you in like he had when you first met. 

"ya, don't have to feel the same- but, I-" he couldn't look at you, this was the first time you had seen Jesse- the loud , energetic, confident cowboy- embarrassed.

you grabbed his collar and you put his lips on yours, as you were about to pull away, he held your head and gave an encouraging noise to not stop, you opened you mouth slightly to bid his tongue entrance, he kissed you passionately on the desk, between breaths of your kisses "fuck" he mumbled, you were pleased to hear his satisfaction. you put your leg between his as he deepened the kiss, you felt his member grow against your thigh,

"is that your peacekeeper, or are you just excited" you whispered against his lips, he gave out a low laugh, "why'don't we find out" he smiled against your lips and grabbed your chin so he could kiss you deeply again, with a quick swipe of his hand he cleared your desk and lifted you up so you could sit, "you're gonna have to clean that later-" your comment cut off as he pushes you roughly against the wall the desk leaned on, claiming your lips with his again but rougher this time, his teeth bruising your lower lip so hard that you cry out weakly against his mouth.

His hand slips under your shirt, cups a breast, kneading and pinching, making your breath catch. Your fingertips brush down his chest, hard planes of muscle twitching under your exploring fingers. his free hand moves lower, toying with the waistband of your sweatpants for a mere second before it dips below with his large fingers slipping between your legs and drawing one slow, lingering stroke across your clothed sex. You twist your head away from the kiss, a shuddering gasp forcing its way through your lips as your body tenses under his touch. He stills, leans away a little.

"Is everythin' okay? Should I not have-" You shake your head, looking back at him, the pair of you heavy-lidded and flushed.

"No, it's fine, it's _more_ than fine, I just..." You swallow, hard, and find your hips bucking against his palm even as you try and stop them, eliciting a needy whine from you and a low, quiet groan from him.

he moves your body and lays you on your bed, his grin is wolfish, “just tha thought’a just seein’ you desperate and writhin’ and _beggin’_ , of watchin’ you come apart…” You shuddered, his voice a low growl at your throat, whimpering. He smirked. “Makin’ those noises while you’re pinned, helpless, vulnerable…” While he left lovebites over your throat and collarbone, he kept grinding into you, and you started to tremble underneath him. “Or maybe th’sounds ya’d make for me...how nice your pretty li’l mouth would feel on my cock, muffling all those gorgeous noises…” You felt your hips jerk, and you knew if he kept rubbing against you like that, kept those words pouring you were going to lose yourself.

after teasing your pussy through your underwear, you mumbled at Jesse, pleading for him to touch you more. finally he slid his hand in and plunged his fingers into you. He caught your mouth in a hot, claiming kiss, stealing the cries he pulled from you as his fingers curled to find the right spot. You bit down on his bottom lip when you came, whining loudly, and he chuckled softly. His fingers slowed, and he let you calm before he pulled away, gently easing your underwear and pants down your legs.

After you had a moment to find yourself again, you reached up, pulling his shirt free of its tuck and tossing it somewhere in your room, reaching for his belt- only for him to grab your wrist and push your hand away as he pushes himself of the bed, grabbing both of your legs shoving them closer to him, he kneels, kissing up your leg, getting closer and closer to your sex,

"I've never felt this way before" he whispered on your thigh, slowly making his way up, "you drive me crazy" every kiss he mumbled words out of his mouth, as he finally put his mouth to your pussy,

He dips his tongue between your folds and you clench two greedy handfuls of his hair as he laps at your pussy, seeking your clit in ever narrower circles, tracing an orbit across you with the tip of his tongue. You breathe out in a long, shuddering sigh and a lusty moan escapes Jesse at the sound which tightens the coil of pleasure in your groin. He has brought one hand between your legs now, stroking gently around your entrance with a deft fingertip before dipping swiftly in with ease, making you tighten your legs around him, so glad to finally be filled. His fingers curl and scissor inside you, making you moan for him, breathless and panting. 

Looking down, you find yourself gazing into his brown eyes, black with lust, Sweat rolls down your body, between your breasts, he pulls back, breathing heavily. He flexes his wrist, pumping his fingers into you faster, harder. You whine at the loss of his tongue, but his thumb replaces it, rubbing circles on your sensitive flesh. He leans his head on your thigh and curses, barely above a breath, and the sound of his voice shoots straight to your cunt, tightening the coil of your impending release in your stomach.

"I've waited for you fer to long" he mumbles more to himself than you and dives back into your hot, wet sex, his tongue moving faster and faster greedy for the taste of you and you react almost violently, falling back and arching your hips up into his mouth as he suckles on you. the cowboy lets out a groan, long and slow, and the vibration of the sound sets fireworks off behind your eyelids and his name falls from your mouth in an endless, your muscles clamp down on his fingers and your release takes you, hard. He swirls his tongue around once more. 

He calls your name as he pulls his fingers from you and crawls up onto the bed - a soft voice, calling you back to him, and then his lips are on yours 

"Any good?" he grins with a knowing smile.

You heave in a breath, breasts raising and falling. ", J-Jesse, yes." You roll towards him, hooking a leg over his hips and kiss his neck, reaching down between you for his belt, you undo his belt and go to reach for his dick, but he pushes your hand away,

"there'll be time for that another time" he flips you around onto your stomach and "I can think of somethin else we could do, as if to prove a point he gently grinds against your back side, you shakily sighed when he did

“Sure you wanna do this?” He murmured, you turned to him, and You bit your lip as you met his gaze.

“Promise you’re not gonna disappear when it’s over?”

“I promise.” He said with a soft chuckle, he rub his palm over your ass, 

“I want you.” You gave him your answer then, and looked up to catch the smile on his lips. You couldn’t help but ask, though. “would you...want all that? O-Or like the idea, at least… sharing me with him…” he pulled down his pants and lifted your stomach up so your entrance was up (doggy style) Jesse chuckled low, and you heard his pants slip down, looking down in time to see _and_ feel his cock as he pressed it against your core.

“You tell me what you think.” He murmured, rubbing the head against your clit for a moment and making you whimper.

“T’be honest, never would’a thought of it before you, but… I can’t say I mind the idea.” He murmured as he lifted up a little bit so he could push his pants further down, lining himself up. “But right now…” His voice dropped to a growl, and he pressed into you while grabbing your ass. “You’re all mine.”

and his voice is low and husky, smoky like whiskey. He grips his cock at the base, drags it up and down the length of your sex, leaving you gasping. There is pressure, a groan passes your lips, a feeling of delicious stretching and then the thick, heavy weight of him is buried inside of you. He looms over you, forearms either side of your head, hands fisted into the pillows, you hadn't seen his cock, but by the way it filled every corner and inch of you, it was large.

He pants, breaths heavy and hot, as your body adjusts to his girth and then he begins to move and you find yourself spiralling away, every sense in your body focused on the feeling of his cock and the throbbing bundle of nerves at the hood of your sex. You tilt your hips up to meet his as they snap against you, he grips your hair, and your head in flung up, as he begins to pound into you harder and faster 

he then moves his hand to your waist, pushing it down, so your ass lifted up more so he could drill into you faster, the new position making you swim, You threw your head back as he filled you, crying out and digging your fingers into the covers below you jolting your body with each thrust, drawing out desperate moans. 

his hand slid around your thigh to rub your clit firmly. His pace began to pick up, faster and harder, until you started writhing, coming around him and crying out, he slowed down his pace, and was panting heavily. as he slid out of you, you let out a quiet cry wanting his cock to return to rightful place

he flipped you around, your back to the bed (missionary) and just by the look in his eye, he certainly wasn't finished with you, he swiftly slides of your shirt with your bra- I didn't matter if he saw you scars, he had seen then before- he lined up again, and entered your pussy, now his movements where slow and passionate, but hard. your hands find purchase on his back, clutching at his shoulder blades. Your nails dig into his back and the sweet sting of it makes him gasp and worry the soft skin below your jaw with his teeth.

He shifted to let your legs slide down his hips, so he could lean over you, the new angle making your head swim. The pair of you grow louder with each thrust, with each kiss, the slap of his flesh on yours and your shared moans filling his room. Your hands slide up his back and into his hair, and you pull his hair, hard and harder with each thrust . His eyes snap open and his pace falters as he gasps, slamming into you hard. 

"fuck!" comes his ragged gasp, and a hand slides down your body to pinch and grasp at your left breast, his pace quickening and your hearts beating alongside one another faster than you've ever felt

You wrapped your legs around his lower back, and he groans, pushing himself up on his forearms so that he can plow into you harder. The clench of your cunt and the friction of his pubic bone against your over-sensitive clit has you gasping for air and you barely notice as his pace stutters again, his lip vanishing between his teeth. Your hips rise up to meet him again, but one hand pins you to the bed and he shakes his head. 

_"im gonna-" he begins, but the rest of the sentence disappears in a groan as you angle your hips for him again and he picks up the pace._

__

"cum for me Jesse" you whisper, and your voice is as husky and ragged as his, His lips caught yours and he kissed you hard, using your mouth to muffle his own low moan as he buried himself and came into you, feeling you twitch and buck beneath him. his cum filled you and you felt its warm making you cum once more...

__

He held you there for a few moments, before carefully pulling back and shifting to lay beside you. It took him a moment of kicking his legs free of his tangled pants, but once he could rest, he gathered you to his chest and lay back with you, kissing your forehead gently and whispering "I love you"

__

With the aftermath of your orgasm pulsing through your body, you pressed your head to his chest and whined softly. You were so incredibly exhausted, satisfied and sore in more ways than one. “Can I sleep now…?” You mumbled sweetly, and Jesse laughed low.

__

“I’ll be right here when ya wake up.” As if flipping a switch, with that, you drifted off into what was the first peaceful rest you’d had in a very, very long time.

__

When you woke....

__

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit what a ride that way aye, brace yo selves, your first mission is coming up next chapter...


	14. Casino at Morocco (first mission)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter came out late today, I was at 2 energy filled parties and came out exhausted- but I pulled though! your comments give me motivation...

you woke up. it was slowly, to the warmth of the morning sun filtering through your window. You marveled at that for a moment; it hadn’t really registered to you that with your training done, Gabriel would have no reason to wake you before dawn.

you shifted around Jesse's cradling arms to look up at his sleeping face. You sighed softly, contentedly, your chin resting gently on his chest.

You were sore. Your whole body ached from the culmination of yesterday’s events. But you couldn’t help but feel content; any anxiety you’d had over this, over letting something happen with Jesse, swept away when you woke to him still in your bed.

He shifted with a quiet grumble, blinking blearily as he woke up, meeting your gaze and smiling faintly. “Mornin’,” He mumbled, leaning forward to kiss your forehead.

“Morning.” You felt his hand squeeze your waist lightly, twitching with the jolt it sent through your ticklish form, but relaxed into him all the same. You leaned into him a little, and for a while, the two of you lay in silence, your fingers tracing over his chest absently. Resting your cheek on his shoulder, you trailed your fingers to his arm, tracing your fingertips over the tattoo there. You felt muscle flex under your touch, but he didn’t pull away he just smiled at you... 

the two of you rested in your narrow bed for perhaps an hour, sleeping, teasing and talking back and forth, "well now that you've passed yer trainin, best get packin,", you looked over at him wondering what he mean't "you'd really think overwatch would keep ya in _this_ room?" he chucked "now that yer an agent you get to move to an actual room, near the blackwatch district,"

he studied you as your eyes glittered in excitement "finally! a real fucking room!" you threw your hands in the air, already thinking of the decorations and the bedsheets you wanted to add, "Where is your ro-"

You were cut off by a knock and a familiar voice calling your name at your door. “Liebling,” Angela’s voice sounded just a little put off, and you grimaced. “We need to talk.”

“Fuck.” You muttered, hiding your face against Jesse’s chest for a moment before calling out. “Give me like, five minutes!"

“If you are indecent, don’t bother; I need to look you over anyway.” Your cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and you groaned again, sitting up and shifting to climb over Jesse, who was smirking despite sympathy in his eyes. He recognize this tone of voice, but also knew you deserved whatever was coming.

“Okay, make it two minutes.” Managing to climb out of bed, you glanced at Jesse. “Put some pants on Jesse” you hushed at him, You heard him laugh as you scurried into your bathroom to clean yourself up a bit, making a mental note to wash your sheets before you had to leave tonight.

Donning underwear and a bra, you wrapped a towel around the rest of yourself and went to open the door, letting the rather irate looking blonde sweep into your room, your eyes down sheepishly.

“Didn’t I ask you _not_ to pick a fight with him again?” She snapped, stopping short when she caught sight of Jesse leaning against your desk, topless and his jeans hanging low on his hips, before giving an exasperated sound and turning on you.

“I did say I couldn’t make any promises,” You reminded her meekly, and she rolled her eyes. 

“you let your temper get away from you. Again.” She clicked her tongue in disappointment . You felt like a scolded child, but with Angela you hated to admit it felt well deserved. She sighed faintly and stepped forward, taking the towel from your hands and letting it drop.

Your body was littered with bruises, the worst of which were to particularly vivid handprints on your upper arms. Angela shook her head as she pressed her fingers to these, making you twitch slightly. “At this point, I am unsure if you are very lucky, or very important.”

“Both,” Jesse piped up, and she glanced at him with a roll of her eyes. You couldn’t help but laugh faintly.

“He’s probably right. I’m definitely lucky.” It was probably a miracle you’d left that arena on your own, if you were being honest with yourself, once you’d pushed him to his own breaking point. Though, you had to think of the fact that you may not have.

“shame your dress is not long-sleeved - for the mission tonight” Her fingers found your jaw, and she tilted your head up slightly to look at the marks littering your collarbone and the base of your throat, a very different kind of bruising to the rest. “and these are going to be harder to cover” She gave Jesse a scathing look, to which he glanced away sheepishly, you had to hold in your laugh.

The mechanical sound of your door startled all three of you, while you in particular squeaked and crossed your arms tightly over your chest. Angela spun around, eyes alight, and glared at Gabriel as he stepped inside, blinking briefly while his gaze swept over the inhabitants of your room.

“Do you _know_ how to knock, Commander Reyes?” She snapped. You peaked up at him to see he was looking at her with a momentarily bewildered look, before letting out a faint laugh.

“I wasn’t aware there was such an _intimate_ meeting happening.” He glanced at Jesse, and you followed his eyes to see that the cowboy’s expression was surprisingly neutral, though you were sure you could _feel_ the mild irritation coming off of him. Maybe Jesse had become irritated at the way Gabriel had left things with you. 

When you turned your attention back to Gabriel, he was looking at you, and you had to force yourself to meet his gaze, even as you felt heat spreading over your shoulders and creeping up your neck. It wasn’t like you had anything to hide in this matter, really. You had to ignore the fact there was a faint glimmer in his eyes that you knew too well.

“Go on with your examination, Angela, I can wait. I have some paperwork for her to finish.” He leaned against the wall, a folder in hand, and she gave _him_ a scathing look this time, and sat you down at your desks chair. You dropped your arms, though she was quick to prompt you into lifting them to the sides. You did your best not to squirm away from her when her fingers began prodding your ribs and sides, whimpering to hold back the laughter that threatened, although you did flinch when she touched your rib.

“Any pain?” She asked, as she continued to palpate your ribs, and you shook your head.

“Other than, the bruises nothing else” She nodded, seeming content with that, and sighed softly again, shaking her head and tutting. Your ribs and stomach were littered with bruises but you noticed that these were far less severe than what you’d ended up with before; you weren’t sure if that was from your own body toughening up a bit, or if he’d held his strength back all the same.

"but this... is a different story.." she kneeled down to examine the knee that you had dislocated during your battle, her finger touched the circular bruise that surrounded the knee making you hiss "How could you push yourself so far to dislocate your own knee, let it be even on purpose" Angela sounded annoyed but she gave you eyes of symnpathy, over her shoulder, you saw Gabriel peeking over the paperwork in his hand almost giving you guilty eye as he stared at your knee only for him to quickly glare back at his paper after he noticed your eyes. 

"oh, that's just a party trick I can do I guess" you brushed off her comment with a laugh, being well aware that was a lie.

during your childhood when you were training in Israel learning the way of krav maga, the scientists forcibly performed dislocation on all joints of the children, after all it was all for the purpose of 'creating the perfect soldier'. being able to dislocate your joints allowed you to perform movements such as escaping hand cuffs by dislocating your wrists or crawling through small spaces by dislocating your shoulder, or like the movement you had done on Gabriel by dislocating your knee- of course they still hurt, but during this training we had were taught to tolerate pain, get used to it and move on.

“This is an order,” Angela placed a finger under your chin so that you’d look up at her, blinking in surprise. “Do _not_ let this happen again. Learn to walk away, lieb.” She held your gaze until you nodded in understanding, before dropping her hand bustling around you. “I’m going to give you a mild pain reliever so that those don’t bother you too much tonight, and I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Though you’d never admit it, you were incredibly tempted to plead for her to stay when she started for the door. Instead, you moved to your dresser and dug out a oversized jumper, pulling it on before you turned back to your commander, who was watching you intently. You noticed then, a faint, slightly paler line across his cheek, and you blinked a few times. Had you actually done some damage this time?

You probably shouldn’t have felt a small swell of pride in your chest, and you certainly hoped it didn’t show on your face. Once you were covered, he pushed off the wall and strode towards your desk, Jesse stepping aside. You followed him, standing between the two of them; there was a permiable feeling of tension and you bit your lip. You’d probably _have_ to be the one to take the first step if Gabriel didn’t, at this point.

It was too bad you hadn’t thought about this outcome in regards to telling Jesse what had happened.

"We have a _3_ hour flight to France and a _2_ hour drive to Monaco tonight. I hope you've been studying over the mission brief" he spoke civilly, but there was an obvious hint of frustration in his voice that he tried to hide.

your commander started to sort out the papers he’d brought with him, you realised Gabriel was setting your contract out, with a few new papers on top. “With your training _satisfactory_ , it makes you an official, if rookie, agent. There are just a few changes that need to be made to address that; not much, until you’ve done a few missions. Morrison’s still taking his precautions.” He spoke in an uncomfortably professional manner, and despite how angry it had made you before, you were truthfully just too _tired_ after yesterday for it to get to you right now.

the way he had said "with your training _satisfactory"_ reminded you of the time he had called you " _weak_ " on the radio call with jack, and those words stung, you had worked so hard, and even through you had tension with him, you wished that he would acknowledge your efforts.

You signed what you needed to and let him collect the papers back, turning towards the door. He glanced back at Jesse briefly. “Don’t forget we need to meet and make sure everything’s fitted properly before the mission, McCree.” Jesse hummed in acknowledgement, and with an annoyed grunt Gabriel left your room again. Once the door was closed, you groaned and sank against your desk.

“Please, for the love of God, tell me you two aren’t gonna do that bullshit testosterone stand off stuff all the time,” You looked up to see Jesse’s expression turn surprised, though he laughed. He walked over to you, pulling you up from the chair and swinging you around into a kiss.

“I won’t if he doesn’t. But to be fair, this time I’m gonna blame it on the fact that he walked in and we both had to deal with the fact that we’ve both been with the girl standing naked in the middle of the room. Kinda feels like a bit of a competition when he’s being a thick headed ass.” You couldn’t help but laugh, leaning into him for a moment.

I should probably go make sure everything’s good for tonight. That and I think I wanna be out of sight when Angie comes back. She might just kill me when she starts having to cover all that up.” He glanced to your neck - your t-shirt hid most of the marks he’d left, but you knew very well that your dress would not.

“See you in a few hours?”

“I can’t wait.” His eyes glimmered, he stole one last kiss, and with that slipped out, leaving you alone in your room to let the anxiety of your first mission wash over you.

* * *

You thought that anxiety would get the best of you tonight, but really, you were excited to be on the field, even though it wasn't exactly the field you were used too.

You sat of the drop ship, your dress box in your lap and all your weapons in a bag under your feet, the first 2 hours of your flight was a briefing of the mission, again, your mission: to steal/intercept a USB drive that was being delivered by the owner of the casino/hotel/bar/strip club in Monaco, an Omnic by the name of Maximillion, the USB drive contained detailed information about illegal weapon exports and imports happening around the world. 

You and Moira were to act as a waitress/showgirl/provocative dancer/escort or as a "temptress" McCree calls it- and quietly try find any information you could about the location of the USB. Gabriel, Jesse were to act as guests attending the casino for some fun, while they make acquaintances and hopefully accomplices that they could use for any information and try to intercept the USB at its location before it is delivered. Unfortunately Genji

one hour before you landed, you got ready, slipping on your dress, a black spaghetti strap dress with a V-line and a slit going up your leg accompanied with golden jewellery. You got your bruises and other 'bruises' touched up with foundation by Angela, she had also agreed to cover your scars. 

"for a waitress, this dress seems very... 'revealing'" you motioned to your chest as Angela understood that you said and laughed, "well, you will certainly be doing an excellent job in 'distracting' the targets" she winked, you looked at her shocked, that she spoke so casually about it to you,

Moira who had also be changing nodded at Angela's statement “You certainly are stunning, dear.” You turned to Moira and smiled, albeit shyly. She was done up in a royal purple pencil dress, and glittering jewels on her hands and around her neck.

you finally exited the change room, to see Gabriel, Jesse and Genji in very sharp suits, you laughed at the notion of them messing up each other hair and loosening each others ties to make each other look like a bunch of drunk men entering a casino. your quiet laughter turned the three men to greet you, McCree and Genji approached you as Gabriel stood where he was for a moment turning to you then looking down with a grimaced look.

"who gave ya permission to look so gorgeous Darlin" Jesse goofed, as he secretively brushed your finger affectionally, "do you feel ready" Genji questioned you and all you give back was a worried laugh and nod, Genji returning your response with a small troubled smile,

as the drop ship landed in a secure hidden area, you waved to Angela and lena- who was the pilot- and walked a small distance to the area the limo was to pick you up, as you got to the limo, Gabriel opened the door, as you crawled in the car, you covered you mouth from a scared gasp as you saw commander Morrison sitting in the limo,

> You : "jack! you scared me" he chuckled, Gabriel punching your shoulder,
> 
> Gabriel: "Who said you could call a commander by their-",
> 
> Jack : "I did" jack interjected Gabriel's comment, Reyes gave off a discomfited aura.
> 
> McCree: "I did'n know you'd be joining us" 
> 
> Jack: "I've been busy so I haven't had time to share, deepest apologies gang"
> 
> You: " _sir_ " you said with civility, in a jokingly manner while sneering at Gabriel
> 
> You: "won't you be recognised? y'know you being kinda the _face_ of overwatch and everything" you hesitantly said hoping it caused no offence. he chuckled at the thought.
> 
> Genji: "Winston created a holographic device, that makes small changes to your appearance, enough for no one to recognise you," Jack nodded in agreement with genesis explanation, your eyes glittered with curiosity at the device that hug around jacks ear wanting to take it apart and study it-

As you arrived to Monaco, it was beautiful, the casino oversaw the ocean with all the little villas scattered along side the arc the beach made, your limo had stopped at a side alley near the casino for you and Moria to make way to the back stage as 'workers', the team waving away at you both, you hated seeing the concerned faces on your commander and Jesse, it disheartened you. 

you made your way backstage, and signed your names off, back stage was crazy, the floor trashed with makeup, hair extensions, and a buckets of 4 inch heels. "steel your self deary, its going to be a busy night" Moira whispered tonelessly next to you. you peeked through the curtain, the casino was BUSY, every lounge chair, gambling game, poker table was taken, you had spotted your team already, they were spread around talking to possible informants.

you breathed deeply, grabbed a tray topped with drinks and walked out the curtains with your most confident stride, for an hour it was back and forth walking serving drinks and listening in the conversations that were happening, 

"Goodevenin' miss" Jesse startled you from behind the bar, you focused on refilling drinks, "Jesse- what _are_ you _doing_ " he hissed through your teeth at him, only making his grin larger, "oh, nothin, just a _drunk_ guy, hitting on the most _gorgeous_ girl he's even seen" his elbow leaned on the table, you could feel your blush rise your cheek, his comment mad you so hot even your shoulders were feeling weal "Jesse. you don't mean th'"

"Excuse me miss, but the gentleman over there has requested you" you looked over to a table in which rich men sat around a table and walked over, ignoring Jesse was ever there. As you made your way over, "is there anything I can get for you" you asked, "that ass on my cock is what you can get for me pumpkin" the men boomed in laughter as the man grinded on the table as if to make a point. so shocked you didn't really know what to say- albeit, say something politely,-

a hard hand came across your waist and pulled you in "come on gentlemen, is that the way you will be treating my _escort_ tonight" the voice was soft and robotic, you looked up as the Omnic winked at you, " ~~HOLY FUCK ITS MAXiMILLIEN~~ " you were dead inside, you felt as if you had been caught in a crossfire- you were exactly were you didn't want to be, but-in turn, you _were_ in the most advantageous place, right next to the main target, this is where the most valuable of information would come from.

"Do not fret madame, you needn't forgive these _rude_ men, I am here" Maxamillien whispered in your ear with an assuring and affectionate tone, oh how you hated the way your abdomen tingled just by the sound of his voice, "you do not mind being my escort for the rest tonight beautiful?" placing his hand on our chin to lift your head up, this man owned the entire casino, so technically, you worked for him, so why would he even ask, "please" you smiled and took his hand as he kindly led to to sit next to him at the table.

The men all chatted about they last lay or the new cruise they had bought, at some point in your ear piece Gabriel had caught eye of where I was sitting and complained in the ear piece about how it was "to risky" you wanted to argue back but you couldn't in the area you were in, thankfully, jack retorted for you. All the while, Maximillion's hand rested on your thigh- completely still, it felt comforting, but you didn't really know how you should feel,

after some time, one of the men got to business mode, leaning forward and discussing arrangements for weapon's trade, Maximillion pulled out a laptop and- the USB- which had been sitting in his right pocket the entire time, he stuck the drive In the computer and you leaned on Max's shoulder 'affectionally' which he winced at, but really you had done it to get a closer look at the screen, and it was everything you had hoped for- weapon trades information...

the men discussed imports, exports and weaponry which regrettably you were quite interested in, Max took out the USB and placed it back in his pocket- it couldn't be that easy right? just take the USB out of the pocket- "-so, Madame cherie, sorry for boring you with our 'weapon' talk" he leaned in closer, you could feel the cold temperature of his metal arms though his jacket, you closed your eyes, damned if he was about to kiss you- if he was even capable of it- "miss waiter- I think your college want you" he gestures to a girl desperately waving you over,

you stand up to leave, and he grabs you by your arm "accompany me for the rest of the night when you are finished" he leans kissing his metalic plate onto your hand as you leave.

you leave the table with your heart thumping like crazy, you had just been in the tigers den for how long- you didn't even know, however, you looked into your hand, pride swelling in your chest and the USB laid in the palm of your hand- you had skipped your hand in earlier in his jacket to retrieve it, you made your way to girl

"Thank god you are here, we are missing a dancer tonight for the stage, you need to fill in" you bewildered face trying to process what she just said- "I NEED TO WHA-", the girl look at you with pleading eye "well, on your résume you claimed you could stage dance," you swore to yourself you were going to murder Genji after this mission for putting that o your resume-

you got on the stage, pole in the centre... 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I cut this chapter- but I personally felt it was too long... but next chapter, comes something hot. and unexpected, so steel yo selves Darlin...


	15. First mission part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trust me, y'all will like this chapter...

the girl pushed you into the change rooms as the girls in the room tackle you, taking off your black dress, putting make up on you, spraying perfume, and even taking your needed ear piece without question. It was a tangle of limbs, you looked in the mirror, " ~~ha-aaahhh~~ " you looked at your body in the mirror, fitted with black lingerie, a black skirt, and a strap that attached from your panties to your stockings, your mind completely empty-

"OKAYYY GIRLS!!! LETS GO!" the girl pushed you onto the stage, 3 poles on the stage, there were already 2 girls there, you caught the eyes of Moria, yours pleading for help and hers showing sympathy, the girls began to walk up to their poles and wrap their legs around them, -the music began- you had been trained to be a damn super soldier- you were put into every environment- you were taught fighting styles- you were taught how to act- shoot and throw knives- however THEY NEVER PREPARED YOU HOW TO DAMN POLE DANCE! 

when you noticed that this wasn't a prepared dance and you would have to dance for the people in your corner, you died inside a little MORE. you swung on the pole, bending your knees down and cut your legs into split, the men behind you "wooing" , you slowly stood up, obviously flashing your ass involuntarily- if you had learnt anything from your soldier camp, it was to adapt to any situation- to be a perfect soldier, one had to be flexible, so the scientists put you and your friends through rigorous gymnastics training. you pulled your self up the pole, wrapped your legs around the top and flopped yourself upside down on the pole

as the pole spun slowly around, you captured Genji at the bar who was watching the show, who proceeded to spit out his drink when he saw that you were on the stage. you gave him these eyes that said "GET ME OUT!", as you began to put yourself upright again you noticed him touching his ear piece and speaking, damned if he were about to tell the whole crew- you closed your eyes in embarrassment as you noticed Gabriel, Jesse and jack look over to the stage at the same time. great, Genji had told them.

you had to do anything in your power to get this USB to your team As soon as possible, so that we could get out of here. the girls began to make their way down the staircase that led into the seating area, this was your chance to slip the USB away, you were swiftly- but sexily- making your way to Jesse, but not fast enough- Maximillien motioned for you to come to him with his finger. "you already miss me?"

"I think you are forgetting something lovely" he put his cold hand around your bare waist, "you have something you need to give to me" he said coldly, your heart froze and you looked into his red eyes just patiently waiting for him to execute you already. "My dance- cherie?" he pointed to the women who were earlier on stage now giving men around the lounge area close-up provocative dances, "o-0h!, sorry!"

he laughed his is mechanical voice, you could hear the fan whirring in his voice-box "needn't worry about the dance, I just wanted to hear your voice again, your dancing was lovely, you must give the dancers here a lesson sometime" - everything this man did was against your morals, selling weaponry to those who kill innocents and influencing those to do evil things, if you were back to doing your assassinations he would be the top on your list- however, he was treating you so kindly you heart twisted and fought against your morals, you almost felt ashamed.

you made your way around chair to chair, talking to men about how 'handsome' they were and giving them a-lot of attention with your hands while dancing, your shift dancing was almost up, and you were excited to fit back into your dress and get out of the lingerie, you made your way to the final chair and jack- Jack- _JACK_. and what was worse was that Gabriel sat directly next to him. 

"This man deserves the best dance young lady-" a man who you assumed was jack's new acquantice, shouted from the back. To kept your eyes down trying to hide the pink that rose to you cheeks, only to again notice you were 90% naked and your whole body was now visibly pink, 

you kneeled to the ground, rubbing your hands up his leg, to his thigh and up his chest finally your hand making your way up to his hair, which was incredibly soft, you moved up your body and sat on him, facing forward towards him, using your hands and hair to dance to the music, you turned to jacks face who was looking complete away from you and closing his eyes trying to forget what criminal activity was happening before him, finally his hand went softly going around your waist, you shifted uncomfortably on him trying to ignore the obvious presence of a bulge beneath his pants. it hurt more that he noticed that you had noticed, his jaw clenched in trying to control himself, you had stayed longer with jack trying to prevent having to dance on Gabriel. just a minute before the music slowed down you had an idea.

you brushed jacks ruff jaw, small stubble just emerging, held his collar and pulled him close for a sudden kiss, your hand making way to grip his hair, his mouth was soft and you forced entry into his mouth with your tongue, a small grunt coming from him as he put his hand onto your bare back and he pushed you closer in, your tongues now intertwining with one another. "h-hey! that's enou-" Gabriel hissed quietly at jack with snake eyes and tapped his shoulder hard, the music lowered, and you quickly pulled of him and slid off of him, both of you heaving deep breaths. smiling to yourself as you walked off.

you had done your job.

while you had been dancing on Jack you slipped the USB out of your panties and put it into your mouth, for you to after- pass the USB into jacks mouth without any suspicion, pretty smart huh? you hummed to yourself in pride.

you walked to your change room, quickly slipping on your dress, receiving compliments from the dancers and quickly putting you ear piece back in, which you tapped into "sorry, my ear piece was taken off me- are we good?"

Jack coughed into the call "we are all green for go a-agent, just finish your shift and we can be on our way", Gabriel also entered the call "good job Y/N" it was the first praise you had heard from him in weeks.

you walked out the curtains doing your normal back to back serve, fill up, serve job, you had looked back to Maximillen's seat ti find he wasn't there anymore, but you just brushed it off and continued your work,

it was 30 minutes until 2:00 am and the end of your first mission, you heard whirring behind you recognising Max's walking footseps, you spun around to greet him, only to pbe met with a gun to your face, he stood 9 meters away from you, you dropped your tray, which made everyone in the casino face your way, slowly getting down behind their capris as they saw Maxillmilen with the gun, no one was screaming so this seemed like normal procedure for everyone at the casino.

Your ear piece went off with your teammates voices all panicking for you to stay still. 

"why cherie, why must you break my metal heart. you _infiltrate_ , you _manipulate_ and you _steal_ " your hand reached for your waist where you dagger was, he shot the gun, just missing your hand, the sheer wind the bullet pushed rashed your hand,"tsk tsk tsk, you really think you can you can face a gun with a knife Cherie?" he laughed "I didn't steal any-" you try to lie but he only shoots again but this time just missing your head, bushing your ear, 

as armed men join the side of Maximillen you team rush by your side too, everyones armed weapons pointing at each other, "sorry, we took so long Darlin'" McCree whispers behind you,

"I will give you a choice my love. return the drive and join _me_ \- or, I break _your_ heart" he points his gun to Gabriel, there was silence among you, while you heard the other guests talk amongst each other as if nothing was even happening anymore,

you stare at his beady red light- this guy was a maniac, oh how you wished you had known about him earlier, you picture slitting his throat and watching the oil pour out of him.

your eyes shot back up at him, him eagerly waiting for your reply

"Fuck. _YOU_ " you hissed with your rawest voice, with no hesitation he shot his gun, the bullet making way to Gabriel, you pushed his shoulder, the bullet making impact through your shoulder instead.

Maximillien shooting his second bullet. you were fucking pissed, oh how you wanted to take him down, putting one leg forward and lunging with all your bodily strength, you fling the dagger, across the room, connecting with the bullet, effectively splitting it in half. Quickly switching legs, you lunge your body forth once more, Genji grabbing your hand to escape. you let go of the knife, giving it one last push with your index finger and watched, as it rotated through the air, making its way through Maximillien's wrist like butter, accurately taking of his hand off and watching oil spill to the floor.

"MERDE!" he swore in French, "GET THE GIRL! NOW"

The moment gone in a flash, you came back to reality as Genji shouted your name desperately, "LETS _GO!_ " pulling you into him and flinging your legs upward, princess carrying you out of the Casino and threw you into the cars back seat, accidentally landing on the shoulder you had been shot on.

you watched out the window as men with guns rushed down the stairs and shot at the car- jack who was in the drivers seat quickly speeding off

"Christ Genji, can you _not_ throw her any harder!" you heard a voice above you as you realised you were laying on Gabriels lap, quickly sitting up straight, "ah fuck," you held your shoulder, "we have to take it out" jack threw his voice to the back of the car. you eyes shot open, begging not to do it. Genji grabbed a large tweezer, you squirmed back as Gabriel tried to hold you straight. thankfully Genji was able to pull out the bullet without much pain.

the ride to the drop ship was short, and filled with heaving breathing of you and your team mates. you car had finally made it to the drop ship, Angela rushing to you with her wand to help heal the wound, as you team went on ahead to the drop ship, Gabriel walked with you.

"you didn't have to get yourself shot for me y'know, your were being reckless" you stared at him admonished that he could't even thank you, "well, your welcome I guess, besides isn't it one of _our_ jobs to protect the boss" you bemoaned with an annoyed face, but he only laughed. "Thats my job _muñeca,_ if you or the team gets hurt, that's on me" before you could reply he jogged forward towards jack.

The ride back to base was surprisingly comforting, your team mates coming up to giving you praise and the satisfaction of taking your makeup off and slipping on your jumper and shorts. the only awkward part being jack's obvious avoidance of eye contact, until stupid McCree forced it.

"So jack, was that yer first kiss you've had in five years" McCree interrupted the comfortable silence, you kicking his legs under the table giving him an enraged look. " _no_ , McCree, might not seem like it, but I _do_ have a love life" he laughed back at Mcree, "is that so, cause ya really seemed to enjoy yerself back there" you buried your face into you hands, you could even hear Genji beside you giggling like a little girl

"Well you should've seen Gabe's face, he was absolutely _livid_!" jack remarked, you could sense the intense irritation Gabriel gave off from across the room, "do I even want to know what happened" Angela interjected as she joined you at the table. 

you had finally arrived to base, everyone making way to their own rooms, you had finally been introduced to your new room, this room was huge, it even had its own room for an office and kitchen whereas in your old room it was all squished together.

you and your team were given the whole day off, in which you spent sleeping.

* * *

you had woken up, peeking out your blinds only now realising you had slept through the whole day and awoke in the middle of the night,

you made your way over to the lounge area where you opened the fridge hoping to snatch some left over food, two hand wrapped around your waist and lifted you up, you swung your leg back hitting whoever picked you up by the crutch and making them stumble back,

" _JESSE!_ you can't just do that" you shouted at him as he held his area from the pain, "shhh, shh everyones sleepin" he groaned but you swore there was a laugh in there, you helped him up on to his legs, making him lean into you and pick you up with a kiss. 

"God, ya should've seen Gabe yesterday, he was scoldin' the absolute crap out of jack for that kiss" now you felt bad about that kiss, maybe you should have done something else like sneak it into his pocket, but if you had done that the USB could have been seen. "oh god" you slammed your hand into your face "does that man ever get a break" you lean on the kitchen bench, Jesse curling his fingers around your waist

"oh he has plenty of breaks don't worry, but I was thinking about how I could use my free time right now, since I have you here all to myself" her purred against you neck, slowly latching on, the two of you slowly and passionalty making out on the kitchen bench, both of you hand reaching around his back so you could have him closer, pleased to hear the moan he gave out from his mouth.

he put his hands under your shirt and swiftly took it of as the two of you got more aggressive, he pushed you on the couch and grinded on you as he slowly put his mouth around your breast while his free hand kneaded and pinched the other, you arched your back to the sensation as he played with your nipples with his devilish young and teasing them with his teeth.

"J-jesse- someone m-might see" you whined under your breath, genuinely worried, "well then they get'a see that yer'all mine" he kneaded your nipple with his lips. he pulls down your pyjama shorts tossing them over the couch and puts his thumb on your clit, making fast circles and making you cry out into his mouth,

you flipped Jesse around so now you were on top of him, kneeling on the floor, you unbuckled his pants and pulling him free, him already having a hard on only after a few seconds of massaging his cock with your hand, you lean forward to wrap your mouth around his tip and slowly circle it it with your young, his head fell back in a quiet groan.

as he braced himself in pleasure as he dug the spur of his boot against the ground, the tip of his boot pressed against your folds, and brushed past your clit. the way your thighs flushed made Jesse let out a low laugh, continuing to rub the tip of his boot along your folds, making you moan, as you slowly teased him with your tongue pressing up his length, Jesse's playful laughter began to slowly turn into deep desperate moans as he lifted his hips up begging for more.

finally you wrapped your mouth against what you could of his cock, his tip just touching the back of your throat, and you began to move your head, licking up his shaft while you sucked on his cock, Jesse moaned with every inch of his cock being taken into his mouth, you reach your hand up and you began to gently massage his balls, you looked up at him, pleased o he his head thrown back at the gesture, He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the feeling of you swallowing him down while you rode against his boot, you could feel him forcing himself to hold back each time your lips would curl at his tip only to fall back down over his length again.

"fuck" he mumbles as he gripped your hair to make your movements more slow, "I- don't wanna- not yet" he begged, you moved off his shaft, moving even lower, not only allowing his boot to dig into you more but allowing you to put your hand on his wet shaft and pumping it while you gave his balls more attention, wrapping your soft mouth around them and massaging them with his tongue, only for a short moment until Jesse tugged you of gently, inviting you back onto his cock.

the hand on your hair begged for you to go slowly but you proceeded to start blowing him violently, using every edge of your mouth to wrap around him and suck on his cock from the tip pushing yourself all they way to his base, "please, oh- fuck" his hand beginning to push you down even faster, finally pushing himself over the age and cumming into your mouth, which you spit out into a trash can next to the couch.

"Darlin' y'never fail ta surprise me" he said with heavy breaths. 

the both of you returned back to your room, cuddling together in the bed drinking tea Jesse had made for you and laughing at unrealistic action movies, as you slowly drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I had so much fun writing this chapter-


	16. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a twist

you're head in ringing, you try open your eyes but your sight was blocked by a fabric shifting your arms and legs you realise that they are bound together, " ~~fuck fuck fuck, am I having sleep paralysis, no was I kidnapped Impossible.~~ " you shuffle you body a bit to recognise that you are bound to a chair, and by the echo, you could also recognise you were in a small room, 

a door creeks open, its slam vibrates through the entire room and up your body. loud foot steps enter the room, suddenly a bucket of ice cold water is poured over you, " _What the fuck_!" you shout into the room-

you feel a figure in-front of you, they pout their hand on both sides of the chair, "Who are _you_ , who do you work for" the mans voice is a deep growl. "who are _you_ " you remark back with the same energy his voice gave off. hearing a loud grunt you chair falls back and hits a wall. "i'm _not going_ to ask you again- _Who_ are you, and _who_ to you work for" another bucket of even colder water is poured on you.

"I don't fucking work for anyone" you cried out desperately as you spit out some of the water that fell into your mouth,

"we all know that's a fucking lie- where is Overwatch's secret headquarters- where _is_ jack Morrison" another voice hissed next to you, you were now shivering, "fucking answer or next we pour petrol over you" they kicked a leg of your chair making you topple over, 

"I don't know _who_ or _where_ the fuck jack Morrison is, _PLEASE_ " you were trying to give yourself time as you tried to make yourself unravel the knots your feet and hands were tied on, your char is lifted and put back straight, the shadow of a man looking over you

"What is B _lackwatch_ " now a third voice was present in the room, you smelt petrol at the other side of the room, and the smell getting dangerously closer- "WAIT- WAIT- ill tell you everything I know" you felt the figures presence encircle you now. before they could speak again you head butted the nearest person and you stood up from the feet you had untangled and swung your body around the chair that was still stuck to your bottom hitting the three mens legs, your attempt risky and brave- but useless. only for one of them to hold you down, pushing your body to a desk, his face so close you could smell his breath of whiskey and tabacoo- 

you knew this smell to well- replaying back in your mind the voices you had heard from the other men, you knew. you had recognised them.

"who the fuck _do you_ think you are" the voice hissed behind you, your eyes frowned and your body no longer cold from the heart boiling in your blood

" _Who the fuck do you think you are commander!_ \- is this some kind of sick fucking joke-" the blind fold is taken of you and you see Jack, Gabriel and Jesse in the room, you had all given them a raging look with your eyes, especially- at Jesse.

"it was the tea you made me- you drugged me Jesse?!" Jesse put his hands up in surrender and laughed but his smile soon went down as he noticed the stinging look you gave him.

"Congratulations" Jack stepped forward "you've passed your final test" Gabriel spread behind you with scared eyes as he loosened your rope, you quickly reacting your arm back int you lap. "even though I passed my Agents exam and went on a damn mission, you still don't fucking trust me?" you said outraged, "Language-" Gabriel tried to calm you but you stormed out of the room, and strode into a hallway. 

Genji's heavy metal swift footsteps made way to you and called out your name, " _please_ , Genji. just leave me be." your voice was pleading and sad and Genji retracted his outstretched hand back to himself 

you made way to your room and threw yourself under your warm shower, trying to wash of the cold, you cried, you hadn't remembered the last time you cried, during your childhood in the soldiers program, crying was taboo, and in fact you were punished for crying, the perfect soldier was supposed to me emotionless, unfazed, and painless and here you were crying in the shower because you were a little butthurt.

you were angry that they didn't trust you- but you hated to admit- they had every right to test you, you weren't exactly telling the truth about who you were or what you did, so they had every right to hold suspicions against you.

you got out of the shower and dried yourself, of, looking in the mirror seeing purple circles under your eyes from the tears, you hear a knock on your door, "please just leave me be Jesse" you say exhausted. "its Gabriel" he says softly, "can I come in,". you crack open the door, coming face to face with him, and he Cleary notices that you had been crying, "sorry not. not right now" slowly closing the door on him.

the drugs in the tea still in affect, you feel asleep in your bed, still feeling the warmth that Jesse had left behind the previous night on the bed sheets.

* * *

it was late, and it was cold, winter now in its full effect in Spain, you exited you room and made way for the rooftop, up there you could hear all the church bells ringing in the distance, "Y/N... hey" Genji came up from behind you, wrapping you in a blanket,

> You: "how'd you know I was up here 
> 
> Genji: "I heard your footsteps outside my room" the two of you stood there in silence watching as snow began to fall from the sky.
> 
> Genji: "I was pissed off too when they put me through that test, Like haven't they put me through enough already. but, in truth, I think we all need to be put through a test of loyalty somewhere in life" you listened to his words, and although they did bring comfort, the fire that was burning in your chest was still ever present.
> 
> You: "well I kinda got shot in the shoulder for Gabriel and if that's not proof of loyalty I dont know what is" you crossed your arms and pouted your lips, Genji grabbing your head to lean on his shoulder
> 
> You: "but, I guess they weren't in the wrong for questioning their trust in me. i'm not completely exactly who I say I am" you nudge your nose into Genji's jumper seeking warmth, and ready for his reply with thee risky comment you just made.
> 
> Genji: "I know" he replies nonchalantly, you look up to him estranged if he had just heard what you said
> 
> You: "you know?" raising your eyebrows
> 
> Genji: "I know. After Jack raised suspicion on you, I dove back into records, files, newspaper articles, security footage- and I found that a lot of things didn't add up, like where you went after you were discharged from the military or why you didn't have a birth certificate or a record of previous addresses" he laughed as looked up at him in disbelief. 
> 
> You: "So. what did you find" you scanned his face looking for any sign of disgust or loss of loyalty but he just stared at you and smiled "Everything."
> 
> Genji: "I found old corrupted files deep in overwatch's system about an old investigation on an illegal program that trained and experimented on children to become super soldiers, it also fit in with the fact you never really had a home or an address because you kept jumping around the world, it had also fit in with the fact you knew karate, which I had recognised signs of in your spars with me" you just sat their In silence, heart beating out of your chest, afraid with the knowledge her now had of you
> 
> Genji: "And then at some point you ended up in the military, and we all know how that went. when I got this point in your timeline I was lost, I didn't have a lead anymore. But, during your first mission I noticed the face you gave when you faced Maximillen in that casino, it gave off pure hatred, so I thought, what if you never stopped. what if you never stopped putting down bad people like you did in the military, so I looked back into old files and found an article of overwatch trying to stop an illegal anti-terrorist group from doing work you used to do-"
> 
> You: "but how did you know I was in that group if there were was no evidence"
> 
> Genji: "well I guess you just told me" he turned back down to you and grinned with that ever so rare smile that you couldn't help but quietly laugh at.
> 
> You: "Why haven't you told them yet" Genji put his arm around you 
> 
> Genji "I mean, I don't think it really matters, you're a pretty great person from my experience" he squeezed your shoulder,

You were Glad to have a best friend like Genji, he had grown close to you like family now, and having your secret known by at least on person on thee overwatch base was like and extreme relief. now that you had your head cleared you felt bad the way you had earlier, regardless, you weren't going to apologise, no you wouldn't hurt your ego that much " ~~god I sound like Gabriel~~ " 

You and Genji made your way off the rooftop and waved him goodby as he went to his room, as you made your way to your room, Jesse was standing their leaning in your door smoking his cigarette.

"I hope you aren't making my room smell like cheap tabaco" you called out to him, you voice making him jump and stand to the side of the door stumbling the cigarette behind his back

he mumbled your name "i'm- I'm sorry- bout' what happened earlier it-" you quiet him with your smile "it was just your job- I know, I'm over it" you leaned over holding his cheek and giving him a peck on his nose, "w-wait so you aren't mad?" you look back up to him with your humorous face "oh no I was definitely pissed, and you should certainly definitely still be scared" you held up your hand as if you were about to smack him, only too pinch his cheek.

"I'm tired! and I really need to have some sleep before tomorrow begins" McCree looks at you with an absolutely incredulous look, completely confused on why you were acting so giddy. you type in your code for your room and the door slides open, you double back to McCree "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?"

* * *

New day- and already a new mission....

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might have been a boring chapter but its important for relationship and plot development- I posted 2 chapters for you guys today - and, there is a new EXCITING mission coming next chapter, and I don't know if its next chapter or the chapter after but there will be some guaranteed SPICY that was promised to you guys in the tags....


	17. AGENT FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is your second mission, there are a lot of twists and turns this chapter so enjoy.

"hey Angel, s'time fer you to wake up" you hear Jesse standing next to your bed already dressed and putting his belt around his pants, you groaned as you turned away from him digging your head into the pillow, "Whats the time" your voice muffled by the pillow, Jesse suddenly picking you up from the bed and tickling you, making you laugh cry, "s'time for the next mission", you put the back of your hand to your head falling back with exaggeration "oh god, already?!" he laughed as you leaned you back all the way of the bed,

"h-hey, i've been meaning' ta talk to ya about somethin' for awhile now" he filled with the belt around his pants, you look up from the floor seeing McCree completely upside down, you hum to let him continue not think much of it as you go to get changed, you look at him with his hand rubbing behind his neck an walking towards you, "I've been thinking' about you- about, us. and, I was thinking' about, if we can become kinda, o-offical," for a moment you think he's joking, but the stare he gave was serious and pleading, you didn't even know if McCree had even been in a relationship before,

you spin around to your dresser to hide the red the filled the entirety of your face, your heart was estatic, thumping out of your chest, but another part of you felt sick for reasons you could pin point- was it fear?, was the fact you were lying to him, or was it Gabriel. It was so simple, you knew you had strong feelings for him and int was so easy to just say _yes!_ you could start feeling the worry coming from him so you had to respond with something.

"you'll have to let me think about it" you gave the fakest smile you could so you wouldn't cause him anymore concern, "alright, take as much time as you need" he assured you, but there was a glint of something else in his eyes that scared you.

the two of you made way to the drop ship, overlooking the mission on the tablet Jesse held,

This mission was like a part two of the first mission you had gone to at the casino, using the information found on the USB, you and your team discovered a Major weaponry auction happening at a ballroom party happening at a mansion in Vegas. Blackwatch's mission: is to locate and attend the auction to gather information of the buyers so overwatch can later arrest them, you. Your _personal_ assignment was to sneak into the host’s office and download any information linking the company to Talon, without getting caught. Your cloaking device was resting around your wrist, disguised to look like a delicate watch, and that would be your saving grace there.intercept them.

The unofficial plan boiled down to getting in and out alive, with as much data and as little collateral damage as possible. You really hoped the two plans would line up perfectly. But you weren’t entirely sure that was going to happen; after all, when did plans this big ever go off without a hitch?

"what do you mean you can't come?" you stood against the drop ship waiting for the drop ship to be ready, giving Genji a sad look, he sighed with a chuckle, "we are going right into hawks nest, everyone who is attending will be weaponry masters, dealers or traders, if they see me they will think I myself am I weapon. I mean I don't blame them" he jokingly flexes his real arm. "he's gonna be jus' fine Angel, don't miss him to much" McCree intervenes tackling Genji as they both brawl out in the corner for fun, the sight kind of wholesome. 

You go off to help pack boxes into the drop ship. picking up the last heavy box, "Here ill take that" Gabriel comes holding his arms out, but you pull the box away from him frowning, "I am very capable of carrying it _myself_ thanks, im not _weak_ " you makes small reference to that time Gabriel had called you weak on the radio, you walk away from him turning your Hess and your hair whipping his chest "I don't think you are weak" he calls from behind you, suddenly taking the box out of your hand "hey-" you jump in the air trying to retrieve it, he gives a playful grin, a smile you had never seen from him before and a glint in his eye that you had not seen in a long time.

"I don't think you are weak, I do, however think you are weak in a sense that you refuse help from others" to that, you had no argument, but deep inside you felt you heart warm up a bit that he did't think you were weak and really he just cared about you, but this feeling didn't change the fact you were still irrevocably mad at him for shutting you out after the night in the office and being such a damn thick headed ass.

"i'm stubborn. I can't help it" you mumbled under you breath and he let out a laugh "I figured"

your team made it on to the drop ship getting ready for the 11 hour trip to Vegas 

Across the dropship from you, Jesse and Gabriel sat huddled together, speaking quietly and you could only guess going over their own plans. At least personal issues wouldn’t jeopardize the mission.

you had fallen asleep on the couch for a few hours trying toe space the anxiety that pooled inside you. 

"Alright _agent_ , now that your fully part of this 'family' you're gonna have to give yourself a callsign" Gabriel handed you over a clip board with another contract, Angela, who had also joined you on the drop ship leaned in "don't stress, choose a name you feel connected with" You looked at mercy tipping your head to ask what her callsign was, she smiled at you "Mercy, like I said, choose something that is important to you". you sat in silence for awhile letting the team carry in with their conversation thinking of name that you felt connected with, you looked down at the clip board gripping the pen.

"five" you looked at the name, proud you actually had a callsign that meant something to you, "five?, like tha number?" he looked up at you waiting for you answer, "it's, uh, my lucky number" you laughed it of and he just snickered at your name, of course, it wasn't your favrioute number, 'Five' was the name you were given by the scientists in the program you grew up in, it had also been the name you were called when you were working with your illegal anti-terrorist group, so in some way it was nostalgic, "alright miss _five_ welcome to the team" Gabriel grabbed the clip board off of you and went back to his seat.

* * *

Tonight, your worst enemy was anxiety. 

you picked at your sleeve vigourlsy the entire flight there, Angela, who was accompanying your group only for your sake at this point, sat beside you, fiddling with your hair every now and then and trying to help ease that anxiety. the last mission you had gone on, you had out your entire team at risk and you kicked yourself so hard for that.

“It’s going to be fine,” Angela’s soft voice startled you out of your thoughts, as though she could read your mind, and she wound her arm around your shoulders. we wouldn’t be sending you in if you weren’t prepared. The other agents will be there to fall back on if needed.” you smiled at her comforting words, but was it enough..

You swallowed hard, nodding in acknowledgement, and leaned into her touch a little bit. You felt the floor of the ship shudder, the sign that you had landed, and with your heart somewhere in your throat, you and Angela stood, slipping into a private area to change. It took a little bit longer than you would’ve liked, as when you stepped out of the makeshift dressing room, the ship was empty, the door standing open. Angela smiled softly and offered a hand to lead you out.

Your team turned to you as you stepped out, and you saw Jesse’s eyes go wide. Your cheeks flushed as you looked down, carefully making your way down towards them. Your dress was floor length fitted to the waist and then fanning out in soft, flowy material a deep dark blue. The sleeves ended at your forearms in the same fashion, while your shoulders were bared and the neckline dipped in a low v between your breasts. Your heels were a complimentary dark cobalt, and you had jade necklace hanging around your neck.

“Wow.” You heard Jesse’s voice escape him softly and you tried not to laugh. Both he and Gabriel were dressed sharply in tailored suits, and you weren’t at all surprised to see Jesse still had his black cowboy hat, though you thought it may be just a little overly conspicuous. Still, he looked incredibly handsome and you felt your heart flutter a bit.

Gabriel took your breath away. You had to think that it had somewhat to do with a flash of memory. The suit fit him well, and his hair was straight, styled back and you couldn’t help the image of it mussed from your fingers. Between the two of them, you felt somewhat faint. This was going to be a little bit harder than you thought

this party was located at a ballroom so you and your team had to dress somewhat more fancy than you had at the casino, seeing both Jesse and Gabriel like that together made you gulp as you felt your self tighten downstairs.

"you never fail to look absolutely stunning dear" Moira shot you out of you dangerous thoughts, You turned to Moira and smiled,

“As are you,” You returned; and it was true. Moria always held herself with such a severity that it made her seem uncomfortably unapproachable, and you weren’t even sure she wanted the compliment in return. You’d been informed that it was rather normal for her, that she felt little care for anything that wasn’t her work and was dismissive of anyone she thought less intelligent. At least that was the way most other people saw her at least, Moira was quite kind and curious about you and your designs, she would often sit next to you during the supper hours to talk to you, so somewhat, you felt special that she treated you differently than others.

Jesse offered you his hand, helping you into the car to avoid any incidents with your dress, and once the four of you had settled in, you started off. It was only a short drive, and your team was relatively silent the entire time. 

your team and you were to get into the party under false names that had been registered. You and Jesse were going in under the shared surname Velan, while Gabriel and Moira would be using the name Steele, you kind of hated the part where you and your partner would kind of have to actually act as a married couple, for you and McCree that wasn't so difficult, however having to Gabriel and Moria do such a thing would surely be a sight that you couldn't bare to look at without laughing

Jesse leaned in to your ear when he seemed to notice how tense you were.

“Everythin' okay?” He muttered softly, and you glanced up at him, smiling weakly.

“I’m kind of terrified, and also vaguely uncomfortable in this. I’m sure it’ll be fine though.” You admitted, though you twisted your hands tellingly in your lap. You weren’t so sure, but you had to be, right? Jesse squeezed your hand gently, rubbing thumb over your hand.

“You’re right, it will be.” He hummed, smiling faintly. “besides, you look incredible.” You chuckled softly, looking down, and fell silent for the rest of the drive. Once you arrived outside the mansion the party was taking place, you and Jesse moved to get out, only to have Gabriel’s arm across you, stopping you both as he caught Jesse’s forearm.

“Remember, we want to do this without _incident_ , and we can’t afford to be on anything less than 100% of our game. Don’t take anything intoxicating offered to you. That includes booze,” You saw Jesse’s face sour slightly, and were surprised when Gabriel chuckled. “We’ll celebrate later when we pull this off."

"and" he now tugged your Arm, quickly releasing it after the dirty look you gave him " _don't_. do anything reckless", you knew he was referencing to the last mission and you hated it.

with anticipation and adrenaline zipping through your veins, you all stepped carefully out of the car. After your false names were assured to be on the invite list, you were lead into a beautiful ballroom crowded with important looking people. You did your best to remember Angela’s advice, and at the very least were able to push down your nervousness and look like you belonged there.

You spent a few hours at Jesse’s side, mingling, enjoying food and _non_ -alcoholic drinks offered to you, and listening out for any telling information. All four of you were wearing bugs in strategically hidden places, and you knew soon enough that you were getting more than enough information. The host of this party was an arms producer that was working to outfit Talon agents with the best, in return for..well, any number of services Talon provided, not the least of which was power.

"I've located the auction room, it going to start after the next 2 dances" McCree stated into the ear piece, "Good. Jesse, Moria and I will attend the auction, Five, do your job" it was the first time hearing your callsign, though for a moment you didn’t think to respond, as you had yet to hear any of them use the callsign, but it felt good, but a little strange since you hadn't actually been called that since tour childhood. Every now and then, you would hear muttered conversation between your team in your hidden earpiece, but you kept your focus for the most part on listening outside of it. It was better to stay focused, because when you were focused you carried yourself better and didn’t feel the nervousness creeping up on you. 

You felt a hand on your waist, and glanced up to Jesse, who was smiling faintly. “May I have this dance?” He motioned lightly around and you realized that people had begun to pair off again as music started. Even as you took his hand and placed your other on his shoulder, you groaned softly.

“What?” Jesse’s tone was teasing near your ear. “I thought you liked dancing.” You were surprised at how well he led you, considering his own apparent feelings on the matter, and you rolled your eyes a little bit.

“Yeah, when it’s in a bar and not super fancy.” You retorted, and he chuckled softly, pulling you a little closer. “Besides, I know how this stuff works, I don’t get to just dance with you. I have to deal with old men who don’t know where to put their hands to avoid getting stabbed.” This drew out a laugh and you smiled, the sound easing your nerves a little.

“Try...not t’do that,” He mused against your ear, keeping his voice low so only you would hear him. “Remember, as little collateral damage as possible.” You smiled faintly and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Fine, but I reserve the right to slap someone if they get too handsy.” and he tipped his hat to agree

As he led you around the floor, you were starting to gather 'I don’t really dance' meant 'I know how it just doesn’t happen often.' As expected, though, you didn’t get to stay with him for long, and you spend a fair bit of time switching hands. You noticed that Jesse was never too far away, though.

Eventually, You were debating slipping off to find the office and get done what you needed to when another pair of hands grasped your waist, familiar this time. You were lost in your thoughts enough that you followed the motions for a moment before finally looking up, Gabriel’s eyes catching yours as his fingers grasped yours.

Your heart skipped a beat but you tried to ignore it. The last time you’d been this close to him without emotions or hormones running high had been your pat down when you’d arrived seven weeks ago. His expression was something you weren’t sure you’d seen in him before. Intense, searching, it made something in your chest ache.

You didn’t know how long he led you around; you were impressed more by his skill than Jesse’s, this being one of the last things you’d think he’d have knowledge in. But you couldn’t look away from his eyes; his expression stayed set, serious, and it felt like he was burning a hole right through you. He opened his mouth after a while to say something, but your heart was racing too fast and you felt muddled by the feeling stirring inside you. You pulled away before he could speak.

“E-excuse me,” You stammered, breathlessly, lifting the skirts of your dress enough that you wouldn’t trip as you wound your way out of the crowd to find somewhere to collect your thoughts.

“Five?” Jesse’s voice crackled in your earpiece,

“all good” You whispered back, “Just don’t have all night.”

"alright team, lets get to this auction" you heard Gabriel command in the earpiece, watching as they went into another room, 

Using this time alone. You found a bathroom that was relatively empty, and took a moment to calm your heart. Once you felt like you could breathe normally again, you glanced around yourself and, realizing there were a few others milling around, slipped back outside. The hallway was empty, and thankfully, dimly lit. Your thumb found the activation button on your cloak, a field generated around you that, granted you kept to the shadows, would make you nearly invisible. You slipped your shoes off to avoid making noise, and after taking a moment to mentally map where you were, started making your wait to the main office.

Every now and then, you’d hear the footsteps of a wandering guest, or the very soft sounds of an omnic butler, and be forced to press yourself to the wall or a corner to stay shadowed, but eventually, you found the office and, with a deft hand, disarmed the alarm and slipped inside. It was completely deserted, the only light you saw the small red light that indicated the computer on the desk was turned off.

In your element here, you slipped behind the desk, retrieved a data drive from a small pocket strapped - along with your revolver and dagger - to your thigh, and started your search. It didn’t take long to find what you were looking for; multiple communications locked away behind firewalls, as well as a contract to Talon. However, the amount of data you retrieved didn’t take up nearly as much space as you had, and you couldn’t pass up this chance.

You found the records of their newer mods, designs for a plethora of yet-to-be-seen weaponry, and even a few vehicle blueprints you thought would be useful. You didn’t realize you’d spent so much time, but when you heard the doorknob start to turn you cursed, pulling your drive free and quickly putting it away, reaching for your cloak when a figure slipped inside. It was Gabriel, and he turned to look at you.

“You realize if you stay gone forever they’re going to notice, right?” He snapped, his voice hushed, and you felt relief flood through you. You straightened your dress a bit as he locked the door back, assumedly so someone passing wouldn’t notice, and walked closer, "should't you be at the auction?" you held your chest in relief that it wasn't somebody else. "yeah! that already finished ages ago, What the hell is taking you so long?” he came around the desk to you

“I found some extra stuff,” You replied, tone just as quiet, dropping your voice further once he was closer. “If we can get it all out there before they do, we might be able to stop them from putting it into Talon’s hands--”

“That wasn’t part of the mission,” He reprimanded you, and you scowled. You opened your mouth to reply, only to hear the doorknob shifting again. Slipping your shoes on, you moved into action; making sure the computer was off again, you leaned against the side of the desk.

“Come here,” You hissed, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him close. He caught your waist to keep from falling into you, giving a noise of surprise when you pulled his mouth to yours. His eyes had been alarmed, but when your lips met they slipped closed. He pulled you closer to him, and you slipped your hands around his shoulders, one trailing up and into his hair.

You’d forgotten what he tasted like; you couldn’t quite describe it, but it made your blood simmer. The kiss wasn’t like the others you’d shared; it was warm and soft, but just as hungry. You could feel his fingers digging into your waist as if he was afraid to let go. His other hand slid into your hair, the meticulous work Angela had put into it forgotten.

“Come here,” You hissed, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him close. He caught your waist to keep from falling into you, giving a noise of surprise when you pulled his mouth to yours. His eyes had been alarmed, but when your lips met they slipped closed. He pulled you closer to him, and you slipped your hands around his shoulders, one trailing up and into his hair.

You’d forgotten what he tasted like; you couldn’t quite describe it, but it made your blood simmer. The kiss wasn’t like the others you’d shared; it was warm and soft, but just as hungry. You could feel his fingers digging into your waist as if he was afraid to let go. His other hand slid into your hair, the meticulous work Angela had put into it forgotten, 

And it all happened in a few seconds. The door opened, and you heard a soft, slightly mechanical “Oh!” as you jumped apart. You both glanced, wide-eyed, to an omnic hovering in the doorway. Though it was expressionless, you could still get a sense of sheepish surprise.

“I...apologize for interrupting,” The omnic said, with a low bow. “But the Master would advise against wandering too far from the ballroom.” You heard something else lower, ‘under his breath’ as it were, about someone being in trouble for not activating the alarms to this room. You felt a brief stab of guilt.

“R-right,” You stammered breathlessly; part an act, and part reality, as your heart was beating so hard in your chest you didn’t feel like you could get a proper breath in. “S-so sorry.” You straightened up, pushing against his chest gently, and slipped away, making a show of straightening your dress and fussing with your hair as you scurried past the omnic and started back for the bulk of the party. You heard the omnic give another apology to Gabriel, but didn’t bother to wait for him, you could't bare to look at him again without wanting to return to his lips.

You hadn’t expected that when you made the split-second decision to put on a show for whoever was about to catch you. After all, you knew well enough it wasn’t out of the ordinary for such things to happen, nor were affairs between high profile couples - which, you reminded yourself, your team was pretending to be. But you hadn’t expected the reaction your body gave, nor the reaction you got from him.

As you made your way back into the brightly lit ballroom, Jesse caught your eye and quickly moved over to you. “What happened to your hair?” He asked quietly, and you took his hands when he made to grab for you.

“Give me a little bit, please. I’ll explain in a while, I just need to calm down.” You spoke quietly and close to him, 

"Five?! is that you?" a voice, an old voice you had not heard in a long time but recognised called from behind you, "snake... it-it's been a long time" you shut your eyes, now. now, your identity was busted and in full view, you could have tried to pretend not to know who he was, but he used your callsign, and there was so escape from that.You looked at McCree who's face was neutral but smiling, acting fast he reaching out his hand to the man "nice to meet you, names Jake Velan, how do you know my wife?" he was acting collected, but you froze, trying to give snake a glare that if he said anything you would destroy him,

he shook Jesse's hand, "Wife?" he looked over at you, "in all my years I never thought I'd see out of all people, _five_! get married, can't believe you didn't invite me flower" McCree leaned forward to the man giving him a curious look asking him if he were gonna answer his question. and he did, and your heart cried out.

"ah yes, me and five here used to work together as hitmen or women? is that thing? anyway, we'd go around the world assainating the dirty people the world didn't need" it was normal for people to talk about illegal work in this type of environment, basically every guest had committed some form of extremely illegal activity. for a moment small tear Rolled down your eye that no one noticed, you still stood frozen like a statue, you could feel the irritation coming of Jesse.

"it's people like you and my wife that make tha world a better place snake. we'd best get movin', nice to meet'ya" he stood snakes hand again as snake tipped his head to you and turned away. now you were alone with Jesse, you slowly looked un at his expression, and unsurprisingly , he was mad, he gave those infuriated eyes that made the first time you had met seem like a joke.

he turned and began to walk away in to the crowd "Jesse!" you cried quietly so no one would hear and captured his wrist with your hand which he smacked away painfully, and spun around, towering over you, "you _lied_ to me" he pointed his finger at your chest, you eyes going watery, "I had even given you a chance to come clean" he put his hand around his face like he was about to erupt, "Jesse- please, let me ex-" but velour you could finish he turned and drifted into the ocean of a crowd, leaving you alone and you lost him in the crowd, you stood their looking up at the ceiling trying to push back your tears, 

"did I say something I wasn't supposed to" snakes voice came up behind you, you turn around gently hitting him on the chest as he pulled you in to hide your tears, "I thought the perfect soldier didn't have emotions" he mumbled near your ear as the two of you pretended to dance to not draw attention to yourself. 

"Overwatch huh? how's that going for you" you looked up at him and chuckled, of course he had already found out, I mean he was the one who had taught you how to track people down. "i'm -actually on a mission right now" you leaned you head against his shoulder, he was like your big brother, he was the person you trusted most in the world, so you knew it would't matter what you told him.

"yeah, haha, I figured that, i'm actually one one myself" you looked up to him, tears still rolling down your face, he wiped a tear with his thumb, you hummed to him in question, "I'm here to find information on the host of the party, I mean have you read about what this Vitro guy has done" you shook your head, "so you never stopped huh, the killing" you knew that even after you group had disbanded snake was probably the last guy to ever actually stop going after those who hurt others.

"guys we have an issue, there is another auction happening in the VIP area" Moria said into your ear piece, "shit, how can we get on the list" Gabriel also came in on the call, "you need to be invited"

snake's head was leaning on your forehead, so he could hear the conversation that was happening behind your ear, "you see that guy over there" snake pointed to a fat man who sat at the head of one of the poker tables, "you impress him, I'm sure he will get you into VIP" you stood back from him, surprised, he was actually helping you, even though you knew he thoroughly disliked overwatch, he smiled at you pushing you off, shooing you of to get on with your mission, you run back up to him giving him a hug on the back, "thank you, for everything" finally letting him go watching him escape into the crowd

"guys, I can get into the VIP area" you tap into your ear piece, hearing Gabriel humm to let you do what you needed to do, and hearing only silence from Jesse's part

you made your way to the gambling area of the mansion, giving your hips as much say as possible making your seat at the poker table the same man snake had pointed out earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be even more exciting, and there will be a very spicy scene that many of you have been waiting for... Also I wanted to announce that I am in the middle of planning the next fan fiction which will be Genji x READER & Hanzo x READER, I love writing love triangles, so keep an eye on my account.


	18. VIP bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short warning: bit of a attempted sexual assault

you made your way to the gambling area of the mansion, giving your hips as much sway as possible making your seat at the poker table the same man snake had pointed out earlier.

The men at table all stare at you, whispering to each other with quiet laughter, the man you targeted speaks up, "are you lost girl? Maybe you should not be in this area" he looks around the table the rest of the men sneering at you

" _no_. I am playing" the men go quiet, as the cards man hands out the playing cards, the man next to you motioning with his hand for you to go first

"Call", you were good at at poker, you were able to see people bluffs and lies, though their faces, no matter how good they were at lying, 

"I did't know the host Vitro knew such...precious things" the man looked at you up and down, "I will raise" he put his chips in, "Names' Vanguard" he stuck out his hand for a handshake

"ill raise too" you centred your chips "I'm just a plus one here" you continued to push in your chips

"Although I am quite an enthusiast when it comes to damage" you gave the man a dirty smile, you talked with vanguard while the men all took their turns.

"I heard about a weapon that can shoot pulse fires at the millisecond, and can shoot at a range of 30km. Bet" you put your cards in, Vanguard put his arm around your chair you could smell the whiskey from his throat,

"never met a woman who knows her guns" he tighten his hand around your shoulder, rubbing his thumb on your back making you cringe.  You, talked for an hour with Vanguard, pretending to be interested, flirting, anything that could 'woo' him, 

"Fold. Actually, I am Vitro's older brother" he laughed into the air, here you were again, finding yourself involved directly with the people you shouldn't be getting attention from, you flash back to what had happened last time. But still, this was a big bingo, if you wanted to get any information from anyone, it should be him.

"All in" you pushed your chips in, smiling to yourself, you knew you had one, all the men dropping their cards and groaning from losing to a woman.

Vanguard turned to you putting his hand around your thigh, "say, I want to introduce you to some of my friends, i'm sure you will fit in just well" his grip around your thigh almost painfully tight now " A handsome man like you surely shouldn't introduce a lowly like me, besides you belong in the VIP area do u not” 

"baby, i own half of Vegas, a woman with beauty such as yours can go anywhere,”  He shifted his hand further up your dress, god u felt like u needed to throw up.

he took you hand and led you up the stairs to the VIP bar which overlooked the rest of the ballroom, you quickly press your ear piece quickly whispering

> You: "i'm in"
> 
> Gabriel: "how the hell did you 'just get in'"
> 
> McCree: "probably just lied her way in" McCree scowled, burning a hole in your heart
> 
> Moria: "doesn't matter. record the auction and get out"
> 
> You: "actually, apparently the Auction in the VIP area was cancelled. but regardless im sure there will be valuable information up there"
> 
> Gabriel: "Just. be careful" he said softly

You hated how worried Gabriel sounded, but this was just normal procedure now, "did you say something darling?" Vanguard turned back, "no, nothing" smiling sweetly and making way up the rest of the stairs.

Vanguard led you to a circle table where men sat around, guns and money scattered carelessly around the table "gentlemen, this is my good lady friends I just met, you must test her knowledge on weaponry, this girl knows everything"

“Are you ok miss, are you sure he did not kidnap you” a man at the table said causing the men around him to erupt in booming laughter. 

you had to admit, you enjoyed talking the men about weaponry. it was one of your favrioute subjects and it was rare to find people who where as interested in it as much as you, after some time the men had passed out on the table from drinking even Vanguard had passed out on the table, you made your way to the bar where there was just one man left standing, he was young, about your age, and extremely handsome, with green eyes and scruffy brown hair, his shirt had also been unbuttoned so his abs were completely for show.

“Anything you would like miss,” he leaned side ways to whisper into your ear, the breath of his mouth making your ear tickle, you chuckle out "a water would be fine"

he laughed “No girl comes into VIP for just a glass of water. 2 shots please, one for me and the pretty woman” he looked over you, his eyes lingering over the V your neckline made.

you talked for a long time, during your training in the children soldiers program, it was vital for you to know a little bit about everything -Music, politics, theatre, history- all in order to hold up conversations for missions as important as these 

"Actually, I am in the weapons business" he took your hand tugging it, as if he wanted to take you somewhere, you followed him, quite down a dark hallway, finally to a room with heavily sealed doors, "I hear you are quite the enthusiast about weapons" he opened the door, they swinging open with a dramatic creak,  Your mission had not only been to retrieve data of the weapons, but now you were about to see them in person

and as you entered the room, you got faint, your breath hitched, your legs shook, spinning around in circles looking at the weapons around you- they were your weapons- weapons you had designed over the years- for the military, for your hitman team- for the poor. it was here all stored, of course they were not all yours, but many of them scattered across the room were, 

“These weapons are all unique and exquisitely made, they sell for thousands each and sometimes millions" his voice echoed through the room, you gulped "and every single one of these has been sold" he hummed in justification to your question

"Each of these weapons are great, however I modified them, making them reach their full potential, for those who want to use them to destroy their enemies or whoever they please," he said it so collectedly it scared you that such a man with no emotion or concern existed. Each of these weapons you created, had a memory behind them, they were gifts to your brothers and friends.. They were created to protect,  And here he was using them to destroy,

Your body became overwhelmed, you leaned on the wall to try and keep a cool, was it the anxiety you were feeling, was it the anger, the floor fell beneath you, 

You braced yourself against the wall as the room started to spin around you, your brow knitting together. _Shit._ You knew immediately what this was. _That fucking creep drugged me._ You hadn’t been keeping a close eye on your drink when he appeared, more concerned with getting trying to hold conversation with him. Affirming your suspicions, he seemed to materialize within the blurring, spinning room, a nasty grin on his face.

“Uh oh, too much to drink?” He spoke with false concern, taking your elbows and bracing you against himself. “That, that won’t do. Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you somewhere to rest.” No one was around to notice, or if they did, think anything of it but concern for an apparently intoxicated woman. You tried to argue, but all you could get out was a soft ‘nnnhh’, your tongue refusing to work. He led you away from the VIP, the only thing keeping you from falling over your own feet was his attentive grip keeping you upright.

He pulled you into a sitting room and led you to a couch, setting you down. You watched him go back to the door and presumably lock it, before he returned to you. “There now, isn’t that better?” You felt his fingers brush your jaw. You tried to move, but it was like your body was weighed down. The hand on your jaw trailed down, leaving an incredibly unpleasant crawling feeling in its wake, as he slid his fingers down the neckline between your breasts.

“Out of all the guests here,” He mused, leaning over you. “Who would’ve guessed we’d get such a royally dressed, pretty young thing. I didn’t know Vitro knew such esteemed, lovely little things…” You felt him start to push the dress to the side, fear pooling in your stomach. Your head shook, but it was as if you were moving through gallons of molasses, and all you could do otherwise was whimper.

His touch made your skin crawl, and you could feel him shifting your legs apart on the couch. The very last thing you wanted was this man touching you, but you also thought of the mission. Your wire was up your back, so he’d have to undress you to find that, but you had to worry about the pouch and revolver on your thigh that he was dangerously close to.

Suddenly you heard a click, and the man froze in his tracks. It took a moment for your mind to register what you were seeing. Gabriel stood with a gun to your attacker’s head, and you’d never seen a look of such pure hatred in his eyes before.

“Give me one good reason I don’t paint this room with the contents of your skull.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave your comments if you are enjoying, they seriously give me motivation...


	19. Chapter 19

You weren’t sure if it was the drugs, the panic attack setting in, or a culmination of the two that was to blame, but you started to struggle with your breath. It felt like something heavy was sitting on your chest, compressing your lungs. Hearing your labored breathing, Gabriel’s eyes flickered towards you in concern, you tried- you tried to wave your hand to signal Gabriel you were ok, but. your whole body felt it was tied to weight, you just couldn't move, the most you could do was barely move, blink and move your mouth

"f-fu ck y-you" you squeezed the words out of your mouth, "Don't speak dear, you are only making things worse for yourself" you heard Moria's voice behind you.

As if in slow motion, you saw the man reach for his belt, and struggled to call a warning to Gabriel. However, in the same motion you heard the familiar sound of Peacekeeper cocking, and Jesse came into view, the muzzle of his gun touching to the man’s forehead.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were ya,” he drawled, a fire in his eyes the same as Gabriel’s. “Hands where I can see ‘em.” You saw the man’s Adam’s apple bob, his hands slowly raising to either side of his head. Gabriel’s eyes turned back to him, a low growl leaving his lips.

“I should take your head off your shoulders,” He growled, but you saw Jesse’s hand move to your commander’s forearm briefly. “Gabe, She can barely move. We fire on him, this whole place’ll turn into a warzone and we’ll lose every chance we have of getting her out safely.”

“R-right! Gentlemen, we can settle this a-aimicably,” the man stammered, not quite cowed by both your saviors turning their eyes on him. “It’s just a misunderstanding, she had a little too much to drink and I was… I was trying to see if--”

“Keep talkin’, buddy,” Jesse growled dangerously, shifting his revolver from his forehead to tuck under his jaw, finger hovering near the trigger. “I never said I wouldn’t, I said it isn’t the best option right now.” He stuttered to silence, both men bearing down on him. “S’what I thought. Back away from the girl.” With both guns trained on him, the man rose to his feet and stumbled back, his hands still by his head.

As he backed away, Jesse put himself between the two of you, glancing briefly towards Gabriel but assuring he kept his attention mostly on the man. “Get her outta here,” He ordered. You weren’t sure which surprised you more, that Jesse sounded so authoritative, or that Gabriel lowered his weapon, put it back in its holster under his suit jacket, and knelt beside you to listen. “Moira should be outside with the car.”

You felt like your limbs weighed about a ton each, but Gabriel slipped his arms underneath you and lifted you with ease. He held you close to his chest, turned to him so that the state of your dress wouldn’t be obvious, and when you clung weakly to his shirt and whimpered, he pressed his cheek to your forehead briefly. “I’ve got you, _muñeca_ ,” He whispered for only you to hear.

As Gabriel turned to the door, you heard Jesse grunt, a sickening thud, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Then he was close behind. While the sight of you certainly earned a fair amount of gasps and whispering through the other partygoers, no one seemed brave enough to stop the two furious men, one of whom was carrying a barely-conscious woman, to ask what was going on, you had even thought you saw snake on your way out. As it were, you made it out to the car without incident.

“Is everything in order?” Moira’s cool voice came from somewhere you couldn’t see, and you heard Jesse grunt behind Gabriel, as he shuffled into the car with you. The way back to the drop ship was a blur, as you kept slipping out of consciousness only to be brought back by Gabriel’s low, rough voice. “ _Stay with me_.” his voice became warped as the drugs came into their full effect.

You were so tired, and yet afraid to fall asleep; this kind of drug was one thing you’d never experienced, willingly or unwillingly, and you didn’t want to risk not waking up. It felt like no time at all before Gabriel was maneuvering you out of the car, with Jesse’s help, and starting for the drop ship.

“I thought we agreed on no…” Angela, who’d only at first noticed your form over his arms, started to speak disapprovingly until she noticed Gabriel’s expression, which was still hard and controlled, as if it were taking everything in him not to turn around and go back to finish the job. “Oh no…Liebling”

“Is she…?”

“She’s alive, and as far as we can tell unhurt,” Jesse answered her, while Gabriel sat you down carefully and sat beside you, pulling you close to his side. “Drugged though. Some creep had his hands all over her when we caught up with them. Lucky Moira saw him dragging her off.” Angela glanced at the blackwatch medic, unable to find her usual disapproval, and knelt beside you. You still weren’t entirely there, fading in and out, and when her slender fingers began searching for any injuries you whimpered and tried to squirm away, barely moving. Her fingers froze, but Gabriel pulled your head against his shoulder and pressed his lips to the top of it.

“S’okay, doll, it’s just Angela,” He murmured, and though the words didn’t entirely register, his voice soothed you enough that she could finish her quick examination.

It didn’t look like he…?” She glanced to Jesse, her hands resting on the hem of your dress, asking without words if she needed to do a more thorough examination, be it here or once you’d arrived on base. Jesse shook his head.

“Didn’t have time, thank god.”

“And the culprit is…” She trailed off, her expression expectant. Jesse grunted this time.

“Bleeding and unconscious, but breathing.”

“I should’ve shot him.” Gabriel’s voice came out lower this time, dangerous, and he squeezed you lightly again when you gave another frightened sound, quieting a little. Jesse took a seat across from you both, grunting faintly.

“Yeah. But if you had, she would have actually gotten hurt.”

Silence fell over the ship, and after a quick check over and a few tests through Athena, Angela determined what had been used. She advised that Gabriel treat it like a very drunk person, to keep you on your side so that if you got sick, you wouldn’t choke on your own vomit. He kept you close, following her orders but refusing to leave your side, unbothered by the idea you may get sick _on him_ at any given moment. As things calmed, and it seemed that she had no fear of you falling asleep, your consciousness finally slipped away.

You weren’t sure if it was Jesse’s voice that woke you, as he quietly spoke your commander’s name, of if it was the noise that rumbled through his chest, against your ear, that came in response. You didn’t open your eyes - even the dim light of the dropship through your eyelids made your head pulse painfully - and you still felt like your limbs were too heavy, but you listened to the conversation that woke you.

“So, ‘doll’, huh?” Jesse grunted, Gabriel rolling his eyes slightly, though he looked away from Jesse. “When are you gonna grow a pair, admit you fucked up, and admit that you’ve got it just as bad as I do for her?”

“This is _not_ the time for this, McCree.” Gabriel hissed, trying to keep his voice muted, unaware that you were already awake again. “And even if it was, I’m not the one here who lets his hormones control his behaviour.” 

“Right. That’s why you fucked her against your office window, then turned around and emotionally shut her out the next day without an explanation?” Across the ship, Angela sputtered on the drink she’d been taking, spitting it across the floor.

“I’m never going to be able to have a serious conversation in that office again.” She muttered, while Jesse had to suppress a laugh as she made to clean the result of her spit take.

“Sorry Angie.” Angela left to pilot control so the two man could talk it out.

Gabriel had leveled him with a cool glare, and he returned it with a neutral expression of his own. “What do you know?” Gabriel snapped, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“One, that you sound like a fourteen year old right now. Two, that I’m not fuckin’ blind, anyone that saw you before and after can tell you started closing off. Three, that it bothered her enough she went full tilt at your fuckin’ head and floored you. And four, what I saw a couple of hours ago wasn’t a protective commanding officer.”

Gabriel’s chest burned with irritation, not because Jesse was talking shit, but because he’d been obvious. Damned if he’d explain that to Jesse, though, and truthfully he was too ashamed to talk to you about it either. Feelings weren’t a problem for him before.

“Face it,” Jesse leaned back in his chair, pulling a cigar from the inner pocket of his suit jacket, and after lighting it placed it carefully between his lips, ignoring the scowl he was getting from Gabriel “Somethin’ about her got to ya. The intelligence and promise, the recklessness, the fact that you could bear down on her and she’d stare right back like it didn’t phase her at all, even when you could see it in her eyes, you scared the shit out of her.” There was a faint tick in his jaw as Gabriel tried to keep his expression in check, despite the fact that Jesse was essentially ticking off a mental checklist in his mind.

“I get it.” Jesse leaned forward again, elbows on his knees. “It’s what drew me in too. We’re just different people, and our friendship developed differently. But it was all that started it. But you didn’t like to admit you had it for her. Tiny recruit with a firecracker attitude. Wanted to believe it was just the fact you hadn’t gotten laid in a while. She got the balls to take a swing at you, and the damn broke, but once you realized it was a lot more than the fact she got you hot and bothered, it scared you.”

“Enough.” Gabriel glared again, while Jesse seemed pleased with the fact he’d hit the nail on the head. “Just because you think you’re right doesn’t mean you are. And it’s none of your business, either way.”

“It is when she makes it my business.”

“Why?” Gabriel snapped, his temper starting to get the better of him. “‘Cause she’s your girlfriend or something? Doesn’t mean you get to try and play shrink.”

“Not yet,” Jesse chuckled faintly, seeming to enjoy the fact he was getting a rise out of the other man. “But that particular conversation, and the things surrounding it, are definitely not a conversation to have around an audience.” He tilted his head, expression going calculating, swiping his bottom lip with his thumb.

“But she’s my best friend, and she’s been in pain. And I’m not as fuckin’ oblivious as you are.” He shifted, and leaned closer, lowering his voice a little. “What I saw earlier wasn’t just a commander protecting his agent, and it wasn’t a random good samaritan stepping in on an assault. Trust me when I say I hate guys like that as much as the next, and they deserve a bullet to the brain. But the way you looked? It was how I felt. It was _‘you_ have your hands on _my_ woman and I’m gonna _rip_ you limb from limb.’ Look me in the eye and tell me I’m wrong, commander.”

He couldn’t. He wanted to. He hated the idea that Jesse had hit every nail on the head, effectively sealing his coffin. He glanced down at you, apparently still sleeping peacefully against his side, and felt a pull in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but cut short as the ship shuddered with landing.

Without another word, you felt his arms curl beneath you and he lifted you back into his arms, striding silently off the drop ship and towards your room, with Jesse still on his heels but pressing no further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter coming out later today- just have to go for a job interview first :)))


	20. You & Gabriel

You didn’t remember falling asleep again. You barely remembered being carried to your room. Had you fallen asleep on the way here? You’d have to ask. But the next thing you felt was the semi-soft fabric of your bedcovers against your bare shoulders, and an uncomfortable pressure against your back. You weren’t sure what time it was, how long you’d been back at base, or if you were even sober yet.

You also weren’t aware that you hadn’t been alone for a second. As you whined, rolled onto your side and struggling to reach back and disconnect the wire that was sorted up the back of your dress, you heard Jesse’s voice give a soft ‘Hey.’ as you heard the scrape of your desk chair.

Sooner than Jesse could’ve gotten to you without tripping, however, you felt a pair of hands still yours, before carefully unzipping your dress and pulling the electronics free, setting them on the nearby bedside table. It was then that you realized your head wasn’t resting on your pillow, but in a lap, and you rolled back to look up. Gabriel met your gaze, his expression softer than you’d gotten used to seeing it.

You felt a pull somewhere in your chest as the memory of the conversation you’d listened in on flitted through your mind. You were glad that you remembered it. You weren’t entirely so glad you remembered the rest of the incident.

Another hand drew your attention, Jesse’s resting on your arm, and his gaze was searching. “How’re ya feeling, darlin’?” he asked, his voice soft and concerned. You blinked at him a few times, still a little bit muddled, then reached up to pinch the bridge of your nose.

“Like my head’s going to explode.” You muttered, before pausing and then letting out a huff flopping back down, your cheek against Gabriel’s thigh, and let out a heavy groan. You didn’t stay down too long, sitting back up and reaching for your dress. You pulled the strap holding your gun holster and the drives off and tossed them to the end of your bed, before relaxing back.

“I’ll go see if Angie’s got anythin’ for ya,” He muttered as he stood. You felt Gabriel stiffen slightly, but paid it no mind, and Jesse either didn’t notice, or didn’t care either. He leaned down, cupping your face, and pressed his forehead to yours. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, then stood and walked out of your room, leaving you and the Commander alone.

You stayed laying like that for a while, before slowly pulling yourself up. Just moving made your stomach turn, and your temples throb, but you forced yourself through it. Leaning your back against his side, he surprised you a little when he draped his arm across your torso, hand resting on your stomach. You wrapped your arms around his, knees pulled up slightly, and rested your forehead against his upper arm.

You sat in silence like that for a while, waiting for Jesse to return. It was taking him far longer than you knew was necessary, and apparently Gabriel picked up on it as well. He sighed, shifting his weight, but didn’t try to pull his arm free or move away from you. You held onto him a little bit tighter all the same. Leave it to Jesse to force this when he knew Gabriel wouldn’t leave you right now.

“So…” You started, because clearly he wasn’t going to. “For all the complaining you did...you never actually told Jesse he was wrong.” You felt him stiffen, his fingers curling against your stomach as he grew tense, but held on to him all the same, keeping your cheek against his arm and staring ahead at the door.

“You were awake for that.” you could feel the roll in his eyes, and the panic setting in by the rate of his heart. He sounded tired; as tired as you felt, despite having been sleeping for god knows how long. You nodded silently against his arm, shifting and pushing yourself just a little bit closer to him. He tightened his hold in turn.

“So...was he? Wrong?”

You felt the sigh more than you heard it, his chest lifting and dropping drastically, and he muttered your name faintly. “This really isn’t the time. You’ve been through some shit tonight, I don’t--”

“When will it be the time, Gabe?!” You snapped, surprising yourself. You felt your heart burn, and your nails bit lightly into his forearm as you tensed up. “Because as far as _you’ve_ shown me, if we don’t talk about this now, we never will. And I…” You paused. You knew you had to force this conversation, and yet guilt made you stop briefly. Was it wrong to guilt him into it? Or threaten him, as it were?

“And you what?” He murmured, his voice a little lower. You bit your tongue, but couldn’t stop the hiccup as tears started to fall. You were glad you were facing away from him. Your chest ached, and you wanted nothing more than to just cling to him and forget about it.

“And I don’t think I can stay on your team if you’re going to keep this up.” Your voice shook, if only just, and you felt him tense again, though this time he seemed to pull you just a little bit closer. You pressed your cheek to his arm again. “It hurts. You’re not the first person to decide that you just wanted a night… and God knows you’re not the first to think just pulling away _helped._ And I know these sorta things don’t usually happen in a few weeks, but it feels like it’s been so much longer.”

You felt him sigh again, his head resting against the back of yours. “Guess that’s what happens when you’re around each other for 18 hours a day for days on end.” Despite your tears, you smiled faintly. Well, he wasn’t wrong, at least.

“I think...I’d have been okay with it just being a night if...if you’d just talked to me. I _hate_ when people treat me differently for silly reasons… If you’d just told me that’s what you wanted.” You tried not to let your voice waver too much with the emotion in it, but it didn’t seem to hide much from him, as he shifted his grip on your waist and pulled you into his lap. You refused to look at him, still holding onto his arm, and instead buried your head against his shoulder.

You weren’t actually sure you’d have been okay, not right away, but it would’ve been better than not knowing and than being given the cold shoulder.

“When I saw you and Jesse,” Gabriel started, his cheek resting against your temple. His beard was a bit rough against your skin but you didn’t mind. “I wanted to tear him a new one, and honestly I felt this way when you had been with anyone, even jack. I Tried to convince myself it was my impatience with you, but…” He sighed, and you were glad he couldn’t see the faint smile on your lips. You shouldn’t have felt pleased that he was admitting jealousy.

“I hate having to admit this,” You pulled back, finally, to look up at Gabriel, who turned away from you unable to keep eye contact with you. “But he _was_ right. There’s something about you, you’re driven and stubborn and even when you’re shaking like a leaf, you stare me down like you’ve never been afraid of anything in your life.” He sighed softly, and you leaned into him again, but this time kept your chin tilted up so you could look at him.

“I thought it was just… I thought maybe I just wanted to break that. Wanted to see you fall apart, in a way. Lose that composure and become something malleable, soft in my hands. You drove me fucking insane. I’ve wanted you from the first day.” He shifted a little bit. “And then you had the absolute gall to swing at me. It’s been years since someone’s been brave enough to do that,” He chuckled, and you smiled faintly, though you could still remember the immediate fear after you’d done it. “I lost it, and part of me still feels guilting for that, but then I had you in my office and you were so scared, but you still… tried to keep it all up. And the way you reacted when I touched you or cornered you…”

You shifted this time and hid against his neck again, _feeling_ the vibration of his voice as he continued. “I thought getting what I _thought_ I wanted would be enough. That you might not get under my skin so bad and I could focus on doing my job. Up until you walked to the door, then turned around with that ridiculous smile and asked about our ‘subordinance talk’. It was like a punch to the gut; you were too much, and I wanted to drag you right back into my office. That’s never been a feeling I’ve had in my life, and it scared the hell out of me. So I forced myself to focus and distance myself, but watching you bristle and fume any time I spoke to you killed me.” He started to rub his hand over your back, bare as he hadn’t re-zipped your dress.

“If it bothered you so much,” You shifted and sighed. “Why didn’t you just talk to me about it then? Why’d you make us both suffer?” You felt him give a soft, barely-audible, but bitter laugh.

“I saw you and Jesse getting closer. I figured it would help me get over whatever was in my head. Thought maybe I could go back to normal once you weren’t a choice. It just made me angrier.” His forehead came to rest on your shoulder and you wanted to shift around so you could hold him, but he was holding you too tight, so you settled for slipping your fingers into the hand across your front and squeezing it then. “And I could see it was causing issues with the two of you too. I figured me butting in would make it harder.”

he finally took a deep breath, "and then finally, after the cumulation of events of you beating the crap out of me in the agents exam, seeing that kiss with jack I _finally_ realised what had been happening in my head wasn't just lust- it was something else."

To your own surprise, you pulled a hand free, lifted it, and gave him a good smack across the back of his head, making it shoot up and he looked at you in shock. You leveled him with a stare of your own. “Reyes, you’re a fucking idiot.” you laughed with your words

He laughed, shaking your body slightly in the process. “On that, _mi amor,_ we can agree.” He relaxed a little, impulsively leaning in to kiss you, a soft, sweet, if brief kiss that you leaned into happily. “Today has been a confusing day.” He admitted, sighing again. You gently prised his arm off of you, shifting around so you could face him, and cupped his cheeks.

“Tell me what’s been on your mind, then.” You pressed, and he wound his arms around your waist. For a few moments, he just looked at you, and as if gathering his thoughts, before finally letting out a sigh.

“When I saw you this morning, and Jesse, and realized what...must’ve happened, I thought I was going to be sick. I was furious, but what right did I have to be? It didn’t help that seeing you like that gave me far too many memories. And then the kiss in the office… can’t say I’ve ever seen you that aggressive unless you’re trying to nail me in the face.”

“That,” You interjected matter-of-factly, “Is because I _wanted_ nail you in the face, I was still mad at you, and you were talking to me like a child again. But it was better that whoever walked in on us thought they were walking in on an affair, and not get any inclination of what actually happened in there.” He laughed again, nodding.

“You’re right.” His smile faded, and to replace it came a dark look in his eyes. “Then Moira told us you’d been led off by a stranger, and that you looked ready to collapse. We found you and he…”

You pressed your thumbs to his jaw lightly, pushing his gaze to yours. “And you and Jesse saved me. Very likely saved my life, considering who knows what he would’ve done if he found the stuff hidden on me.” You murmured, leaning your forehead against his. He smiled, if a little angrily.

“I wasn’t concerned about the information. Or the mission at all. All I knew was that you were laying there, looked more afraid than I’d ever seen you, and could barely move. All I knew was he had his hands on you and I wanted to kill him for it.” He held you a little bit closer, and you remembered what Jesse had said in the ship. What, you were unaware, had finally broken Gabriel’s resolve.

“...Gabe?” You tipped your head a little to catch his gaze again, and he looked up questioningly. “Can we stop being strangers again?” Your eyes searched his, and he smiled slightly, kissing you softly.

“Yeah, I think it’s about time.” He pulled you into another kiss, your heart soaring, and you smiled as you sunk into it happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting next chapter very soon.


	21. only together

“Finally got your shit together, Commander?” Jesse’s voice startled you both as the door opened, and he shuffled in carrying an armful of bags. You parted gently, still on Gabriel’s lap, and looked to him with a faint smile. While Gabriel grunted in his usual manner, he was still smiling, and you felt his fingers tighten a little on your hips. You knew there’d be a talk happening very soon, because you weren’t about to let them start stand-offs again.

Jesse, to your slight surprise, didn’t seem at all concerned, though. You did suspect that had something to do with his knowledge of your own desires and his acceptance of the idea already, but it still caught you a little off guard that he didn’t seem bothered by the very small possessive display. He set two bags on the bed, after carefully moving your revolver and data drives to your dresser, and another on the floor beside the dresser.

“Food,” He pointed to the ones on the bed, “And some meds Angie sent back. And clothes for you and I, Gabe, when we wanna get out of this nonsense,” He motioned to his suit, while at the same time sitting on the bed beside you both, leaving just enough room for you should you decide not to stay on Gabriel’s lap.

Which you did, climbing off of him planting yourself comfortably between them, dragging one of the bags towards you. You were starting to realize that even with how ill you felt, you were still hungry, and you could only hope whatever Angela had sent would help. It happened to be a bottle of gold-ish liquid, the color swirling around when you pulled it out of the bag.

“Angie said that should help with both the headache and any residual nausea, too.” Jesse mused, as he watched you look at the mixture with fascination. As you started looking at the actual food in the bag, you couldn’t help but suspect this was definitely _not_ a menu the doctor approved; there was a selection of what looked like old style diner food, pizza, really just a little plethora of grease. Leave it to Jesse to go with an age-old - and disproven - hangover cure. You didn’t really have the heart to tell him that.

And it _did_ look good, even with how your stomach turned. So you popped open your drink, took a swig, and started sorting through to decide what you wanted to eat, shifting a big so that Gabriel could reach over and start looking as well. You felt incredibly comfortable and safe as the two of them reached around you - doing their best not to get in your way while you were still looking.

“Is this what took you so damn long?” Gabriel asked, though he couldn’t quite hit the tone he wanted to and you had to hide a smile. You knew well enough he was aiming for more than mildly put off, but even with the uncertainty of the future hanging in the air around you, he couldn’t seem to quite bring himself to sound properly irritated. _You_ were trying to ignore that uncertainty, hoping to have some down time before you had to get into more emotional talks.

“Well, not really.” Jesse grinned as he sat back to start digging into his food. “I spent a while talkin’ with Angie, she asked some questions about what happened and wanted to look into...some things.” His pause, while making you curious, also encouraged you _not_ to ask, if it was to do with last night. “Then I had to get all this sorted out. I mean yeah, I took my time. Had t’give the two’a you some time to talk, didn’t I?”

“You’re a dick, y’know that?” Gabriel grunted faintly, and Jesse just laughed.

“Yep. A dick lookin’ out for the two’a you, ‘cause you’re about as thick headed as they come, Commander.” You busied yourself with your own food to hide your amusement as Gabriel grumbled something unintelligible beneath his breath.

Despite the fact that it was as unhealthy as you could possibly imagine, save perhaps for being _purely_ grease, the food _was_ pretty good. While you ate and stayed relatively Jesse and Gabriel talked with one another, you hadn't seen them talk like friends for a long time. Luckily, the drink that Angela had sent did in fact do wonders for your head and stomach, allowing you to enjoy every bit.

Once you’d had your fill, you shifted the food from in front of you and slipped carefully off the bed. “You guys going to be alright alone if I go take a shower?” You asked, only half-teasing. You did sort of worry they’d get into it if you weren’t there to mediate, though they seemed calm _enough_ now. Jesse was the first to respond with a laugh.

“Promise, darlin’, no stand-offs this time.” He winked when you turned to him, though Gabriel looked briefly confused. Still, he smiled lazily, stretched out a bit and leaning into the wall with his arms crossed.

“Just discussions, I’d bet.” He mused, and you felt a slight flutter in your chest. You levelled the both of them with a warning look that, as per usual, did little more than make their grins widen.

your cheeks flushed red and you made way to the bathroom giving Jesse once last demanding look that he don't have a conversation without you involved. 

“No promises,” He mused, raising a hand when you placed your hands on your hips and levelled him with a scowl. 

“Good enough,” You grumbled a little, knowing he was just trying to get to you, and picked up the skirts of your dress so you could get into the bathroom without tripping over it, letting the door shut behind you. At least, you could admit, they were willing enough to joke with you without making it into a competition, it seemed.

Finally, after far too long wearing the thing, you let the dress slide off your shoulders and onto the floor, sighing softly as you did. As you looked into the mirror, you realized that you still felt quite _wrong._ As your eyes skimmed over your own bare skin, the stomach ache had nothing to do with lingering intoxicants in your body, but instead the memories that lingered. A stranger’s hands on your skin while you were helpless to stop it. The fear of worse happening when you were caught with things you shouldn’t have.

“Gabe and Jesse are right outside,” You muttered to yourself, forcing your eyes from the mirror to turn the shower on. “Nothing’s going to happen.” After a few moments of waiting, with the water heated to as hot as you could stand, you stepped in to try and wash away the disgust and fear. And try you did. By the time the water ran cold, your skin was red and tender from the heat and intensity with which you’d scrubbed it.

You stepped out of the shower, sighing heavily, and wrapped a towel around yourself. You wanted desperately to forget everything that had happened in the last ten, twelve hours. You hadn’t actually checked the time when you woke up, and you didn’t know how long you’d been at the party before everything happened. All you knew was that when you woke, it was still dark outside your window.

You stepped back into your room in your towel, moving to the dresser to find something to wear, with a glance in the direction of your bed. Both Jesse and Gabriel had stopped talking when you stepped out, and you noticed they’d changed as well, now in generic loungewear, t-shirts and sweatpants. You smiled slightly at them, but kept your expression turned mostly away, trying to avoid letting them see the discomfort in your expression.

You probably should’ve known better. You heard the bed shift, and felt Jesse’s hands on your hips gently. Giving a faint sigh, you leaned into his touch a little. “You alright, hon?” He murmured into your ear, and you sighed softly, shaking your head a little bit. He frowned a little, and Gabriel stepped up beside you both, his hand sliding over your front. You felt Jesse shift a little, to give him more room. “Anything we can do?”

“Distract me?” You sighed, closing your eyes and leaning into the two of them. You hadn’t really thought about how that sounded until you felt Jesse’s chuckle against your back, and he gave a thoughtful sound.

“Sure about that, _muñeca?”_ Gabriel’s voice sent a shiver down your back, and you felt Jesse’s grip tighten a little, like he was trying to steady you.

“w-wait- I didn't- mean it l-like...” You trailed off faintly. You hadn’t really _meant_ it like that, but your mind drifted faintly. 

You felt your cheeks start to heat up, glancing up to Gabriel who’s brow was raised. His lip tipped up into a slight smirk, and he reached up. Your heart quickened slightly when his fingers brushed your throat, but he simply curled two under your jaw and tipped your head up, capturing your lips in a kiss while Jesse’s hands carefully and gently pulled your towel apart. His lips found your neck while Gabriel’s hand cupped the side of your face, kissing you deeper and drawing out a soft whimper. Jesse’s breath was warm as he spoke, and if your head wasn’t getting just a little fuzzy from a lack of air you might’ve laughed when the two of them seemed to be speaking together.

You also might’ve suspected they’d been planning this.

“If you feel like stoppin’ at any point, darlin’ Speak up, right away. Got it?” McCrees voice echoed through your body while he smirked against your skin, and you shuddered slightly when you were exposed to the cold air. Your skin still felt a little raw from the heat and scrubbing, but when Gabriel’s hand return to your stomach it was a comforting sort of intensity.

“An answer, please,” Gabriel rumbled, and for a brief moment you were sent back to one of the first times he triggered that rather confused attraction mixed with fear, before you were willing to admit it did anything to you. You took a deep breath, feeling his fingers curl against your stomach slightly, Jesse’s keeping steady on your hips.

“Yes sir,” You finally gave breathlessly, smirking faintly at the way his eyes darkened slightly in response. He leaned in, kissing you again hard, and you whimpered softly only to moan into his mouth when Jesse’s teeth sank gently into the soft, sensitive flesh at joint of your neck and shoulder. You almost hated that Gabriel chuckled softly into your kiss. Almost. Instead it just sent more heat over your skin and you felt yourself sink into the two of them slightly

you were venerable, the whole stubborn strong woman act you had been giving these past weeks finally let down, as you let them take you away.

They seemed to be working so in tandem, part of you wondered if they’d planned this. Or at least planned to start it. Jesse’s hands slid forward over your hips and started up your body, brushing your ribs just enough to make you twitch and whimper from the tickle, to cup your chest and tease your nipples, kneading softly. At the same moment, with one hand still holding your cheek, Gabriel’s other slid down your stomach between your thighs. slowly teasing your clit.

This wasn’t fair. You were naked and exposed and neither of them were as easy to access, especially when Jesse shifted to lift your arms a little, his underneath yours and still teasing you. You pouted, if only slightly, into Gabriel’s kiss, as this meant you couldn’t reach for either of them the way you wanted to. To their credit, they were trying to make you forget that disappointment. Gabriel gave you only enough time to breathe every little while before he’d reclaim your mouth, his fingers finally sinking into you and making you shudder. Jesse’s mouth was littering marks all over your neck and shoulder, biting down like he was marking territory at times.

With one hand on Gabriel’s wrist, the other on Jesse’s forearm, you whimpered and squirmed between them, all while they claimed your body in different ways. Gabriel’s fingers started rubbing your clit more intensely now while Jesse started pumping his fingers into you, Jesse’s free hand also tweaking and pulling your sensitive nipples and breasts. You were finding it hard to breathe, even when Gabriel finally gave you a break and instead started kissing down your neck opposite Jesse. They were driving you crazy, but thankfully it was nothing but bliss - albiet frustrating bliss - and no lingering discomfort reared its head.

You were just starting to see stars when Gabriel pulled his hand from between your thighs, noting the telling way your breath hitched and you started to whine louder still. You wanted to protest, but Jesse pulled your face around to kiss you hard, while Gabriel stepped away, smirking at how you trembled, to clear your bed of anything left over. Once the space was clear, Jesse shifted to sweep you up into his arms and carried you to the bed, laying you down gently.

Both knelt above you, this time Jesse taking your mouth with his while Gabriel’s lips fell to your chest. You started to squirm quickly, still so sensitive, though neither was touching you where you wanted them to. Your mind muddled, you reached for both of them, and to your dismay they stopped you.

“Not today, _mi amor,_ ” Gabriel hummed against your skin, as you twisted your wrist in his hold. “It’s all about you today.” His voice was a rough vibration, breath warm on your skin that already felt just a little too hot, and you whined.

“Don’t you worry,” Jesse murmured against your lips with a smirk, while his fingers gently teased down your stomach, thumb brushing over your hip, but still not touching you where you needed him to. “We’ll get ours too. But all you need ta do right now is enjoy yourself and let us enjoy ya.” You swallowed hard but nodded; still they didn’t release you.

At least not until Gabe passed the hand he was holding up to Jesse, who guided both above your head and with one of their ties, bound them. Tight enough you couldn’t pull them free, but not so tight it was uncomfortable to you. There was a brief moment of panic in your chest, but you quickly quelled it, remembering that you were safe here, that the moment you told them to stop they would and nothing bad would happen to you. It was this thought that made you lurch up a little, seaking Jesse’s mouth again, which he gave in to happily.

“This _is_ where it gets unfair, though…” Jesse mused, his tone playful, as he looked up at your commander, who drew his attention away from your chest long enough to hum a question. felt the heat of embarrassment being to climb up your neck again. Gabriel chuckled lightly, calloused fingers tweaking your nipples, and kept his eyes for the moment on Jesse.

“How’s that?” He mused, and you realized Jesse hadn’t said anything about how much you’d told him. This didn’t help your blush any, nor did Jesse looking down at you, locking eyes before he answered "how do we evenly decide who goes where?”

At this, Gabriel laughed. “Really gave him the full rundown, did you?” He mused, and your eyes flickered from Jesse’s long enough to glance at him but quickly away, your face turning a darker shade of red. Again he chuckled, his fingers teasing, startling you a little bit as they slipped between your thigh to tease your folds. “Nothing says you can’t have everything tonight.” He glanced up at Jesse and smirked faintly. “Why don’t you get settled here for now?”

You weren’t sure you were entirely surprised that Gabriel felt so comfortable slipping into a leading role here. You also weren’t entirely sure whether you should chalk it up to his personality, or if you should - probably rightfully - assume this wasn’t, in fact, his first threesome. Not that it was _yours_ but the dynamics and situation here were _definitely_ new.

Jesse smiled lazily as he stood off the bed and settled himself at the edge of it, pulling you closer. Still neither of them had disrobed at all, though you could very clearly see they were just as affected as you were. As Jesse knelt at the edge of the bed and pulled your legs over his shoulders, you whimpered in anticipation, while Gabriel shifted, on his knees beside you. You knew where this was going, and it did nothing to settle the feeling between your thighs.

Thankfully, Jesse seemed to have grown a _little_ bit impatient. He wasted no time, gave no pretense; his mouth was on you as soon as he was settled comfortably, and you had to throw your head back, desperate to cover your mouth but unable to maneuver yourself quite yet. You cried out, while Gabriel’s fingers brushed through your hair. Jesse was relentless and determined, as if he’d suddenly decided they teased you long enough, his tongue dipping into you while his fingers found your clit. After Gabriel’s actions earlier, it took you no time at all to start seeing stars, crying out and arching your back off the bed as you came _hard_.

Jesse slowed once you started to thrash slightly, pulling back and slipping his fingers into you, his tongue taking their place on your clit as he lapped at you lazily, gazing up at you. Beside you, Gabriel hummed low in his throat, still petting your hair, waiting. Once your breathing calmed and your noises returned to soft, if continuous whimpers, he shifted his hand down, thumb brushing your bottom lip.

“Open up, _muñeca,_ be a good girl,” He mused, and your lips parted under his thumb. You watched as he took the waistband of his sweats and pulled them down, straining until his cock bounced free. He wrapped his fingers around his base as you turned your head towards him, bringing the head to your lips. Your tongue flicked out, as he held himself just within reach, giving little kitten licks to the head of his cock. Teasing him, but it was just enough. Slowly, he pushed himself into your mouth, revelling in the way your noises muffled, the way they _felt_ against him. He slid into your mouth until you couldn’t take anymore, then slowly - surprisingly gently - started to thrust into your mouth. Once he’d started a rhythm, Jesse redoubled his efforts. Your fingers curled around the loose ends of the tie currently binding your wrists, though you couldn’t get leverage enough to free them, and you moaned as he used your mouth, as Jesse assaulted your core with pleasure.

As you felt the coil of heat begin to tighten again, you whimpered and moaned muffledly, lips soon becoming a mess of drool as his pace picked up. You could taste his precome dripping onto your tongue every time he pulled back and you would suck your cheeks in, making him moan low. Still his hand pet through your hair, praising you in actions with how well you were taking this. As your eyes started to roll, he held still again, his cock twitching and leaking onto your tongue. Smiling lustfully when your cry was muffled by him this time. Jesse brought you over the edge, coming onto his fingers as he continued to work you over until you were a trembling mess. You could just barely glance down to see him watching you intently.

Once you could collect yourself enough to do so, you started to move your head, sucking around Gabriel’s cock, only to have him pull from your lips with a lewd sound. You whined, loudly, without shame, as he again denied you a second time of tasting him and being able to watch him come undone. He grinned, shifting back and leaning over you to kiss you. You were still squirming as Jesse hadn’t quite _stopped,_ and he placed a hand on your pelvis, not stopping him but still your hips.

“Soon, baby, but not now. That’s not for me tonight.” He all but _purred_ against your lips. When he pulled back, he gently slid his hand up, shifting your arms down so you could hold them to your chest, and then under your back to sit you up, prompting Jesse to finally pull away. He guided you to your feet, Jesse also standing, and smirked slightly as you wobbled and fell into the younger man slightly. He shifted, then sat himself down on the bed, laying on the bed and looking up, reaching for you. “Come here baby,” He growled softly, and with Jesse’s help you straddled his hips, his hands on your waist for the moment. Your bed was low enough that, when you glanced sideways at Jesse standing close, you found you were just the right level. You whined as you realized what was about to happen.

“T-there’s no way I’m gonna be able to focus with both of you using me…” You warned, voice a soft whimper, and Gabriel laughed. He shifted his hips, reaching down to line himself up, and pulled you down onto his cock with ease. You tipped your head back and moaned loudly as he stretched you, holding you as far onto him as he could.

“Don’t you worry; like we said, we’re the ones doing the work tonight. Just make sure we can hear how much you’re enjoying it.” Gabriel mused, reaching down to rub your clit. This made your hips buck and you gyrated your hips a little, lifting up. As you did, he followed, starting a slow, shallow pace and bouncing you on his cock. You felt Jesse’s hand card into your hair, gripping the back of your head, and you turned your attention to him, whimpering softly.

Similarly, he’d bared himself, and as you turned, pressed the head of his cock to your lips. However, when your lips parted, he didn’t slip in immediately; instead, he teased around them, letting you lap at him with your tongue. While Gabriel seemed _purely_ action, both in need and praise, Jesse - you’d almost forgotten - was all about words. His thumb stroked your jaw as he teased you, while Gabriel started to pick up his pace a little bit, bouncing you a little harder, earning little yips.

“Does he feel good, kitten?” Jesse mused down to you, and you were surprised at how your body reacted to that particular nickname. Gabriel’s head fell back against your bed and he gave a particularly hard thrust, jostling you slightly, when you squeezed around him.

“She liked that,” He growled, laughingly, and you blushed deeply. Gabe’s hands took your hips, holding you up slightly so he could fuck into you roughly, and you moaned pleadingly. “Answer him, babydoll,” He growled softly.

“Nnnh! Fuck!” Immediately your voice spilled forth. “S-so… so good… fuck, J-jesse, stop teasing me…” You tried to take him into your mouth, leaning to him, wishing desperately that you could grab his hips and pull him close when he pulled back with a laugh. It was low and sent chills straight through you. Unfortunately, your position didn’t give you much space to turn and grab for him with your bound hands, especially when Gabe continued to alter his pace and send you off balance on way or another

“What is it ya want, kitten?” He prompted, as he again swiped himself along your lips and tongue but didn’t let you go further. You whined and looked up at him with wide, desperate eyes; you could see the way his cock twitched when he took in your expression. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Please, I wan- wanna taste you, want your cock in my mouth, Jesse please,” You whimpered, and almost before you’d finished he slipped past your lips and into your mouth, muffling the resulting moan. They were both distinctly different in taste and feel, and you loved them both. As Gabriel’s pace picked up, he reached down to start rubbing your clit with his thumb, while Jesse used your mouth almost with abandon. He wasn’t too rough, but he certainly wasn’t gentle, and your body jerked slightly in protest as he tested your limits.

It didn’t make you enjoy it any less, all the same. Jesse growled as you moaned and whined into him, his hand tangled in your hair and guiding your head with his thrusts. “Listen t’you,” He mumbled, biting his lip and watching you. His eyes flickered from watching the way his cock passed your lips, to the way your tits bounced while Gabriel fucked you, even watching the way you took Gabriel’s cock so easily. “ _Look_ at you. So fuckin’ gorgeous, I knew I’d love it… You gonna come for us?” You started to shake and tremble, and Gabriel redoubled his intensity, shifting a little to change his angle and start to abuse your gspot with his thrusts.

You nodded in response to his thrusts, and even with your current position Gabe sat up a little, his arm around your hips as he fucked you harder, his lips on your shoulder as Jesse used your mouth. “Come for us, _muñeca,_ come on me” He growled into you. Your cry was muffled and garbled, and as Gabriel pulled you hard into him, your hips flush to his as you came and felt him coming with you, Jesse pulled back a little.

He watched your face as he started to twitch tellingly, pulling back but stopping when you followed and whined in protest. Instead spilling over your tongue, holding there for a moment before impulse got the better of him and he pushed into your mouth again, as far as he could go as he came. Your room was filled with the sounds, your own muffled whines and moans, Gabriel’s almost animalistic growls and Jesse’s own groans as they emptied themselves into you.

Swallowing slowly as Jesse pulled out, your tongue swiping over him to ensure you got everything, you slumped when Gabriel’s grip loosened. He untied your hands, and you leaned into him heavily, looking up at Jesse, who was grinning faintly and still breathing hard. Without pulling out, Gabriel shifted further towards the wall, giving Jesse space, and rolled you onto your sides, so that Jesse could press into your back and effectively wrap you in their warmth entirely.

You were silent for a while, except the sounds of you all catching your breath and the soft noises you’d make when Gabriel shifted slightly and caused a bit more stimulation. Jesse peppered kisses over your shoulders and the back of your neck, and you kissed lazily at Gabe’s throat as well. However, after a short while, Gabriel spoke.

“I think…” He started, with a low rumble, both you and Jesse glancing at him. “That we need to have _that_ discussion.” While Jesse hummed faintly in agreement, you went as red as a lobster and tucked your head into his chest.

you laughed “Do we _have_ to have that conversation while I’m...full of you?” , Jesse also laughing and running his hand over your hip and thigh while Gabriel pet over your side, chuckling as well.

“While we’re vulnerable, here, and before any of us -myself foremost - has the chance to overthink this and fuck it up? Yes, even if you’re full of- me.” He jerked his hips a little, allowing you to climb off and settling on your bed in between them You noted neither seemed bothered by touching each other like this, arms crossing over each other as they held you between them. You were glad for that.

“So” Jesse hummed, resting his chin on your shoulder slightly so he could look at the both of you. “I know where I stand, but what about the two’a you?”

“Where exactly is it you stand?” Gabriel mused back, and you bit your lip as you glanced at Jesse, curiously.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard’a polyamory. Might be my first time participatin’, but I’m willin’ to make this a thing… y’know, officially. All three’f us.” He kissed your jaw lightly and Gabriel chuckled faintly.

“And you, _muñeca_?” he mused, but you shook your head.

“You first. I don’t want my answer influencing yours.” You prompted, and he hummed, leaning down to kiss you softly.

“Well, I have to be clear that I don’t think anything will happen with us,” He looked to Jesse, “Without her in the middle. No offense, you’re just not the type of guy I’d go for alone.” Gabriel teased Jesse. You hadn’t actually gathered him to be interested in men, but somehow it still didn’t entirely catch you off guard. And you knew that after the things that had happened in the last month, you shouldn’t be surprised he was entirely serious in his answer.

“Same here, Commander, no offense taken or meant,” Jesse assured with a laugh. Gabriel smiled, warmly; you kind of liked the way the afterglow changed him. He was a little softer, a little less gruff, and while he was always genuine there was a sweetness to it that you weren’t used to. Not that you didn’t enjoy the rougher side of him, but this was...nice.

Then I’d have to say the same. I’m willing to give this a shot.” You felt your chest tighten a little, not from pain or sadness, but from a surprisingly overwhelming joy. You shifted a little, grabbing Jesse’s hand so you could bring it closer to you as you nestled into Gabriel’s chest.

“You two mean far more to me than I ever expected. I don’t want to lose either of you.” You gave as your answer, and you felt them hold you tighter still then. You lifted your head, kissing Gabriel softly but intensely, and pulled away to twist your head around and pull Jesse into one just the same.

You couldn’t say it yet; the thought of _saying_ it, after only a month and a half, scared you, as you’d only felt this a few times in your life.

But you knew in that moment, surrounded by their warmth and clear adoration, you loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big credit to MissLilly for this, this isn't where it ends guys!! there is still much more story telling I'm eager to tell.


	22. FOUND & FALLEN

Things went well for a really long time.

You found your stride in Overwatch, your limits were lifted and you found that you enjoyed what you did. You went on missions weekly with your Blackwatch team each mission equally nerve racking but all the same exciting, during your time at base your would practice shooting or combat with your team mates, you were ecstatic when you finally tackled Genji to the ground and won in the ring, other days you were working on modifications for overmatches weapons like Winstons or Lena, you felt proud of yourself when you finally finished the design for the new drop ship. 

Overwatch had also decided to reveal you to the public as an offical member, Agent FIVE, you even started to find yourself on posters, at which you cringed at often

Your relationship flourished; a fact that, if you were entirely honest with yourself, surprised you. While Jesse and Gabriel butted heads often enough, it was never over you or your shared relationship.

That isn’t to say it was _all_ smooth sailing, of course; you were stubborn and so was Gabriel and Jesse, but still after all those stubborn fight you would come out laughing at how stupid you all were.

Still, at the end of the day, you found you rarely stepped foot in your own room, save for getting clothes and occasionally taking showers. Some nights, you’d stay with Jesse, who’s room wasn’t terribly different from yours in layout, though decorative differences were...sometimes painfully evident. Others, you’d stay in Gabriel’s room, which was more or less a suite comparatively. Gabriel’s was also where you’d all agreed you’d spend your nights when the three of you stayed together, with much more room on the bed.

You’d found a family in Overwatch, and it wasn’t just the two of them. Lena, Angela, Genji, Winston, Jack all became close friends, especially Genji, jack and Angela and Winston and- wait that's all of them. A lot of your daytime was spent with Winston, working on new weapons or going through the plans of relative infiltration places so that you could get an idea on what you’d be doing on the next missions you were involved in.

You remember, all too well, when tensions started. After the Venice job.

You’d yelled yourself hoarse when Gabriel finally found you after the long debrief.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” You’d shouted, watching his face fall. He’d had enough of it from everyone else, and you were going to turn on him too. He’d turned to leave when you grabbed him, rougher than you usually were these days, and glared up at him.

His resolve to defend himself faltered a little when he saw your eyes glittering with tears.

“What’s made you think being this fucking reckless is a good idea, Gabe?” You snapped, jabbing a finger into his chest. You could see Jesse lurking in the doorway, watching, but silent.

“Look, arresting him would’ve done no good.” Gabriel grunted, trying and failing to look away from you. He’d never quite seen you like this. “They have too many fingers in too many pies; it was easier just to kill him, and it isn’t like the world lost much.”

"you sound just like the way I was Gabe" you looked at him, his eyes having the same glitter you did when you had first started assainating bad men. 

you shook your head and began to scold him again.

“I don’t care about _him,_ you idiot! Sure, it’s good he’s dead, but I could’ve _lost_ you tonight! Both of you!” You felt your eyes burn and you hated that it made you this emotional. You could no longer imagine your life without them both at your sides. “You need to fucking _think_ before you do this shit!”

You were surprised when he caught your wrist, not even realizing you’d gone to slap him, but he pulled you to him. It was then you realized the burning wasn’t just _wanting_ to cry. Your cheeks were slick with tears. He wrapped his arms around you, holding your head against his chest as you clung to him.

“I’m sorry, _mi amor._ I’m sorry…” He murmured into your hair, running his fingers through it soothingly. You felt Jesse’s touch too, not long after.

He still never really lived it down. And it wasn’t the end of the tensions. You knew a boiling point was going to come soon, and you swore to yourself that you’d be there when it did, to do your best to help them. To help everyone. You could get through this; your organization was strong, and your relationship was.

You never expected to be the one who needed someone, so desperately.

As it were, you wouldn’t even have that.

Jesse had begged you, when he left, to join him. To go with him and leave the infighting alone, " _Please please!_ , Angel, come with me" for the first time you had seen Jesse cry and it broke your heart You refused, and in turn begged him to let you have a chance at pulling Gabriel back from the fighting " _please Jesse_ we can't just leave him, we need to try to help him" He didn’t listen. he refused to be a part of what Gabriel was doing. It broke your heart to see him leave, but you weren’t going to let your entire life here go if you thought you could do something about it.

Even with the infighting, Gabriel did his best to keep you out of it. He even pushed you to the other side sometimes, encouraging you to keep up your work with Winston despite his disdain for the scientist; to do what you could to help Angela. His issue wasn’t with them, but with Jack, and he thought you’d be safe with them. He wasn’t entirely wrong.

You remember the night he left, without telling you where he was going, you knew, deep in your heart, something was going to go wrong this time.

When Winston came into your now-shared lab, his face almost void of emotion, looking...entirely numb, you knew you were right.

“Winston?” You jumped off your chair and moved to the gentle giant’s side, putting a hand on one of his arms, as he looked down at you. “What is it? What’s going on?” Outside the door, you could see other Overwatch members in a rush. Many of them were carrying boxes and vast other things with them.

“...It’s over. Overwatch is over.” He mumbled, and you felt like the world had been pulled out from under you. You stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Commander Morrison… Commander Reyes… they’re…” His eyes met yours, and immediately you jerked back from him, as if touching him burned you. You shook your head.

“Please don’t say it. D-don’t.” Your eyes burned and you willed the tears back, even as a lump began to form in your throat.

“I’m sorry… they’re dead.” Your heart might have stopped. Or disappeared. Or maybe it was collapsing in on itself, with the way your chest hurt. “There was an explosion at the Swiss headquarters. It’s gone. There’s no way they survived.”

You were shaking, and surprised when you felt Genji’s hand on your forearm. you fell back onto your chair, in such shock and pain a single tear didn't even fall from your eye. You jerked away and walking away from the room, hearing Genji's footsteps follow you as you made your way to Gabriels room. Storming in like you thought - hoped, _prayed_ \- this was all some stupid, elaborate plan to just go off the grid. Like he’d be waiting there to tell you you needed to leave and that you’d go somewhere safe and away from it all.

The television was on when you got inside; you’d forgotten to turn it off. And there it was, all over the screen. Overwatch Swiss Headquarters, destroyed in an accidental explosion. The death toll high, and on its list, Commanders Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.

You fell on his bed, Genji sitting beside you holding you and crying. you held his hand as you let his mechanical cries fill the room.

It felt like you could feel it all, everything around you suddenly falling down. Like the walls were crumbling around you. Your body went into autopilot while your mind fell to pieces, and after screaming inside yourself hoarse with grief, you stood and left the room. You stood, walking out of the room, Genji stood as well wanting to console you but fearful of stepping in while you sounded so volatile.

You took a few things, some of your more precious belongings - your cloaking device, your revolver, and a small stack of framed pictures of what had become your family. With some clothes, you shoved them into a pack, set it by the door, and let your grief out on the rest.

You destroyed it all. Everything you’d spent your life on. Everything you’d refused to leave behind when Jesse first contacted you. Everything you’d done since then. Within minutes it all lay in pieces, sparking or whirring weakly, scattered across the floor of your room. You weren’t sure if you’d hoped that it would make you feel better, or if you figured if your life was going to fall apart you’d leave some physical pieces behind.

When you left your room this time, with your sparse belongings, you were left to your own devices. Everyone else had to worry about their things as well. Everyone else was grieving. As much as some of them wanted to be there for you, Overwatch itself was crumbling and they had to sort their own things.

You weren’t sure any of them expected you to disappear, but that was exactly what you intended to do. The loves of your life were gone now; one disappeared off the face of the earth, the other likely lying dead in a pile of rubble in Switzerland.

You went back to his room again; you had to take something with you. You couldn’t leave it all here to rot, or whatever they’d do with it. You needed something; Jesse had left you a jumper but nothing else of his, and you couldn’t stay alone. You needed something to feel like at least one of them was with you. You went to one of his dressers and started digging. You wanted a hoodie, maybe, or one of his beanies, you’d settle for some of his shirts.

Your hand found something hard and square wrapped in one of the hoodies, and you felt your heart skip for a moment. What had he been hiding here?

You pulled out the object, and felt your throat close up as fresh tears spilled out, unhindered. A small, soft, black box sat in your hand. You pinched it open, praying it wasn’t what you thought it was, and fell to your knees again.

Glinting up at you was a silver band, inlaid with a large, black , glittering oval stone. Around it, smaller stones, almost golden in color.

Time had stopped as you stared down at what you knew was an engagement ring, glittering up at you in the light. It felt mocking, or perhaps oblivious, as if the light didn’t know better than to act as though your entire life had just gone dark.

You meant to leave that night. Instead, you spent it in his bed, one last time.

At dawn, you donned Jesse's oversized hoodies over your track pants, grabbed your things, and left in silence, the empty ring box sitting on the bed, the stones glittering on your hand.

Even if you’d gone into defensive mode, even if you felt that you had to now leave your life behind and hide from it all, you couldn’t leave _all_ the reminders behind.

Reminders of what you could’ve had. What you wanted.

What _he’d_ wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated this chapter- but now we have reached pre-fall of overwatch, don't get to anxious, the rainbow is just around the corner.  
> im also thinking about making the pre fall of overwatch like a whole new story of its own, kinda like a part 2 of these chapters...


	23. RECALL

Its be 3 years after the incident, and now you find yourself on the streets of RIO selling weaponry to those who can't protect themselves. 

It wasn’t hard, after the work you’d done, to fabricate a story that you’d died as well. To add your name to the list of those in Switzerland. The only ones who would know better would be the ones who’d been on base with you, and you had a feeling none of them were going to call it out.

What was difficult was figuring out how to live after. Even listed as dead, after over a decade of service to Overwatch at this point, Talon loyalists knew your face, and you could never stay in one place for long, it was like your life before overwatch all over again.

The nights were the hardest the first few years. Plagued by dreams of what was and could’ve been, or by nightmares that left you in crying and in a cold sweat. The days weren’t better - little noises would always make you think one of them was nearby, or you’d see a face in the crowd and, for one delirious moment, want to call out a name that you knew wouldn’t get an answer.

It got easier, as the time went on. The dreams never stopped, but you started to numb to them. You’d still hear voices sometimes, soft and quiet and somewhere in the background, the nicknames you’d soon heard more than your own name. You learned to ignore them, no longer glancing around with that painful hope that Jesse had found you, or that some way, somehow, Gabriel was still alive and looking for you.

What didn’t help was when you started actually seeing Jesse’s face around again. Only a few years after the fall, you started to see news stories of him. Vigilante, wanted criminal, they called him all kinds of things. And you started seeing the wanted posters in some places, with that smug smirk of his that often made your stomach do flips.

It wasn’t long before you started to feel angry at him. Angry at him for leaving, for not supporting you and giving you the chance to try and talk Gabriel out of his crusade. For disappearing for so long and leaving you alone. For not trying to find you when he decided to finally show his face again. You resented him for not being there.

In truth, you had to try and ignore that too. If you let yourself get too angry, if you let yourself hate him like part of you wanted to, you knew it’d make you even more miserable. It was bad enough missing him, but to wake up after seeing his face and only feel angry would be so much worse.

And you couldn’t entirely blame him for not finding you, considering you kept moving so often. A part of you hoped you’d finally meet up with him again. You didn’t know what would happen when you did. You would sit in the window of whatever place you were staying in, twisting the ring around your finger, and contemplate that sometimes. At first, you’d give anything for it. Now, you weren’t so sure. You blamed him for too much of your pain. It wasn’t healthy, and it wasn’t all his fault, but you couldn’t help it.

Almost seven years had passed, and you figured you’d healed about as much as you could. You never stayed in one place long enough to form connections, never really wanted to. And the ring on your finger did well to ward off any unwanted attention. You still had the dreams, but they no longer caused you to wake with tears in your eyes or guilt and anger pouring through you. You were numb now.

You saw the signs, news stories that hinted to Overwatch’s return, but you refused to get your hopes up. You could’ve gone back, could’ve gotten in contact with Angela, or Winston, or someone to see if it was true, but you weren’t so sure you wanted to. Weren’t so sure stepping foot on any base wouldn’t just reopen those old wounds, let alone going back to Gibraltar.

But with the rise in apparent Overwatch activity, so too did Talon start to rear its head again.

ok, enough lying to yourself now. even after you had left overwatch your never stopped doing your duty as an agent, in truth, you weren't just in RIO to sell weapons to the poor, you were in RIO because you were going to steal a weapon TALON, not just any weapon, it was your weapon. the hovering daggers you had created years ago, now I guess you couldn't really call it stealing you much preferred thing it as like returning it to its rightful owner, but in reality, this weapon in the wrong hands could hurt a lot of people, so you had to stop them. In overwatch this was at least a 5 man job, but 3 years by yourself taught you that this could be a one man job.

from your small house on a hill you could see the what looked like members of Talon heading into a concrete apartment to the top floor, that's where they were storing your weapons, you put on your black motorcycle helmet (to keep your identity hidden) your black tech wear and you were ready to go, 

it was 8:00 and it was relatively dark, the only light being the festival lights hung from houses, Which made the entirety of Rio looks like one big party house, you jumped from roof top to roof top, running across the tiles, short cutting your way to the building, your running on the roof tops muffled by the sounds of partying in the streets. you made your Way up an old churches bell tower and got your gear ready, you shot up your grappling hook which stuck fairly onto the top of the building, put your safety belt on and with the press of a button your were lifted up, more fast than you would have like to,

you quietly jumped down on to the top floors balcony, sliding open the glass door, the room is dark spare for the few red lights from the mass of computers in the room. then you spot it, your daggers behind a glass cupboard, you reach for it, until you hear whispering, outside the balcony, "what?" you whisper to yourself, you knew for a fact there was no one else on the balcony from when you first landed on it. you turn around the corner and you spot 3 shadows outside on the balcony, by their stance you could tell they also didn't belong here, immediately as they stepped into the apartment you could tell they were intruders "hell no, no way they are taking these daggers first" 

without another thought you open the cabinet and take the daggers putting them into your bag, and who would have known, sirens in the apartment went off, blinking red, the other intruders snap their necks towards you, 

they dash towards you as you open the door out of the apartment- no elevator- "are you kidding?! what type of apartment doesn't have an elevator!" you say to yourself, the intruders were on your tail, you had to act fast, you look down the spiral staircase, you were at least 12 levels up, "fuck it" you jump of the stair case, putting your arms across your chest making yourself into a pencil position as you fall down in between the spiral staircase, you look up at the intruders who looked down at you as you jumped

"what the-" you heard one say, as you lift one of your arms to flip them of smiling to yourself behind your mask,

moments before you made contact with the floor you set of your grappling hook to significantly soften the fall, it landing hurt your knees but the soft fall shoes you had signed soften the impact as well, you made your way out the apartment, immediately making your way on top of the small houses rooftops, the loud music and light still going down in the street. suddenly an arrow flies just brushing your shoulder making a small cut, "fuck!" you look behind you to see the intruders still on your tail. or where they talon? 

you kept running, quickly putting the glove that came with the daggers, using its magnetic energy you controlled the daggers and you flung the back aimlessly towards the followers trying to slow they down, there had been 3 followers after you, now there was 7! all chasing after you, you quickly cling up a bell tower, jumping off it backwards and again flinging the daggers towards the followers this time with aim, you hit 3 of the targets however one of the targets somehow teleported and complete avoided it, leaving a recognisable blue trail, 

you landed on another roof top and kept running, but you were left of guard, a piercing pain came into left shoulder, leaning you falling off a roof top into a quiet alleyway, you rolled on the floor, your eyes closed trying to distract yourself from the stinging pain, you hadn't even realised how loud the footsteps grew towards you now

a long sword came to your throat, a man with silver armour and green light spoke "Who are _you_ " the 6 other figures landed beside him, a large shadow with thundering footsteps approaching you and taking of your helmet, letting your hair loose, you here the cyborgs breath hitch and pull his sword away from you slowly

"five. is that you" you flicker Your eyes trying to clear your sight, you had recognised this voice, it brought your heart to calm when you used to heart, the voice still having the same affect

"Genji? is-" you sentence tracing of as he dashed towards you his arms wrapping around you tightly gripping you as if he were afraid to let go, as you stare behind him you see Anglea, Winston and lena, and 2 others who you didn't recognise- actually you did recognise the one dressed in green he was some famous DJ in Brazil, “You two seem familiar...” Spoke a wholly unfamiliar voice, it was the man you did not recognise he had a sharp jawline and bow, 

"Liebling! " Immediately you felt an impact as Angela threw her arms around you, hugging you tightly and nearly knocking you and Genji off balance. Her face buried into your hair as you stood still as a pencil still relying to render what was happening, eyes still closed. “Liebling, it’s so good to see you,” She spoke in a hushed whisper, and you were shocked at how much emotion you felt from her. “We thought…” She trailed off, and you pulled back, finally opening your eyes to look up at her questioningly.

“When we saw your name on the list from the Swiss headquarters, we...believed that you had…” Genji didn’t seem able to finish his sentence either, and you looked between the two, smiling sadly.

they let go of you as the next wave of hugs came in, Winston and Lena coming into hug you, you appreciated it, just not the smell of wet gorilla on you, you slip out of their arms "ok one at a time gang"

“first of all... How in the _fuck_ did you find me here?” you held your hands up in a joking surrender, trying to lean against the wall only to forget the arrow that was present in your back, making you squeal quietly

Genji laughed, with the same laugh the two of you would share back in Overwatch.

“I...did not know it was you.” He admitted, his hold loosening slightly, though he didn’t entirely release you.

“How did you find me here?” You repeated, this time to Winston, as Genji stepped aside to let you greet the others. You didn’t have time for introductions just yet. Winston chuckled, a sheepish sound as he looked down.

“Truth be told, I only hoped it _was_ you. We’d been getting reports of someone taking shots at Talon all across the world, but they had trademarks...maybe not intentionally, but I recognized your style. We went to go steal the weapon you had created from talon, but we didn't actually know we would run into you." Angela took a strong step forward and reached for your hand and looked into your eyes "We _need_ you, Overwatch needs you again" you went silent,

“So it’s true. Overwatch has been recalled.” Winston dipped his head a little and gave a faint nod, though he smiled ruefully.

“Though, not legally. All the same, I can’t just sit and watch as Talon starts to grow again. We’ve got a fair few back in action these days… and some new faces too.” You almost wanted to ask who all had responded to the recall, but decided it best not to.

Angela lets go of your hand, " _need_ is a pretty strong word" you sign putting your dagger and revolver back into its holster, You shifted, uncertain. It would be nice to stop running for a little while, but did you want to risk putting roots down again, with the same organization that they’d been so violently ripped from before? Not that you blamed any of them, not really. You didn’t even blame Gabriel, in his blind anger towards Jack. But still, it was a frightening concept.

"Talon is growing stronger, and in number- and they are beginning to get the upper hand on us" Lena said with a worried expression, her high pitch soft voice you knew all to well from the old overwatch still all the same, "and" Genji interrupted. 

"in truth, you make us stronger, we've struggles without your skills, but what's most important. チームはあなたなしでは完全ではありません (the team isn't whole without you) Genji took of his mask, so he could smile at you.

you stayed in silence for a moment, thinking to yourself, you looked up to the sky with a loud annoyed groan "god Genji, if you look at me like that you know I can't say no" you were please to hear that your complaint drew out a laugh from everyone, it was your way of saying you were in, Genji going up to you again to pat you on your head, 

as you began to walk with your new family the dropship, you felt a bit awkward as you could feel the bowman's eyes burning into your back, "hey" the green DJ bumps into your shoulder, "names Lucio, can't believe im actually meeting you" you saw a glitter in his eyes as if he was looking at some kind of hero even though he was basically your age, 

"n-nice to meet you too, it's bit strange to see someone I see constantly see on cereal box's in real life" you laugh, his smile was extremely welcoming and appocrable you couldn't help but softly smile back. you saw Genji giving Lucio a glare to go easy,

you climb up the hill to where the drop ship was, "notice anything" Winston says coming from behind you, you analyse the ship, it was the dropship you had created from overwatch, well the blue print at least you never actually believed they would make it into a thing, "its a masterpiece Winston"

you sat on the dropship, the couch spot you always sat on still remembering your butt shape, "oh shit-" you turn arm to your back quickly pulling out the arrow out of your back, your noise of pain catching the eye of the bowman who gave a guilty look, "nice shot" you put the arrow on the table and smile slightly at him, only for him to cock his head away quickly away from you.

Winston got your attention with a quiet utterance of your name "five" he coughed, and smiled faintly. “This is Hanzo,” He spoke, motioning to the stranger who shot you . The name lit a flicker of familiarity in your mind, and you looked from the archer to Genji, who tilted his head for a moment, meeting your gaze - him giving rating his eyebrows- finally it clicked, "o-ohh, your brother" your finally opened your mouth "yep" he relied, your your face still filled with confusing, "the one whoooo...." your words trailed of as you couldn't say the sentence, what you were gonna say was "oh your brother, the one who practically cut you in half leaving you basically dead" Genji shook his head and sighed with a chucked "yes. that one" You looked back at Hanzo. calculatingly, and pursed your lips a little, you saw him look down unable to look at Genji.

“Pleasure,” You muse, offering a hand to him. He seemed to notice your tension, and you saw a flicker of something in his eyes that looked incredibly close to shame, but he took your hand and gave it a firm shake.

the ride was admirably fun, you had talked about what you got up to, your private missions and that time you had almost died, (Angela slapped you for that), obviously you lest all the depression and grieving part out of it, and sometimes Hanzo would poke in on the conversation asking questions about you, though often you saw Genji kicking his under the table to shut up.

Lucio had the most interesting stories, he was such a bright character although you weren't a big fan of his music you felt honoured to hear new songs he hadn't release yet, though you found it strange when he kept saying that he looked up to you and everything.

after awhile of talking amongst each other Hanzo spoke up, his voice directed towards you.

“I have heard quite a bit about you.” He mused his voice now taking a curious note, you saw Angela wince slightly when he said it. You glanced between them, arching a brow, and then focused your eyes on Hanzo again.

“Have you?” You chuckled, now genuinely curious. you leaned forward your head leaning on your head

“Brother…” Genji’s warning came just a moment too late, as Hanzo spoke at the same time, not stopping though he glanced over your shoulder at the ninja.

“McCree always speaks quite highly of you. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you’re returning.” Your eyes darkened a little, and you pressed your thumb to the ring on your finger, feeling the stones bite into the digit slightly, using that to ground yourself, Hanzo pressed himself back into the seat as soon as he felt the tension in the room realising the mistake he might have just made, Genji kicking him again under the table to scold him.

“I’m sure....” You slowly turn to Winston with your questioning and deadly smile, “So... Did you plan on telling me before, or after we were on the drop ship?” you chuckled with a frustrated tone, He shifted uncomfortably, and you heard Angela sigh beside him.

“I...didn't realise it was a sensitive subject. I apologise.” Hanzo, realising his error, bowed his head slightly with his apology, "no no, don't apologise" you waved at him not to worry as you kept your eyes fixed on Winston, your eyes scarily joyful.

“I...was going to tell you before we left,” Winston spoke, shifting his weight a little as he refused to meet your eyes. “But I was concerned knowing would stop you from returning.” Leave it to Winston to - correctly - guess you would be resentful towards Jesse. 

you sighed deeply, patting Winston on the back in forgiveness, "can I-" Genji interrupted you "no, you can _not_ beat the shit out of him, we have new members at overwatch, who have all heard a lot about you and are _excepting_ an excellent return of a member" you rolled your eyes, "fine" you let out a Bittersweet laugh.

the dropship grew quiet as many fell asleep expect for Winston, lena and Lucio playing cards on the table, you watched as Genji and Angela sat on on the other side of the dropship, Angela leaning into Genji’s side with a sigh. You smiled a little bit to yourself, remembering when they had started growing closer. As different as Genji seemed, you wondered if that had changed anything for the two of them, you almost envied them, good-naturedly of course.

you jumped a little when Hanzo's voice came up next to you turned o meet the dark eyes of the archer,, who was watching you curiously, stretching out his arm offering you tea, which you took from him with a small smile.

“I must admit, you are...not what I expected.” He mused, tilting his head a little bit, gazing at you calculatingly. You met his gaze with a curious arch of your brow.

“And why is that?”

He gave you a wry smile and a shrug of one shoulder, and his response made you laugh in a way you hadn’t in a very, very long time.

“You look as though you have taste.”

at that you laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fun chapter to write, i'm so excited to start getting into writing about Hanzo's character. next chapter coming out tommoro, I legit posted and edited 4 chapters today, also I see that I have 600 hits, I wonder how many of those people have read that far???


	24. “It’s...been a long time,”

it was 2 more hours until the drop-ship landed-

with the 2 hours left you and your friends began to talk a little more- this time a little bit more of a personal talk

Genji found his peace with himself, and seemed quite eager for you to meet the one whom had helped him through it. Angela had been doing her best to make the world better and help everyone she could. Winston had been doing whatever he could to clear the name of Overwatch and protect people in his own way.

Angela even risked asking if you had any close relationships since you’d left, though when you turned your eyes away and gave a noncommittal grunt, of course you had a few 'fun' nights with a few men, but it was left at that- nothing more.

“If...it would help you any Liebling” Angela spoke softly, drawing your gaze from the window to look at her. “I would like to offer my suite to share, until we find and furnish a suitable room for you. I certainly don’t expect to put you back into basic agent living and I...cannot imagine you want to stay in the wing you used to.” You swallowed, thinking of how you’d left Gabriel’s room last, and the state you’d left your own in.

“What happened to everything?” You asked, your heart starting to race, uncertain you really wanted the answer to that. She squeezed your shoulder gently.

“Winston saw to your room, though we...opted not to save anything; we thought it most respectful to follow your wish, and even Winston admitted he didn’t know the full workings of everything you’d left anyway. And… personal things were stored, incase you wanted them again. Clothes and bedding were donated or used in some of my travels.” She didn’t say it, but you knew she didn’t mean your personal things or clothes.

"Thanks, I would appreciate that Angie" you gave her a small smile

you felt the floor of the airship shudder beneath you, Athena announcing your descent towards base. You felt your stomach drop, and you stood up slowly, walking to the door as the base got closer below you. For a brief moment, you thought you saw figures waiting, but you blinked a few times and they dissipated; another memory of a lifetime past.

The landing pad was empty when the ship finally touched down, and you stepped off shakily, looking around. The sun was beginning to set over the mountains, and it left the area awash in an orange, dusky glow. You could feel your heart starting to ache again, but at the same time, you felt Angela’s hand move from your shoulder down your arm, and for a moment though she was about to take your hand; however, she curled her fingers delicately around your forearm instead. It was still comforting as she started to lead you inside.

Winston was quick to excuse himself, citing the need to do some paperwork and note that you were going to be joining up again. Bidding him farewell, you looked around the familiar halls and let out a soft, quiet sigh, "looks...exactly, the same." You spoke quietly, catching both Angela and Genji’s attention. You could feel Hanzo’s eyes on your back as well, though he seemed to be keeping his distance for the time being.

Genji laughed “I am glad you’ve come back with us,” Genji gave in reply, reaching around Angela - who was between the two of you thanks to her hold on you - to join his hand with hers on your arm. “I...cannot imagine the way it feels, but I hope that we can make this home again. Even if we cannot make it as it was.” You smiled at him, your lip twitching slightly in an attempt to hide the urge to cry that surfaced at his words.

“I hope so. I...don’t know if I can promise anything from myself.” You finally replied, and he squeezed gently before releasing you, and Angela hummed softly and gently lead you towards the shared dining hall.

As you entered the hall, It was milling with people, including agents you recognised, as Reinhardt, Torbjorn and Ana saw you they ran to greet you, holding your hands and expressing how happy they were to see you, you were surprised to see how many people actually missed you and came to hug you 

There was also a large collection of people you didn’t recognise entirely, though you did recognise Hana Song a celebrity you were a little shocked to realise were working with Overwatch as well. Some other faces you knew only from glancing thoughts, couldn’t put names to faces but knew you’d seen them during your travels, Genji came up from behind you placing his hand on your shoulder leaning into your ear, "they have been anticipating you for a long time" you look up to him completely baffled.

as you made your way to the couch many people stared at you and whispered to the person next to them,

Angela led your little group towards one of the corner couches, and urged you to sit down in the corner. You followed her guide, as you looked at the walls of the dining hall you noticed photos of the old overwatch and one of your daggers hanging on the wall.

Genji took a seat beside you, leaving just enough space for Angela, who went off to fetch food for the lot of you. Hanzo took a seat on the far end of the couch; you were a little surprised he was staying with the group, considering the tension you saw in him any time he’d glance at his brother, but you had a feeling he had enough curiosity of you that he was willing to stomach it.

Angela returned putting food infant of you, "you know, you are kind of a myth or legend around here" your stiffened looking around the room still seeing eyes occasionally glance at you, "what the hell is that supposed to mean". you mumbled. starting to pick at your sleeve- an old habit that had returned

"they have heard many stories about you" Genji piped in, now your face starting to turn into a greedy one "is that so..." you trail off to encourage Genji to tell you more, Genji began to tell you how they were intrigued about your past and your recklessness during missions and how you are capable of taking down Genji, you talked for an hour and all the of people in the dining hall had left leaving just your group on the corner table 

You’d settled in and were only just starting to lose the tension and ache in your chest when you heard a very familiar sound of spurs that simultaneously made your shoulders tense and your heart race with anticipation. A similarly familiar voice called out for Hanzo, but cut short - as did his footsteps - when his eyes finally swept over the company his friend was sitting in. You swallowed hard, staring straight ahead, only briefly catching Hanzo’s gaze when the archer looked at you before back to Jesse. Beside you, "fuck" Genji said under his breath and his hand held your arm, helping you to ground yourself as your hands gripped hard around the cup of tea she’d brought you. 

After a long bit of silence, he went into motion again and, though not invited, and he even had the gall to sit right opposite of you, his eyes on you, You felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest, and you turned your eyes down to the cup in your hands, willing yourself not to shatter the thing in the process, for a moment gripping the handle of your dagger instead had seemed like a more desirable outcome.

The area around you had gone uncomfortably silent. Everyone in the close vicinity was watching with curious eyes, some - who knew you, who knew what had happened - with baited breath. You weren’t going to make the first statement, and for a long while, it seemed Jesse wasn’t going to either. Just watching you, watching the way you sought Genji's touch, and the way both he and Angela watched you hesitantly. They all knew your temper, Genji and Jesse first-hand witnesses and Angela a witness of what you could do to yourself in the process.

“It’s...been a long time,” Jesse finally ventured, and you looked up at him. You ached at the sound of his voice, a sound you’d missed for so long but a sound that made your stomach churn with resentment all at the same time. “How are you?”

And unfortunately, resentment won out when he spoke. You narrowed your eyes at him. “How am I? Is that all you have to say?” You asked, your voice low and chillingly calm. He sat up a little, looking surprised, and you saw his eyes flicker with uncertainty.

“You left… you didn’t even give me a chance to try him and _you_ left me alone. For _three years_ I’ve been mourning you both. And all you can think to say is ‘ _how are you_ ’?” Your tone never changed, and you saw him flinch back slightly. He didn’t know what to do with this; he was used to volatile anger, to anger that exploded and left everyone around you trembling with adrenaline. But the way you seethed, quiet, restrained, furious. He didn’t know what to do with it. Even the two on either side of you had tensed in surprise.

“I asked you to come--”

Now you lost it, the restrained anger in you, you could no longer hold it in, the tea cup you had in your hand, shattering, grabbing a largest shard, and leaning over the table, Genji despretly called out your name, trying to pull you back "Y/N, don't-"

holding the shard in your hand and placing it under his jaw like a hook, you stared right into his eyes, searching, for something-

you stood there with the shard under his jaw, and your palm having a large bleeding gash on it from the glass.

“You asked me to abandon a good life without even trying to stop it from going to hell. I asked you to give me a fucking chance and you chose to leave. You asked me to choose between you and my entire family McCree" you said his name with a lasting hiss, finally Genji begins able to reel you in by his hand around your arm, Jesse coughed "yer hand" he motioned to it violently bleeding now on the table, 

you got your arm free from Genji and stormed out of the cafeteria, You heard Genji hush Angela to let you leave, to let you truly heal in your own time. Jesse watched you go with a pained expression, but opted not to follow you.

As you wandered aimlessly through the base, your feet took you down a familiar path, testing the door to the training arena/courtyard and pushing it open slowly. You glanced up briefly, and in a flash of memory saw a broad-shouldered figure looking down at you from the darkened office window, gone again when you blinked as tears welled up and spilled over. As you walked through, memories played in your mind like a film. Pinned to the dusty, tended-dirt floor, your temper boiling over. Times you’d find yourself cornered, smiling and laughing as you and Jesse kissed, hiding from the rest of them.

you looked up at the walls that surrounded the sort yard, and climbed one of them, all the way to the roof top, where you could see. the view of Spain, you flashed back again, Gabriel’s arm around your middle and holding you to his side as you talked softly, about missions or trips you’d take when things were calm enough for personal leave, about how happy you were with your relationship. Near the end, about how sorry he was that Jesse had left; how sometimes he wished he’d’ve known, how he would’ve pushed you to go with him and stay safe.

you sat there on the rood top, and for the first time in a long time, you finally let yourself cry, You missed them both so much, but you couldn’t bring yourself to forgive Jesse for leaving you when you’d end up needing him most. Couldn’t bring yourself to forgive him for believing that you would leave everyone you loved - not just Gabriel, but Angela, Lena, Genji, the people who’d made you the best. The two of them hadn’t done it alone.

It wasn’t entirely fair to him, considering you’d left them yourself not but a few months later. You may have been inconcievably broken, but you still left them.

You weren’t sure how long you sat there in your solitude. All you knew was that by the time you heard soft footsteps climbing up the side the building, your tears had dried up even as your chest till hurt. Your instincts had you pulling your legs up and moving to the middle of the building so you’d be hidden; it wasn’t Jesse, the footsteps were too soft for him, even if he wasn’t wearing his boots.

Genji popped up over the edge, crouched and steadying himself, his faceplate focused on you. He crept a little closer, straightened when he could walk properly, and then knelt when he was beside you. His metallic fingers brushed residual tears from your cheeks before he folded his legs and sat beside you.

“You left the door open,” He spoke before you could, tipping his head back towards the arena. You gave a hiccupy little laugh and pulled your knees to your chest, resting your forehead against them. He rubbed a hand over your shoulder soothingly; for a man made mostly of metal, he had a surprisingly soft touch. 

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” He mused quietly, and you turned your head, cheek resting against your knees, to look at him questioningly. “If it’s too much. None of us would begrudge you. You could go to another base, if it would make things easier for you.” You smiled, weakly, and turned back to look out over the darkening mountains.

“Trying to run me off already, Shimada?” You tried to tease, but your voice was weak and hoarse from crying - sobbing, really - and his fingers squeezed your shoulder again gently. Still, he chuckled softly and, after a moment, let his hands drop.

"i'm glad you came" his voice softened even more, "you already said that," you turned your head to face the view, the lights of the city a blur from your tears, "no, you don't understand- i'm so happy you are here" he put his hand on the back of your head, "I have never had a friend- like you, i've never found myself ever being able to open up to someone or even talk, it had not even been a few week when you joined overwatch that I already seemed comfort from you" he spoke quietly almost as if he was embarrassed to even be sharing this, 

"I remember that you kissed me too" you chuckled but he gave a bitter laugh and smacking you on the back of the head, "don't tell Angela" he chuckled 

"the first few moments when I rejoined overwatch, I had forced my priority on everyone in searching for you, I had told the new recruits if they would ever see you, to tackle you and bring you to base against your will" he laughed to himself, almost now he realising how dumb that was

"so in other words, you missed me" you turned your head to him smiling as he patted your head to agree.

“Healing takes...time. I don’t think I had had enough of that when I came here. I was not ready to see what you all saw. As hard as some tried to make me.” You felt a wave of sadness, knowing he meant Angela. She’d tried so hard to save not just his body but his mind, but as he’d said he hadn’t been ready for that yet. “But, yes, he is an incredible friend. An even better mentor. You should meet him sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

he held out your hand, now covered in dry blood and wrapped in in some cloth, 

“Is it...difficult? Having your brother here?”

“No,” He said it with such certainty that you had to pull back and look at him, though you couldn’t actually see his face to read it. Still, he looked back at you and you had that strange sensation of your eyes being locked despite his mask.

“I have forgiven my brother for what he’s done. I look only to see him forgive himself, though… he does not believe that he can be forgiven, or that there is hope for him at all. If it’s difficult for either of us, I must assume it’s him. But I believe he can redeem himself.”

You gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment. The man you’d known would never have believed that, and yet you liked this. You felt comfort in how sure he was of his decisions and how he felt on the matter. “I suppose...I will have to get to know him, and see for myself.” You mused finally, and he laughed, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“He certainly seems curious enough about you.” He looked back out, but didn’t have long before a voice drew the attention of you both. Angela called your name softly, looking upwards towards the building you were on; you realized that Genji, further to the side than you were, was probably still visible. She called for him as well, when she noticed him looking at her, and you noted he gave a minute nod

"He reminds me of you honestly" you stand ready to get off the roof top as it begins to snow, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" you both laughed together like you hadn't in a long time.

you finally dropped down into the courtyard where Angela waited for you.

“Are you okay, Liebling?” She asked softly, reaching up to brush her thumbs over your cheeks. You’d stopped crying a while ago, and Genji had gotten most of the tracks left, but you had a feeling it was instinct for her to be sure. You glanced at Genji and then gave her a small smile.

"I’m better. And I think I’ll take you up on that offer of staying with you until they set up a suite...so long as I won’t be in the way,” With this you glanced between them, and Genji laughed.

“I think I can tolerate a few days with less privacy for your sake,” He replied with a slight inclination of his head, making you laugh softly. Angela pulled you into a hug, which you returned, sagging into her slightly.

“Come… it’s late, and we should all rest. We have...a lot of work ahead of us, and you might be going on a mission soon" she winked at you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a nice chapter, I love being friends w Genji.


	25. friendships

You slept in the old hoodie that night that fell well past your knees, curled up on the sofa in Angela’s suite, uncertain of what your future would hold and afraid of the days that lay ahead of you. It didn’t help your dreams, mired in regrets and fears, and when you woke the next morning, jolting up from your nightmare your chest aching viciously, and Genji sitting on the edge of the bed, He’d already replaced his mask, though you weren’t entirely sure you remember him taking it off to begin with.

"christ," you groaned holding your stomach, "you really like that mask huh?" your voice deep and rough from waking up, Genji chuckled 

“Are you alright?” he leaned forward You could feel his concern. “You seemed...distressed, but I did not risk waking you, I didn’t want to make it worse.” You blinked at him a few times, pulling your blanket a little bit closer, despite being completely enveloped in cloth as it was.

"god, I wish you had woken me up" you admitted, you swung your legs around the couch, your knees touching Genji's, You noticed the other side of the bed was empty. “Is Angela working already?” You asked, surprised, and looked hurriedly around for a clock. Genji chuckled softly and reached over to pat your shoulder gently.

“Yes, she is, but no need to worry. You haven’t overslept.” He handed you a small datapad, across it showed 5AM - if anything, you’d _underslept._ You sank into the couch a little and rubbed your eyes, the panicky feeling beginning to fade again. Genji sat back again and seemed to be studying you, and again you found you wished you could see his face, to gauge what he might be thinking.

“Do you want to sleep more?” He asked after a few moments, and you shifted. You were still tired, but really that was nothing new. You didn’t sleep well anymore. You barely got what might constitute a full night’s sleep more than twice a week if that, thanks to anxiety and restless dreams. You shook your head a little and gave a soft sigh.

“No, I probably shouldn’t. I don’t think I’ll get back to sleep, anyway,” You replied after a moment of thinking it over, slowly getting up and stretching your arms over your head. “I think I’m going to go for a run, and then get a shower and go see what Winston has for me to do.” You hoped keeping your routine might make this a little bit easier. You also hoped Winston had _something_ for you to do, and you wouldn’t be left entirely to your own devices until he found something.

Genji nodded, standing and looking towards you. “Would you like company?” He asked, tilting his head as he watched you shuffling through your bag for your work-out clothes. You glanced over your shoulder at him, and gave a faint half-smile.

“Genji, if you went running with me you’d just get bored. Gabriel barely ever broke a sweat when we’d go on runs together, and God knows you run a hell of a lot faster than he did.” You could sense he seemed a little surprised at how easily you spoke about him, but you weren’t going to admit you’d forced yourself numb to the pain his name sometime brought you. He tilted his head, and you imagined a small smile on scarred lips.

you surprised him by wrapping your arms around his shoulders and hugging him, briefly tucking your face into his neck., he wrapped his arms around you to return the hug.

“Genji, I appreciate your concern about me,” You started as you pulled back, his hands falling away from your back. “But you don’t have to babysit me. I promise, I’m not going to stop functioning, even if being here hurts. I might be broken but my pieces are all here; I’m not gonna fall apart.” He regarded you for a few moments, before giving a small nod

he sighed, a little bit hesitant “Ok. But for a few weeks I want you to text me anything you are doing, You can use that to contact me if you need to,” He motioned to the mini-datapad sitting on the couch. Not quite a phone, but small enough to be mistaken as one. “If you need anything, Angela will be in her office or you can call for me. Don’t hesitate, alright?” You gave him an indulgent smile, your clothes in your hand, and nodded in agreement before you stepped into the bathroom to change.

When you stepped back out, the room was empty. You set the clothes you slept in on the sofa, picked up the datapad after thinking for a few moments of leaving it, and slipped it into a space on your belt it wouldn’t fall. Then your body went into autopilot again. As if you’d never been gone, as if nothing had changed, your feet took you out to the trails that lead to the mountain.

You started off on a jog, picking up your pace slowly. Memories played out again. Your commander by your side, keeping pace with you, smiling wide and teasing when you started to breathe harder while he showed no sign of exertion.

His hand on the middle of your back, brief but comforting, encouraging you to keep going; keep pushing yourself. You clenched your jaw as you felt your eyes start to burn again, swallowing back the urge to cry this time. You went further this time than you had before, up the mountain, a small voice in your mind urging you to keep going. To just keep running and leave it all behind you again. You stopped at a marker and turned to look back at the base, panting for breath, your hands on your knees as you tried to rest for a moment.

“Your passed shaped you,” Gabriel’s voice filtered through your mind, a memory resurfacing as if to talk you out of this desire. “But you shouldn’t let it hinder you. You never have before; don’t do it now. You are so much more than what you’ve done and had done to you in the past.” you began to sprint, trying to run away from your own thoughts, you were finally close to base and you began to jog again.

As base got closer, you saw another familiar figure, rimmed hat tipped to hide his eyes, his arms crossed casually as he watched you. This one didn’t disappear, and you set your jaw, tearing your eyes from him as you kept your pace. Slowing to a walk once you were closer.

He said your name so softly, you could’ve passed it off for one of your hopeful hallucinations. Which also made it easier to keep your eyes forward and breeze past him, ignoring the fact that you wanted to cry again. His hand caught your arm, and you jerked; you glanced down at the cybernetic fingers holding you firmly. You’d never really gotten the chance to get used to him having that; you remembered the injury, and remembered panicking and having Genji quietly assure you that Angela knew what she was doing.

You remember being angry for only a moment before sheepishly realizing that, of anyone in the world, Genji would know that Angela and Overwatch would be able to help McCree out.

But Jesse had left not long after the replacement had been finished, leaving you with little memory of it beyond that one day.

You tried to pull your arm free, but he was holding fast to you; not enough to hurt you, but you found that the cybernetics gave far less easily than a regular hand. You turned your eyes to his, and he looked so pained you almost lost the fire flickering in them.

“D’we have t’do this?” He asked softly, stepping closer and still refusing to let you pull away. “Are you just gonna keep pretending I don’t exist now?!” You narrowed your eyes up at him coldly, your jaw twitching a little as you worked to keep your composure, and not act out like you had.

“What do you expect me to do, Jesse?” You spoke in the same cold, seething way you had last night and you felt the fingers on your arm twitch slightly. “Act like nothing happened? Act like you didn’t just walk out and disappear from my life, just because I wouldn’t choose just you over my family? Act like I didn’t have the _one_ person who could’ve held me together when Gabriel died, because of that?”

The look in his eyes was desperate, and you felt like you could see his heart breaking as you spoke. As if he didn’t realize until that moment just how much pain you’d been through over the last three years. “Let me try to make it up to you,” He pleaded, and you felt your heart thud a little harder in your chest. What you wouldn’t give to fall into his arms and find that comfort you’d needed to give, but you couldn’t pretend. You couldn’t act like resentment didn’t seethe in your blood when you thought about how alone you’d been for so long.

It wasn’t all his fault, but he was to blame for a considerable amount of your pain, and you couldn’t act like that wasn’t true. You arched a brow at him slowly, feeling a little tick in your jaw. You had to fight so hard to keep your expression in check, on the line between crying and yelling. “And how exactly do you plan to do that?” You asked cooly.

“I-I dunno yet, but, baby I--”

“Right,” When you jerked your arm this time, he let you go, and you turned your back to him so quickly your ponytail whipped your cheek. “You just go ahead and let me know when you have that figured out.” You stormed towards the door, your shoulders tense. As you went to push through it, the door opened and you crashed into another body.

You heard what you could only assume was a curse in Japanese, and hands fumbled to catch you, but even his reflexes weren’t quite fast enough in his shock and you landed straight on your tailbone, pain shooting up your body as you cursed. You put your hands to your lower back and groaned faintly, closing your eyes tight for a moment as you tried to will away the pain.

“A-are you alright?!” Hanzo asked, sounding shocked, as he knelt before you. As you met his eyes, you heard a stifled sound behind you that was unmistakable. Jesse was trying to stifle the shocked laughter that came unbidden by watching you fall on your ass. You scowled slightly, letting out a low breath, and nodded your head.

“I’m fine,” You replied shortly, ignoring the hand hanzo stretched out and helping yourself up, 

“Excuse me.” You swept past a confused Hanzo, and before out of earshot, heard them exchange a quick comment.

“You probably should not have laughed at her.”

“I didn’t mean ta, god damnit.”

You made your way back to Angela and Genji’s room, finding it still empty. You sent Angela and Genji both messages that you planned to shower, and for them to message you if they were headed back to the room, just in case. Both were read almost immediately, though neither gave a response; you suspected they were too busy to do much. you saw a message from Genji earlier who asked fro you to meet him in the courtyard later

Your muscles ached from the amount you’d pushed yourself, and you could feel the bruise forming on your butt, but thankfully the warm water did wonders for the tenseness in your shoulders. Deciding that you’d pay her back later, you decided to borrow some of Angela’s shower gel, which smelled of a sweet vanilla that helped your irritation melt away; it was a distant nostalgia that made you feel a little more pleasant.

When you finished your shower, you patted yourself dry and checked the datapad. Still no messages from either of your temporary roommates, so you swept out of the bathroom without a second thought. As you were stepping out, the door to the room closed, and you found yourself staring at Hanzo, who was staring right back.

After a few moments, as if just registering that you were stark naked, Hanzo swiftly turned away and stared to his side at the door. “I-I apologize, I did not realize that you-- I should have knocked.” You found it a little odd to hear him stuttering, as he didn’t actually seem the type to, but then you hadn’t really had the chance to talk to him much. You did note he seemed to be as red as you were in the face.

\- your mind remembering the time Jesse had made the same mistake- you chuckled to yourself "its fine" you said positively trying not to make him feel anymore guilty

You grabbed your hoodie from off the couch and pulled it on, making sure it was covering you entirely and sitting down with your legs pulled up beneath you, cocooning your naked body in the garment completely. “What, uh...what can I do for you?”

Peaking at you out of the corner of his eye to ensure you were covered, he turned back and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I, ah, wanted to check that you were alright. You hit the ground fairly hard. I got the code from my brother; I intended to wait for you here, but...” You blinked a little bit and gave a laugh that was just bordering on hysteric. This day just kept feeling a little too surreal for you.

“I’m not so old that one fall’s gonna shatter something,” You retorted with a slight tease; you weren’t old anyway, and you wouldn’t let anyone say you were, but you were pleased when he smiled a little indulgently. “I’m fine, Hanzo. A little bruised maybe, but I’ve had worse.” you mused with a laugh

He gazed at you thoughtfully, tilting his head a little bit. “Have you?” He asked, as though it was any normal conversation topic. He perched himself on the couch beside you. He seemed to have an ever curious, if not somber air about him.

“I’m sure you know I’m a little famous for my temper,” You retorted with a raised brow. At this, he smiled. You kind of liked the way he smiled; he had a very regal disposition in a way, and the smiles he gave were just on the edge of arrogant even when he had no reason to be. He still held his upbringing as the leader of a family. Of more than just a family. You thought for a brief moment on what Genji had said last night and wondered if carrying that with him was part of why he saw himself as irredeemable.

“I cannot say that I do,” He replied, tilting his head. You pursed your lips a little, suddenly suspicious.

“Are you here for yourself or for McCree?” He pulled back a little, looking surprised, and let out a low laugh.

“I am not here for him. He _is_ concerned about you, but I believe he knows to keep his space for the time being. I am simply curious; he’s told me many good things of you, but not quite of your past here.” he was being careful with his words trying not to make you upset.

You stared at him for a moment, locking eyes with him and trying to read his expression. His eyes were dark and even when he was smiling had a sort of intimidation behind them. He met you unabashedly, with nothing to hide, and eventually you backed down, deciding he wasn’t lying to you.

"gosh, you really are like your brother" you smiled, fighting with your fingers, Hanzo look at you a bit confused for a second before he laughed "I've never heard that before" he got comfortable in his seat

“I...have a very bad temper" going back to the topic you were on It was even worse when I first came here. I may have...punched our commander the second week I was here. I kind of swung without thinking, and I had a military background and a lot of experience with, y’know, fighting drunks and all, but he was a professionally trained super soldier. He kinda kicked my ass and pinned me with his knee and I had this _huge_ bruise over my sternum for like, a week.” He watched you with rapt attention, and you found yourself speaking about it easily to him.

“That was brave of you, then.” You smiled faintly and shook your head.

“No, it was stupid. Stupider when I picked a fight with him the second time.” He raised a brow.

“I thought that you were…” He trailed off, and for a brief moment you felt your expression fall. You quickly recovered.

“Oh, so you do know that. Well, yeah, the first time was, like I said, about two weeks after I got here and he’d just been doing everything to get under my skin, before. The second was a month after that and he was being a thick headed ass.” You shrugged a little, smiling just a little to yourself as you imagined him agreeing as he had before. Quickly your face fell, and he seemed to notice.

“Have you eaten yet?” He asked, sitting up a bit and tilting his head a little as he looked at you. You blinked a few times at him, before shaking your head, confused by the sudden subject change. “Would you care to accompany me to get something?” You looked surprised now and shifted to gaze at him curiously.

“Do you mean going out somewhere, or from the dining hall?” You asked after a moment, and he chuckled faintly. You couldn’t help but notice his voice was incredibly smooth and his laughter had a breathy quality to it that, for some reason, made your lips twitch into a smile all the same.

“From the dining hall. I’m sure going exploring is not on the top of your list at the moment.” You smiled a little bit and tilted your head down a little bit.

“Sure. Give me a minute to get dressed?”

You saw his cheeks tint pink again, as if he’d forgotten the state you’d been in when he walked in. He nodded silently and stood, striding to the door and stepping outside without looking at you again. You stood off the couch and put on leggings, boots and another jumper over your training bra that actually fit you but was still oversized.

You joined Hanzo outside the room, smiling a bit when he glanced up at you from a phone that he slipped into his pocket upon seeing you. You narrowed your eyes a little at him suspiciously, though teasingly. “Hiding something?” He gave you an indulgent smile and shook his head.

“Simply passing time. Shall we?” He gestured down the hallway, with a small bow that made you giggle faintly, and you nodded. The two of you fell into step, and you looked at him out of your peripheral. After a few moments, your lips pursed slightly, you decided it was time to ask the question still lingering in your mind.

“Why are you so interested in me?” You asked, and he glanced at you, brows raising in surprise and a half-smirk tilting his lips. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, drawing out time before he answered.

“I find you curious. And I am...also curious of just what is so special about you, if I’m being honest. Jesse...reminds me of my brother, in ways, from before. I cannot help but wonder what in you made him want to hold so tightly. I have also heard other things about you that I just find interesting.."

Genji had said that he was incredibly frivolous in his youth, and that he was known for being a bit of a playboy. You weren’t sure how you felt if Jesse gave Hanzo that impression now; you could only assume that was what he meant, by saying he was curious why Jesse stayed with you. The idea that he was sleeping around or something, though you had no right to claim he shouldn’t, left a sour taste in your mouth.

“I...see. Well, I can’t say I’m the same person he knew.” Your voice turned just a little cold, though not aimed _at_ Hanzo, and he studied you as you walked for a moment. His expression had sombered a little and he dipped his head slightly.

"Genji said to me the other day, that you haven't changed a day" for some reason, the way Genji actually thought that made you feel a bit better.

You fell into silence, your head down as you tried to calm your discontent. Just out of the corner of your eye, you caught sight of Genji passing you, looking engrossed in something in his hand.

“Hang on a sec,” You told Hanzo, turning and jogging slightly to catch up. “Genji, hey!” He turned to you, tilting his head questioningly.

“oh, hey” You almost thought you heard a smile in his voice.

“Did you get my message?” You asked, and he chuckled faintly.

“I did. Why?” There was a pause as he glanced over your shoulder at Hanzo, who was looking back at you confusedly. “...Oh.”

“...Yeah, thanks. Your brother’s seen me naked now.” You gave him a look, as he laughed at this revelation, bowing his head slightly as though in apology. The smile - smug and playful - that you could hear in his tone counteracted that apologetic little gesture and you scowled at him, though not truly annoyed.

“I did not think you would still be in the shower, I am sorry.” He chuckled, and you shook your head a little.

“No you’re not. I’ll let you get back to work though. Just wanted to make sure my message went through, turns out you’re just a bit of a brat.” he laughed at that smacking the side of your shoulder and turning to get back to what he was doing

You rejoined Hanzo, and the two of finished making your way to the dining hall. It was milling with a fair amount of people, and you almost wanted to turn and walk away after last night. Resisting the urge, you got your breakfast and found a place to sit, Hanzo across from you. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Winston calling to you both.

You turned to see him moving through the tables carefully towards you. He smiled at you slightly, which you returned, and sat a small holoprojector on the table in front of you.

“I’m glad I found you both. I have an assignment I’d like you to take on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))) pls comment if you've made it this far.


	26. first mission in a long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting yesterday my parents were kinda being salty the whole day towards me and I kinda had a writers block- so I made the chapter double long

“A few weeks ago, we decided that it’d be a good idea to do comprehensive scans of the nearby towns; security measures to make sure there weren’t any dangers nearby. Athena picked something up on our first scan,” Winston pressed one of the buttons on the holopad in front of you, a small three-dimensional blueprint of a building rising up from it.

“This place was an old warehouse that Talon had started using not long before everything happened. We think what we picked up might be an old info cache; we’re not sure what of, but whatever it is, I think it’d be best if we make sure Talon doesn’t come back to get it. I’ve had scouts set up outside since we found it.” You leaned your elbow on the table, chin in your hand, while Winston spoke.

“So you want us to go retrieve it? Why haven’t you done that yet?” You asked, and he glanced at you. There was a faint smile on his face.

“It’s likely locked down, and while I might be able to set up puzzles and work with enabling their systems, I was never very good at disabling them. That’s why I want you to go. But even if the place seems empty, we can’t guarantee that you’ll be the only ones there, so I won’t send you alone. I...don’t want there to be too much friction on this assignment, so I thought since the two of you seem to be making friends, and Hanzo is quite capable, that I’d volunteer him to go with you.”

So basically, he would send Jesse, but he knew better than to try and force the two of you into working together too soon. You pursed your lips a little and looked at Hanzo, who shrugged on shoulder, not seeming to have any complaints.

Well, you had hoped for something to do, right?

You pulled the holopad closer to you, shifting your plate of food to one side, and glanced out the corner of your eye at Winston. “I’ll need at least an hour to study this, and anything else you have on the place, before we go out. Is this Athena’s full scan or just the basics? I need to find out where there’ll be locks and map out a trajectory on where we’re going.” It felt good to be back into your work, even with the unpleasantness that simmered just on the edges of your mind.

Winston nodded slightly, though he hummed. From a pocket on his uniform, he pulled out two small drives, as well as a second datapad which he handed to Hanzo. “The full details should be on those, and all the reports and general information we have.” You took the drives from him, and nodded again, plugging them into the holo to let the details unfurl.

You spent the next hour and a half pouring over the holo, figuring out entrances and exits, what were doors and what were just alcoves, and which doors looked like they’d be behind higher security than others. At first, Hanzo seemed a little put-off by how deeply you engrossed yourself into the study, wanting to have some sort of conversation over breakfast, but he quickly noticed that when you focused so heavily into your work, that darkness behind your eyes faded a little, and you didn’t quite look like you had a shadow hanging over your head constantly.

So he let you work, and in the same vein studied the reports that he’d been given by Winston, the two of you picking over your breakfast as the dining hall began to empty, until the only people left were those also pouring over paperwork.

“Alright,” You spoke up after a while, drawing his attention, and pushed the holo to the middle of the table. “There are three doors in and out,” You pointed to each on the blueprint once Hanzo was paying attention. “Plus a hatch to the roof on the third floor storage. There are four total high-security locked doors, and the cache is behind one here.” You pointed to the small pinpoint behind a blue-highlighted security door. Then you traced your finger to a couple other points on the sides of the room.

“There are three doors out of this room, all of them lead eventually to the hatch. There’s another security door in one of those paths, and the other two are on the bottom floor leading up. Our best bet is probably to try not to use many of those, if at all, so we should go in from the top if we can. After that it’s just, get in, grab the cache, and get out. Not that anything ever goes that easily, but it’s our base plan.”

Hanzo nodded along as you spoke, watching your explanation intently. “The reports here show nothing of interest,” He motioned to the pad before him. “The scouts are set to watch all of the entrances and there’s been no sign of Talon activity. Just children who seem interested in the old thing.” You nodded slightly. Well, if they were still working on building themselves back up it wasn’t too surprising that they hadn’t gone back yet

"we leave before dawn today" he nodded in agreement, you leaned back in your chair, grinning to yourself, you had forgotten how much fun This was, Hanzo letting out a husky laugh bringing you back to reality and quickly trying to hide that smile you just had on your face

finally you push your holopad to the Side and replace it with your meal which had now gone cold, Genji and Rienhart had joined you at the table as well, Hanzo grumbling and rolling his eyes perhaps from every opportunity to talking to you alone was always Interrupted.

you fell into comfortable silence eating your breakfast while listening in on your tables conversation, you felt a quick soft tap on your shoulder, you saw Lucio, standing next to a short thin girl, Hanna song (DVA), Lucio pushed her forward with his hand on her back, you raised your eyebrow

"hii, I've heard so much about your work, and i'm a big fan" she said it so shyly yet her voice was so positive and high pitched, you really didn't know how to respond to this, "I was wondering if you could join me in the warehouse later" she looked at you with big anticipating eyes, Genji nudged you and gave you a look, you looked back at Hannah, "uh, yeah sure, I'll meet you there soon" you gave a small smile as you watched her skip out of the lounge, 

"she's... bright." you took a sip of your tea, Genji looked at you with empathy as he heard the hesitation in your voice, "and, she's a potential new friend" you could feel him giving that expectant smile under his metal mask, he tickled you on your waist under the table, making you hit your knees on the table "ow" drawing out a sniker from Hanzo, though when you glared at him he stopped, you stand up, hands up in surrender "ok! ok! I'll go, geez"

Genji grabbed your arm before you left, "there's also someone I want you to meet later, ill pick you up" you hummed in acknowledgement and left to go socialise with the new girl you met

you were surprised to find you really enjoyed Hannahs company, along with Lucio who was also around- for a majority of the afternoon Hannah was showing you around the warehouse and asking questions, she was especially excited about showing you her mecha,

"you built this?" you walked around the mega pink robotic suit

"well, not by myself," she rubbed her hand other neck awkwardly, you hummed in approval of the design 

"Although i'm having a bit of trouble with the rockets, on my last mission one of my own rockets backfired because it didn't shoot out"

"have you tried loosening the rocket compartment of your mecha? when the rocket heats up the metal expands, that may be why your rocket didn't shoot, because it didn't fit anymore..."

you saw her face light up, you smiled to yourself proud you were able to help, you held your own shoulder to comfort yourself, for the first time in a long time, you felt happy, you had even made a new friend.

Rienhart called from behind you at the exit of the warehouse, "I'll catch you later Hannah, Lucio" you waved to the two of them as you made your way out to reinhart expecting he was called on by Genji to pick you up,

"lets go big man, who is this 'person' Genji wants me to meet anyway" by the way his walking stiffend and his awkward laugh, you weren't so sure anymore that you were going to enjoy this meeting, 

you walked with him inside as he lead you to a meeting room, as you turned the corner you see Genji leaning against the meeting rooms door, "hey" he calls up, Reinhart leaving back towards the warehouse to do his own work on his armour, you glance back at Genji he see impatient look on your face,

"Genji, is this going to be a surprise meeting with Jesse so we can 'figure our shit out' because if it is, I don't want to be apart of it" Genji laughed, "no, it is not" he opened the door and you walked into the room, you could see Genji's nervous hands twirling behind his back

a voice calls out for you at. the side of the room, you recognised this voice, it was one that calmed you many years ago- yet, you hadn't heard it in a long time, "...its good to see you.

you closed your eyes, heaving a deep breath, trying to hold in the the single tear that threatened your eye,

"jack." you turned to him, "it's good to see you too" you said it quietly trying to hide the croak in your mouth, Genji also turned to you, extremely surprised that you were handling this well. he stepped forwards and stretched his arms out wide seeking permission to hug you, before he put his arms back down you leaned into his returning his hug, "when I had heard you returned I thought it best to wait.."

he was being cautious with you, and you appreciated it, he knew how you would react if you would have found out he actually survived the explosion- you let go of him

"its ok, I already knew. that you were alive, I mean" Jack threw his head back, and laughed "of course you did", last year you has heard about a man who went around fighting talon agents all by themselves, going by the name of Soldier 76, and did your own research on him, of course when you found out he was alive you were obsessed at the fact that maybe Gabriel had survived too and for months on end you searched and searched for any proof or information that he was, after some time you feel into another depressive episode as you gave up and had to painfully accept the fact that he was dead all. over. again,

Jack and Genji were relived with your compared reaction, apparently they had been practicing and preparing for this meeting ever since you cam back, Genji always mapping out ever scenario that could play out, "have _some_ faith in me Genji" you giggled. 

* * *

you headed back to your room (Angela's room) together ready for your mission, your old outfit already laid for you on the couch- it hurt to look at- you put on your new outfit for the mission, which consisted of Back cargo pants, sports bra and and jacket which you could move easily in, you would have to be relatively light for this mission as you would be sneaking around,

you packed your revolver in your holster and filled your belt with as many daggers you could fit, you had recently become a big fan of karambit knifes (claw Knifes) so you put on the side of your arm for easy access, as you turned around for the door, you saw Genji who had just entered.

you continued to grab your things from your bag; you were in a bit of a hurry, wanting to keep your roll for this job since it was your first back and it was something to keep your mind busy.

“Be careful,” Genji spoke up when you were heading for the door, and when you looked back at him you couldn’t help but feel like he seemed more worried than he should. He’d gotten a little more somber than you were used to.

“What, don’t trust your brother?” You teased, trying to lighten the mood. He tilted his head a little, and shook his head faintly.

“I believe he will protect you if needed, but you are walking into an old Talon storehouse. Just...watch yourself.” You couldn’t help but feel like there was something Genji wasn’t telling you, but you nodded slightly all the same. "do you? trust my brother?" you came to a stop once more before opening the door, you gave a big grin to him

"What you mean even after he shot me in the back and saw me naked" you pondered jokingly at Genji, but he still looked concerned. 

“look, I’ll be careful, and I’ll watch his back too.” With that, checking that you had your cloaking device - shoddy though it was right now - on your waist and your revolver tucked into its holster on your belt, you stepped outside the room to find Hanzo was already waiting and his face unnecessarily pink, You handed him an earpiece, which you both put on and tested, and started for the garage.

“He is concerned,” Hanzo mused, and you glanced sideways at him questioningly. His lips had turned into a faint smirk. “Genji. I could hear him. Does it bother you?” You arched a brow at that, stepping up to one of the available cars and slipping into the driver’s side while Hanzo took the passenger’s, you chuckled a bit

“ what bother me, if that he’s concerned about me specifically, or if that he’s concerned about the mission itself” you started the car, pulling out of the garage and punching the address to your destination into the GPS. Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, then shrugged.

“Both.”

“I mean...it’s sweet that he’s worrying about me, but I’m more concerned that he’s going to worry himself sick because of my 'state' I would appreciate maybe if he toned down the worrying a little bit, I dont want my problems or feelings to affect him. As for the mission, I think if there was anything to worry about Winston would know and would’ve told us, so…” You shrugged loosely, and Hanzo let out a breathy chuckle and nodded in understanding. At least he didn’t seem to be the slightest bit worried, which made it easier for you to relax.

you were expecting for a majority of the drive to be spent in silence, however Hanzo- curious as ever spent it talking with you, he talked in a way to make the conversation as less exhausting for you, you weren't sure if that was just his vibe or if he was doing it for you, here and there Hanzo would ask simple questions; your favourite place you’ve travelled, places you’d like to see, what sort of things you did to keep yourself entertained, with each question was an equally as enjoyable conversation between the two of you and It was nice, the amount of interest Hanzo showed in you made your cheeks grow a tint pink, what was even better was that he didn’t complain if you fell into a random silence. 

As you got closer, though, you felt something in your belly, an unease that made your heart thump heavily. Your first mission back and it was only two of you. It made you think back to the first mission you’d taken with Blackwatch, in the midst of all the turmoil your life had been in then. You remembered the nervousness then, and felt that coming back. At least, you told yourself as you pulled into a parking lot about half a block from your destination, this wasn’t a high profile ball with far too many people around.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo’s voice brought you out of your thoughts again, making your heart skip a little this time, and you glanced to see him studying you in concern. You smiled, a little weakly, and nodded your head once.

this is my first mission in a long time. A little nervous.” you chuckled nervously, and blinked a little in surprise when Hanzo reached over and gently patted your head, the palm of his hand brushing over the side of your face lightly before he dropped it, for a man with such a deep voice he had surprisingly soft fingers which calmed you.

“It’ll be fine. I will make sure of it.” He said it with such certainty, you almost couldn’t help but believe him. You wished you could be as confident.

With a simple nod to acknowledge his assurance, the two of you stepped out of the car and looked around. It wasn’t too crowded, but it was also almost the end of dawn; you suspected most people here were heading home- it grew darker by the minute as the sun went behind the mountains. Hanzo moved to your side and silently bid you follow him, and the two of you left the locked car and slipped into a nearby alleyway.

You made your way to the warehouse and, once ensuring that you weren’t visible - and a quick alert to Winston’s sentries that you were there and making your way inside - started to scale the building. Once again, you had to admire the grace the Shimada brothers had; while you’d attributed Genji’s to his augmented body, as you watched Hanzo scale the building with no problem at all you couldn’t help but wonder if it was just in their training.

Your own ascent was not nearly so smooth as his, Hanzo had stopped on one of ledge at some point to help pull you up as you struggled to find handholds and keep your footing at the same time, it was a bit embarrassing as you were sure Hanzo was expecting some kind of super solider from you. Eventually, you made it to the top of the building, stopping for a moment to collect yourself, Hanzo searched for a moment for the hatch inside; it didn’t take long to find, as it wasn’t exactly hidden.]

You made your way inside, your hand hovering instinctively near the daggers on your hip, and listened intently. The only sound you could hear was the scurrying of rodents as light filtered into the top floor; the place was full of boxes upon boxes. It didn’t look like Talon had taken anything when they’d lost the place. There were three doors out of the room, and you took a moment to remember the blueprints before pointing to the far right.

“There’s a security door down that hall between us and the stairs; the other two should be free, assuming they’re not blocked off. Go test the left, I’ll take that one,” You motioned to the door behind you, and the two of you split off. Unfortunately, neither door seemed to be functional; yours had something blocking it from the other side, and Hanzo informed you over the radio that there were massive crates blocking the way through the hall behind his. Resigning to that, you met him at the third door and slipped through. It wasn’t long before you found the functional keypad for the security door, with and with a device that let you charge energy you hacked the doors keypad and opened the door, slipping through.

On the next floor, you led the way to one of the side doors to the cache room; blocked off by more crates that seemed stacked to the ceiling. You glanced at Hanzo, frustrated, and motioned back down to the split in the hallway. “I’ll check the far end, you get the one closer.”

Again you split ways, tip-toeing your way down the hall and to one of the doors. As you reached for the handle, Winston’s voice sounded in your earpiece.

“My scouts just went silent; be careful and get out of there as soon as you can.”

"fuck" you said under your breath, was it talon? you secretly hoped it was just some kids messing about. Your heart jumped into your throat, and you took a deep breath. You were this close, and if the scouts had been taken out, maybe the people here were going in from the bottom? You had to at least try, and since Hanzo hadn’t said anything in response, you thought perhaps he was thinking the same.

Thankfully, this door wasn’t blocked off, and you managed to slip in, though the path was pretty tight, with crates and metal boxes on either side. You made your way a few yards in, intending to make your way through this little maze to the middle of the room where the cache should be, when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you into an alcove made by the boxes.

An arm holding you tight against a warm body, you didn't scream-you tried to stay calm, a hand clamped over your mouth. “Quiet.” Hanzo shushed into your ear,

The mechanical sound of the locks on the door leading to the ground floor whirred to life, the door opening soon after. Instinctively, you turned on the device at your waist, praying it wouldn’t give out again. Thanks to his proximity, the cloak enveloped both yourself and Hanzo, who’d yet to move his hand from your mouth. You fell still, and listened.

Both of you held your breath as three sets of footsteps made their way into the room, one lighter than the others. They moved to the middle of the room, and you heard shuffling. Damn, they were going to get it before you could.

Or so you thought.

“It _isn’t_ here,” Spoke a deep grumbling voice, with a strangely familiar accent. This was met, for a moment, with silence, before a loud crash would’ve made you jump if you weren’t currently anchored down by Hanzo’s hold.

“That isn’t going to _help_ , Akande,” spoke a female voice you recognized. Was Dr. O’Deorain working for Talon now? You recognized the name Akande, he was Talon's leader- you had gone face to face with him at one point in your independent attacks against talon but you almost ended up _dead_.

“Go check the doors,” Ordered a new voice,

Heavy footsteps made your heartbeat skyrocket, as a dark figure stalked past your hiding spot. While it was dark enough that your cloak would keep you hidden, you felt that fear begin to simmer further in your chest. It wasn’t helped when the figure stopped and turned, it was the Reaper... Hanzo's fingers gripping around you even tighter now,

While you knew you were hidden - you would have heard your cloak deactivate if it had - you were almost certain that this person could see you. Though you couldn’t see their face, you had that distinct feeling that you had locked eyes. Your chest was starting to ache from holding your breath, not to mention the way your heart was racing out of control. You didn’t dare try to take a breath with this thing staring you down, however.

“Did you find something?” Came Moira’s voice, as cool and disinterested as ever, pulling the being’s attention. Turning away, the shadowy figure continued walking.

“ _No_.” It was a short, no-questions-asked answer. thank god he hadn't seen you. You could almost feel Hanzo’s heart racing as hard as yours was. A few moments later, the one called Akande called out, alerting them to the unlocked door that you’d gotten in through. “They’re upstairs! _Go, look for them_. They can’t have gotten far!”

You waited, still not daring to breathe, until you heard three distinct sets of footsteps walking on the floor above. Then Hanzo released you, and the two of you made a - surprisingly near-silent - dash for the door to the ground floor, but you quickly doubled back, "five! _what_ are you doin?!" Hanzo hissed quietly, you doubled back because you had spotted the old information cache, Hanzo stood by the door, keeping and eye out as he let you do your thing, you swiftly crack open a data board, trying to squeeze out a chip-

"Down here! I found them" a talon agent shouted, you shoved the chip out, and you and Hanzo were set into a frenzy for the door, you heard a mechanical zipping behind you "hola" a girl dressed in purple and the side of her head shaven, you knew her, "Sombra- its been a good while" you said coldly, you heard Hanzo pull his bow out and take aim at her, 

"why don't we begin where we left off" she pulls out her SMG and starts firing rounds, Hanzo taking a shot at her but she dodges by teleporting and he swears in some Japanese, you both take cover, Winston comes into your ear piece, "you guy's _need_ to get out of there _now_ "

as she reloads you come out from out of your cover and start firing your revolver, but she kept teleporting, "Hanzo" you reached into your ear piece, and he looked at your from his cover, "I need you to keep shooting at her- find her pattern" Hanzo nods, coming out of his cover and shooting at her and listening to wherever her bacon went off no he would turn to shot her, you were impressed at his reaction times"

you had her teleporting pattern down- as soon as Hanzo shot at her again, she teleported, you readied your knife and flung towards a beacon, as she appeared out of the beacon the dagger- perfectly timed, hit her, making perfect contact on her thigh, you were pleased when she collapsed to the floor and groaned in pain

without waisting another second you and Hanzo dashed out the door making your way to the car- but of course it wasn't going to be that easy, a sharp noise passed your ear when a bullet was was at Hanzo and got his shoulder in deep, "ARGH" he groaned in pain holding his shoulder but didn't let it phase his escape, quickly you jumped into the car, and drifted off, looking into your Rear view mirror thankfully noting no one was following you, you put the car into auto drive as you leaned back into your chair to finally catch your breath.

“That...that was….fucking hell, I can't believe we even got the damn thing" You glanced up at Hanzo, surprised to see him grinning, even as he fought to catch his breath as well. At least adrenaline was enough to knock the wind out of him, you reached into your pocket, and your heart skipped a beat "holy shit- I dropped the fucking cache" you out your head into your hands fully frustrated.

until Hanzo held up the little chip.

“You’re just slow,” He replied with a laugh. You stared at him for a moment, and then let out a laugh of your own, bordering on hysteric, "god, i'm dumb" you put your hand to your forehead, you hadn't laughed like this in a long time, 

"yes, and reckless too I might add" this time you noticed the intense bleeding of his arm and your laughing went down as you reached out to him immediately, you spun his chair around to face you, "ah s-shit i'm sorry, If we had just escaped without me going back you would'nt have been shot" you took our knife and and cut the sleeve of his shirt off revealing a dragon tattoo which you couldn't help but admire,

you traced his Tattoo with your finger tip softly down his arm, his arm muscle jumping from the tickle, knocking your mind back into treating his wound, you got the tweaser and started working out his wound by trying to pull the bullet out with as least pain as possible.

"you like it" he motioned his head to his tattoo in question, "I like dragons" you chuckled, hoping you didn't sound like a little girl who liked dragons, "well i'm sure you'll like me then" you look up at him as you began to bandage his wound in confusion but raising your eye brow playfully suggesting that what he said sounded kind of strange, "w-wait, I didn't mean-"

Winston's voice cam in on the car's radio, interrupting Hanzo's plea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to stop abruptly it was getting really long-


	27. Post Mission

you let go of Hanzo's arm as you made sure the bandage was secure.

"Are you guys out? _safe_?" Winston says panicky and concerned

"we are already in the car- on our way back Home" The scientist, seeming relieved by your safety, gave a questioning hum, muttering to Athena to check your positions.

"also" you interjected “I really fucking hope you didn’t send us _in there_ knowing the _Reaper_ might show up.” The silence you were met with was, you had to admit, unexpected. You’d expected concern, maybe, or brief panic before relief, or even just teasing. What you didn’t expect was the uncomfortable length of silence, and the tone of Winston’s voice when he spoke.

“Did you engage?!” Winston's voice came into the radio quickly, He sounded wary, but also a little surprised, so at least he hadn’t expected the appearance. You were still indignant at this question, for a moment you thought you heard some chatter in the background

“What? No! Christ, Winston I know I’m reckless but it’s not like I’ve got a fuckin’ death wish", you put the car back onto manual mode as the road began becoming more unpredictable and rough, You were staring ahead but you could feel Hanzo's curious (as ever) eyes on you.

“Of course not,” He finally replied with a sheepish chuckle, though you could hear a slight commotion in the background. “I just...had to be sure, you know, make sure--”

“I would _not_ have let her if she tried.” Hanzo’s voice startled you, as it came both from beside you and through your earpiece. Adrenaline apparently still running rampant through your veins, you jumped, putting your hand to your heart. His voice was a little cold, as if he was insulted by the idea that Winston believed he’d be so careless as to let you risk that. When you glanced at him, he’d finally looked away, and was instead looking out the window and around the car, watching for the reemergence of anymore talon agents.

"I just...didn’t expect someone so high profile to show up while you were there. I...suppose it’s safe to assume what happened to my scouts…” Winston says As he trailed off you could hear keyboard tapping in the background , you felt a stab of guilt twisted with sympathy somewhere in your stomach.

“Winston, do you want us to go look for them? because _I will_ go after them again" you said it in such a motivated tone it scared Winston,

 _"NO!_ " you could hear someone tumbling in the back of the radio.

“No, I will no risk it...” Hanzo spoke this time it wasn’t through the radio; only to you, And again it was flat and somewhat chilled, though it didn’t give you the same inclination as his tone with Winston had; more over, it felt like a command; like you were by no circumstances to go back there with Talon now lurking about, he gave a stare into your eyes, although they were serious there was another glimpse of something in his eye- if it were concern, care, protection- you could not tell, you turned back to the road.

Why were both of the Shimada’s so invested in you like this? Genji you could understand, you’d known him for years now- he was like family to you now, but you were a little shocked at the protective aura coming off of Hanzo right now. Winston’s response wasn’t quite enough to keep you from staring at him curiously.

“Whatever you do, don’t put yourselves at risk. You got what you went there for, and those men knew the risk they were taking. I’ll send another recon out later to look for them, though knowing the Reaper, it’s unlikely that there’ll be any hope of finding them alive. Just get back to base.”

You sighed a little, but nodded, though Winston couldn’t see you. Then you blinked and glanced up and at Hanzo again. “Wait, how do you know we got it?” Hanzo’s lips turned up into a smirk again, that chill about him melting away. There was a faint smile in Winston’s voice when he spoke.

“Athena monitors every Overwatch vehicle, and she’s already downloading the information for review, you should know this five, you were the one who installed this program into Athena and every vehicle 4 years ago" you could start to hear more people in the back of the radio static laughing you rolled your eyes

Then, an impish thought crossed your mind, it would be fun to toy with everyone a little bit and find out If other people were listening in, it’d be fun to toy with them, just a little bit-

“Athena?” You spoke out loud, Hanzo glancing at you curiously.

“Agent Five?” 

“Is there video monitoring in car 31"

“There is, Agent Five.”

“Good to know... How much do you have left over from before?” 

You always wondered if Athena was, indeed, simply a virtual intelligence, or even artificial intelligence; you’d never quite gotten the answer. However, the way she replied made you think she was just as amused as you were by this, if she could be.

“Everything.” you could hear Athena laugh- she knew where this was going

“Ah!” You made a show of sounding slightly flustered. “Good to know. Could you please scrub the video surveillance you have from the trip that Gabriel and I took up north?” After a pause, as an afterthought not to Athena, you mused aloud; “Note to self, don’t give road head in an Overwatch vehicle again.”

Hanzo choked on his drink, water spilling from his mouth, and immediately Winston, sputtering, came over the radio again.

“Your radio is still on,” He informed you, while in the background you heard everyone in the radio heaving out a booming laughter, and you recognised these voices

You couldn’t hide the wide smirk on your lips. “Winston, how many people have been watching this entire teeny little mission of ours?” There was a moment of silence that, this time, dripped with guilt. you spoke up

"Let me guess- Angela, jack... _Genji_... _Jesse.._ " you said Genji's and Jesse's name with a little more venom to let them know you were annoyed

“-and Lena. And I love you,” Lena’s laughter was purely delighted, while you could almost visualize the pink dusting Angela’s cheeks right now. You shook your head a little, pulling onto the highway that would, eventually, lead you back to base.

“Guys, you do realise you don’t have to babysit me, right? you know that i'm fully capable of doing this stuff- especially you Genji" you reminded yourself of the time Genji had discovered your identity and told no one else "I didn’t come back to Overwatch just so I could get myself killed. If that was my goal, there are plenty of better ways to go about it that don’t involve dragging other people down with me.” You heard a mumbled apology from Genji, and Lena giggled brightly.

“In my defense, love,” She chirped cheerfully, making you smile again; you’d missed the bright ray of sunshine that Lena was. “I only came in to bother Winston and saw the three of them huddled around the monitor. I’m not tryin’a babysit, I’m just nosy!”

You couldn’t help but laugh. Shaking your head, you let out a heavy, good-natured sigh, Athena spoke up once more "Agent five, in regards to the footage-" you heard mutter in the background in embarrasment "there is no such footage" you let out a huge laugh, everyone had just fallen for your little prank, "clever as ever Liebling" Angela spoke into the radios microphone chuckling.

you pulled your ear piece out un ravelled your belt and put it in the back seat- now feeling significantly lighter- "ok, see you guys soon" you turned the radio down

You drove in silence for a little while, before glancing sideways at Hanzo.

Who happened to be staring very hard out the windshield, his brow furrowed as if he was focusing intensely on something you couldn’t see, with his hands folded in his lap. You felt curiosity bubbling up in your chest.

“Everything okay, Hanzo?” Your voice seemed to startle him, as he jumped and glanced at you, though barely shifting his stance. His cheeks colored a little bit, which did nothing to calm your curiosity, and he nodded, flustered.

“I am...fine. And you are conniving.” he sneered any you in joke, You flashed him a wide grin.

“They deserved that, listening in on things they don’t need to.”

“Perhaps, but did I?”

“You’ve been cheeky since we left. Why, getting ideas, Shimada? Images in your head or something?”

It’d been a long time since you’d tried flirting in any capacity, so you were pretty pleased when that seemed to get a rise out of him, his cheeks turning a darker shade as he looked away from you, shifting and turning himself to face the door slightly. You resisted the urge to glance at his lap when he crossed his arms tight over his chest.

"Why is your name five" Hanzo spoke, you were a little surprised by the change of subject, even more so by the subject matter itself "As your code name- I mean" he glanced back at you, the red in his cheeks still not gone down.

"well, I mean, Five is actually my name" you tilted his head curiously, "your birth name?" he questioned and you hummed to confirm it, now his full body was tiled your way signalling that he wanted you to tell him a story,

> You: "I thought Genji or Jesse would have told you" you kept your eyes on the road
> 
> Hanzo: "they have told me-parts, but I still do not know the whole story" you sighed with a chuckle
> 
> You: "Five was the name given to me, Y/N is the name I gave myself- you know, a more normal name of sort" he still looked at you in silence, 
> 
> You: "call me Y/N, or anything really, I have many nicknames for example Genji calls me idiot most of the time" you gave a wide smile to Hanzo, he stayed silent for a little bit before turning to ask again.
> 
> Hanzo: "I noticed- you are very close to my brother" he said it sheepishly
> 
> You: "well yes, I have know Genji for a very long time, and we have been through a lot together" he nodded
> 
> Hanzo: "yes, I have heard- he often talked about you... I'm sure you have heard much about me aswell" he was indicating to the fact if Genji had told me about what had done, you gave him a sad smile, almost feeling bad for him
> 
> You: "yeah.." you said it sadly but immediacy perking up "But." Hanzo looking at your surprised that there was more you had to say "I don't think it matter about who you were anymore, it only matters about the person you have become" he opened his mouth to say something but pushed himself back.
> 
> You: "We've all been knocked off our feet, and stumbled along the way, but what matters is how we get back up" you blushed at your own words, cringing to yourself, wondering if your words were of any comfort

you stared out of your window refusing to look at him, your own pool of anxiety filling top your stomach and a tingle of something else that you pushed down and ignored, Hanzo, seemed slightly relieved by the ease at which he’d distracted your attention, now also seemed a little sympathetic, the rest of the drive in comfortable silence, Hanzo slowly drifting to sleep at some points but refusing to- you pondered if it were because he felt it rude to sleep while you were awake driving.

after 2 hours of driving you arrived back at base, When you pulled into the garage, you were surprised - and displeased - to see Jesse waiting, clearly for your return as he straightened up when the car pulled it. To your surprise, aside a brief glance in your direction, he seemed to be respecting your want for space from him. He gave only a nod of acknowledgement before turning his attention to Hanzo. "Can I have a word with ya?” Jesse's voice seemed a bit irritated,

"of course" Hanzo blinked in surprise at Jesse's tone, he turned back to you, “can I meet you later?" you hummed positively "I would like to change out of this first, it is uncomfortably sweaty.” You hid a small smirk; there was something extremely comforting about being around someone, finally, who seemed to actually show their exhaustion and weren’t damn near in-human in their endurance. Jesse nodded, and with a bid farewell, you parted ways from the two of them to head back to Angela’s room.

You decided it was probably best to knock, just in case - it was mid-late afternoon at best, but you didn’t want to end up barging in on anything you didn’t need to see. Genji bid you enter, and you stepped inside, unstrapping the belt from around your waist as you did. He glanced up from the couch and tilted his head; you felt a sense of relief off of him. You could hear Angela in the bathroom, muttering to herself in German and possibly changing clothes, by the sound of it.

“I didn’t actually expect you guys to be here,” You laughed, and Genji tilted his head the other way and let out a laugh; you imagined a raised brow and an unbelieving expression.

“And yet, you knocked,” he teased, and you rolled your eyes.

“Look, just because the two of you are workaholics doesn’t mean there isn’t the small possibility you’ve snuck in some time to get dirty or something, and that’s not my business to walk in on. Better safe than sorry.” You stuck your tongue out at him, and he laughed again as you set your belt - with your holster and cloak - down on the dresser next to your bag - which you assumed he’d moved to the dresser to get it safely out of the way.

“We are going out tonight, though I imagine she will be glad you’ve come back before we leave.” He mused, about the same time Angela, in a pair of jeans, a swoop-necked top, and her hair let down, stepped out of the bathroom. The way she looked left you momentarily breathless, though the anxiety in her smile when she looked at you brought you back to earth.

“I am indeed; I just want to ensure you’re alright.” She moved to you, reaching up and putting her thumbs to your cheeks, checking you over briefly. “A run in like that is… well. Are you okay? How do you feel?”

You blinked at her a few times and frowned slightly. “Like the two of you are going to worry yourself sick over nothing. Even if Hanzo hadn’t had me in a full-body lock in the shadows, it’s not like I’m reckless enough to go head-to-head with someone like the Reaper, for God’s sake.”

Angela gave you an entirely disbelieving, ‘I know you better than that’ kind of look. Genji interrupted “you did however, go head-to-head with Sombra” Angela looked guilty and quickly stopped speaking. Your brow furrowed, feeling a sting in your chest somewhere, hurt by the fact everyone seemed to think you were _that_ reckless, or dumb.

“Seriously, what the hell is going on? I know I’m fucked up, but why do you guys seem to think I have a death wish? If I wanted to die I’d have killed myself a long fucking time ago, it’s never been like I have some moral dilemma where I’d have to make someone else do it.”

“Liebling, no, no,” Angela quickly moved to you and put her arms around you, undeterred by your stiff response and lack of returning the gesture. “It isn’t-- I don’t think you’re stupid, and I know you aren’t trying to die I just… it’s just…” She trailed off as she pulled away. “I cannot help that I worry, and a run-in with someone like him is something to worry about. I...we don’t want to lose you again, we’ve missed you.” Behind her, Genji stood up and put his hand on Angela to back up her statement.

. This didn’t feel like simple worry, and she didn’t seem to want to believe that you took the situation seriously, up put your fingers to the bridge of your nose and crossed your eyes, tilting your head upwards to drain the tears that were beginning to come to your eyes “You’re a bad liar", you sniffled 

"This really feels like you guys know something I don’t that makes you all think I’d risk my life to engage with who might be the world’s most dangerous person right now. First Winston and now you.” You saw her shift guiltily again. Too bad you couldn’t fathom what that might be.

"you know what, maybe next time I _do_ see the Reaper _I will_ face him" you threatened, Genji stepping forward and grasping a tight hold of your wrist on the border of pain,

" _you will do no such thing,_ you _can not_ beat him" you wrist began to hurt but you stayed focused on him, 

" _try. me_ " you said violently, Genji dropping your hand, trying to keep his composure with you, "tomorrow, 11:00 sharp, the ring" Angela tried to pull him back as he spoke 

" _fine_ " you said " _fine_ " he responded, he grabbed Angelas hand and stormed out the room, "text me-" her words cut off as the door slid shut and you were left alone in the room.

you cried on the couch silently for awhile. As much as you wanted answers for your friends’ behavior, you really had no options. Winston was good at shutting you out when he wanted to, and would brush you off with ease. You didn’t know that asking Lena would get you anywhere, if she really was as detached as she claimed. For now, your roommates were clearly out of the picture, and the only other person that may know something was Jesse; and you weren’t about to go to him for this. Not right now.

Your next best option was to get your mind on something else. But what was there to do, but wander the base and delve into heartache?

Well, you did want to get to know Hanzo better, he had spent so much time talking to you about well.. you, and maybe it was time to know him more, seeming that Winston was interested in sending the two of you on more missions together, You could always go by his room and see if he was around and finished talking with Jesse. If not, well...you’d find something, like punch a tree into the ground or sit on the roof top and become enveloped in snow...

you made your way to Hanzo's room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting more tonight,


	28. "sleep here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cute shit...

Hanzo walked towards McCree and he motioned his head to go with him down the hall, Hanzo was a bit nervous he had never seen Jesse tense like this since you had arrived. Hanzo coughed to get Jesse's attention 

"do you mind if I get changed first- im kind of.." his voice trailed of as Jesse let out a deep irritated sigh, by the time they had made it to Hanzo's room Jesse hadn't said a word, he just gave off a displeased energy, Jesse sat on the couch with his arms crossed and turned on the TV as he waited for Hanzo to finish with his shower, 

As Jesse heard the shower handles squeak off he lowered the TV, Hanzo walked out of the shower and donned a pair pyjama pants and made his way to Jesse, Hanzo would naturally take a seat next to him, but the way he was acting he seemed to want to face him head on, Hanzo headed single lounge chair opposite of the couch, "what was it you wanted to talk about" he said shyly

Jesse leaned forward placing his elbows on his legs and clasping his legs together- "you'an Y/N seem to be gettin close..." Jesse's voice now took a normal tone almost with a bit of affection beside it, Hanzo leaned his hand on his head now a bit interested where Jesse was leading this conversation, "I have only known her a short time, I do not think she likes me-"

"ahh come on, no need ta be modest now- I think she's fond of ya" Hanzo's eyes lighting up in surprise, he really did not think you liked him, he thought that you thought him annoying, or irritating since he had kind of walked in on you naked- he shook his head trying to escape that image of you that had been taunting his mind, "alright cowboy- what do you want"

Jesse gave a deep sigh, his face now taking an upset turn "I need yer help with Y/N" Hanzo immediacy put his arms up surrender trying to let Jesse know he probably wasn't best suited for this job "Jesse- i'm not _sure_ -" 

" _please_ " he pleaded as his he was present in-front of a judge, and shaking his hands in small prayer, "I would not even know what to do" Hanzo replied, he felt sympathy for the cowboy now- he knew McCree as a playboy, scandalous, hitting on women and sleeping with some on the missions they had gone on- never had he seen Jesse desperate for someone else, Hanzo almost felt guilty for having thought about you in his head

"...honestly, I'm not even to _sure_ myself- I jus know you'an Y/N will be going on more missions together and maybe if you found any opportunity you could, maybe, talk, to her..." her struggles to get his words out it killed him having to ask his friend for relationship help, "alright- ill _try_ " Hanzo's voice was hesitant, and his heart thumping in his chest un naturally fast, Jesse stood up placing his hat back on his head pleased about their discussion

Jesse headed for the door before sliding it open and stepping one foot out before he turned back, "oh and Hanzo" Hanzo was knocked out of thoughts, his shaking leg thumping on the floor and turned to Jesse once more "don't go fallin' in love by accident or something" Jesse noticing the way Hanzo went red and winked as he shut the door before he could reply, However Hanzo knew deep down this meant 'back off my girl a bit'.

* * *

You exited Angela's room, the circles around your eyes a bit red after crying, now you had just felt guilty for the way you had acted in front of Angela and Genji. you had gotten changed into a singlet and some silk shorts and tried to make your way to Hanzo to see if he wanted to grab dinner at the lounge since you had arrived from the mission late at night and you had actually forgotten to eat the whole day

You realized, after half a second, you didn’t have any idea where you were going. Being around Hanzo felt so natural, you were already starting to forget that you barely knew the man, yet he knew so much about you and that you’d known him less than two days, at that. And that you had no clue where he was staying on base. 

Frowning, your brow furrowed, you started to wander then, going down old paths, trying to ignore the tug that would lead you to your old room or your other haunts on base. Looking for some indication or maybe hoping you’d run into him. You were walking for nearly half an hour before you finally stopped, crossing your arms and realizing you might just need to ask for help.

“Never thought I’d see ya look lost in this place after all these years,” You let out a startled sound and jumped, Jesse’s voice sending your heart skittering. Patting a hand over your heart as though to soothe its sudden racing, you turned to look at him, half-frowning, only to be met with a half-smirk and a familiar glimmer in his eyes that made your blood warm.

You were still waiting for that repentance, you reminded yourself, now scolding your heart for its skittering rhythm. 

"I'm looking for Hanzo." You replied, not quite as cool as you had recently but still not entirely inviting. His brow quirked slightly and he tilted his head, studying you. You weren’t sure you liked the fact that he still seemed to read you oh so easily, 

After a moment of looking at you, he stepped forward "alright" he let out a husky laugh, and before you could register the action, grabbed hold of your wrist, tugging you in the opposite direction you’d been going. Immediately, instinctively, you dug your heels in and pulled back. 

“hey!” You scowled, and when he turned to look at you there was an odd look in his eyes. Almost pained, and yet entirely done.

“Would you just come with me, you _insufferably stubborn_ woman?!?!” He barked; there was a laugh in his voice that made the words sing a little less, but you blinked at him in surprise all the same. As if momentarily quelled, you let him lead you by the hand through the base.

After assuring he didn’t need to drag you along, he slowed his pace so you could fall into step with him. You were barely letting yourself think about where you were going, distracted by the warmth of his fingers around your wrist.

You’d forgotten just what his touch did, and the memories that were flooding back were making your chest ache in such a confusing way. 

he stopped at a room closer to the training arena, releasing you and motioning to the door. “I’d knock, just to be on the safe side,” He mused, gazing at you with one brow cocked and his eyes glittering. He was far from oblivious to how your pulse had raced beneath his fingertips. You looked away, flustered, and shifted uncomfortably, you noticed his staring at the ring on your finger curiously his face fading into a sad one when you hid it behind your back but he quickly recovered by giving you a wide grin which you could only see pain behind,

“Thanks,” You finally offered begrudgingly. He grunted faintly and turned to head further down the hallway. You wondered if he’d taken his old room, or had one of the bigger suites. Would he have taken Gabriel’s? You didn’t really want to think about that.

After giving yourself a few moments to settle your racing heart, you reached up and knocked twice on the door. “Come in,” Came Hanzo’s voice, causing the door to slide open. You stepped inside and immediately froze. Whatever calm you’d finally brought your heart disappeared. You were staring at Hanzo’s back. His bare back. He wore low-hanging lounge pants that clung to his hips. Your eyes skimmed up, over tattooed skin, that rippled with musculature and was littered with scars. His hair was hanging down around his shoulders, though you watched as he expertly pulled it up as he usually wore it, his head turning so he could look at you as he did so, " ~~Shhhshhh shut up~~ " you shouted internally to your heart.

“Ah,” He said your name in a way that was far too amused and you realised you were probably staring, "sorry, I was just about to make way to yours" As he spoke, he picked up a t-shirt and turned towards you. You couldn’t quite answer, too busy looking over the front of his tattoo, your eyes wandering over his chest and down, the lines of his abdomen.

“Something on your mind?” He mused, in a tone that was nearly identical to the one you’d used earlier today. You tore your eyes away to meet his, and narrowed them slightly. 

“Just because _I’m_ a brat, doesn’t mean _you_ have to be a brat,” You accused, and he grinned at you in a knowing way that made you shiver slightly.

“Perhaps not.” He mused, pulling the t-shirt on with a hum. “Perhaps it means I should remind myself what is to be done with brats.” You blinked a few times at him, caught of guard. He was turning this evening around on you and you were suspecting this was some kind of revenge for what happened in the car earlier and you weren’t sure how you felt about it, except that there was a familiar and yet wholly unusual feeling creeping up your spine. 

Seeing the flustered confusion in your eyes, Hanzo immediately sputtered his words almost trying to salvage and take back what he just said, you laughed a little a this making him finally relax, his stature eased a little bit, dropping a stance you hadn’t realised he’d even been holding as he stepped closer “I'm certain you didn’t come here with the purpose of being teased, apologies" 

"you said earlier you wanted 'meet me" you took a seat on his couch, trying to act as polite as possible hoping you didn't impose on his peace, "oh that? I just wanted to make sure you ate, you do not seem to eat much" he let out a teasing laugh, you were surprised Hanzo was such a caring character he seemed to be so serious and intense when you had first met him, he led you out of his room and you made way for the lounge hall to eat,

"its funny, you seem to know so much about me yet- I know nothing about you" you let out an awkward laugh. You hated asking this, it was embarrassing, and the look was obvious on your face. He chuckles softly and tilted his head, the two of you now taking your seats in the lounge area with some Mexican wraps for dinner, “What is it, exactly, that you would like to know?” Hanzo queried.

you really didn't think about this conversation that far, it had been so long, how the hell do you get to know people?! "uhh" you stuttered for awhile trying to find what to say next, you hated the way Hanzo stared at you amused at you struggling to find you words, "What, is..." Hanzo encouraged you to continue with a hum, "your favrioute animal?" you squeaked out using that question as your last resort, and you were punching yourself inside for asking such a childish question but all he did was let out a lazy laugh and shaking his head, "sorry, I... haven't done this in awhile" you sighed exhausted.

"I can certainly tell" he teased "but in regards to your question, my favrioute animal is dogs" you leaned forward "strange, I was expecting you to say dragon or something"

"dragon's do not exist silly girl, at least not in the way _you_ think"

you had become enveloped into you and Hanzo's conversation you hadn't noticed the hours had gone by, you really enjoyed talking with Hanzo when he wasn't serious or quiet you found him to be quite humorous, you did learn a bit about him but of course Hanzo always moved the conversation to about your interests and your childhood, "what about your childhood Hanzo?, I know that Genji was quite a bright teen, but what about you?"

"I must admit I might have been worse than Genji at some point when it came to- _that_ \- but eventually growing up in a scion taught me to forget frivolity" He leaned forward on his hands noticing how your eyelids where halfway shut. you glanced at him, looking over the way the t-shirt he’d chosen clung to his musculature just enough to show through at the arms,

"it is getting late, we should go to sleep soon" as he asked you teared your eyes away, "ah crap" you slam your hand to your forehead, "I completely forgot that Genji challenged me" you groaned in your palm, Hanzo shook his head in disappointment, "I'm sure everyone will be excited to watch that" he chuckled as you put your head down to the table waving your arm weakly "oh hurray" you said with dead sarcasm.

he got up from the table with a groan from sitting down for too long "alright, come on, lets go" he stretched out his hand to you to help you get up from your seat, but you brushed his Hand away and pushed yourself up from the table with your hands, "I'll walk you to your room" he offered

"I'm not gonna do anything reckless on my way back to my room Hanzo, you can relax" you walked to Hanzo's room which was in the same direction, "Alright bowman, this is your stop" you came to a stop as you arrived at his door, he had a sort of sadness to his face like he wasn't ready to leave "I will see you in the morning, if you make it- I mean" he sneered at you and you rolled your eyes, Hanzo finally sliding his door closed, you turned on your heel to make it back to Angela's room... by now they would have arrived back and you weren't too sure if you wanted face them... so you turned your heel again going back for the lounge, maybe you should sleep there for tonight.

"why are you going that way" you skidded to a stop, twisting your head seeing Hanzo peeping his head around his door, of course he heard your footsteps head back the other way, maybe you were starting to hate ninjas "I don't really wanna bother Genji and Angie..soo" you motioned back to the lounge room, Hanzo put his head back in his door, now sliding it more open and motioning his hand by the door inviting you in "do you... want to sleep here for the night?" you could see him turning away from you his brows furrowed and his neck pink.

you put your hands to reject his offer, "Hanzo I've already bothered yo-" "I won't sleep if I know you are sleeping in the lounge room" he motioned his hand again to the door, 

"ok ok! only because you are _forcing_ me" you peeked one eye open and chuckled, he rolled his eyes

he laid pillows on the couch "I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on my bed" he purposly sounded commanding so you wouldn't be able to argue back at him, he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a grey jumper "here, you can wear this" you obeyed silently and grabbed the jumper, escaping to his bathroom so you could take your singlet, bra and shorts off and replace it with the jumper, the jumper hanging just bellow your hips, your ass crease peeking out,

you walked out of the bathroom, Hanzo had already changed now wearing a lose tank top and baggy cotton pants, you thanked him in your mind for not going shirtless cause your mind would have run wild all by itself- his eyes searched you top to bottom for a mere second, and you swore you could have heard his breath hitch, "you sure you don't want to take a shower?" he held a new bottle of soap 

"I took a shower earlier" you put your hand to your hip the jumper now exposing your figure, "and, wow, do I smell that bad" you grinned at him your shoulder shifting from internally laughing

he stepped forward stretching his arms out, "no! _no_! I did not _mean_ you smell bad, you smell great- I mean you smell" his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, you tilted your head giving him that amused face he had given you earlier when you struggled with your words, he let his hands down when you laughed and have a deep exhausted sigh 

"I'll see you in the morning I guess" You asked with a strange chuckle that fell flat inside your chest. 

"without a doubt" he smiled at you

There was a buzzing, an anxiousness, a nervousness, in your stomach as he began to lean forward towards you his eyes searching your face curiously. His arm began to raise with his hand reaching for your chin, you heart thumping made the moment feel so slow. there was a clattering sound, on the floor, the soap bottle he was holding previously, it frighted you both, "have.., a goodnight" his hadn't dropped from where it was and clasped your shoulder.

He turned around and lazily falling on to the couch where he made his bed for the night, you heart was racing, "I'll wake you up when I do" he ensured you cooly.

you climbed into the bed surprised to find it plush and soft, you lay your head on the mountain of pillows allowing your head to sink in, by the time you could even say goodnight to him aswell you had already fallen asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that there hasn't been any smut in a few chapter but its the build up and relationship that counts and makes it even better y'know, but I promise you there are so many more smut ideas I have... so stay tuned- I also really enjoy writing Hanzo's character, although its difficult because I see him as kind of an unpredictable kind of person, don't you think?


	29. Genji vs You & a new Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this too

you slept well that night, for the first time in a long time you had a dream instead of a nightmare, however it _was_ one of those weird dream- flying cats or something- you woke up to Hanzo shaking you awake gently, you felt a blanket on you that was not there when you had fallen asleep, you rolled over to the other side facing away from him, "what time is it?" you stretch your arms in the air your whole body shaking,

"Genji was just at the door..." he didn't finish his sentence but you and Genji had a deal, you wondered if his anger from yesterday still upheld him today, you swung your legs to the other side of the bed, staring at the mirror across the room and admiring your bed hair which in fact looked like a birds nest, you tied the hair tie from your hair letting it fall down into all its new curls, you jump into your pants from yesterday, "Thank you for letting me stay the night sorry if I were a bother" you gave a tired smile and stepped out his room, watching his face fall, when you left suddenly and quick, maybe he were hoping you would have stayed

you walked to the training area which was close, as you got to the glass door you could already see Genji waiting for you in the ring with his arms crossed- so he was still mad- you probably should have apologised to avoid this but curiosity and recklessness tugged at you, "morning. no hand wraps?" you tried to break the tension, you moved the fighting corners aside and got into the ring, Genji already took his stance "in a combat again Doomfist, you won't _have_ Hand wraps" 

hesitant, you finally got Into your stance and the two of you circled each other, Genji didn't waste time with this play, he lunged forward and striker your stomach, you blocked it with a grunt, his metal hands bruising your leg as you defended, But from here Genji wasn't letting down, with each of you own block he threw another blow giving you no chance to hit back, at this point you had seen people gather around the ring to watch the shameful combat. you body ached now, was he trying to ware you down? Finally Genji took a serious blow towards your neck, you blocked it, but that's when you knew Genji wasn't playing and he was going all out on you to 'teach you a lesson'- if he were going to take this seriously. so would you.

of course after you blocked his neck manuver he went straight for another hit, this time directly towards you stomach, but you allowed his fist To make contact, of course you flexed to soften the impact but the pain was all the same, him actually hitting you left him open- Finally, you Channelled the energy Genji had put into your stomach and. swung your fist around punching the side of his face you probably shouldn't have been pleased to hear him grunt. you gave him a moment to find himself and you took your stance again letting him know that now, _you_ were serious. you brushed your rashed knuckles which bleed from the impact of his steel mask.

for a few minutes it was just the two of you exchanging hard blows and block with one another, Genji made perfect contact with your cheek, dropping you to the floor, you had felts punch slow down the last second but you lip was bleeding all the same "if that was Akande's fist- you would not have survived" Genji's hissed his words but his voice begged for you to stop, he did not want to fight anymore. as you were on the floor you swung your leg on the floor making him fall back, you stood up weakly and lunged at him, the people now on thee Side of the ring trying to make the two of you stop, because at this point it you were just beating each other up. you Grabbed hold on Genji your arm around his back, before he could slip away you grunted as you gave one hard punch in the side of his body where his ribs would be, you saw the lights glitch and flicker on Genji's armour, making him collapse on the floor, your feet fell back weakly but you still stood, breathing heavily "I can take care of myself Sparrow" you called out to him, you were caught of guard finally, Genji making the same manoeuvre as you earlier and swinging his legs under you, you feet fell froward as you let yourself fall back, you were too tired at this point to fight anymore, your head hit the floor hard making the world go dark around you, 

"Hey, Hey!" you heard words shout at you, your ears rung

you shot up "Jesus Christ, I can fucking hear you" you rolled as your held your head, you were still in the ring, you had passed out for a few minutes, now Genji's mask was off and you could see his face on concern, as your eyes flicker open he smiled, "i'm sorry" you finally said, bringing yourself back up to your feet, "i'm sorry too, I don't want to fight anymore" he replied and it was genuine, as your eyes finally fully came too you saw the purple mark across Genji's face, had you actually been that pissed off to mark his face through _that_ mask.

"god why did you wake me up, now my head is ringing" you compressed your head with you hands, Genji let out a nervous chuckle "because I didn't want Angie to kill me" you laughed at that, he had panicked when you passed out because he did not want to be scolded by Angela "it's fine, I won't tell" you moved the elastic barricades and got out of the ring, you touched your lip with your knuckle and you were still bleeding, "What tha hell do you think you were doin?!" you heard Jesse's irritated voice behind you, you could see Genji shaking his head at him to back away. you turned around just waiting for more emotional pain, but he saw the exhausted look on your face, and he just sighed his hand reached for your face his thumb caressing your cheek, "Darlin I..." his voice tried but unable to find words, you saw Hanzo leaning in the corner of the courtyard with his arms crossed watching the two of you with a dead look in his eye, you swiped Jesse's hand "don't touch me McCree" you said annoyed, 

you walked to the exit of the training yard and waited for Genji, you could hear the minute conversation Genji and Jesse held from a distance, "give her time Jesse" he tapped his shoulder affectionally and continued to make his way to the exit "lets get cleaned up before Angela finds out" he chuckled jogging for the Medbay. you glanced back for a second back at Jesse who was now with Hanzo, the pained face he held made your heart ached so much, you hated how you screamed inside every time he touched you, only wanting more and more of his touch, you missed him so much but another part needed time to console with yourself and mourn before you could think about forgiving him and letting him into your life again.

at the Medbay the two of you treated yourselves "I Like your jumper by the way" Genji raised his eye brow towards Hanzo's jumper which you still wore, he shoved his shoulder Into you knowingly as he gave you a suggestive smile, you blushed violently and hit him the back of the neck "its not like that!" you shouted at him "I didn't want to sleep at Angie's so he offered for me to sleep at his" you mumbled back with weak arguement

"Temper as hot as ever, Five" Jack called for you as he strode into the Medbay, with quick steps down the stairs, "morning Jack" he had a data pad in his hand you assumed it was for a new mission, he chuckled when he saw the excitement in your face

"There's an important mission we need to discuss" 

* * *

You were meeting with Jack and some others to discuss a mission, before hand you took a shower, and today you decided to wear a black pencil dress, it was time you began to prove to Genji that you were serious, so you dressed professional, the dress ended midway on your thigh, and you wore your mission jacket so your dress didn't seem to 'scandalous',

you ran into Hanzo in the hallway who was also on his way to the meeting , he looked a bit surprised when he saw you "you look... different" he sounded unsure, "and _you_ look like Hanzo" you teased him walking into the lounge room where Genji, Jack, Winston and McCree lay comfortably on the couches, Jack leans over handing you a spare data pad

> Jack: "using the chip the two of your retrieved I have reason to believe that Talon plans on starting a gang war in Japan" he stood in the centre of the room making sure he had everyone's attention
> 
> you: "what are we going to do about it" you crossed your legs and leaned back against the chair 
> 
> Jack: "the 4 of you will pair up, Genji and Jesse; Hanzo and Five, and you will be stationed for work at each clans base, your mission Is to find out as much information as possible and at night at least one of you must be stationed fortnight watch to look out for any talon activity within the class base" you felt a sigh of relief that you weren't stationed with Jesse, it would have been impossible co-operate 
> 
> Jesse: "we should also try to influence their decisions when you can" Jesse pipped in, your brows furrowed
> 
> You: "no, that would only raise suspicions and get you killed McCree" you rolled your eyes, you placed you hand on the table "you don't want to mess with a Scion gang" now Mcree looked at you frustrated
> 
> Jesse: "Well if shit breaks loose in our Clans what are you gonna do? _bust in_ and beat them all before they can do shit?" at that comment you only gave a knowing smile everyone knew to well, it was the smile that said 'you fucking bet I will"
> 
> Genji: "Five is right, trying to talk or influence members as servants is a bad idea, worse the fact that you would be foreigners, if shit does 'break loose' the rest of the overwatch team will be on stand by in another city" you nodded at Genji to thank him, Jesse just huffed in defeat.
> 
> Hanzo: "Where will we be stationed for night watch" 
> 
> Jack: "you will have tents stationed in the forest cliffs that overlook the base, as overwatch activity is illegal we can't really risk getting you guys any hotel rooms" Jack mumbled awkwardly, but he recovered quickly, he stood straight and smiled 
> 
> Jack: "We have a week till we go on mission, best get training" 

everyone but you stood up as they made their way out of the lounge after the conclusion of meeting, you leaned on the arm rest and went over the mission on the data pad again "are you not going?" Jack took a seat beside you, "Im just... thinking" you said exhausted, the bruises on your arms still pulsing with pain "that dangerous, don't do it too much" you both chuckled as his joke but deep down he _was_ serious.

"the entire teams going down to the pub later, we rented it out" he tapped your shoulder as he struggled to stand up, you put your finger to your jaw to think about if you really should go, you wouldn't want old memories rushing in and you neither wanted to see Jesse. "you are going. that's a command soldier" he barked but there was a smile behind it, finally he left with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lets get drunnnk ;)))


	30. in a world of beauty, he loved my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 30 chapters!!! and to think I only started this like a week or 2 ago- I give you this chapter as a thank you....

you are looking at your luggage- something to wear to the pub, "hello Liebling" you are startled turning around to Angela who still looked guilty from your fight earlier, she Called your name softly, you shook your head "I'm sorry for earlier, in truth, I am in a bad place, I am reckless, and- I do need your help, your _over-excessive_ concern for me is the only thing keeping me sane" she smiled at you finally proud that you were becoming more aware of the love and accepting of the love and people around you, she reached out and hugged you, your arms wrapping around her, your nose snuggling in her shoulder

"now!" she pulled back "lets get you something to wear" she pulled out some of the clothes you owned which were either mission ready clothing or- extremely scandalous clothes.... She opened her wardrobe, she hummed thoughtfully her fingers on pinching her chin, "take these" she commanded throwing a pair of jeans and a Spaghetti stop singlet, you put them on and you were ecstatic at the fact you could actually fit into Angela's clothes, now you felt skinny, the Jeans covered your hips comfortably, snatching your waist, and wrapping around the curves of your ass, finally you topped your look off with a thick scarf.

you and Angela were already late- you signed off a car and jumped into it and speeding your way off to the bar, Angela scolding you the whole way for your reckless driving skills.

you finally arrived to the bar- many memories were made at this exact bar in the past overwatch days, for a moment you thought you could see a shadow of two lovers dancing outside the bar. shaking it off you made it into the bar you heard the distant conversation of Jack speaking to Hanzo "for now we need to keep her as _far away as possible_ from the Reap-" he goes silent as you slide past the crowd of people to greet them "Gentlemen..." you whisper, everyone seeming a little on edge,

"come sit" Genji breaks the silence and motoring to the seat next to him, "I think ill get a drink first" you wave your hand getting sucked back into the crowd and riding its wave to the bar., you sit at the bar alone, asking for round after round after round that you had forgotten to return to the table, your hand wobbly waved already asking for another round from the bartender, you felt warm, the music and chattering around you just flying past, mixed in those voices was a familiar one calling out for you softly,

a hand going on you shoulder, "Hey, can you hear me?!" the starter shaking your shoulder snapping you up and turning "ah, mr Hanzo Shimada, _pleeasssee_ take your seat" you bowed you voice now turning into a British accent, your bowing almost making you topple over, his hand on your shoulder keeping you steady, you saw from a distance Genji giving him a shooing wave, "Alright. the boss says its time for you to go home" he groaned, his thumb momentarily brushing past your neck, you didn't know if it was the booze making you more susceptible to touch, but his touch left a very guilty feeling in your abdomen. you twisted your body around placing your legs on the floor slowly so you wouldn't suddenly lose balance from standing up to fast.

you waved goodbye to Genji, Winston, Lena, Angela sitting on the table at the other side of the room, you have Jesse a look but this Time he didn't give his wide grin as usual he looked displeased and intolerant, you turned back to Hanzo, "itsss'ss fiNee" you pushed his hand away from trying to keep you steady, you walked out the bar finally onto the street making way to your car "alrigHT you cAn go back noW, I can taKE care of my SleF" the ways your hiccuped through your words making your statement extremely unconvincing, "I was tired anyway" he mused tilting his head down so he could look to you, you weren't so sure why his eyes looked so bold and protective.

you walked down the street still towards the car, you stared at the people dancing outside the other bars having the time of their life, sweat dripping down and everyone in a tangle, "you like to dance?" Hanzo quierd as he noticed your staring, you weren't sure if it were an invitation or a question "Gosh, you and your questions" you laughed "l might not seem like it, but I love too" your face brightened, another look passed Hanzo's face it looked like he was either unsure or scared, you chuckled at his dumb expression "but not when i'm... drunk, I feel like I have two left feet" you shoved into him little to tease but you only fell over, Hanzo's face looked completely over it

"Alright blossom, lets get up" he sighed as he pulled you up with two arms, now he entangled his arm over your arm " _Since,_ you have two left feet. best stay with me." he tugged your arm closer to him so your hips kicked together and your shoulder were pressed awaits each other. you tucked your nose into your scarf to hide the your shameful half-smile and the intense red that threatened your cheeks, you tuck your frozen hand into his pocket seeking warmth, his hand in his pocket flinching at first surprised to feel your hand, your hand curled into a fist on his palm and his warm hand finally cupping around your hand, the heat of his hand passing to yours, you weren't sure if it were your own pulse, but it was intensely stammering, you hoped he hadn't had noticed but you couldn't tell with his face dug into his jumper.

you finally parted your arm from him when you got in the car, this time you were in the passenger seat from Hanzo's command still saying that _you_ were too drunk. Hanzo was his usual curious self during the trip home, always occasionally glancing over at you,

> You: "you and Jesse seem... close?" you finally spoke, still slurring over your words as the alcohol effects was at its peak, it was a comment yet you meant for it to be a question, you noticed Hanzo ponder for a moment though he chuckles 
> 
> Hanzo: "its a strange bond I do agree, never thought I would ever be friends with an idiot like him, no less a cowboy...though, he is a great friend" his voice took an affectionate tone, he sunk into his chair a bit and gave a wistful smile to himself "you didn't hear here that from me though" your eyebrows upturned amused at how he was embarrassed 
> 
> Hanzo: "what about you? why Jesse? I mean- he's not- you don't- what did you see in him that made you hold so tightly?" he stammered with his words unable to find the polite words to express his question, you knew what he was really asking was 'why the hell did you love Jesse' you laughed at that
> 
> You: "same as you" you smirked, he hummed for a second, staying silent, he wanted a better answer than that- you sighed
> 
> You: "my heart just chose him before my mind even got to have say, It just took over me I guess, he _consumed_ my mimd" you snorted to urself, absolulty embarrrsed at the way you were talking
> 
> You: "I loved him because he could see the pain in my eyes when everyone believed in the smile on my face," you spoke trying to not let Hanzo hear your voice waver
> 
> "in a world of beauty, he loved _my_ soul, _mine"_ you spoke to yourself more than to Hanzo now, your voice almost in disbelief "I had never had that before" you turn to Hanzo curiously awaiting his reaction or response, you waited with anticipation but he only gave a hummed response and for a moment his face looked crossed.

you tucked your knees up to your chest and lay your head on your knees for the rest of the ride slowly falling asleep, you woke up during some moments and feel asleep again so you always felt like you were teleporting all around the place, one moment you were in the car the second you are in the overwatch base hallway seeming to be floating- you groan as your force your head up seeing Hanzo's neck, god had he carried you out of the car- maybe you were drunk...you reached your hand up brushing your hand on his jaw so you felt the stubble on his jaw he twitched over your touch surprised to see you awake you were more surprise when he leaned into your touch, you hand cupping his cheek you swore you could almost feel him purring against your hand until you feel asleep again

you opened your eyes again now in-front of your room, he typed in the code in Angela's room and slid the door open with his foot, walking in and placing you on the couch gently placing your head on the pillow and lifting the blanket on you his deep heaving breath made your eyes snap open again "can- you stay, just for a bit?" you mumbled, your weak hand brushed his wrist in a lazy attempt to grab his sleeve, "Im not sure- Angela and Genji will return soon" he was hesitant, and you gave him your biggest glitter eyes, closing his eyes he surrenders, he sat on the floor next to the couch leaning his head back on the arm rest, you stared at his hair and you couldn't help but noticed how healthy and soft that it looked, his hair was inviting you couldn't help put your fingers through his hair and brush it from the roots down, your nails only slightly massaging his scalp.

"what are you doing" he mumbled softly, but not a command to stop "do you not like it?" words still slurring from the alcohol, "no- I, like it" his head sunk a little bit more into the head rest giving you better access to his head. 

you don't know when you feel asleep but you last remembered sighs of peace and hearing cars pull to in the garage, your eyes completely closed everything seeming just like a dream feeling footsteps vibrate underneath you, a soft touch on your forehead and a breath in your ear.

"in a world of _chaos_ , _your_ soul is- beautiful." the breath sighed "what are you doing to me" the breath finally left your ear and you felt the floor vibrate again moving further from you and hearing the door close... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this came out late- Im loving all the support you guys are giving me its seriously keeping this story going.


	31. "take me back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF

the week pending before the mission was uneventful you had busied yourself with training in the gym and intense research about Talons relationships with clan members, you had felt bad about brushing Hanzo of constantly the whole week giving priority to your work.

"Who's a workaholic now" Genji knocked you out of your concentration and you could sense the cocky smile from beneath his face plate, you heaved out a great frustrated sigh "I'm nervous" you admitted leaning back in your chair, Genji put his hand on your knee bushing it with his thumb "you'll be fine, Hanzo will be with you if anything happens" 

"you reckon we'll bump into the reader" you smiled with excitement to tease Genji, you knew he had some weird thing about the reaper "do _not_ approach him" he said it violently ands squeezed your knee "What is it with you and the reaper" you retorted, Genji did not seem happy in the slightest about the question "nothing that need concern you," he let go of you and straightened himself out, you were mad you knew Genji and the rest of the team was hiding something from you, if they weren't gonna tell you, you'd find out yourself- in, person. you had gone into Overwatch's files and records yourself but there was nothing- there was records of everything about every member of Talon except the reaper, Overwatch was thorough you knew for a fact they wouldn't miss something like this.

it was the night you and your team would leave, the rest of the team except for you Hanzo, Jesse, Genji got onto another drop ship to make way for the nearest city to the clans territories, you packed your weapons into a duffle bag and started for the ramp up onto the drop ship, "hey" Hanzo called out from you on the drop ships couch, his voice calming you down just like the one in your dreams the week before, "excited?" you shook your hands and closed your eyes, he leaned forward with a low chuckle "nervous?" you appreciated his sweet smile, the sound of boots from behind you shook you to your core "great" you said under your breath, "i'm sure, you'll be fine Angel" he had the gall to put his hand on your shoulder, but you quickly just stepped away from his hand, he took of his hat bushing his finger through his hair and gripped his hair and heaved out tired sighs "Jesse.." Hanzo _tried_ to interject to calm Jesse

Jesse said your name softly but underneath his breath there was a clear venom in his voice " _When will you just get over it!"_ you cocked your head around and slapped him hard into the face leaving a red mark on his face, he cupped his cheek and looked at you dismay, his eyes becoming red and shiny- " _Just get over it_?' I can't _just_ get over _you_ leaving me _McCree,_ you have _offended me in ever single way possible,"_ your shoved your finger in his face "stay the _fuck_ away from me, _I never,_ want to see you again!" you stormed off to the front of the drop-ship not looking back but Hanzo's consoling voice to Jesse, you took a seat in the pilots chair smacked your fist into your face before falling your hand and gripping your hair into a frustrated cry. 

"alright we all set?" Jack shouted from the back of the drop ship, you stretched your arm out giving a thumbs up, and wth that he thumped the dropship and the hatch closed, you flicked the switches of the drop-ship preparing the engines and lifted the handle, the drop-ship finally lifting of the landing pad "all right passengers its gonna be long 13 hour flight, steel yourselves" you said into the microphone as a joke, pleased to hear your team makes laugh behind you. you didn't have to fly the ship manually, in truth you were to embarrassed to face Jesse again or even be near him after what you said, flying it manually just distracted you from the obsessive thoughts of disappointment.

a small cushioned fall next to you scared the shit out of you, "Jesse- what the hell?!" he sat on the co-pilot seat facing towards you his elbows leaning on his knees, "m'sorry, you didn't deserve that" he mumbled but you still refused to look at him

> You: "Why did you leave Jesse" you whispered trying to hold back the cries that were imprisioned in your throat, he let out a deep sigh,
> 
> Jesse: "I couldn't bare to see you upset each time Gabe and jack fought, it was tearing ya apart"
> 
> You: "if it was 'tearing me apart' why did you _leave"_ Jesse stayed quiet for awhile unsure on how to respond, but he knew this was a conversation the two of you had to have
> 
> Jesse: "I... don know, maybe I was frustrated or-or angry that ya just wouldn't leave with me, I don't know- all I'know is that was tha biggest mistake I ever made- the day the explosion happened and Gabriel... I lost it, I ran back to HQ for you, but you had already left..."
> 
> You: "I didn't know you came back..." Jesse cupped your jaw and tilted it towards him
> 
> Jesse: "I love you, so _so much_ Darlin _',_ and I've missed you for too long in too many ways Baby, that it just became another part of me and it engraved deeper into my heart as time passed, everyday I would wake up, stretch, breath, and miss you. I miss you, I need you, the more I see you the more I want you, looking at you everyday and thinking of the things I could do _kills me,_ but i'm patient knowing one day I may get to d'em again, I know you don't love me anymore Angel, I can understand- " his hand dropped from your face his falling fingers brushing past your lips 
> 
> You: "you're wrong Jesse" you grabbed his hand "I love you so fucking much, the first time I saw you when I got back hurt me so much because as much as I wanted to hit your stupid face I just wanted you to hold me"
> 
> Jesse: "Darlin', please take me back" he held your hand and looking at your with begging eyes, "please let me know how I can fix this, I still love you, I want no one but you, please take back the things I have done cause I will give you my entire fucking heart"

you set the ship to auto flight and leaned in giving him a peck on his cheek, he returned your kiss with his own small kisses on your cheek, non stop quick pecks on your cheek and won your jaw line just making your shiver violently under his touch his free hand caressing your other cheek, almost afraid to let go finally he pulled back opening his eyes, searching your face for any signs of restraint just as he had in your first kiss, his face was calculating and hesitant, you could feel each others breath mingling with one another, finally losing himself and crashing his lips on to yours letting out a deep sigh he had been holding in you put your hand around his jaw drawing him closer, his lips hadn't changed a day still tasking like hot smoke and whisky that used to and still drove you crazy, both your lips crossed with one another and your heads each titled to get a better feel of the other, pulling away for a small moment just to end up pulling each other back for more, the kiss would have gone for hours if you hadn't finally fully pulled away, he planted one more peck on your forever head and kept lips there.

"time, I need time"you wisher on his neck and felling his smile on your forehead and pulling away "got it Darlin, are we better now though" he asked sheepishly that just made you laugh, you straighten your back and leaned back into your seat "yes, but you still gotta watch your attitude Darlin'" you gave him a small chuckle, lifting his hat and placing it back on his head, you weren't back together- although that kiss would make someone else thing differently- you were at least happy you could figure things out with Jesse just a little bit better so you weren't constantly on edge with him

"y'gonna come down?" he motioned down to the ships lounge room with that big grin you missed so much.

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short and I know a lot of you are super excited for some 'reunion' and 'smut' type stuff, i'm just going through a little writing block slump, but ill be over it soon and y'all will be very happy with the next few chapter I have in store for y'all (sinister smily face)


	32. One Tent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't written in awhile, so I'm treating you with a longer chapter

The Ship shuddered, your butt bout ring from the seat from the disturbance and waking you up, you eyes fluttered opened and your sight was blocked from a black screen that smelt of Sandlewood, "what the-" brushing the black screen you realise the texture of hair quickly shooting your back straight on the couch, sitting up to fast making your head pulse, your scolded your heart for racing as fast as it did at the scene of your body laying limp against Hanzo's, his eyes were shut tight and a blush spread across his face, your arm had been crossed around his as well while you slept, as you calmed yourself the fuck down from embarrassment you couldn't help but notice Hanzo had always seemed so serious and always wanting to depict himself as strong so a sight of his guard let down was ceratinly a rare sight you couldn't help but breathe out a laugh and shake your head.

You continued to observe him for awhile not even noticing the the dumb smile on your face, your eyes lingering on his jawline and his hair tussled over his forehead, "You okay? You're gripping me.. very tightly" the voice came out raspy and confused, you jolt your arm away from his you hadn't even removed your arm after waking up, you stuttered with your words trying to collect your thoughts "sorry" you squeak out with haste "s-sorry I, I was staring" you hated yourself for admitting it but you honestly couldn't find one excuse to run away from what you just did, 

"trust me, I would not have noticed" he chuckled "but I did not mind" you look away from him raising your shoulder to hide the obvious red guilt on your face,

"Alright team we touch down in 30 minutes at Hanamura" Jack's voice came in through the intercoms on the ship, the voice starling Jesse- who was across the table, on the couch- to wake up in a rush- "Wha-" he rubbed his head from under his hat, you never really understood why he always wore that hat "if you always wear that hat Jesse you're gonna bald" you tried to hold in the shameful laughter to your own joke, he rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically "guess you'll have no more hair ta pull then" he responded with a wink, Hanzo proceeding to choke on his water and kicking Jesse's shin under the table.   
Genji come towards the table, now in a completely new look, such in a way to cover up his cybernetics, he dropped 2 large bags in front of the 3 of you "this is out camp out gear- we will all hike our own mountains to our stations" 

"uhhh Genji I don't know if you noticed- but it is midnight in Japan right now" you motioned to the window, though the grin on his face said otherwise which made you die inside a little, your head dropping to the table "great" you mumbled weakly giving a sarcastic exciting wave with your hand, 

the drop ship rumbled violently as it finally came to its landing- somewhere in the forest- and its large door ramp lowering down, you hold your hand to your chest tightly calming your nerves, your last mission was hard yes, but this was a bigger mission, you felt a little bit uneasy at the fact you were gonna be acting as a Clan groups servant for who knows how long, and being told what to do constantly, being reckless was your damn nature, you couldn't follow orders for shit- a large hand clasped your shoulder, "do not worry, I will be there with you, if anything goes wron-"  
"Hanzo" you gave off such a tired voice and brushed his hand of your shoulder, "I'm not weak, I'm not vulnerable. I can take care of myself" you gave a sweet smile in a desperate attempt to wipe off that concerned look on his face, though your sentence mostly lost its value as you were visibly struggling to pick up one of the bags, He let a deep sigh that you could have sworn had a laugh behind it and stole the bag of your shoulder "We should make pace- work starts tomorrow, and we should get sleep" he motioned his head up the forest hill the two of you had to climb, did'nt help much that it was snowing either, your boots already sunk 20cm deep into the snow, jack's cough caught the attention of all of you, 

"Alright team remember your mission, keep your eyes and ears peeled and _don't_ blow your cover" you glanced over at you jokingly for one second making a clear reference to your first mission , you pouted at the glance, finally you gave one large clap to see us all off, and walked back into the ship so he could join the others in the city near by for backup. 

Jesse called out your name, he seeming struggled to push his boots through the snow as he made his way towards you, "I want you ta call me everyday" "Ah-" he put his hand on your mouth stopping you from talking back to him, he gave a smirk, he had known you would fight back, and you hated how he knew you that well, he slowly removed his hand and cupped your chin tilting it up towards him "I jus wanna hear yer voice, that's all." he leaned down to your face putting both hi his hands around your jaw and giving your a kiss, his gentle caress making you want to kiss him longer before he pulled away, whining at the loss of his warm lips against your winter skin "love you baby" he whispered against your lips, his slightly brushing against yours as he spoke. he stood straight, looking over your head and giving Hanzo a nod "keep him alive fer me will ya?" he laughed, and Hanzo returned his with a mocking laugh "trust me, _I_ will be the one keeping _her,_ alive" he crossed his arms impatient to leave,

you hissed through your teeth "i'm not _that_ , bad" you looked back at Jesse, his face unsure, "ya really are though Angel" he gave a low chuckle, giving you one last kiss to the cheek you saw Genji over his shoulder and he kissed you and saw Genji giving you a dirty look that just shouted 'look who finally made up with each other' you stuck his touch out at him, "OK OK! lets go!" Hanzo groaned impatiently. 

Genji and Jesse finally parted from you and Hanzo and made way to the opposite direction of you to their stationed camp site, and giving one last wave, you and Hanzo finally able to leave and make way up the hill to make your camp and slowly picking up sticks on the way to make a fire-

* * *

[Hanzo's Point of view]

She bewitched him, and he hated it. Everything she did shook him to his core, every smile, laugh, sneer or argument just made him more and more confused about her character. Ever since she had come back to overwatch, his nights become more and more restless as he knew her, he would lay in bed and look at the celling for hours trying to piece together who she was, She treated him as if she did not know about the act of evil he did upon his brother and _her_ friend, and it turned the gears in his head. He believes it's the fact he just so bewildered at the fact this girl chose a cowboy as a lover over his brother or even some other person, he wishes that was the reason.

Hanzo had known the Mcree for 2 years, he had heard every complaint, every argument, every partner he had sex with and tolerated it for 2 years however he was still his closest friend. on some occasions he would speak about a woman who he described as the love of his life, perfect, fierce and amazing, Jesse would always say "ya have ta meet her" or "that two of ya would get along so well" the more Jesse got comfortable about speaking about her the longer his conversations about her would get, and for the first time he would see something else other than pain in his eyes, it had seemed that the girl had the same affect on most of the crew- Genji would give his rare smiles when he talked about her and Angela would laugh- then others would join just to share their stories. For some time he felt jealous, that he could not interact or socialise as well as you seemed too, so when he finally you he had to know, he had to know how you did it, he would lose himself in his curiosity and stare and would often unknowingly just linger around you so he could learn.

But one day, he doesn't know specifically what day it was, or the words you said or the look you gave, but something changed inside him, some realisation, some fear, When Jesse gave him a warning ('back of my girl a bit') he took the threat to heart, but some other part in his heart fought it.

***

Hanzo watched as Jesse leaned down kissing Y/N the sight making him cringe and put his arms over himself to somewhat calm himself- "keep him alive fer me will ya?" the cowboy laughed, he rolled his eyes at the offensive joke, "trust me, _I_ will be the one keeping _her,_ alive" he just wanted to leave, he tapped his foot on the snow, and irritation or annoyance picking at him as he continued to see the pair together, and watching them again painfully as Jesse kissed her on the Cheek, "OK OK! let's go!" he spat out, his subconscious taking over his voice for just a split second, the tension finally realased after Jesse turned away with Genji and Finally just being able to be with her and go to the camp site, she turned on her heel and gave her disappointed face at him, and as usual with a smile behind it, "don't look at me like that" he mumbled with his hand over his mouth, he shoved the camp bag around his shoulder and hiding the absolute pure guilty pink that striped along his cheeks and nose.

He watched her silhouette as she walked in-front of him up the hill, he smiled at the way her thin feet struggled to push through the snow and how she occasionally slipped her balance- Hanzo grit his teeth, it was a bit painful for him to watch, he sighed deeply catching her attention, "ok that's enough, come here" he climbed his way up to her and tripped her over as his Hand went under her legs, his arms caught her back, and shifted her body close to his chest, tightly- so she wouldn't squirm to get out "H-hanzo! I can take care of myself-" 

"you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself- however whether you do a good job at it is... questionable.- and I, for one, can not bare to watch you like this any longer " he chuckled, he was pleased to see her cold face tint red as his voice vibrated through her body, he pushed through the snow just as hard as he was trying to push down the thoughts that threatened his crouch. Her head fell against his chest, finally falling asleep, he stared at her as he walked to pass time trying to itch at the unknown frustrations that bothered him

"you can stare for an awfully long time with blinking Hanzo" the voice startled him "I did not know you were awake" he internally scolded himself for being some kind of creep, but to be fair, he thought to himself, she did do the same earlier, maybe it were possible she felt the sam- no, she woul'dnt. "we are here" he slowly placed her back down on her feet and strighting her with his hands, his soft touches on her shoulder making her skin prick up. "here" Hanzo took his jacket and placed it loosely on her shoulders, Hanzo had felt somewhat protective, seeing her seem so weak or vunrable made his heart go soft, it ached

the camp sight was on the edge of a cliff, and it overlooked the city, especially Mafia territory. She placed down the sticks she had picked up to make the fire and Hanzo opened the camp bag, his face immediately going pale, at the sight of a single tent in the bag, his mind unvoulentairuy being flooded with unwanted thoughts, "Genji," he spoke on the radio, "I think there has been a mistake, there is only one tent" 

"yep that's right" Genji spoke cooly not seeming to understand the irritation in Hanzo's voice, "if it makes you feel any better, I have to sleep next to the smelly cowboy" the radio cut of and he heaved a deep frustrated sigh, "It's fine Hanzo" she spoke from across him, her trying to light the fire, but he swore he could hear some hesitation in her voice too, he crossed his bros and put his finger between the nose of his bridge mumbling to himself "should I have you in my bed I am not sure my _morals_ would uphold" he whispered to himself for no one to hear

"hmm? what did you say?" she asked again- not hearing him at all, "its ok, I will set up the tent now" he pulled out all the metal told and pins, constructing the tent, which came out terribly small.

She already crawled in first to get changed into her sleep wear, as he went into the forest to go to the bathroom, he struggled to hold his member without coming undone, he braced himself against a tree scolding himself to stop, his hand slowly moving on its own and moving up and down his shaft, he groaned through his teeth as braced himself harder and began to moved his hand in more circular motions around his cock, and finally allowing the thoughts he pushed back rush through his mind, how she was in his room- utterly indecent, and he stared at those lips, if only he could have leaned further, oh how he knew he could make her moan from him with his hand around her throat and gasping only his name and sweet sounds, and all the things he would tell her if only he could have her be his. he pictured her naked body against his and how maybe- just maybe, she would give him a show as she rid on his cock.

he bit back a groan as he was close to coming undone, he remembered the feel of her butt and she pressed against his crouch during their first mission and the soft feeling of her Breast against the back of his palm. finally he spilled onto the snowy ground, and clenched the tree bark hard, as his cock kept pulsing with its hot liquids. just the sight of her smile enough to make him pulse once more. 

he Cleaned himself off and zipped up his fly, finally going back to the tent, he breathed in for 4 and finally let his breathe out as he went inside the tent, her body laying limp and already sleeping, he lay next to her, his body shamefully taking up 2/3 of the tents space, he pulled up the shared blanket and fell asleep to the sight of her bare back facing away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that- Hanzo is feeling hela protective, also, reunion is coming very soon....

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, so if you are confused about your past stuff- let me put it simply  
> -you were kidnapped as a child into an experimentation lab, where they attempted to make super soldier children, travelling around the world so the children were taught the different fighting styles around the world..  
> -you joined the military after you escaped the experimentation lab  
> -in the Military, you helped create weaponry, hack and occasions go on missions, on one mission it was your job to capture a Russian mafia leader, however you killed him instead, your belief was that bad people should be ended instead of being put into prison for a few years only to be released again  
> -the military still needed you to design weapons for them however so they hid this mission from the world  
> -you later left the military as you met people with the same idea as you... to put down bad people before they go into the hands of people like overwatch or the government to make sure they never be realeased again  
> -you did this for a few years until the anti-terrorist group disbanded  
> -now you sell weapons to the poor so they can defend themesleves  
> -(today) overwatch knows about your mission in the military however they do not know about the experimentation labs and post-military work


End file.
